Future Starts Slow
by dangerouswomanx
Summary: A young woman Emma Swan met at the bar ends up to be her future teacher. After two years those two cannot deny their feelings for each other, but can that forbidden relationship survive? Can these two women fight against all odds to be together? Both wearing deep scars of the past, now forced to go through a hell once more. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I am your teacher, Miss Swan. This will never work."

Regina was born and raised in Boston and after she graduated, she wanted to stay in Boston to work. Even though her main subject was more art related, she started teaching English literature at a high school close to her parent's home. That's where she met Emma.

They first saw each other in a nearby pub before Regina started working at the school. Even though Emma looked young, she caught her eye. And now it had been three long years, and she was giving her lessons every single year; watching her flower day by day. One day after school she saw Emma alone, and offered her a ride. She probably shouldn't have, but couldn't get herself to regret it either.

That ride back to her house got things a bit more complicated.

They were flirting here and there slightly, on a professional level, but then things got weird and heavy. Emma stayed up a few more times and Regina dropped her off every single time. They were talking about art, music, and anything. She started to like the girl which she shouldn't have let happen in the first place. And now after her class with seniors she was face to face with the girl, trying to make sense of the situation.

Hearing those words, Emma blinked a few times, trying to keep her face straight. What else could she expect? Regina Mills was her favorite teacher with whom she had had a crush on since forever and... God, she shouldn't have tried that. She shouldn't have tried to lean in just to be stopped. The blonde felt so stupid. But the words the woman chose to use... Got her thinking.

"Is that the only reason? You being my teacher?" Emma whispered more weakly than she expected to.

Was this woman looking at her differently than at other students? Like as a friend, perhaps? It felt like they kind of became that over time, sharing the same passions, Emma being always eager to stay and learn more and more from the wonderful woman…

"You know what I mean, Emma..." Regina's voice was as slow as hers. "I am your teacher for god's sake." She refused to answer the question because being her teacher probably was the only thing that kept her lips apart from Emma's.

Putting on masks wasn't anything new for a girl who'd spent most of her life in foster homes of all kinds. She'd been adopted at fourteen, but inside she was always this fragile girl with fear of rejection. She already felt close to tears. And with each second and new intense feelings, she knew it wasn't just a silly crush.

Emma fell for her teacher.

First, she couldn't take her eyes away whenever she saw the beautiful woman. But then they got to know each other and... Spending time with this woman made her so happy. It could make her fly. Perhaps she shouldn't have tried to kiss her...things would stay good...

"That still doesn't answer my question." Emma was a stubborn girl, though, and Regina sighed visibly. How Emma hadn't run away yet, the brunette didn't know. "So what? Students do not meet with their teachers like we do." Emma pointed out quietly.

Tell me you don't feel anything and I'll walk away, Emma thought.

Yes, it was not how Regina met her students. Nor did she flirt with them in diners and pubs during summer. If she was little a little older she might have slept with her too, for god's sake.

"Emma..." She was at loss of words because all the things she should say were wrong and practically a lie. She cared for and liked this girl. "Don't be late for your next class. After school, our usual place, Miss Swan." She nodded once to tell her they were done talking at that moment.

Hot feelings hit her face and neck when for the first few seconds Emma could swear Miss Mills wanted to just dismiss her to avoid questions. But then...her heart skipped a beat. Was there a chance? Did the woman just not want to handle it at school?

Emma nodded slowly, "See you round, Miss Mills."

It was always hard to turn around and leave this woman. It had always been; during the summer, end of the classes, or their casual meetings. Emma knew she wouldn't be able to focus for the next two periods she had left.

Her friends tried to occupy her, though, without even knowing it. Emma was just glad they were just usual crazy them - Jefferson, Graham and Ruby. Belle was the other quiet one in the group. Silence was never awkward with this girl. Emma wasn't sure if she has taken anything at all from those lessons. 20 minutes of the last one she was in such anxiety.

What will happen when she meets Regina?

It took a few months of her first year to force herself to call her Miss Mills. Now she only did it during classes. There was no need when they were alone.

Oh, the shock it was to see her walking into the class and learn this woman was going to teach her, of all people. How timid she still could be for not being able to keep her eyes off of her and just drool in her mind.

Regina's last period was the one with seniors, so she was free for the rest of the day even though the day was almost finishing up. Regina was marking the homework when she heard the knock on the door. It was one of the other teachers, just coming to chat. She smiled politely and told her she needed to mark for tomorrow, even though she had just collected the homework, and still had at least two more days to mark.

She was not in a chatty mood. All she was thinking about was the blonde girl, and if she started talking she could have spilled her secret desires.

As soon as Regina found herself out of school, she headed for her black Mercedes her father had gifted her with just before he passed away. She looked after the car as if it was her child. She drove into the woods where she was going to meet Emma.

Emma was leaning against the yellow car, constantly glancing at the hour on her phone. Her heart was pounding, knowing the brunette woman would get there any second.

Hearing the engine, she put the phone in her pocket and pulled away from the bug, hands sliding in her back pockets. She knew it was now impossible to hide how nervous she was.

Regina sighed, stopping her car as soon as she saw the yellow bug. How much her heart wanted to go and press her lips to Emma's, but it was not even an option. She stepped out of the car, dusting off her skirt.

"Hey," Emma said softly, when meeting the brown eyes a few feet away.

She heard Emma, but chose not to answer just yet. She walked closer, not breaking eye contact with the blonde girl.

"You shouldn't have done that, Emma. I... I don't want to get in any more trouble, and you are not even of age yet, are you?"

Emma gulped when Regina stated it like that. For all this time she had this hope that maybe...maybe it wouldn't end with tears. To think that two years ago they had met at a bar. Only she shouldn't have been there in the first place, and Regina expected her to be of age. They never really talked about it, though. Until the school year that is, and it took her long enough holding back.

Already she wondered how she was supposed to survive the rest of the school year. It'd been barely a month, and she would be of age at the end of October. But did it actually matter?

Regina shook her head. It took her everything to step back during class, but here in the middle of the woods there was nothing, no one she would need to hide from but her consciousness,

"I really like you but-"

"But you don't think it's worth the risk," Emma finished in a whisper.

Or did she read Regina wrong, and all she felt was a physical desire? Because as much as they put distance during the school year, summer was filled with looks and flirting. Emma didn't feel the age gap at all. The blonde looked down, afraid hurt would show in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... For trying to... I know I shouldn't but..."

But you make me feel so crazy, so wonderful and so breathless? That's what she could say? No...

"God, Emma, don't. It's not like that. One more year. I just need you to be my student, only my student, for just one more year," Regina whispered, pulling Emma's chin up slowly to meet her green eyes. "I can't take any risks since I am under observation, you know that."

Emma stopped breathing, gazing up unsurely. One more year? Would they wait to have this? Would Regina wait? Her eyes met Regina's brown orbs. God, they stood so close that she could drown in those pools. Had they ever been this close for their breaths to melt and Emma's nostrils being filled with the sweet/spicy scent of teacher's perfumes? And those cool fingers felt so right touching her chin.

"It feels like I am taking advantage of you, taking your innocence still..."

Regina stopped talking for a minute or so and just stared in Emma's green eyes. Her mind screamed at her to step away and tell Emma there would be nothing between them, but her heart desired to press their lips together.

"I am not good for you, Emma. I am an addict and, God, how much older than you am I? 8 years? 9? You need someone you can trust to be there for you and I can't." A sad smile crept on her red lips. "I like you a lot, but under these circumstances-" she stopped mid sentence.

"I don't see why you would feel like this. I want this. You wouldn't do anything wrong. And so what with the age? What would change from what we already have? I could just..." Kiss and touch you, she resisted to add. Her hands so carefully and sheepishly moved to touch Regina's wrists. "I... I got so crazy for you, Regina..."

Saying this aloud made her eyes display how emotional she felt. God, was this what being in love felt like?

As the words left Emma's mouth, Regina pressed her lips on hers without a second thought. She probably wouldn't have done it if she had thought twice, or if she thought at all. Emma's lips were just like she remembered, soft and gentle on hers.

The world crashed around Emma the second those full lips pressed against hers. She had completely forgotten how wonderful Regina's were. They had made out a couple of times in the first summer, but didn't go too far. As soon as Regina knew Emma was her student, she put a stop to this until now.

Now her lips were tightly pressed onto the girl's, trying to close any possible distance between them. In a way, now it was much more intense than two years ago. Back then it was nothing but a first hard summer crush, for the blonde at least. She didn't think she would see the woman after summer ended. But after all this time, some crazy feelings had begun to appear.

Emma let go of her teacher's wrists to move her hands around Regina's neck and slide her fingers into Regina's perfect short hair. She drowned, kissing the woman back deeply. Just that moment made her so breathless that she had to part slightly to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen.

"Is that a yes?" she whispered, the corners of her lips turning upward because, God...she just flew over the moon.

"I don't remember the question," Regina murmured, smiling a bit.

"It was kind of an unspoken one," Emma muttered with that soft smile that Regina's kiss brought on her lips. "You're in?" She pulled back a bit more to be able to see the details of woman's face.

With her high heels, Regina was slightly taller than her. It was cute to see her so tiny at her home.

Regina wanted nothing more than kiss the girl all over again, but this time she was thinking again. She was thinking too hard to pull her out of this mess, but it started way too many months ago and they were both lost in. Emma could see her thinking so hard. She tried to herself but emotions and feelings were winning.

Regina's hands held the girl's waist sighing, "We can't keep it like this for the remainder of the year, Emma."

"Why not?" Emma asked so softly, her fingers still on the other woman's neck. "We won't do anything at school. And after two years no one even found out we were spending time together. It doesn't have to be as risky as you may think."

She tried to think reasonably about the situation. No one had to know. No one knew they were close or even liked each other. Her fingertips began to gently rub the back of Regina's neck.

"I can't risk being found out. The principal is searching for my one slightly wrong move to kick me out. And I can actually be imprisoned for this. No one would ask you if you like me or wanted this. I would be the one to blame. Hey, don't look away." Regina turned Emma's chin to herself with two fingers. "I want this, but there is too much at stake if we are found out. You have a few more months to go. We will see what happens then." She leaned her forehead on the blonde's, smiling.

Was she really this blinded by this desire to be with this woman? Last thing she wanted was for Regina to get into trouble, really. But she could only accept this fact and be patient. Her eyes were back on Regina's after having her chin being brought up again. 9 months. She should make it if she managed the last 2,5.

"Can I kiss you one last time until you graduate?"

"Yeah..." Emma nodded gently and this time touched the woman's cheek before closing the small distance.

This kiss wasn't going to be as short as the one before. The blonde girl kissed Regina deeply, as if trying to make it count for all this time ahead of them. One last time for now.

"Things won't change, though? We are still going to have our time together as always?" Emma was quite scared of that.

The times she could learn with Regina, help her with her work, or when they just casually talked, were the best ones of her days. She always looked for the chances when they both had enough time.

"Yes, yes. Emma, shut up," Regina captured her lips again.

9 fucking months, she kept telling herself, and then Emma would be graduated and of age so they would be free. But it was too far and Emma was right here. She didn't want to let her go because it felt like she would slip away any second.

Her hands grasped Emma's clothing, holding her waist to pull her closer. She wanted to kiss her like this from the very start. And she did actually try to stop herself so as not to go too far. But when these 9 months ended she would never need to stop herself from going too far.

Their lips met for the third time. It was hard to suppress any kind of sound forming in Emma's throat. Yes, she was so crazy for Regina.

Her friends did notice her staring at Regina with those heart eyes she was making during the lessons. But were they suspecting anything? Hell no. Each of them had some little crush on certain teachers. It was normal to tease each other about it.

Emma softy licked Regina's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her fingers slid into perfectly made hair as they kissed so deeply with all that longing. There was this passion. No one had ever kissed her quite like this, nor she ever did.

Couldn't they just have today? Just stay here to be around each other?

Emma just longed to be close to her this one more time. She doubted they would ever embrace after today. Touching was risky, they could go too far.

"Can we just stay here today?" Emma asked breathlessly. "Just today..."

"I don't know, dear. My sister-"

Emma's lips pressed to red ones again and again. Just hold her, even just hold her. Just share those kisses, but not go too far. With each kiss, Regina forgot even more what excuse she had not to be here in those arms.

Her sister, half-sister but still her sister, Zelena, kind of knew about this. At least she knew Regina was seeing someone before she started teaching, and probably had a guess when Regina stopped telling her about this mysterious blonde that she must have been somebody off limits.

It was just impossible for Emma to stop kissing this wonderful woman. Just short breaks for short sentences and breaths. Nothing more. There was no time for more. They had to grasp every valuable second of this moment. She softly smiled when Regina could not stop either, their lips just melting together.

This woman just had all of her... Emma could be all hers. In the past she had one big crush between some meaningless ones. She dated people too, but there was no emotional involvement. It was something she always feared. But with Regina, she just fell. Part of her wondered if that crush would pass. But after those 2 years it didn't go away.

Regina was out of one huge and long relationship when she came back to her roots. Her high school crush was happily married at the end of her street, and her ex-boyfriend Robin was newly engaged. It hit her core too hard when she had found out he tried to make a move on her sister, but it was long forgotten now. But those were the reasons Regina was drinking away her misery on that day in that bar she met Emma.

"I don't know if I can stop kissing you if we don't part now. I might as well get you in my car and..." Regina's eyes shone for a little moment before a pair of lips pressed onto hers with passion.

Emma blushed and used the next kiss to hide it. She had never gone to this stage. It made her so sheepish. She guessed Regina might not think of that. But when they met she was only almost 16, and since then she was too lost in that the brunette and hadn't even cared to try anything with others.

"When it happens, I don't want it to be rushed," Emma whispered, her eyes still closed. Her arms moved around the woman's neck so now their fronts were actually touching. "Please stay... Stay with me... Just today," she asked, holding onto her so tight, not wanting to let her go.

"Are... are you virgin?" It was a question that spilled out before Regina could catch it.

Did it matter? No, not at all. But if they were ever going to have sex, and if it would be her first, God, she wanted it to be special for the girl. It was special for her with Melanie, even though they didn't part on good terms.

That blush hit the blonde even harder when that question came. It was one disadvantage of the age gap. Women of Regina's age had some experiences behind them. As troublesome as Emma could be in the past, she didn't want to go to bed with just anyone. And then how could she when being blinded by the brunette woman?

"No, no I didn't mean it to sound like that, I understand."

Emma's sheepish look tried to avoid Regina's but soon her worries were calmed. "Yeah? Thank you," Emma whispered with a gentle smile, before pressing their foreheads together.

Regina placed a soft kiss to her lips before keeping up with soft kisses to relax her even more.

"I want your first to be special, especially if I am going to be that person."

* * *

Regina caught her lips one more time before she stepped back. They were in a loss of time and it had been maybe 3 or even 4 hours they had been kissing and having small talks. Regina's lips were bruised as well as the blonde's.

"Text me when you are at home and change my name, okay?"

"I will. Drive home safe," Emma promised with care.

It was so hard to let go. But, God...how happy she was they got to have this after such a long time...

Regina sat in the driver's seat, her hands on the wheel. It was too hard to drive away because when they left, there would be no coming back for almost a year. Emma's fingers brushed against swollen, smiling lips as she watched Regina disappear; driving away back to the main road.

Regina didn't want to leave even while she was driving away from the certain yellow bug, but the call from her sister pulled her off.

"I know, sis. I was in the woods having fresh air. Okay, calm mother down. I am not drinking and on my way back."

Emma wondered how she would find strength to keep her lips and hands from the woman when being all alone. But she knew it would make her so sad if they weren't to meet at all. So she had to get a grip to survive this time, and be happy with what she got. And also with the big promise.

She drove back home, and it was already late when she parked not far from the apartment. Hopefully her adoptive parents weren't worried, seeing as she often didn't go back home after school.

They were nice people. Very young, around 30. Only 2 years older than Regina. But they were very warm and really cared for her. Emma could say they really loved each other and were happily married. She couldn't have been any luckier to find a home with them.

a home with them. /span/p


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for first comments, follows and favorites! It made me so happy! I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter. Here's some more insight into how those two met.**

* * *

Two weeks passed like a jet in the air. They kept their usual meetings and lessons as public as possible. Regina never asked her to come home or meet with her in their usual place because she was too scared to lose herself in the girl. Emma found herself longing for time alone with the brunette over the time that had passed. But on the other hand, the fact Regina made sure not to stay all alone made her smile. That would definitely allow them to get carried away.

Emma was a person often controlled by emotions, Regina was smarter than her in that and thought everything through.

When English lessons came, Emma always rushed to get into the class before other students. She didn't like those formal hellos. When Regina had just that... nothing but polite smile. When they were together there was some sparks in her eyes and they made Emma's knees go weak. This was how her time went.

It was early in the morning and Regina was drinking her coffee in her class waiting for her students. The door was knocked on and she said, "Come in," without looking at the door. Maybe she should have. A cough made her look up from the book she was reading and she was faced with baby blue eyes staring deep into her brown ones.

"What are you doing here Melanie?" She almost hissed at the woman, standing up.

She thought they had left. Melanie and her daughter… what was her name again? Lily?

They were deeply in discussion as the door opened again. It was closer to the starting hour but out of all the people it was the blonde who occupied Regina's mind. Emma didn't expect anyone to be there. She looked at the blonde woman she had never seen before. Then at Regina and noticed her posture was tense. Her lips parted before any sound came out. The older blonde turned to the door as she saw the expression on Regina's face.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, Miss Mills," she managed to get out and biting her lip, looking at the phone. There was still around 8 minutes before lesson starts. Students were going to appear in… 3 maybe.

"I will wait outside…"

She gave the two women a sheepish tightlipped smile before making a step back. Inside she felt like she wished to do something to help…or whatever. It didn't seem like a pleasant situation for Regina. But now she was only a student.

"No, Em- Miss Swan, no need. Miss Bloom was here to inform me about the new student, her daughter - Miss Lilith Bloom. And now she was leaving, weren't you Melanie?" Regina's eyes turned to the taller blonde then back to Emma for a little while.

Emma looked back up at the two women. Pink lips parted softly hearing the last name. And then, when hearing the name Lilith, her heart sank. As often… only her eyes could tell how she felt when looking deep into them. With Regina she wasn't holding back that much but… This woman was watching as well.

Lily… Could it be truly her? It had been… 5 years since they saw each other last time? It was the very girl Emma ever first had crush on and got so, so hurt when finding out all of the lies. She thought they were alike. Both without families, trying to run away from the horrible system. But instead Lily had a family she didn't seem to have good relationship with at the time. The girl was even more troublesome than Emma; she allowed others to manipulate her into doing bad things. She couldn't return home but instead tried to keep coming back to Emma. How she found all her foster families, Emma didn't know. And it was Emma who kept pushing her away, too hurt by all the lies and broken promises.

"Regina, dear, no need for formalities. And I still couldn't have my answer to that coffee offer. For old time's sake."

Melanie smirked, her baby blue eyes shining with desire for the brunette.

Melanie and Regina had left things so badly and Mal had left the town not looking back one night. Regina had been still too young, as young as Emma was. Melanie had lied to her about her age, about her life and about her daughter. Regina had fallen for all of it as she had fallen deeply for the blonde woman who had had interest in her. Her heart had broken into little pieces as she learnt Mal had left the town without a word.

And now, there she was, the very woman was in her classroom asking her for out a coffee, bringing her daughter to take her course and ask her to be civil around her. Oh, hell no. But these were deep wounds she didn't want to scratch in front of Emma.

"Okay, fine. One coffee that's all. Now, please, leave. I have a class to teach."

Melanie looked at her way satisfied by the answer. "Have it your way, Regina. See you around."

* * *

Regina was distracted for all of the period. She gave them a group study and sat on her desk reading some piece of an art book. Not able to take it all in since she was still thinking how Melanie knew she was in town or why she had come back after 10 years.

Emma's friends noticed something was up as she tried to work so hard on the task with a huge frown. She had so many questions. Old times? It couldn't have been more fucked up, could it? For her and Regina to have a history with the same family.

Regina heard the bell ringing then stood up. She stared at the students packing their bags and she called out, "Don't forget to read the last chapter of our book and I want those papers first thing in on Monday. We are going to start ' _Great Expectations'_ next week."

Emma waited for everyone to leave before coming to Regina. Straight forward she asked, "Who is Melanie?"

Regina raised a brow at Emma as she asked that. Was she jealous of her? A small, very small smile crept on her lips even though she tried hard not to show it.

Seeing that look Emma pursed her lips and rubbed her forehead, "I kinda… I think I know- her daughter."

It wasn't the place to talk about it more but she just had to handle things right away; or they wouldn't let her be.

"Her daughter? Oh well, it will be okay then, I think, because she is in this class tomorrow and rest of the year. And it's a long story, dear. I would prefer to discuss it in private."

Emma's eyes opened wider thinking, _Hell NO!_

"Great… Just…great." Next kick in the ass from life. She didn't need her first crush, first-girlfriend? No, it was too strong word as they kissed but… no- coming back; she didn't need Lily back in her life when things got so stable.

Regina bit her lower lip, her eyes catching the wetting her lips.

"All I can say is, Mal is an old friend. You should go before your next period starts, Miss Swan. I am looking forward to the lesson in the library this afternoon."

Emma sighed so deep and rubbed her eyes. An old friend... Life was fucked up. Was this an accident they four of them had this connection with each other?

"Fine. We will talk about it later. I'm really looking forward to it." Emma couldn't help but to smile gently when adding last part. "See you later… Miss Mills."

Her voice always got teasing saying this. _Miss Mills_ sounded hot. Before turning around the blonde winked. Because despite everything Regina could calm her just with her look.

Emma returned to her friends on an art class. It was a wonderful way to relax. Emma thought for some time to do something for Regina since she loved art so much, but it was impossible before.

* * *

Regina went to the library earlier than she normally did. She was waiting for Emma just thinking how caught up Emma was when she saw Melanie. Was she jealous? God, why was her heart beating so hard just to think about it? She still had one huge smile on her lips again. She opened her book writing down the topics she would be explaining to Emma.

When she saw her in the door the brunette smiled wider, nodding at her. The library was almost empty and the few people in there were in the far end of the room.

Emma always went into their meeting with excitement. Yet nothing matched the feeling she had once getting there. That wide smile covering full lips was just warming up her heart and melting it. She couldn't help it and smiled back so wide as well. As if forgetting of everything else.

"Hey…" Regina smiled; all the things she was stressed about all day was gone.

The blonde dropped her backpack by the chair before sitting on one besides Regina, "Hey. I'm like that smile." Emma's voice was low of course, but her eyes shone.

God, it was hard to keep her hands to herself. She had to lean them on the surface.

Regina blushed slightly. It was so normal to flirt with Emma but this neither was the place nor the time.

"I see you began to plan things for today. My favorite English teacher." Emma shook her head with a smile and took out her notebook. "You looked really tense when I came to the class." Of course Emma couldn't wait to bring it up later. She wasn't that patient after all. "You two didn't fight, did you?"

Regina gulped for a second changing the page of the book in front of her as if looking for a certain page.

"It's a long story and we weren't fighting at all. I was just…. I was just surprised to see her back. She was gone for so long." Regina sighed. "I don't really want to do this now."

"To talk about it..? I get it." Emma nodded slowly.

Perhaps she wasn't that ready to tell her own story either. But God… She will be fucked up if Lily tries to reach out to her again. She was like a hurricane. And Emma just… She was hurt deeply by all Lily did and didn't see her it making it right any time soon.

Emma took her pen and opened her notebook to a clean page.

"Let's get to the book then. What subject did you pick for today?"

 ***flashback***

 _Regina was in really bad mood all her trip back. Robin dumped her without any single reason much like Mal did all those years back. Exactly 7 years ago but who was counting. Daniel was happily engaged and Mal, oh dear God, she had no idea where the hell and how the hell she was. If she knew anything that was what she felt and she was not okay._

 _She ordered the third tequila shot when the young group entered the bar. One specific blonde caught her eye and she kept staring at her._

 _It was Emma's 5th month in Boston. 3rd with a new family. True family. Not another foster one that just took money. It was the beginning of the summer._

 _Ruby Lucas happened to be her neighbor; such a crazy girl she was, so open and more than happy to befriend Emma. That's how she joined the pack of friends. Even Belle, although as quiet as Emma herself, couldn't say no to parting when being with Ruby. That's how she ended up in a bar. Some fun couldn't hurt._

 _Boys got them drinks and after two she couldn't fight to not to agree for a one dance with the tall brunette. Who would think she would end up laughing and having so much fun?_

 _It took Regina a few more shots to ask the blonde for the dance. What a dance, though. She freely moved close to her, stealing her from a beautiful tall young woman. Emma was too untrusting when it came to people. But with the brunette that asked her for a dance... she seemed to lose her mind. She was absolutely gorgeous, the kind of woman you cannot look away from. Woman… Girl… All Emma could say was she had to be at least a little older than her. When the song changed the brunette asked her to join her drinking._

 _"_ _I was having shots, but maybe all the alcohol I needed was you, dear. Still you want some to have with me?"_

 _"_ _Quite a charming you are." Emma giggled and slide on the stool. She bit her lip. It was probably the alcohol she already had in her system that made her say, "Tequila is great. We could… You know…"_

 _She was told how fun it was to lick salt from someone else's wrist. Because it wasn't really a place for something like body shots. This gorgeous lady was flirting with her and all she could do was flirt back and never think twice._

 _Those shots completely made Emma lose her mind. The very thought of those lips over her chin and jawline…shivers covered her body. Before Regina could move to close the distance between their close faces someone called for the blonde girl; so how unhappy she was for her friends disturbing them. Regina smiled tightly and stood up as Emma gave the brunettea tight lipped smile, then headed to the group._

 _"_ _Be right back."_

 _Regina headed for the bathroom. Too drunk and too upset to care about anything, just trying to have a good time with one chick in the bar, maybe even just take her back to her studio for the remains of the night._

 _Emma's friends wanted to leave, and god she didn't. But they weren't going to leave her there, clearly drunk. Not yet as much as Ruby and, surprisingly, Belle. But she asked for 15 minutes and headed to the restroom. She notice Regina going there._

 _The woman heard the door open and close, but didn't turn that way, though. Quickly she splashed water to her almost make up free face; waterproof lipstick and eyeliner not included._

 _The alcohol made Emma so straight forward and when seeing Regina's wet face she dried it up gently with towels before throwing them into the trash. She made that first move to crush their lips together. The paper fell from her hand before fingers moved over the back of the brunette's neck. Melting into those heavenly lips. So soft, moist and tasty…_

 _Regina smirked as soon as their lips crashed into one another. God, all she could think of was that she wanted to meet her again. The brunette held onto her waist licking the blonde girl's lower lip for entrance. But instead the girl pulled away._

 _"_ _I need to go…" Emma said breathlessly. "Call me?"_

 _God, was she dumb? But with a single nod or yes she was going to give Regina her phone number._

 _"_ _Do you really need to go?" Regina rose a perfectly shaped brow just seconds before crushing her lips on hers again._

 _"_ _Yea–" She wanted to say sadly but couldn't even finish as those lips were back on her own._

 _Regina was slightly shorter than her since she was on her flat sneakers not her usual high heels. Her lips moved to her neck for a little while sucking on her pulse point. She needed to feel something to burn down the misery she felt in her._

 _No-one ever kissed Emma's neck like this; her heart could jump out right this second. She found herself grabbing smooth dark hair and closing eyes with a soft moan that came out unexpectedly_

 _"_ _You don't even know my name but still, I'll call you."_

 _"_ _Then tell me your name… And give me your phone, I'll type in my number." Emma bit her lip hard. "I still have 10 minutes, though." God, she wanted to spend them on this hot make out session with this gorgeous woman._

 _Regina took out her phone from her back pocket before handing it to the girl still kissing her neck while the girl's fingers moved along her mobile. It was hard to focus on typing in the phone number. Emma found her fingers trembling. She wrote just Emma in the name of the contact. Not that she was a stalker, but there was no other phone contact with the name, so the brunette should notice. Emma also send a text to herself from it to have the woman's number, too._

 _The brunette's fingers slowly moved under her shirt to bare skin; God, those hands on her body… The feeling was delicious on her lips and fingertips, addictive._

 _A second later her phone was by the sink and she was also sitting on the counter. Although just 15, almost 16, she was a strong girl and with no effort put the woman there. This time she was kissing her neck probably leaving marks. Regina tilted her head back. She hardly contained the moans of pleasure in her throat._

 _Emma's own hands roamed as she sucked over neck and collarbones. She has never felt that kind of desire… Her lips found the full lips again. Regina moaned this time closing her eyes as her pulse quickened. Her feet hooked just behind her knees as they started kissing again._

 _This time parting her own to welcome this tongue that danced eagerly for dominance. Emma's touched her thigh underneath the dress. Yes, she wasn't thinking at all of her actions. She wasn't that much of an experienced girl, at least she wouldn't consider herself as such. And yet her instincts just guided her. The desire began to burn in the pit of her stomach and it made her so breathless. She has never wished for anyone to just touch her. And she did now._

 _Regina almost growled when a text buzzed, clearly not her phone. Those lips were not like others, she couldn't compare it with anyone yet because they were soft, but still she could smell the desire and behind this innocence. When they parted she was breathing hard with desire. Despite the text Emma softly began to suck on Regina's full bottom lip before parting and looking down to check it quick. Graham was hurrying her up._

 _"_ _Come to my place, forget about them." She almost sensed the answer would be negative but she just took her chance._

 _"_ _Oh god how I wish…" Did this brunette truly offered this or was she dreaming? "Maybe some other time… I really need to meet you again."_

 _With those last words the next kiss was placed just as Regina was about to frown. She couldn't bring herself to part._

 _"_ _Tuesday? Here?" The blonde proposed. It was Friday today, the time she always went out with friends._

 _"_ _No, Tuesday is not okay… I'll text you."_

 _"_ _Kay…"_

 _Regina grabbed the back of her neck once more kissing her in a deep kiss, closing her own eyes. She wanted to feel this alive all the time but when she parted with the girl again all the heaviness of her life came crushing on her shoulders._

 _Emma melted into that kiss for the last time, memorizing the feeling of it. Something she has never thought to feel. That the kiss could feel this good… It was going to be a rough night to deal with this burning desire she felt._

 _"_ _Go." Regina hopped down from the counter with Emma's hands still on her hips before dusting off her dress' wrinkles. Her face was too flushed with desire and she was feeling too aroused._

 _"_ _Till next time, stranger." Emma softly wiped away some lipstick from under the brunette's lip before turning around so heavily. That night she didn't return home just stayed at Ruby's. She saved the young woman's number in her phone with emojis, still not knowing her name._


	3. Chapter 3

Emma finished up her note after a longer period of time. Other thoughts kept keeping her mind busy. All about Regina, none about learning.

"When is your birthday?" She asked straight forward, and seeing woman's surprised look she just smiled sweetly.

"My birthday? Where did that come from?" Regina raised a brow, smiling wide at Emma still; when she did it like that it was so hard not to kiss it away.

"Mmm, well… It is a surprise. I'd like to make something for my favorite teacher's birthday," Emma answered with a soft giggle. They had to keep themselves out of attention of others.

Yes, they had talked about all other stuff for like almost 3 years now, but still no personal knowledge was shared between them. She discussed with her internal voice to give the information to Emma or not, but after all she kind of had a possible relationship with the girl. God, she was a diddler. She reasoned herself that Emma was coming off age soon. Soon right? God, she didn't even know that.

"February 1st. When is yours?"

Her hand moved along her messy black hair. It was bit shorter than when they had met. Her eyes never left Emma's for a while. She was coming off age really soon. Yes, she was going to be disregarding only one rule by the time she was 18.

"1st of February, got it…" It's a lot of time, Emma was thinking while nodding. Until then she had to make up something special to draw or paint. "Mine is next week, actually. October 23rd."

"Like next Thursday?" Regina smiled, her fingers slightly brushing Emma's. The girl smiled feeling the brush; they didn't touch practically at all and the slightest touches sent electricity through her limbs. Thumb softly brushed against the top of Regina's fingers. How those little things could make one happy. "You must have plans with group of yours."

She was, indeed, going to have a party with friends, of course. But on Friday as a hangover was bound. But the 23rd was on Thursday. How she wished she could spend that day with Regina; the brunette teacher felt the same way as well. She was to turn 18, and that was something they both realized had a huge impact on both of them from one hand. Beacuse all those controls…were on the other.

"On Friday. Otherwise no one would come to school on the last day." She chuckled softly. Their previous subject and notes were completely forgotten.

"Oh I see…"

When Emma told her she was going out on Friday she couldn't help grinning. Emma's eyebrow softly arched as she did notice something behind that smile and look.

"Oh, so you don't have a plan at all for your actual birthday?" God, she hoped Emma didn't see the shine behind her eyes.

"No, I don't have any plans." A grin began to dance over her lips. Would Regina be willing to spend it with her? That would be itself the most beautiful gift she could get. Perhaps she will dare to ask that…

Regina bit her lower lip slightly. "Let's call it a day for today, Emma? Do you have your ride back home?"

"If I said no, would you give me a ride?" Emma softly bit her lip herself. 15 minutes of being alone with Regina truly felt so appealing. It has been two weeks… Maybe she would manage to steal a kiss… Emma checked the hour and saw it was pat 6PM already. If Regina would do that she would ask her in the car. Her heart was beating faster at the very thought.

"I would hate to leave you to your misery, dear," Regina smiled again, closing her books and her purse.

Emma grinned so wide and had a hard time keeping her face straight after gathering her things to leave the library. How happy she was she chose to go to school on foot most days! She got herself a ride with Regina for God's sake! She could jump in joy.

"We should get going then," Regina stood up sighing heavily. She nodded at the librarian as they left the room.

When they got to the Mercedes, her heart was beating slightly faster. She opened the door and sat on the driver's seat. Regina didn't expect to feel this excited. Emma bit her lip when getting inside. She put the backpack between her calves and looked at the brunette.

"I was thinking maybe… Well, would you, like to- I mean…" God, just ask her, the teacher thought.

Emma's softened seeing Regina this… sheepish. It was absolutely cute and a grin began to spread over Emma's face.

"Would you like to spend Thursday with me? At my place or anywhere." Regina bit her lip, looking at her for the first time in car.

Butterflies rushed through the girl's body, so wild as Regina asked her that like this, right away. This meant she really wanted this…

"I'd love that more than anything..!" Emma tried not to get carried away with joy as they were still in front of the school. So she could just take Regina's hand so tight with this, now watery, expression of joy. Regina grinned back at her.

"Yeah?" She blushed a little as she saw her expression.

God, the brunette woman wanted to capture those lips, but still they were in the school parking lot. She changed the gear and started driving to Emma's parents' house. She was driving as slow as possible. It was so short of a ride and she didn't know what to talk about next. Emma did notice the car moved slower than it could.

The sun was slowly going down and down, leaving everything in twilight. Regina stopped the car in front of an empty park a few blocks away from Emma's house smiling still; the young woman didn't want to go out so badly.

"Well here we are."

The teacher's cheeks were almost crimson red from desire she felt for the girl sitting right beside her. It was a new thing to be falling this hard for someone after Melanie.

Seeing the huge blush on the woman's cheeks made her smile right away. "You have no idea how cute you look right now," The blonde said, undoing the seat belt.

Emma reached then to caress her warm cheek. Now she couldn't do anything else but lean to press their lips together. It was like… tasting chocolate once a year. Her eyes closed and she leaned closer into the brunette. Surprisingly this kiss was so soft, so gentle. Longing spoke through it. Regina melted right away by those lips on hers. A cute smile crawled on her lips as well as she kept the kiss as long as possible, not wanting it to end because she knew if it ended Emma would be leaving.

God, it was too hard not be able to take the girl under her wings freely.

The brunette's hand immediately moved to her neck, warm and soft like a pillow. Emma felt so tranquil inside, surprisingly. Her heart beat hard, but not fast. She was just…so peaceful and grateful they got to have a second together. It was just crazy how she fell for this woman. She wanted to know all about her, learn so much more they couldn't talk about.

Regina wished time around them would stop at the second so they would stay like that, kissing forever but soon, she parted from those lips.

"You should go. Good night." She smiled a little sliding her hand off her neck slowly, remembering every little curve of the skin.

She smiled sheepishly as Regina said that. "Could I have a hug, too?" She asked softly with a blush. She was a cuddly person, but only with those she felt close to. And she wanted to memorize that sweet feeling with Regina since they got a chance.

"Yeah of course," Regina pulled the girl immediately in a tight hug, filling her lungs with her perfume.

Emma smiled and buried her face in Regina's neck, feeling her warm skin against her cheek. She breathed in deep, thinking how wonderful it was to hold her tight and be held. Her eyes were closed and she could easily fall asleep like that. It was so, so hard to pull away.

The brunette loved it. Yes, she could admit that. Holding her was what she wanted to do all the time. It was hard not to be able to pull her close every time they saw each other. When they parted, melancholy filled her soul.

"Good night, Emma." She kissed her cheek slowly, a wide smile never leaving her lips as she repeated the words..

The cheek kiss made Emma grin wide and she just brushed dark hair behind the woman's ear, fingers brushed against her jawline while pulling her hand away. "Good night, Regina," she said back before getting out. She glanced back just once as it was sad to come back home.

Regina watched the girl walking up to her house in the twilight. She leaned her head back and turned the engine on, driving away to her mother's house.

* * *

Mary Margaret was setting the table as Emma always came back late, and she didn't want them to wait for her. She was a primary school teacher, and a really gentle soul. Emma was truly grateful for everything they did for her. And her husband was a police officer. It kind of made Emma really freaking interested with that job. She wasn't sure yet what she will do after school, though… She wasn't going to move from Boston for sure. That's the only thing she knew. Regina, her friends, and family were here.

Mary Margaret had heard the door opening. "Emma is that you? Come here, I set the table for you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm back!" The blonde called taking off the shoes and jacket before heading to the kitchen.

Mary smiled wider at the girl, and noticed the shine in her eyes. "You seem happy." She raised a brow still grinning. "Something happened?"

Emma blushed slightly when being asked that. Seemed like she just couldn't hide her glow.

"I–" She quickly tried to find some answer. She hated to lie. Shrugging with a smile she just said, "For the first time ever I'm really excited about my birthday." Well, that was purely true. "I know the party is on Friday but I'm going out for the night on Thursday too. I promise no partying and I'll have everything done for school and all."

She hoped Mary Margaret would accept it and not make any problems. She wanted to spend the afternoon, evening, and night with Regina more than anything!

"Oh I thought we could have a cake and celebrate it together." Mary Margaret's face fell a little but she couldn't help to be happy about the girl's enthusiasm.

"Well I thought we are all gonna be together on Friday. Only you and David were to leave later…"

"Okay fine, you will be coming home that night or will be staying?"

Emma smirked softly. "I'm not abandoning you guys, we are all gonna celebrate then. It's just…like a pre party thing, I guess. Well, I'm not sure yet. But I'll probably stay…"

The girl had no idea if Regina would like that. At her home? Or maybe they would go into the city or outside of it. Although that might cause some trouble with going back.

Mary placed the sandwich in front of the girl with root beer which she knew Emma liked most.

"I'm starving, thank you." She eagerly reached for the root beer and took a sip with a hum.

Well, that was absolutely unusual. Especially with that glow one can have after doing or seeing something they always wanted... Or whatever. She didn't smell anything but the usual perfumes, though.

"Okay fine, just let me know then." Mary smiled at Emma then kissed her head. "I feel a bit tired and will be heading to bed now. David will be back from patrol in 2 hours, I think." She nodded. "Would you clean them up, dear?" Her eyes carried all the compassion for the blonde girl.

They had a rough time at first, but now they were more like sisters than mother and daughter.

"Got it. And sure. Good night, Mary Margaret." Emma couldn't bring herself to call her mom. But she did show how grateful she was for all the care they showed her.

"Thank you." Mary smiled leaving the room to rest.

* * *

Regina had promised to show up every day before she could go back to her place to sleep. Zelena once a week came to her house to check if she had any alcohol or related stuff in the house. And she have to make sure Zelena wouldn't be there on Thursday, and she would have to plan something for Emma as well.

Regina was still smiling when she pulled out her keys and opened the door. Zelena was waiting for her in the hallway, must have heard the car on the road. Her cheeks were still a little blushed and she was a bit sheepish, which would never escape her sister's eyes.

Zelena was surprised with the sight she saw. Flushed cheeks could be taken both ways but the glow in her eyes was new… New in last two years, at least.

"Mother is in the kitchen? I hope you didn't wait for me with dinner. I'm not hungry." She was about to head to the kitchen as her sister stopped her.

"What happened, Regina, to make you so flushed? You didn't have anything, did you?"

It was all concern speaking through the red head. She touched her sister's warm cheeks. It was pretty late for Regina to come home, she noted. She was home usually an hour earlier. Little did she know, it was just the drive that took Regina so long.

"What? No, hell no, Zelena. I didn't drink anything. I am sober for a year now, you know that." Regina rolled her eyes a little. Was she really that blushed? "I was caught up and dropped a student at home." She shrugged carelessly. "What? Don't give me that look, I didn't have any drink. God..." She walked past her sister to grab some cold water before she went to see her mother.

"Regina, honey, how have you been this week?" Cora smiled sweetly and touched the woman's dark hair before pulling her into an embrace.

"Mother…" Regina couldn't pull back soon enough to escape from the embrace.

"I fixed us some salad. I don't take no for an answer." Cora gave her a soft but at the same time stern look.

"I was just going to have water, then head back to my place, mother. I need to prepare stuff for tomorrow, you know." Regina sighed.

"Regina, dear, you never eat meals with us. Would 15 minutes destroy your schedule?" Cora said before pulling away to look into brown eyes that her daughter had after her.

"Something good happened at school? You haven't been this happy in a while, sis." Zelena pointed out and then rose a brow before humming.

Well, she tried to connect the dots together but tried to be quite…subtle when asking.

"God, both of you stop looking at me like that! I feel just happy, okay? Can't you be happy with me?" Regina said kind of irritated as she poured herself a glass of water. "And sis, I will be busy Thursday. Come to me on Friday or Wednesday, maybe?" She slightly bit her lower lip hiding her mouth behind glass.

"You are meeting with someone?" Zelena took the plates and set the table, glancing at Regina from time to time.

"Yes, I am actually meeting with someone. And what if I am happy now? God, you sound like being happy is a bad thing, sis." Regina rolled her eyes feeling her phone buzzing in her pocket. Then she turned back to her mother. "Mom, I assure you, I am in no mood for you to try to match me up with someone again. And I am really not hungry. I just came to show you that I am okay." She shrugged kissing Cora's cheek then Zelena's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma went to turn on the TV to some music channel on low-level sound before starting her sandwich. Emma took her phone and looked at Regina's phone number. She changed the name, as the woman asked her to do. She wasn't sure how to name her and came with Queenie. After all, that's the Latin meaning of her name.

 _'Thank you for today xo.'_

Emma texted after a short moment of thinking.

Regina checked the text smiling as she left her mother's house. She texted back as she walked to her Mercedes. She decided to keep the name as Emma saved it.

[Text: Emma] You are very welcome, dear. See you tomorrow xoxo.

Emma was all smiles from ear to ear after Regina texted her back. She went to take a shower and hours later, when falling asleep, she could recall the feeling of Regina in her arms. How wonderful would it be to sleep cuddled up to her? So peaceful…

 ***flashback***

 _It has been two days and Emma was constantly looking at her phone. She couldn't believe that what happened at the bar was real. But it really was. She could feel buzzing again on her lips. She really hoped to see this…girl or young woman again. Or perhaps she got to her senses and figured Emma wasn't worth her time… It wouldn't be anything new._

 _Regina, on the other hand, had been too drunk the next day. It took her almost all day to get over the hangover, but she started drinking again at the night and ended up in some guy's bed that night. She went to the same bar; maybe, just maybe she would end up having that girl caught up between herself and a random wall, but she didn't. Instead, she hooked up with a random guy._

 _She got dressed at 3 in the morning to go back to her own place, but again; those green eyes flashed in her mind. Yes, she would text the girl. She got herself out of the apartment, heels in one hand, the other texting to the girl._

'Hey, meet me up at the same bar tomorrow night?'

 _It wasn't like Emma sensed the text coming but she just stared at the screen and her eyes almost popped out. Oh god, she actually wrote! Truth be told, she was quite scared she might cross that line… But would it be that bad? What a burning desire she felt with this brunette... It was unbelievable._

'Hey, of course, I'm happy to. See you there at 9?'

 _She hoped not too sound too happy about it. It would be lame. But Emma was often carried away by feelings and emotions._

 _Regina walked back to her studio apartment, which was closer than she guessed, and threw herself into the shower. It was not bad sex, not at all, but she felt she was dirty. Drinking always made her do things she wouldn't dare normally, and having sex with a guy she had just met a few hours ago was one of those things. She swore again not to drink but it was bound to be broken a few hours later as always._

 _'_ Or you can just join me in the shower now, too.'

 _Emma gulped when the next text came. Wasn't it like… if someone mentions shower you instantly picture them all naked in your mind? Oh god._

 _But at the same time being as sober as she was, she wasn't sure she would do anything like that. She had to lie… Or half lie._

'I'd love to but I'm caught up with my family. I'll be looking forward, though, for tomorrow. I feel like I'd like to have with you some good fun. You have great moves, btw.'

 _Emma bit her lip feeling so dumb... But that was so true. The woman danced like… an angel or a lover of the devil? She couldn't decide. How she wanted to dance with her again._

'Your choice dear, your loss as well.'

 _Regina sent back as she wrapped a towel around herself then went to her room._

 _"My loss, indeed," Emma muttered._

 _Because it was a sin to reject this kind of interest. But without all the buzz she felt like… this little, small, sheepish orphan that feared of any kind of relations, rejection. Emma had simply no fucking idea what she was doing. Has she ever? One time she was so glad to dump Neal who pushed her into sleeping with him. Why did she agree to date him in the first place if she so well knew boys weren't her interest at all? Her heart and mind were full of contrasts._

 _Regina jumped on her bed. Her towel dropped from her onto the bed. Her eyes closed but then she opened them again to text one more thing._

'Wished you were at the bar tonight. Maybe you would be lying by my side right now. By the way, never gave you my name.'

 **'** It's Regina.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for a late update. My beta is hella busy right now and I decided to just post it without her checking it. Please, mind all the mistakes, I tried to make as little errors as possible. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 ***flashback***

 **'** I'd be if you texted me. Although I had some hangover yesterday.'

 _Emma texted back and began to think about how to hide the fact she was going out with a stranger from her new parents. Then smiled, at last finding out the name._

 _'_ It suits you from every side of the meaning of that name ;) Mine is Emma.'

 _Emma dialed Ruby's number then. Perhaps the girl would agree to cover her up. Ruby didn't answer her and Emma sighed softly._

'Yes, I tend to carry myself as a queen my mother always wanted o.O'

 _Regina giggled about it herself and put the phone to her side. She was still a little sore from the activities and still too drunk. She texted one last thing, which was a picture, then she fell asleep; passed out, to be honest._

 _Emma smiled at the emoji. And then bit her lip at the picture._

 **'** I think of it in all good manners ✌ God, you are hot…'

 _Emma rubbed her eyes clicking send. She will see where that will go… Emma decided to try with Belle. She doubted David would allow her to stay at Graham's._

 _Belle'd answered the phone before it ran twice._

 _"Ems, isn't it too late to call? What happened?"_

 _"Hey, Belle! Can I ask you for something?"_

 _"No, when you aren't answering your phone, don't reply to my texts nor open the door!"_

 _"God…" Emma giggled at that. "Listen…" She bit her lip then. "Could you cover me? I need to be somewhere- would it be ok for my new parents to think I'm with you tomorrow?"_

 _"Tomorrow? Sure you can, I think. I'll talk to my sister. Parents are out of town, you know."_

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Emma breathed out in relief. "I'm going to meet up with that girl from the bar. Or do you not even know I have met someone there?" Emma chuckled._

 _"You met someone? God, I don't think anybody noticed that at all, Ems. Just be careful, okay?"_

 _Emma chuckled again and muttered, "Well, that's weird you didn't. And yeah- yeah, I know. I will be. How many drinks Ruby made you drown anyway?"_

 _"I didn't drink that much for the record. Ruby was worse."_

 _"Oh, that I know." Emma began to laugh. "She was practically passed out before we got at her house. Good thing Graham had just one drink. Anyway… God, she's gorgeous, Belle…" Emma sighed with a smile._

 _"You know Graham has a crush on you like- forever right, Ems?"_

 _"Does he?" Emma bit her lip. God, she truly didn't pick up signals sent by guys. Ugh, she should have told him she was gay. "Yea I will have to talk to him about it…"_

 _"Just again be careful with that girl and talk to Graham before he decides to ask you for a homecoming or something." Belle yawned a little. "I'm going to hang up, Ems. Sis is calling."_

 _"Thanks, Belle. I really appreciate it. I owe you. Have a great night, girl."_

 _"Byees"_

 _She hung up with a smile and decided to go to bed, too. It was really late._

* * *

Regina woke up with a loud thud on her bedroom door. She jumped off and faced her sister all _naked. She pulled her towel back on herself._

 _"Can't you knock, Zelena?" Regina laid back her head and legs hurting._

 _The woman got worried as hell. One didn't need to be an expert to see it wasn't just a bad day or cold. Her sister had a massive hangover._

 _"You didn't give a sign of life for a few days, Regina. What the hell have you done with yourself? Tell me what happened."_

 _"Would you shut it with the yelling, Zelena? My head hurts enough." Regina sat up slowly holding her head. God, she didn't drink that much, did she? "I'm sorry, okay? I was caught up." Regina took her phone and saw 10 texts; 9 from Zelena and 5 missed calls 2 from Mother the others from Zelena as well. "I am not dead so leave me alone, sis. It's enough reassurance for the time being."_

 _"You sure as hell look like a shadow of a human being. I'm not going anywhere." Zelena walked to the closet and found some night dress. "Come on, first put it on. I'll be back in a second."_

 _With that, she left Regina alone in the bedroom to grab a glass of water and two painkillers. She didn't see Regina so wasted like…ever. At least she has never got to see her drinking enough to have a hangover on her own._

 _Regina groaned but put the nightgown on. For maybe a year now every morning felt this shitty so she started drinking from the time she woke up. Of course, neither her mother nor her sister knew how fucked up she was. Being dumped again wasn't something she got easy on herself. And now as she was back in her hometown, they could notice how addicted she had become and how she ruined herself for a guy who probably never deserved her in the first place._

 _"Sis…check the fridge for me, too?"_

 _She used the extra time to open her drawer and take her little whiskey bottle and down it in one go. Zelena frowned and wondered, why the hell would she do that? So instead she just entered the room to see her sister with an empty bottle in hand._

 _"For Christ's sake! Regina stop that! You are scaring me!" Her eyes were wide with worry. She took that bottle away from her hand and put a glass of water instead. Then the pills in the other hand. "Take them."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes taking the water._

 _"Mind your own business, Zelena." She took the pills and downed water._

 _Zelena began to look through the shelves looking for another bottle. What the hell happened with her sister?_

 _"Hey, stop it! They are mine!" She attacked her sister who was picking her collection of little bottles of whiskey and vodka._

 _"Yeah? You can live some without your friends. Regina, reach your senses." Zelena was terrified by the amount she found. She got them all into a cupboard with a key and locked it up. A good thing she was so tall and Regina could not reach for the key. "You have to sober up. Lie down. I am only trying to help. Don't dismiss me, sis. You don't want mother to find out if I already have to use that against you."_

 _"Oh, whatever." Regina soon gave up fighting. She was tired, had a pounding headache and she actually didn't want to look like a dead woman when she meets the girl at night. "Fine, fine. You made sure I am good. Now go!"_

 _"Tell me what happened." Zelena folded arms over her chest._

 _"I am just had bit much of drink and every single bone of me hurts okay? I had a rough night." She murmured the last part. She never told how things ended with Robin or if she knew what Robin tried to do with Zelena. Probably her sister had no idea that the guy was the same guy. Regina never met Robin with her sister. "Yes… I had sex with a guy. And it was not Robin. Stop yelling now!"_

 _Zelena would gladly embrace her sister, but she knew better than to touch her right now._ _She yet hadn't needed a fist against her face in return. She had to breathe in deep to sound calmer._ _"Tell me what happened with him, Regina. With Robin. Get it out." Whatever happened it was killing Regina slowly from the inside. "Did he hurt you?" She demanded to know as if so, that needed to be taken care of right away. "You need to tell me, sis."_

 _"Get out!" Regina wasn't going drag her sister into this mess, too. "I said GET OUT!" Regina screamed this time and turned her back to her sister._

 _She laid on the bed trying to sleep She lied on the bed trying to sleep, hearing the door of her bedroom closing. She started crying and she cried until she fell asleep._

 __Zelena wasn't going to leave her sister, so she just stayed at the home. She didn't sleep almost at all until passed out._ _

* * *

_It was almost 7.30 when she woke up again. She dressed up quickly and put her make up on. After all, she kinda had a date, right? She took her heels in one hand, purse in the other. She tiptoed out of the apartment as soon as she noticed Zelena was sleeping on her couch._

 _When the time was getting closer and closer Emma took a shower, got dressed in some flannel shirt and jeans. She also got some stronger make-up and curled her hair. She still didn't have a plan or anything. But… yolo. Emma had to drive there on a city bus. She was sadly still too young to make a driving license._

 _Regina was early and she picked up a stool. She ordered a double neat scotch. Sipping slowly she had a small conversation with the bartender. As much alcohol moved in her veins more she was feeling better. Then there was the blonde on the road from the window. She looked so breathtaking. She must have had a move with her tonight or all the sneaking out would be for nothing at all._

 _When entering the bar green eyes roamed over the space before meeting dark eyes over the bar counter. Her lips turned into a smirk seeing this beautiful brunette right there waiting for her. She eagerly walked to her and instantly slide on the bar stool,_

 _"Hey there, stranger," Emma smirked at the beautiful young woman. Her heart already began to beat harder. Her body took control over her mind. She already wanted to taste those lips again…_ What a typical teenager _, she mocked herself. "I see you started without me. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."_

 _"Oh no, it was my first drink" Regina leaned on her elbow eying the girl. "You look beautiful Emma." She pronounced each syllable carefully smirking at the same time._

 _Emma found herself blushing at the compliment. Her cheeks got all sweetly pinkish._

 _"Thank you… You look breathtaking yourself." Green eyes roamed over woman's body. That dress hugged her body perfectly._

 _"I just had a bit of a hangover from last night. I think you can tell from the picture. I am sorry, but I think I am not." She chuckled a little taking a sip of her drink._

 _Whiskey moved down on her throat burning beautifully. She liked the way whiskey burnt her; it was erasing everything else slowly with each sip. But tonight, with this girl she was in tequila mood._

 _Emma giggled and leaned against the barstool. "I figured. But it was a really hot picture. Nothing to regret, I enjoyed it way too much."_

 _"What would you like dear?"_

 _For a few seconds, she wondered what to take. Tequila was also on her mind. But perhaps after first drink… "Can I taste yours?" She asked brushing fingers over Regina's that hold the glass._

 _She loosened the hold as she smirked at her, never breaking eye contact. Emma acted as self-confident as never before. She brought the glass and tasted the whiskey on her tongue. It burned down her throat. Quite strong, but good… She hummed swallowing down. Regina's eyes never left her watching carefully. A tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Seeing Regina lick her lips it was hard not to lean forward..._

 _"Would you like to play with Tequila today, too? But with breaks, because I want to dance with you some, too."_

 _Regina smirked. "Tequila sounds just perfect, and I will obey your wishes if you can obey mine after all." Her hand moved to Emma's thigh and caressed it. She wanted to take her and God, taste her core. She closed her eyes with the image._

 _"Hmm always." She agreed with no resistance and looked down at the young woman's hand on her leg. She found herself getting more and more on the edge of the stool to be closer. Her brow arched as she watched the woman. A mystery she was… Emma wished to learn what exactly she was thinking._

 _Regina turned to the bartender._

 _"Never stop giving us shots." She winked at him then turned back to Emma. "So maybe we can start dancing until he prepares them, ha?"_

 _With no word then she jumped off and took brunette's hands. Then pulled her so close with a smirk._

 _"Will you show me those amazing moves again?" Emma's hands moved down to the woman's hips as they walked to the center of the room._

 _Her own hips began to moves into the beats right away. Regina pressed her back to Emma's front moving down slowly, swaying her hips. It all was so new and yet so natural for Emma to do. She wasn't thinking too much. If she did, she would have sooner run away than move against woman's back, feeling her ass against the pelvis. Her hand roamed over her body._

 _With heels on her feet, they were on the same height. Her arms were up slowly moving behind blonde's neck. Emma was warm, maybe warmer than anybody she shared her bed with. Emma's lips could at times brush against her shoulder or neck. She was getting aroused again so damn fast. She didn't pay any attention to the surroundings at all. The blonde didn't care for anyone that might be watching them, and the sight had to be delicious. They danced along the song so close, like one body and she was sure few men were watching them, maybe even erected._

 _"Let's have those shots."_

 _"Alright."_

 _Dancing still Emma took Regina's hand and now like this walked with her back into their seats. Salt and lemon were already served and Emma didn't wait to get some salt on the brunette's wrist to lick from it. Her tongue was hot against her skin that was so soft. Emma kicked down the shot and bit the lemon. Regina bit her lower lip. Oh God, with each second she was getting wet._

 _The brunette put bits of salt on her knuckles and licked each little bone slowly. Emma's eyes buried in the sight of the pink tongue. Her throat still burning. Regina downed the shot and took lemon piece sucking on it._

 _"Mmmm, it tastes way better when your skin is involved." Her free hand moved back to her thigh. "I want to take the lemon between your lips."_

 _Emma's brow arched, but god, how she could say no?_

 _"Then do it." God, how she didn't care they did it so in public. "Lean forward. I'll lick…here…" She tilted woman's head, pulling up her chin to get salt on her jaw. She licked and sucked it off from the spot._

 _Regina moaned slightly, closing her eyes. How much she wanted to pin the girl down to the counter and fuck her all night. She didn't lick any salt herself. Emma took the second shot before opening lips to let Regina place the lemon between them. She didn't mind the extra burn as what they will do was going to be totally worth it._

 _"Hold it tight."_

 _Regina downed the shot then she bit on the lemon. Their lips almost touching until lemon dropped. Regina breathed on her lips. Emma sucked some on the other end._

 _"Maybe… maybe we can-"_

 _Before they knew it they were kissing so deeply. One of Emma's thighs was between Regina's and feeling the arousal she squeezed Regina's legs with hers. Her hands moved into woman's hair, parting her lips with tongue, pulling her so close their fronts brushed. Regina let her lips part then their tongues danced together. Emma's teeth nibbled on woman's lip, so lost in the taste, in everything… Those lips so soft and tasty, tongue so skilled that it pulled a moan from her throat. Brunette's hand immediately moved on her neck pulling her closer._

 _"Let's get to the bathroom." She murmured before she moved away to admire the blushed girl. "Go, I'll be right there." Regina moved her lips back to Emma's, kissing her passionately to erase every little negative thing Emma might have had on her mind._

 _God, what Regina will do there? Did she want them to have more privacy or…did she wants to do it in the freaking public bathroom? But god, with all those passionate kisses she could only breathe,_

 _"Okay."_

 _"I'll be right there." She promised again and let Emma stand up then._

 _She turned to the counter taking one more shot tequila, watching her go. Maybe two more before she would head to the bathroom._

 _Emma looked into the mirror and god... How flushed from arousal she was…_

* * *

 _Zelena lost it when discovering the apartment empty. She had to find Regina. Her instincts told her she might have gone to a bar. Only how many bars were there in Boston!? So it took some time checking only best ones until she spotted Regina taking the shot and then heading to the bathroom. The redhead grabbed her arm stopping her._

 _"Regina, stop." Her sister was ruining her life… How hard it was to watch that. It had to be more serious than she originally thought. "I'm taking you home." She added firmly._

 _"Zelena, stop it." Regina pulled her hand back, but Zelena was firmly grasping onto her wrist. "Zelena let me go! Somebody is waiting for me." Regina hissed at her sister as she tried to drag her out of the bar. "God, stop it, let me pay for it at least. I don't want her to think I just ran not to pay." Regina sighed._

 _She paid for the drinks and told the bartender to tell Emma she was sorry. With a drunk frown on her face, she let Zelena take her. What she didn't expect was for her sister to send her for a two and half month rehab after that night._

* * *

 _Emma was getting nervous, sitting there alone. Perhaps it was only a few seconds. Or maybe indeed longer than it should take. She didn't know. But then she- as if heard Regina's voice? But she wasn't sure. Music was quite loud and the door was locked. But something pushed her to walk out then and glance back into the bar. Her lips parted to see Regina being dragged off the bar by some other woman. It didn't seem too friendly. Emma wanted to walk after them when the bartender called for her and told her what Regina asked him to say. All the smile fell from Emma's lips and worry filled her eyes instead._

 _After that day she sent a couple of texts, but God...didn't get any feedback. It left her so somber even though she shouldn't react like this. She didn't know her. She just clearly developed an enormous desire for her. It seemed like Emma should just forget about her…_

* * *

 _Rehab meant no connection with the outside world. She didn't talk to anybody there and ignored her sister's weekly visits. She ignored everything as much as possible. She didn't even eat much. For almost 3 months she was imprisoned, it was how she saw it. The last day, when she was packing, she felt free again somehow. Zelena took her and brought her back to the town._

 _"Your classes were taken care of by sub teachers and you can start anytime you like. Mom asked for the favor; nobody will know about it, she promised. Regina, look at me."_

 _Regina ignored her words again._

 _"I want to start this Monday." It was the only thing she said all the way back._

* * *

 _Over the two months of summer, Belle asked only once about what happened. Emma told her all she knew. For some reason, her thoughts were coming back to those brown eyes and soft lips. She was wistful with all the unanswered messages. She gave up after two weeks, though. And when the school year started, she was too busy with the new school to think of summer drama._

Regina's mother _and sister didn't let her stay at her own place at first. She knew they had a reason for that so she didn't fight. She went to the school even before having her cup of coffee. She wrote her name on the board 'Ms. Mills' and waited for her students. Zelena dropped her cup of double shot Americano and left for her own class. She didn't look at any of her students' faces and then, before class started, she went to a bathroom._

 _Students were informed that their English teacher was still on a sick leave and was going to return before the end of the first months. The name Mills told Emma nothing at all. Nor R. Mills. Well, maybe except for her Math teacher. Were they relatives? So when she entered the classroom and saw the name on the board, she didn't feel anything at all. Until…_

 _"Hello, class. My name is Regina Mills and for you, it is Ms. Mills. Before you ask- yes Zelena Mills and I are related." She saw some boys are smirking. She checked the name list with the corner of her eyes._

 _"Married?" There was a whisper._

 _"Not as partners, Mr. Jones. She is my older sister."_

 _She took a look at on the class eyeing each of her students then she saw the pair of green eyes. Holly fuck…_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here goes a new chapter and an introduction to some action. I will get pretty rough in no so long now! Comment to let me know what you think! Please, mind all mistakes; English is not my mother tongue.**

 ***flashback***

 _Firstly Emma heard a click of high heels but didn't look up right away. She was too busy writing something in her notebook. But then… that voice. Her head shot up to notice the beautiful young woman from the bar. Her lips parted and face turned into a stone in shock._

 _How–?_

 _Cold shivers ran through her body. She could not move, she could not think nor look away. Not even when those eyes met hers to reflect the same shock. Only with some sounds filling the classroom, as the silence seemed to go on and on forever, she blinked and looked away trying to catch a breath. Her heart wanted to jump out of her chest._

 _What to do now? What the hell was she going to do? Should she talk to Regina? God, she knew she recognized her Math teacher from somewhere!_

 _Regina shook the shock away as soon as possible and turned her back to the waiting class._

" _Okay, class… We will start our lessons with one classic Shakespeare play and then go on with three different plays in this semester. Next semester we will be working on three different classic novels."_

 _The teacher started writing the books on the board._

'Hamlet';

'Othello';

'Midsummer Night Dream';

'Pride and Prejudice';

'Love in the Days of Cholera';

'Tale of the Two Cities.'

She turned back to her class, looking at each student apart from the certain blonde _. Emma tried to keep her eyes down whenever the brunette was turned to face them. She glanced only to write down all the books into the notebook. She still couldn't believe this was happening ... It had to be one crazy dream, right? Just a realistic one..._

 _"Okay. Now, I want to learn each of your names, so please, introduce yourself starting from the right front."_

 _Emma swallowed, even though she was going to be one of the lasts as she sat almost at the end by the window with her friends around her._

 _Regina tried to listen to every student, but she found herself waiting for only one to speak. Did she even tell the truth about her name? God, what was she thinking about her now? Did she ever try to text her? She left her in that bar and God, she hated Zelena for that._

 _Then it was Her_ _turn ... It_ _was the only time during those minutes when their eyes met once more. Emma had to bring herself to say loud enough, "_ _Swan ... Emma_ _Swan."_

 _Her heart pounded and for some reason emotions just hit her; so hard her eyes got glassy. What was going on with her? The woman she almost jumped to bed with was actually her_ teacher ... What happened _? Why was she not answering her texts? What was she thinking of her right now, learning she was just a teenage girl who barely had 16 years old..? At the bar, she had to take her for at least 18..._

 _"I won't be doing a lesson today but tomorrow come here with our first book of 'Hamlet' or just forget yourself at home. Dismissed."_

 _Regina walked behind her desk and waited for her students to leave. Her eyes never left_ _the blonde_ _girl as she sipped on her almost cold coffee. Would she talk to her? She had to explain at some point. It must stay between them, though._

 _Emma had no idea what to do. When not getting up right away she just_ _said, "go_ _" to her friends._

 _The girl yet debated either to stay or just leave. Both ways were not good for her now. It was going to bite her. However,_ _speaking_ _to Regina now seemed so scary. She could not be a coward, right?_

 _Having everything in the backpack she rubbed her eyes, still not getting up from her seat even when the last student left the classroom for an early lunch break. She could feel this intense gaze on her but didn't dare to look for a minute or two. Then, she finally did, tight-lipped._

 _"Hey..."_

 _It was the most stupid thing to_ _say, but her_ _throat was tight. Her face flushed once more._

 _"So your name actually is Emma..." Regina murmured feeling her face warm up._

 _"Why would I lie about my name?" Emma asked quietly._

 _It_ _was clear how Regina had to feel; like she has_ _been ... tricked_ _or_ _something, but_ _nor once they asked for each other's age. It was simply dismissed, Emma told herself trying not to feel bad._

 _The teacher wanted this girl a few months ago so much and now she knew she wasn't probably 15 by then. God, she was going to have sex with a 15-year-old girl. What better would she be from Mal now? If Zelena hadn't drug her out..._

 _Regina looked Emma in the eye. There were tons of things she wanted to tell her. She wanted to ask if she was crazy to have sex with a stranger in a bar toilet at the age of 15._

 _"Did he tell you I was sorry? I was a mess back then_ _and ... It_ _didn't mean anything." Emma only nodded in answer and listened further. She should have figured that no one on right minds would do that. She was just as_ _fucked_ _up, always getting into trouble. "I was a mess and I slept_ _with whomever that_ _looked in my way. I'm glad Zelena drug me out that night. Gods, you are what? Fifteen?"_

 _"Yearly_ _sixteen, but that_ _doesn't matter anyway. Oh god..." Emma rubbed her temple feeling a migraine coming. "I'm sorry, okay? I know it was stupid of_ _me ... I_ _just- I was so caught up, I didn't want to think rationally. I'm screwed up ..." She shook her head looking down._

 _The worst thing was that her mind and body, apart from shock, it didn't react any different. She was going to go crazy having Regina_ _as her_ _teacher._

 _"Stop, okay? It is not only you. It is clear we were both_ _fucked_ _up," Regina sighed._

 _She closed her eyes for a second. It was too_ _fucked_ _up. It would be weird to have her in her class_ _for the rest_ _of the year. Maybe, if she is not fired, the whole_ _3 years_ _._

 ***present time***

Regina went to her class, the afternoon plan still not ready in her mind. She didn't know what to do for Emma. She had texted her _Happy Birthday as it was midnight last night. She wanted to have alone time with Emma so she would take her to her apartment. She was going to cook for her and maybe they'd watch a movie._

Emma was so excited from the moment her eyes opened in the morning. Really it was all about spending time with her favorite teacher in the world. Yet, the first thing she saw when glancing at the phone was a text from that very woman.

' _Happy_ _Birthday.'_

A wide smile painted over her face. In return she sent,

 _'xoxoxox_ _thanks!'_

The affection and attention she got on her birthday were still so hard to get used to, though. First, her adoptive parents and then Ruby, who dropped her at school, then the rest of her friends. Has her life truly become that?

Regina's students came to class one by one. Those juniors were too fun to have her time with. She saw one certain blonde on the door, though. Regina walked there to Emma's surprise.

"Good morning Miss Swan ..."

Emma tried not to grin too much seeing her. Perfect as always; hair looked so soft, just begging to be touched, eyes like the night sky and smile the most precious, "Hi there, Miss Mills."

"It's a junior's class, Miss Swan. I believe you have math as my sister mentioned."

"I was wondering if we are meeting at the library today, as usual," She bit her lip softly then. Was it subtle enough? She wondered what Regina had planned— what if she changed her mind?

"No library. I will text you," The teacher whispered and smiled turning her back, not looking back.

The blonde grinned but tried to hide that what resulted in her tight puppy smile, eyes glowing so much. "I'll be waiting then. See ya, Miss Mills," Emma said before leaving.

The woman took a look at her class. She was too excited about the whole day and she didn't know how to hide it, especially from Zelena. She still believed Regina drank sometimes and she would definitely think Regina was drinking.

* * *

Regina's class went on fast, then she just had two more classes before the lunch break. She tried to act normal while eating with her sister, but her eyes searching for a certain blonde girl in the cafeteria.

Regina was chatting with Zelena and a few other teachers. She was happy and everybody could see it as bright as the day. She bit her apple after finishing her meal, her eyes still on the doorway every now and then.

Zelena noticed that. "Waiting for someone, sis?" The redhead raised a brow.

"What? No. Just a bit distracted, dear." Her eyes dropped to the table chewing slowly. She wouldn't notice Emma entering if it wasn't for Ruby's outburst. She smiled to herself still staring down.

"EMMA!" Ruby called excited when Emma entered. She ran to her and hugged her tight adding, "We've got something for you."

"I hope it's not a champagne." Emma saw some people did that...

"No no no. You need to blow a wish on your birthday so we got you a mini cake for lunch," Ruby said with excitement.

"Just no singing, please. Thank you so much, guys." Emma chuckled.

Graham lit the candle and Emma closed her eyes. Her wish ... To never wake up from this wonderful dream I live now. She blew it out, not expecting that the ending the lunch break won't be so sweet...

They ate their lunches and the piece of cake together, then Graham said, "Oh shoot. Girls ... We forgot..."

He looked at Emma and she arched the brow. It was sweet how they were planning something for her. "Go go," She told them with a chuckle.

"Kay." They got up so quickly to leave.

Emma took the last bite of salad and then got up. She walked to the bin to throw away the napkins and papers, then put away the trey.

"Why do you keep staring at her, Victor?"

Emma heard some guy saying to the other. Those big bulls of the school were always eyeing their victims from under that wall by the bins.

"She's hot. Like a perfect bitch and I bet she likes to take few at once. Maybe even her students, don't you say?"

Emma froze and listened putting the trash into the bin slowly.

"You are too horny for that Queenie, V," The bull chuckled.

"Ya bet," Victor answered with a big smirk on his lips.

Oh no... That was enough.

Before she knew it, Emma turned to the group and punched Victor in the face with a fist, so hard that for sure her knuckles will be all bruised. She didn't even feel it at the moment. He fell on the ground, but his buddy grabbed her from behind roughly.

With a steam of blood running from his nose Victor hissed, "You gonna pay for it, little bitch."

She couldn't free herself from the hold. Before she knew it her face hurt from a punch. She fell against the wall with a groan, sliding on the floor.

Regina and other teachers got up as they heard the sounds. Regina's eyes widen when she saw Emma on the floor. She rushed to the girl as some teacher rushed to the boys. Zelena took a hold on the one that punched Emma.

"What happened here!?" Zelena yelled looking between the students.

Nobody answered.

Regina pulled Emma up giving her deadly glare and hissed quietly, "You're stupid!"

"Sorry..." Emma muttered to the brunette. Her knuckles began to ache then. She had to let go of the woman to press the sleeve against her own bleeding nose. It was no time nor place to explain what happened. She perhaps, yet again, lost control and couldn't think about what she was doing. It just happened so fast.

"Each of you to the principle. NOW!" Zelena started yelling again.

"Zelena, maybe let's take them to the nurse first, okay?" Regina turned to her sister. She held Emma close, too pissed at her. She was a nice girl and punching someone was so unlike her. Emma put her hands on Regina's arms as she helped her stay up.

Zelena looked at the two teenagers and their bloody faces. "Alright, let's take them to the nurse. But then we are taking you to the principal. Such fights won't be tolerated in this school."

Regina sighed putting an arm around girl's waist, helping her walk.

Whatever the reason, Regina would make sure Emma felt bad about her actions. She had no way to protect her now, especially from her own sister. They walked to the nurse in silence. She didn't even have an eye contact with the girl as the nurse stopped the bleeding.

Regina looked at her sister. "Go talk to Mr. Gold. I'll make sure they are okay and bring them along."

Zelena nodded at her and turned to Victor. She had been helping the guy all the way. She laid him on one of the beds and left to inform Mr. Gold.

He looked worse than Emma. She must have punched him really hard. _Such a strong girl_ , she thought as if she didn't know her strength from the first hand.

"Hold your head up," Regina murmured shaking her head.

Emma listened and tilted her head back still holding leno against it. She felt ashamed but at the same time, she didn't … He deserved it for saying all those awful things about Regina. Having Regina with her now gave her comfort, but she couldn't stand even the sounds of Victor's voice. At the nurse's she noticed him looking at her and Regina with anger in his eyes. She hoped she didn't make things worse. Emma checked the leno and it seemed like there won't be any more blood. Her head pounded, but she said anyway, "I'm fine now… Let's get this over with." Emma got up resting against the shelf with one hand. Her eyes were burning with anger each time she looked at the boy. He should be sucked. What a school bully...

The nurse didn't let Victor go just yet, but Emma, in her opinion, was, indeed, fine to go.

"Okay, Miss Swan, let's go."

They left the nurse's office. Regina ignored her for a while until she was sure they were alone. "What were you thinking!?" Regina threw her arms in the air hissing at the blonde; she saw how uneasy Emma looked, though. "Emma, tell me why you punched him." She looked her in the eye pleading. "Talk to me…"

Emma didn't want to talk about it just now. But as Regina pushed she could not just ignore her. "They said nasty things about you. Okay? I get it that they think with what's in their pants, but it's not right."

"God, Emma, do you know how many boys think this way? I can protect myself - it wasn't your call to make." Her chocolate eyes carried too many emotions. She didn't know what to feel; happiness gratitude or just annoyance.

Emma wrapped arms around herself looking down at the floor as they walked. She shook her head with a soft shrug. "Fine, whatever you say. But he did deserve it. For this and for many other things. I won't be just ignoring anyone saying hideous things about you. I'm not gonna to apologize for that." She felt protective of this woman.

"It wasn't your call to make," Regina repeated, trying to sound more serious.

"They can think whatever they want, but they should keep it for themselves," Emma added when they were not far from the principal's office. This guy gave her chills and the girl began to feel nervous...

"I don't want you to get in trouble, Emma. Not for me, not for anybody. I can take care of myself," Regina touched her cheek. Emma smiled gently at the soft touch. It brought relief to her aching face. She was going to have a large bruise soon...

"God, I wished I could take you to my place after school, but it seems you will have a detention. Be good..."

"See you later, then."

Emma wished to hold her for a moment, but they were in the corridor. She watched Regina go and then entered the principal's office. She wanted to make sure the guy will pay for being an ass. Her own punishment was also worth it.

Regina went back to her class and the rest of the day went too quite. She texted Emma a few times to learn when her detention would finish.

* * *

Zelena was still there. They needed to hear out their versions. Therefore, they had to wait for the boy to join them soon. When he did Mr. Gold looked at Zelena, then Emma and Victor.

"Who started it?" Zelena asked.

"I did," Emma said quietly and put hands in the back pockets, suddenly not knowing what to do with them. Two pairs of eyes felt so hard on her.

The man raised a brow. He had dealt with many foster kids, but Emma Swan had never made a scene or was never a problematic kid. She was good with everyone and successful as well. "I am disappointed in you Ms. Swan." Zelena looked as if she wanted to cut in and Mr. Gold shook his head, "Ms. Mills, please. Let them talk. Ms. Swan, why did you hit Mr. Brooke?"

"Well, I didn't do it for no reason. Why wouldn't he be punished when he is a bully and everyone in this school knows that?" Emma tried to defend herself, but these words for some reason hurt her. She tried to do well in this school. She got a chance to change here and be better than before. "I got pissed- I'm sorry. I got angry because those guys were saying nasty sexual things about a teacher."

Mr. Gold looked at Zelena as she asked softly, "About who, Ms. Swan?"

"Miss Mills, your sister." She clarified as for some reason she preferred not to say Regina's name; Miss Mills was official and she could keep her face straight; while saying _Regina_ her feeling came on the surface.

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that you attacked him. It's not a thing this school can tolerate."

"I know, I know ... I just ... I am very grateful for many things Ms. Mills has done for me. She's a wonderful teacher and woman. It got me angry that some idiots can gossip about her or others like that." Emma found herself saying.

Mr. Gold nodded then turned to him, "Mr. Brooke, you will have detention with Miss Mills..." He nodded towards Zelena, "...for two weeks after school. You may leave. And you, Ms. Swan, I can tell, you wanted to do well here. Given your past; I can tell, you fight with bullies but this is not a place you need to fight in, nor the person, you want to protect. She's actually a grown woman. I give you a warning this once, next time you will be punished."

Detention wasn't a big punishment, but it was something. Although she was getting quite scared they might want to hunt her down. That would give them further punishment, though.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold. I will try to be good," She promised and gave the man a tight-lipped smile. She nodded in goodbye and left the office.

Emma noticed texts from Regina so she quickly typed back,

 _'He let me go free. Just a warning.'_

* * *

The blonde had missed most of her English class by now, but she went to the class anyway. She could hear Regina's voice from behind the door. With a deep breath, she knocked on them before entering.

Regina turned to the door hearing it, "Ms. Swan, please take your seat. We are on page 7." She didn't spare more than a glance to Emma. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw her nose bleeding in the middle of the cafeteria. She turned back to the book for a second.

Emma nodded and glanced at her empty seat. Her friends looked at her with wide eyes. Probably everyone was talking about what happened there. She sat on her seat and opened the book on the right page.

"Okay, who is going to read now? Mr. Jones, you are reading the prince and Ms. Lucas you are reading the maid."

Emma began to notice her knuckles getting purple from bruises. She couldn't pay much attention, even following the text. The class with seniors was the last class Regina had today. It went without any trouble. She gave them some work as she marked their last homework. Before the end of the class, she was finished and gave each student their paper.

When lesson came to an end the blonde breathed out knowing that was it for today. Emma wanted to leave this building and forget about the school completely. Her friends asked her if she was okay as they packed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We will talk tomorrow, okay?" She put the backpack on her shoulder and slowly made her way towards the desk. "I guess I got very lucky to avoid the detention, Emma muttered with a soft smile.

Regina waited for other students to leave before replying, "Yes, indeed. Let's say birthday charm, ha?" Regina smiled.

"Maybe," The girl chuckled softly and already felt so much better.

"How do you feel? You got pretty hard on him. Strong girl you are," Regina couldn't help smirking slightly.

"I don't mean to sound cheesy, but you make it hurt less…" She smirked back. "I can be dangerous at times," Emma joked showing strong arms playfully.

"So... Did you come with your car? I want to make sure nobody notice us leaving together."

"Oh, Ruby gave me a lift actually." It didn't matter; she actually should get home to change and pack up some things anyway.

Regina took her cheek in hand, saying, "I want to give you a night to remember."

A shiver ran through Emma's body and she leaned into that hand closing eyes. She softly touched Regina's hand on her cheek. "I will meet you at your apartment at 6? I will go home for my things and then drive at yours. Kay?" So softly her lips brushed against woman's palm, making Regina blush a little.

"Don't park your car too close - everybody knows your car. And don't bring anything. I'll cook us something. Or maybe bring a movie you want to see?"

"Yeah, who else in Boston would drive a yellow bug?" Emma chuckled and then hummed trying to think of something. "I think I will have to look through the Internet for some new movies. We can watch it on a laptop. And I'll buy us root beers then." Regina had told her at some point about her problems with alcohol and so root beer would be perfect to replace anything alcoholic.

"I'll be waiting for you." Regina looked at the doorway just before she pecked her cheek.

The girl grinned from ear to ear, dismissing the pain she felt as the kiss smoothed it.

"See you soon."

"You got bits of lipstick, dear."

Emma winked at her and rubbed her cheek from the lipstick before leaving.

* * *

After Emma left Regina went to her Mercedes and drove directly to her apartment. She had a quick shower and put on more relaxed clothes; just the way Emma saw her during summer; jeans shorts ending on her mid thighs and a black tank top.

How good Emma lived not so far from the school. She was there in 20 minutes. Luckily, her parents weren't home. How lucky she was to turn 18; the principal wasn't obligated to call them. Emma changed in a nicer -clean of blood- shirt and packed something for another day and the books for school. She also dropped by the store nearby and got four root beers for them.

As Regina asked she parked a few blocks away. Before the time they settled, she knocked on the door with the healthy hand. The woman was preparing their dinner when she heard that. God, she felt butterflies dancing in her stomach.

The blonde felt so much excitement as she waited for the door to open. She had those wonderful feelings rushing through her body. Like on cloud nine. She smiled brightly when seeing Regina. It has been so long since she saw her this casual. It was a nice change.

"Hey, come in. Leave your bag here if you like."

Regina took the bottles and went to her open kitchen. Emma dropped her bag and backpack on the mentioned spot before heading after the woman.

"I was preparing our meal-" The brunette was stopped by two pink lips on hers. Her hands moved to her upper arm humming.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma now melted being able to freely kiss this woman. Her hands moved over her back, pulling her close. "How I waited to do that," Emma whispered against Regina's lips.

Then she pressed their foreheads together. Her eyes closed embracing how happy she felt at this moment. Her hands rubbed Regina's back up and down, who smiled wider pecking on her lips again.

"I missed your lips on mine. Do we really have this?" Regina held her neck pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss again.

Emma hummed as Regina didn't even give her time to answer, what made her smile. She wasn't going to complain! Kissing her back said everything for itself. She wanted it so much ... She developed such strong feelings...

"God, how am I supposed to cook when I can't leave your lips..."

The brunette closed her eyes, again kissing the girl. For two painful weeks, she struggled so much to keep her hands to herself as well as she struggled not to drink; but she didn't drink; she thought about it, but she didn't.

"For now I'm hungry for you," Emma muttered and gently pressed the woman against the fridge as their lips were like one. How were they supposed to handle nine months if they couldn't two weeks?

"I missed it ... I missed being with you, just you." Emma whispered and softly kissed the brunette's jaw.

"Mmm Emma…"

Surprisingly Emma didn't yet feel that burning desire. She felt longing. She longed for connection and closeness. Going for kissing her neck Emma pulled Regina in the embraced, only after kissing all along the slim throat, burring face in the dark hair. Regina gave a deep sigh. She felt so good in her arms.

"I missed this too, too much actually." Regina's hands moved along her golden hair smiling wide, "I'm so happy, you have no idea..."

How affectionate she was with this woman, Emma could not wrap her head around it. All her actions that involved Regina kept surprising her, but she wasn't about to fight against it. Regina was melting her heart. The more conscious she was about the feelings, surprisingly, didn't make her fear it. Not when Regina so naturally responded with the same.

"Help me with the dinner, dear? So we can eat while watching something." Regina's lips caressed her ear.

A quiet night with the girl she cared deeply for was all Regina needed. Apart from all the drama with Mal and her daughter, also her mother and sister. She needed to have this peaceful night with her lover. Lover? Did she really love Emma? This was not a desire, for all she knew.

"Yeah, sure. Do you have some bondage though? I should wrap my knuckles with it. They hurt as hell when I move them."

"God, Emma..." Regina looked at her bruised hand. As a teacher, she knew how teenage boys got horny about women at the school and she learned not to care, but, as a thing they were, she was touched by Emma attempt to protect her; even though she was still a bit bitter since she could protect herself.

"Call me an idiot all you want, but I'd do that all over again."

"Let me put a bandage on, okay? Then you will just give me things from the fridge."

Emma nodded and pecked woman's lips fondly one more time before stepping back.

Regina went to the bathroom to take a first aid kit. Emma leaned against the counter as Regina came back to take care of her hand. The woman slowly wrapped a bandage on her hand and then kissed her knuckles after wrapping it up. Her hands were so gentle and it made Emma smile, so did the sweet kiss. This woman was ... Ohhhhhh. Emma saw fireworks in her mind.

"What you did was ... Just don't put yourself on the line for me again okay?" Regina locked her eyes with her and found herself leaning in for a kiss. "I wouldn't stand it if I caused you trouble."

"I can only promise to try to stay out of trouble," Emma muttered with a smile before pecking her cheek again.

If she said that two years ago everyone would laugh, but since high school, she really did everything to be a good student and avoid bad things. Hopefully, that meant she will keep that promise.

"What did you plan to cook? I can do anything, but using a knife," Emma assured her as she really wanted to help instead of being useless.

Over some meetings in the last two years, Regina has shared this and that with Emma of her makings. How delicious things she could cook! Blonde's mouth already watered. They returned to work on their meal and they chatted and stole kisses in meantime. Regina cooked them Mexican chicken and rice.

"You pick us a movie while I am taking these plates into the living room. Or, if you like, we can lie in my bed, too..." She offered with blushed cheeks.

At the suggestion, Emma's cheeks mirrored Regina's. "If you would feel comfortable with it..." The proposition was tempting. "You know ... I wouldn't want to get your sheets dirty."

"Believe me, I would want you getting them dirty," Regina giggled a little as Emma blushed harder and went to the living room.

How was she supposed to keep her hands from Regina? Maybe tonight they won't have to...

"Um, can I look for something in your laptop?"

Emma never touched anything without permission. It was already open as music played, though.

"Pick anything you like. I want to cuddle you so close. You were too sweet all day even when you punched a guy in honor of me."

"Oki Doki. What genre do you like? I'm kinda a sucker for horror movies, but I don't know if any new ones are worth watching. Yeah, I know I'm not overly romantic when it comes to movies."

Regina took two plates and placed them on a tray with their bottles. She came behind Emma, put the tray on the coffee table and hugged her from behind. She was slightly shorter so she moved on her toes to place a kiss behind her ear. The pit of her stomach heated up. Emma hummed and one of her hands moved over Regina's.

"You looked so hot with your strong arms tensed. I mean, apart from a bloody nose."

"Yeah? I'm glad you like them," She giggled and looked at the recommendations. Finally, she picked The Conjuring 2. "I see it was worth working on them so hard." She turned around and captured Regina's lips. "God, we are really doing this… It feels like a dream." Emma found herself placing a few more kisses on Regina's face before dragging her on the couch. "Let's eat before it gets cold. It smells so delicious." She turned the movie on and moved the right arm around Regina while she would eat with left one.

"Can you eat like that? Want me to help you? " Regina muttered under her breath as she took her own plate eyeing Emma still.

"It's okay, don't worry," Emma assured her but appreciated the care and affection Regina showed her. With big appetite, she ate her plate that she later on put back on the coffee table and wrapped both arms around Regina's form.

Regina didn't care about the movie at all. It was just she wanted to be close to this girl, who came to her, crushing her life and somehow pulled her back on her feet. She was kind of her savoir; saved her from her own misery.

During the movie, Regina buried her face in the blonde's neck a few times in response to the terrifying scenes. She was never a fan of horror movies, but she felt better when Emma was around to hold her close. Even though she was the older one, somehow she needed more to be held and cared. She was starving for attention from one person she actually loved. Emma's lips pressed against her forehead in a gentle kiss.

"I really like this actress, ya know," Emma muttered against Regina's ear.

She felt so warm… So peaceful…

Emma then reached to pull woman's legs over her lap to have her even closer. Her hand began to softly stroke exposed skin. It was so natural; how they were close together. As if they have been doing this for forever.

"Yea? Would you keep watching her if I started kissing your neck, maybe suck a little?" Regina smirked against the skin before leaving a wet kiss right on her pulse point. She was almost sitting on her lap with her legs lying on Emma's thighs and she snuggled close to her neck.

Emma closed her eyes, stopping moving her hand before Regina kissed her just as she said. Her lips parted in a silent moan as it was so hot. She couldn't even recall if it was like when they first kissed at the bar.

For Regina, it was like a dream coming true. Would Emma believe if she told her it had been almost three years that she hadn't had sex? Why? She always asked herself but after that night Zelena dragged her from the bar all she thought and dreamt of was how it would be to be with that blonde girl. She touched herself at night with that image even. No, it was too private to tell.

God, it has been so long. The girl was so scared but at the same time, she would walk into the fire after this woman back then. She would let her take her in that bathroom. It made her smile how she looked at Regina at school and outside of it with such longing and admiration for last years. And now they were here. Like before but… so much more.

"Would it be too crazy if I told you I want you?" Regina murmured on her neck. She wasn't sure if it was even audible.

"I want you, too…" Emma whispered just as quietly.

Could she be any more ready? If only Regina felt certain they could do it…

Emma cupped the woman's cheek before looking into her eyes. Thumb brushed against her bottom lip. She leaned in but didn't capture Regina's lips. Instead brushed their noses together as her heart pounded so hard in her chest. Could Regina hear it?

"You really want this… I wouldn't want to rush you into anything."

"I'm sure about this," Emma promised, smiling gently.

No… She was glad that they didn't do it back then. It would be nothing like what they could have now. That care she saw in Regina's eyes. It touched Emma so deeply how she wanted to make it perfect for her...

Regina tried to find any doubt in her green eyes, but she found none. It brought a smile, not a smirk but a genuine smile as she pressed them on Emma's.

Regina slowly stood up, her hand on Emma's, pulling her up as well. She circled her hugging from behind. "Let's go to my bed. I want everything to be perfect for you."

The woman's fingers moved under her shirt to caress the warm skin. She didn't want to move too fast. Her lips brushed on her shoulder walking to her bed, leading Emma from behind and the girl let her. With each step blonde's heart beat harder.

Once there blonde turned around, placing hands over Regina's waist before leaning to kiss her. It was gentle and slow.

How happy she was; for where she was and with whom … How happy she was that Regina could be her first. That it could be so perfect; because it already was. She was quite insecure about doing something wrong, but she had to try and she _would_ try her best.

Emma sat on the bed and pulled Regina on her lap, hands slid under her shirt slowly, feeling smooth warm skin underneath. Regina smirked as Emma did that. They were going to be as fast or slow as Emma wanted. Her hands moved along her shoulders to her arms before leaning in to kiss her. Regina wanted to ask too many things; she had never been someone's first and as well she knew how special it was. She was terrified.

The woman's lips never wasted time to press on Emma's neck. She probably blushed so hard, she couldn't see. Emma's eyes closed and she just melted at the feeling. She wanted to process every single movement, memories it. All of it.

When Regina's lips parted from smooth skin she used the gap to pull her shirt off as the question left brunette's lips, "Have you touched yourself? Tell me, love …"

That question surprised Emma and she gulped, feeling so nervous. "Yes. Why asking?" Emma asked, pulling hands up to help with removing her shirt.

Although still in a bra, she blushed so hard. Her nails gently dug into woman's skin. They brushed against those ribs before bringing Regina's top up as well. Green eyes roamed over the exposed skin and her mouth went dry, she had to wet her lips. Fingers brushed against the flat stomach.

"I want to know how you like it. Let me say this - it won't be pleasant if you want me to get into you," Regina cupped Emma's cheeks, smiling.

"God, how would anything you would do be unpleasant?" Emma muttered with a smile, each touch felt so intense and so good. However, Regina would choose to do it she would be overwhelmed with all good sensations. "I know how it feels, more or less. I trust you."

"I will make you feel so good."

Emma caressed the woman's cheek before they kissed again; Regina's lips found Emma's, her hand moving on her shoulders to press her down to bed. Emma licked her bottom lip and softly sucked on it, not even minding how quickly she was getting breathless. Regina moved her lips along her collar bones sucking softly. Emma's eyes closed heavily and lips parted, letting out soft sounds of which existence she had no idea till now. Her unharmed fingers tangled in the dark locks.

Regina wanted to hear her moan all over again. Those voices were like… wow. Her hands moved back to remove her bra as her lips slid on her ribcage and between her breasts.

"Regina…" Emma moaned softly. She could feel a heartbeat in her ears and Regina for sure felt it against her lips. "I want to feel your skin," The blonde whispered suddenly.

As sheepish as she felt seconds ago, now Emma wanted to feel nothing but their bare bodies against each other. Her eyes opened as she reached down to unbutton those shorts and slowly slide them down Regina's ass. Regina undid Emma's pants and slid them off her legs as well. She kicked them off to the floor as soon as material moved to her ankles. Emma bit her lip so hard as fingers brushed against this olive skin.

She was under Regina, wearing nothing but panties and it was one breathtaking sight. Emma blushed even harder, if that was possible, as those dark eyes roamed over her form. The blonde couldn't help but do the same, though. She couldn't believe her eyes that it was happening. That someone so breathtaking and beautiful as Regina wanted someone like her. On her 18th birthday, they were crossing the line they wanted to cross so long ago…

The brunette's lips captured one pink bud on her chest as her hand cupping her sex through the panties. She wanted nothing more than to bring Emma climax before taking her virginity. It was one sensitive thing and she knew well enough how much it would hurt. A louder moan came out of the blonde with back arching softly from the bed and knees grabbing onto woman's perfectly curved hips. She was going to be driven wild. Her nipples have never been this sensitive nor clit so responsive to a touch.

"I want to taste every inch of you," The brunette started sucking on her nipple. "Tell me to stop if you don't like it."

Regina's hand slid below the waistband of her panties and slim finger moved in between her folds gently feeling hard clit right there. Emma's eyes got glassy with the amazing sensation. She could not answer in words, just sounds. Her eyes closed and she moved both hands into Regina's hair, arching back and softly moving hips against brunette's hand.

Regina smirked turning her attention to the other nipple as her point finger moved over the little bud between her folds. She was already wet, but Regina knew it wouldn't be enough for her to slide in. She could feel fast beating heart through her lips. She never felt being this intimate with someone for her entire life, not even with Mal. Not with anyone.

"Ahhhh… Mmmm… 'Ginaa," Soft moans kept coming out. Her hips found a slow rhythm against the woman's hand. Emma felt so much wetness pulling between her legs.

Emma wondered if the feeling was going to be similar to what she felt when bringing herself release of that tension, but no. It was nothing like that. She tried to stay on the ground but couldn't, just gave herself to Regina completely with all those free responses.

Regina moved her clit in circular motions and the moans it brought out were magnificent. She wanted nothing more than hear them over and over again. She released her nipple, smiling. Emma did feel very close by then. She had flushed already, also sheepish at how fast she began to feel it. Yet, then she knew it was okay.

"Come for me, Emma..." Regina murmured finding her lips with her own.

Parted lips and closed eyes; this girl had never been this beautiful.

Holding onto Regina's neck, kissing her lips to the last breath; a loud moan was half muffled by that kiss as her toes curled and back arched. Her eyes rolled back as this pleasure came through every cell of her body.

"R-Regina…" She gasped breathlessly, cupping woman's cheeks, their breaths were melting together as Emma kept her so close. She couldn't have wished for a greater experience than what Regina was giving her. Her muscles began to tremble slightly and she smiled brushing their noses together.

Regina smiled wide as she brushed her nose to her own. "This was the nice part, my love…" Was it a confession? Calling her love? "Do you really want me to..?" She smiled a bit more.

Emma looked into those brown eyes when Regina said that. On first instinct, she wanted to joke about the first part but then Regina said that… Did it mean anything? Or Regina didn't mean it like that? Emma chose not to say anything. Instead, she just caressed woman's cheek lovingly and smirked softly.

"Don't be yet another one scaring me," She teased softly.

"Wait for a second," Regina rushed to the bathroom.

Emma watched Regina stand up and, god, she was so breathtaking. Emma was going to lose her mind when it will be her turn to please the woman.

Regina rubbed some Vaseline on her fingers. She didn't want to hurt her more than necessary.

"Are you really su-" She was cut off. With a smile, Emma kissed her so deeply, softly nibbling her bottom lip. She was nervous, yes, but could it hurt more than that punch she gave for Regina? "Okay- lie back."

"Kay," Emma nodded and wrapped arms around brunette's neck to keep her close. Her eyes closed and stomach turned into knots. She hoped there won't be a lot of blood. Some people really liked to scare teenagers about losing their virginity.

One lone finger moved along her slit until Regina was teasing her entrance.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

Regina pushed her middle finger in her wet core feeling the resistance, then tissue breaking.

Emma gasped and closed her eyes tighter for a second as it left... that sore feeling inside of her. Her nails dug a bit into the olive skin. Regina kissed her forehead as Emma inhaled deeply. She waited for a little while for Emma to adjust to the feeling.

It took a couple of seconds before Emma said, "It's okay…"

Regina smiled again as she heard her words. She could feel blood and wetness along her finger. "Yea?" The brunette asked.

Emma's hand moved onto her cheek once more before pulling her for another kiss. Hips softly moved, encouraging Regina to move her finger. She knew that in no time she would forget about the pain and get lost in pleasure.

The English teacher's half smile turned into a grin moving her finger slowly in and out. "You tell the pace, babygirl." The older woman captured her lips in no time, starting to fasten the movement.

Emma melted into the kiss, embracing the feeling Regina caused her. With the friction, the pain and soreness were fading away.

"Open your legs wider, it will hurt less."

The blonde listened to her and parted her legs more.

"Like that…" Emma whispered feeling the speed was just right. "Mmm, Regina- Regina…" She could moan her name all over again.

In a haze, she wanted to voice words of love. But it had always been hard to go through her throat. Not because she had doubts, but because of fear. Regina moved her finger bit faster until the whole length was in. She was curling her finger to hit her g-spot. Emma moaned loud as the sudden intense wave of pleasure when the specific place was hit.

The pit of the girl's stomach was on fire and she found herself whispering, "..m-more." She could take another.

"No… not yet. I don't want to make it a bad experience for you," Regina smiled wide, the heel of her palm hitting her core with each slam.

Some sweat covered her temples at this moment. She tried not to cum just yet. The heel of Regina's palm brushed against her clit what added in the pleasure and her eyes rolled back. The brunette could feel the constructions around her digit closing her own eyes for a second, but then Regina watched relief wash her face. Lips parted in a silent cry as Emma's walls just hugged the digit. She could see stars under her eyelids but she was aware of everything, although in a haze. Regina kept moving slower as Emma came.

Under her breath, Regina muttered, "I love you." She was sure, though, that lost in an orgasm, she doubted that Emma heard her but even with eyes were closed, her ears listened carefully. Girl's heart jumped and a sing tear rolled down her temple. Coming round she pulled Regina in so fond- so gentle kiss. So loving…

"I love you, too, Regina," She whispered caressing her cheeks. Hearing those words made her fears wash away. God, she was so in love… She loved her…

Regina's smile widened with those shared words. Was this really possible? To have this amazing feeling and not one sided but actually being in love? Her lips closed on Emma's in a tight kiss. It was indescribable.

Regina removed her hand from her core, sighing. She was crushing her weight on the girl; laid like that for a few minutes before she rolled off of her. Emma used the time to calm down after the first climaxes that had ever been brought her. She didn't feel bad or ashamed. On the contrary. She felt wonderful. The pain that lasted for a few moments were bound during the first time, but Regina was so gentle… so loving and caring.

"Thank you," Emma whispered when they parted from the kiss.

"It might hurt tomorrow, love. Now come close." The brunette pulled her into an embrace closing her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in the comments! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) Please, mind English isn't our first language. If anyone would think we need it and would like to become our beta, message us! :)  
**

* * *

"Good," Emma giggled, "I won't be able to be with you then, but it will keep reminding me of today." Her lips brushed against her teacher's jaw.

"Just try to walk normally. I doubt it had affected you that much but still. I don't want to blush with the sight of you not able to walk," Regina chuckled a little, kissing her head.

"I will keep that in mind." The blonde blushed, either way, moving to bury face in the brunette's neck to hide it.

"Happy birthday, babygirl." Regina liked the pet name, even though it was what Mal used to call her.

"Best birthday in the world." Her lips pressed against woman's throat, sweetly.

Emma liked it when Regina called her like that. Surprisingly, she was never a fan of nicknames. Yet, how could she not love anything Regina did?

"I don't think I can leave you after this night. I want the risk. I want anything to have this with you."

"We will have to keep distance at school…" Emma whispered and softly touched Regina's full lips admiring the shape of it. "But I want this, too. I cannot be away from you anymore. I just don't want to put you into trouble."

They could do it, she believed. Just for this year, they would have to keep it a secret. Emma leaned to kiss her lovingly again.

"I wanna please you," Emma muttered with longing, although it was touching how Regina pulled her in the embrace.

"You don't have to…" Regina found herself saying without thinking; she was burning with desire, but this day was about Emma and she wanted it to stay like that.

"I know I don't have to do anything. I want to do this," Emma smiled and then moved up to look Regina in the eye. So beautiful those eyes were for the older woman as well. Those deep orbs melted from happiness it caused. "Let me show you how I've always admired you." Blonde's hand moved over woman's side and stomach, tenderly over soft lace bra.

"Okay..." Regina whispered as she pulled Emma into a deep passionate kiss.

"I'm quite scared, but I want to give this back, show you how much I want you," The young girl muttered against those lips and slid straps of bra from woman's shoulders.

The woman was holding onto the taller girl's waist as their kisses got firmer and more lustful. Regina's bra got lost between other clothes on the floor. She didn't know how she would be able not to kiss her outside of these walls.

"Don't be scared. I'll guide you."

Bad sex? Nah, it was impossible. She hadn't had sex in years and on the other hand- it was the girl she grew to have feelings for almost 3 years now and everything they did would have those feelings in it. How was it possible to be a bad sex when it was not even _just_ sex in the first place? It was making love.

Emma melted into another passionate kiss. She tried to now take the charge and let herself tune in, get the confidence to do more than to gently touch Regina's bare skin. Her lips curled in a soft smile when Regina said those words; it made her take a deep breath before sighing, pushing out all this stress.

"If I'll do something wrong, tell me right away," Emma asked placing the last soft kiss over brunette's lips before moving down to her neck.

It was still familiar because she remembered exactly where Regina enjoyed it the most for her skin to be sucked at; right under her ear… Regina closed her eyes as a pair of lips found that soft spot as if there was a sign telling that _this is the spot you will get her to do anything_.

Blonde's hands moved to round globes; she palmed them and so gently squeezed. Regina let out a heavy sigh, then pressed herself closer. Her nipples were already hardened and Emma's fingers began to play with them as she licked and sucked on her pulse point now. The woman could feel little trembles on Emma's fingers. Excitement and fear combined.

"Emma…" Slender fingers tangled in the blonde forest of hair. "You feel so good..."

Regina's words made her more confident. It meant, for now, she was doing good… Emma was so scared of disappointing Regina… but she tried to not think too hard. Just act. Over the collarbone, she nibbled and sucked, not thinking even if that would leave a mark, but it was an easy place to hide it. Moving down and down her tongue rolled around the hard nipple, palms memorizing all the curves. Removing the last piece of clothing she pulled away to look at Regina.

"God, you are so beautiful…" Emma said breathlessly in awe of Regina's beauty. Her hands roamed over the exposed chest.

With the sudden movement, Regina pulled Emma down back on herself kissing her with lust.

Emma loved the feeling as her lips were so swollen from all those kisses. How lustful Regina was, God… Emma was burning again. It would be embarrassing to speak of all the things she has read, watched or dreamt…

One time her dream was filled with the feeling of woman's legs holding onto her head; God, how she wanted it to come true, although she felt more confident about using her hand.

Regina was sweating and her cheeks were so flushed that she would explode if she was left like this. With one hand she led her between her legs and other hand tangled their fingers together.

"Do whatever feels right," She purred just before she felt a slight touch on her dripping core.

Those fingers run between folds finding Regina so wet that it made the girl moan. Did she truly cause that? She got carried away by that moment as brunette's eyes closed shut again with a deep sigh.

Emma kissed down Regina's body, softly stroking her clit before she laid on her stomach and slowly her own tongue dripped at the top of the slit finding little bud. With both hands Regina grabbed her hair, her back arching a little.

"Oh, God!"

Every single kiss moved down to her core like drops forming a pool, and that pool was desire formed right in her groin. With the tip of that tongue moving pleasure rushed through her veins.

"Oh, Emma..." Her hips started rocking slightly closer to her face. She wanted more. She wanted the release.

Emma moved her tongue around the hard bud, closing eyes, moaning at the clit as it was softly coated in her wetness. She tasted better than Emma could have ever imagined… Her hands grabbed onto Regina's hips, touching her thighs. Her tongue began to stroke eagerly, having no breaks as those moans fell from Regina's throat.

Brunette moved her fingertips on her scalp with each move of her hips. … She rose on her elbows and took a look at to the girl between her legs and wow… One of the girl's fingers slowly slid inside. Emma looked up to see if that was okay. Brunette's upper thighs were lost under golden locks, but she caught her green eyes just before falling back on the bed, moaning as a finger moved easily in her.

"Mmmm, don't stop…" Her hips rose up. She bit her lip not to moan, but then she changed her mind, "Two…two digits."

The teacher looked down at Emma, her mouth gaping. The girl had to lick her lips and swallow before adding another finger and learning back down to keep licking as those hips moved. No sound came out of Regina for few seconds until the second finger slid into her as well.

The blonde could not look away. How Regina's face displayed pleasure… It was so beautiful. Emma truly had to be dreaming…

"Oh, my…" Brown eyes closed again. She pulled on her hair softly.

Adjusting to woman's movements Emma trusted in and out, trying to curl her fingers as she felt Regina doing this to her. She began to suck then eagerly, closing eyes as she was so lost in pleasuring her lover.

"So good. Oh God, so good." Her hips rolled faster. "Mmm, faster..."

Regina had this sensation even without Emma's touch on her, but with the girl pumping in she didn't know how much more she could keep her orgasm at bay.

"De-deeper love."

Emma listened and tried to obey. She was quite careful, not wanting to hurt Regina, but as she asked for more, she didn't hesitate. Her own hand moved to one of round cheeks and squeezed as other hand worked hard. Her tongue and lips as well.

Woman's hips lost contact with the mattress; moving fast, riding her face and fingers. One hand left blonde's head to grasp onto her breast.

"Like that… Like that… I'm so close." Her thighs tightened first then spasms moved to her walls, engulfing the fingers in her.

Emma gasped feeling her walls getting so tight. She kept the speed as long as she could to keep Regina's climax going. Seeing her slowly relax, she slowed down until going to full stop. She licked a few more times before moving on top of the woman to kiss her forehead, cheeks and then lips.

Regina couldn't open her eyes for a few minutes, lost in pleasure and actually scared to wake up from the wonderful dream.

"Emma..." The brunette moved her hand on the rosy cheek, feeling warmth she smiled. It was real. "Are you sure it was your first time?" She giggled pulling the girl in for a kiss, her other hand caressing her waist. "You did so well… I would put you in the top ten."

Emma smiled, glad she wasn't a disappointment. Regina chuckled then and sucked on the pout of her lip. Emma moaned at that.

"I love you. You are the top for that."

"And I love you. My sweet… I'm learning fast. I will work hard to earn a spot even higher." Emma promised with a big grin on her lips. "You are so tasty…" Emma hummed before capturing those lips in yet another deep kiss where their tongues could dance.

Regina blushed at the words, but fortunately, her blush was hidden behind that passionate kiss they shared. It was so different tasting herself on her. She groaned closing her eyes.

"I don't want this day to end…" Emma didn't want to leave Regina in the morning.

"I feel a little sleepy, love," Regina yawned resting her forehead on hers. "Roll over and cuddle me up?" She muttered, still too flushed.

"Okay," Emma agreed, feeling quite sleepy herself.

She moved from the top of Regina and cuddled to her side; face buried in the crook of Regina's neck, arms wrapped around her waist, fingers softly caressing her ribs. Older woman snuggled, closing her eyes. She was too warm with the body lying by her. It had been a while she had a body in her bed that wasn't her sister's. Warming the matters, warming her heart.

Their skin was burning. The apartment was warm so it kept their temperature nice and cozy. One of Emma's legs moved between Regina's as their eyes closed, blankets hugged their hips. The blonde was out sooner than she expected. All those high emotions got her tired and now her sleep was blissful, all cuddled up to the woman she loved… and was completely crazy about.

* * *

Zelena had her doubts about what Regina had said the other day. She hadn't dated anyone since that _Robin_... and fear she may have returned to her addiction was too strong. She needed to check on her...

When after a couple of knocks the door didn't open, Zelena used the spare key, that she promised to just use in case of emergency, as there was some light coming from the apartment. That light appeared to be **-** a laptop. Beside dirty dishes. She frowned and looked around before quickly heading to the bedroom.

The last thing she expected was to see her sister sleeping in bed naked.

Not alone - and with not just anyone.

One of their students. Specifically, the one who caused a fight to protect the very teacher she was tightly cuddled up to.

Zelena couldn't believe her eyes…

* * *

Regina's eyes slowly opened as the sun rays hugged their forms. A smile tugged itself on the corners of her lips. She saw Emma besides her, cuddled up close to her body. Her fingers brushed away a lone lock on her face, then kissed the pale temple. Emma hummed as the touch startled her sleep. She smiled, thinking of what had happened yesterday, that it wasn't just a beautiful dream.

"Good morning, babygirl." The woman's other hand moved to her waist.

"Morning," She muttered and lazily looked up, with a smile, at the beautiful woman.

"You go shower and I'll prepare something for you. You should go before I do." Her lips captured two pink and swollen lips which brought a bright smile to her face.

Emma didn't manage to answer because of that kiss, but she wasn't going to complain. She hummed and kissed back softly nibbling woman's lip.

"Nah… not yet. Your alarm didn't even go off… Or come shower with me."

Her hands moved around Regina's neck before pulling her on top of herself. Fingers tangled into the messy hair.

"So tempting," Regina murmured, lying on top of Emma as they kissed. She cupped her cheeks tangling their legs so their thighs were between the other's legs. "We would save water together," Brunette smirked moving the tip of her tongue along the pink bottom lip. "If you can carry me to shower, I can give you something _reallyyy_ good…"

And then she heard it.

A cough, which she knew who it belonged to.

The color left her cheeks as her blood froze. It was literally- oh fuck!

In one moment they were smirking, glancing into the beloved's eyes and the next they were looking at each other with wide eyes. What the–

Emma unwrapped arms so Regina could roll off her so they could face no one other but her sister- Zelena.

Emma grabbed the blankets to pull them right under her neck.

The redhead stood there with crossed arms and a raised brow.

"I see you were, indeed, seeing someone, sis. Care to explain, though, how can this be one of our students?"

"What the hell?!" Regina rose on her elbows and looked directly at her sister.

Zelena had lots of thoughts throughout the night. It didn't look like something she feared the most. That's why she was going to hear them out.

"Get dressed first, though. I will make us coffee." With that, the redhead turned around to leave.

Emma so was scared, not knowing what that meant. Would Regina's sister tell the principal about this? The thought squeezed her stomach. It could not happen… No…

As her sister left Regina fell back on the matters. It was a nightmare. She precisely asked her not to come…

"Go take shower, babygirl. I'll deal with her," Regina got up from the bed and grabbed her morning robe. Pulling it on, she looked at Emma. "I'll make it right."

Swallowing, the blonde looked at Regina and only after a moment she nodded. She had to clear her mind or she might only make things worse. Emma took her things and headed to the bathroom. Regina went to the kitchen part of her living room.

"I want my keys back. No- don't give me that look. I asked you not to come for a day. You could just leave me be, but no. Your nose is too big for that."

Regina was terrified, even though, she tried to hide it. She couldn't lose Emma…

"After everything we have been through don't be surprised that I cannot trust you completely," Zelena said calmly and took a sip of coffee. She placed one mug in front of Regina.

"I want my spare key, still," Regina said stubbornly, but she knew she was defeated, even before she started the fight.

"I saw lights and you weren't opening. I got worried. Care to explain what the hell were you thinking? A student?!"

"Will you tell anybody?" Regina sighed taking the cup. She didn't feel like drinking, though. Her stomach was on alert.

"First we will talk," The redhead stated as she had no idea what to think of it all.

"Zelena, you must understand me. She is… different-" Regina closed her eyes. She didn't know how to make her sister see how deeply she loved this girl.

"I want your good, Regina. You know that. So you must tell me everything. I will keep the key, but we both need to promise to tell each other the truth; all of it. No lies. I never know what you will do next to surprise me even more. So... How come Miss Swan is here?"

"You see, Zelena, we had sex, apparently. But if you are asking me why? She was the girl I met at the bar. Don't look so surprised; you dragged me out that night." Regina had no idea where to start, even she didn't know if she wanted to tell or not. "And I love her…" Regina whispered, not sure if Zelena heard her.

It was such a mess and she didn't know how to fix it. Zelena was always the one pulling her out of trouble, but now it felt like she didn't want to be pulled out.

* * *

A warm water relaxed Emma's tense muscles, but worries stayed. She quickly washed and got dresses. She had to cover up her bruised nose with some makeup. All dressed and ready she went to the kitchen, having no idea how to behave. Her eyes displayed fear.

Zelena shook her head with a soft scoff, "I have always known you had a-"

"No no no, don't start. I don't have a thing for blondes," Regina hissed as she saw Emma in the doorway.

She didn't know how to react, but a smile pulled itself on her lips as she saw her. Her heart warmed and for a second until Zelena coughed again. She was blessed, on cloud nine with her love. Emma couldn't help but smile back at the brunette. It couldn't be bad then, right? With a sheepish expression, she walked in and stood a step from Regina.

"Are we in a big trouble?" So much for promising to stay away from those.

Regina without thinking moved her arms around her shoulder blades and pulled her closer. "Not that big of a trouble, I think," Regina muttered towards her lover.

Zelena found herself shaking her head. She didn't see her sister look at anyone like that. She did look happy and that was the best medicine she could get.

"But when it comes to others… They won't treat it gently. It's illegal to have such relationships, for obvious reasons. So, I don't need to say how awfully careful you must be. Have this been going on all this time or is it a new thing?" The redhead was curious.

"No… before we stayed at being friends. Things just happened this year." Emma said and moved hand over Regina's back.

" 'Lena would you mind?" The brunette looked at the door, wishing for her to give them privacy. "I'll talk to you later." Her attention turned back to Emma moments later.

The girl turned to Regina and placed a hand over her waist, looking into the eyes. She relaxed a bit, now they knew Zelena won't report it.

"It seems nice since she didn't kill one of us, if not both of us." The brunette tried hard to dismiss the uneasiness in the air. "I missed shower…" Older woman pouted a little, what made Emma smile. It was absolutely cute.

"I missed you being there. Next time..." Emma leaned to press their lips together softly. "Maybe Sunday? I don't know if I won't be a wreck tomorrow and have to catch up with school stuff. I'm sure you have a lot to do, too... " She tried to be responsible, although she, most willingly, would prefer to never leave Regina's arms.

"Sunday it is then. You can't stay the night, though. Lena keeps coming to my apartment as "Did you see any blood on the bed? By the way, does it hurt? You looked good walking in here." Regina teased, kissing her nose.

"Oh, I didn't look." She literally ran with her things into the bathroom, after all. She chuckled then, "I wouldn't say it hurts. Maybe there's a little discomfort, but that's all." Her arms moved more around the woman, fingers touched the soft material of the robe.

"Want breakfast? Lena leave my fucking house!" Regina yelled, seeing her older sister on her couch. "Especially leave my couch! She hates you." Regina turned to the fridge. "Pass me the cup, love?" She pulled out cheese and fruits. "Want some omelet?"

The blonde reached to take the cup and hand it to Regina. "Sure... I will eat anything you make. I will check those sheets, then. Um, can I also help with the breakfast?"

"Yea sure, I am just gonna kick my sister out now though." Regina pecked in her lips and turned to the woman sitting on her couch. "I told you to go, didn't I?" There was a murmur Emma couldn't quite catch. "Okay, I won't call you ' _Lena_ again." Regina scoffed with an eye-roll.

Emma checked those sheets and saw there was some of her blood. In a way, it was still hard to believe in what happened last night, but it was magnificent. Regina was so amazing... caring and gentle with her. Emma took those sheets to a washing machine and with a smile on her lips, she returned to the kitchen.

"Thank you for…for not reporting me. I…I wanted to wait, but things got complicated and... and I really love her," She sighed and soon found herself in the embrace, which she returned immediately. "I know, little sister messes up, big sister cleans up. That's what we do." She moved back as Zelena stepped back. "Don't go hard on her, please? She really tries to do good." Regina smiled sheepishly as her sister left her apartment.

When she turned back to kitchen Emma had already been back. "Come here…"

She wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her into the deep kiss she was waiting to have. Emma's eyes closed as she melted, returning it as deeply until all oxygen was sucked from her lungs. Even then, after a short break, she leaned for more, holding Regina so close. Their eyes met and Emma said softly, "I love you... Oh god, you got me so crazy; so so crazy, Regina…" The last part she muttered more to herself.

Regina smirked a little and parted from Emma. "My first two periods are free, but you need to eat and go so..."

Emma pouted again but then said, "Lucky you." She kissed the tip of Regina's nose, not wanting to leave her side at all.

"You mix the eggs and I'll deal with everything else." Moving on her toes kissed Emma's temple before reaching for her cup.

"Okay, will do."

Emma got the eggs and the mixer. Very quietly, she began to hum some song that stuck on her mind lately. It would be so embarrassing to admit she could make a whole playlist of songs that made her think of Regina. Having that crush for two years and do nothing was so hard.

Regina started preparing the table, then put bread in a toaster. She drank her coffee as she watched Emma with the corner of her eyes. The girl was too focused on her task. "What do you have in first two?"

"Hm? Oh well, for an irony – math, then art to relax. I will have to wait so long to see you again. Too bad we don't have anywhere to hide during the lunch break…" She finished up and walked to the sink to clean up the mixer.

"Oh God, Zelena's gonna kill you," Regina held her hand on her mouth.

Emma opened her eyes wider seeing Regina's face. "You're kidding, right? I mean she's a cool teacher and I was practically always doing good. " She wasn't quite ready for a family mess at this stage.

"Don't you be late. And text me in your breaks?"

"I don't think I'd be able not to text you now."

Regina wrapped her arms around her lover's waist after they poured the mixture in a pan. Regina started kissing her neck from behind, of course on her toes. Emma smiled and closed eyes when Regina hugged her. God… Those kisses… Her legs were getting weak.

"What were you humming?" She caressed her sides softly as her lips moved to her jaw. She would very much like to take the girl against the counter, but no, they had no time. Nor Regina thought Emma was ready for a rushed and maybe harsh sex.

Emma almost forgot was she was humming. "Shelter by The xx," She said then and slowly turned around.

Regina nodded slowly and then muttered, "God, I need a shower…" She still had only her robe on and nothing else.

"First you kiss me like this and then mention shower? It makes me picture you naked… and get hungry," she leaned down to burry face in Regina's neck, "…for you." She half moaned. "God, now I won't be able to stop thinking about it…." Her hands softly moved over her hips and backside.

"Just have a good thinking face, then. I would not want my sister knowing what you think of in her class. Plus, I am naked under this robe so you really don't need to use your imagination." She grinned pecking her lips. She didn't know how they were going to manage to be in the same class; herself on the board, Emma at the desks with her fellow students. "Don't tell anybody about this, not even that you seeing someone."

"I know, I know. I just… When we will meet on Sunday, for example. You know, they –-my parents- prefer to know where I'm going. I know they just care about me," Emma explained with a soft smile.

How she wished to be able to sleep in Regina's arms again, though… It was so peaceful. She was happy feeling drunk in love. She had so much to learn about Regina. She wanted to know it all…

"Well I wish we didn't end up being caught," Regina buried her face to her neck, muttering.

Not so happily, she let go of Regina and sat down. The other woman put an omelet on each plate and placed it on the table. Thanking, Emma reached for the fork and began to eat with a smile. Her eyes, of course, studied the brunette. Her bed hair was really sweet. They ate in comfortable silence as time passed way to fast. When finished, Emma washed the plates and pulled Regina into an embrace.

"Thank you for everything. It was truly the best birthday ever," She said hugging her so close.

"I'll text you and I prefer you keep them from prying eyes since I might send some, you know… things like I had sent you before," Regina giggled kissing her neck once.

"Oh god… You are really a devil with angel's wings." Emma shook her head with a smirk. "How am I supposed to last till Sunday? You make me so aroused, you have no idea." Emma groaned resting forehead against her shoulder before pulling away.

"Okay, love it's time for you to go. I will text her not to go hard on you." The older woman pecked her lips twice. "I love you, be out of trouble."

"Thank you." The student smirked and leaned to kiss her lovingly once more. "I love you, too. See you later, my cutie." With one last kiss on the forehead, she took her jacket, put on shoes and took the backpack and bag ready to leave.

Regina walked after her and grabbed her wrist just before she left. "One more kiss," She muttered after pressing dozens of pecks on her lips. She didn't know when she would get to kiss her again. "Go, before I change my mind." She pushed her out of the door, smirking. She closed the door behind her instantly.

In the shower, she wasted more than necessary time. She stood under cool water smiling to herself. She was left aroused thanks to her sister. Her hand moved between her legs. She pleasured herself with the image of Emma between her legs. The peak came way too fast.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember to leave comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And here's another chapter :) This time Emma spends her birthday with her friends. Do you think she will stop thinking of Regina even for a second? ;)  
!TriggerWarning! _Mentions of Sexual Assualt_**

Regina was in the school parking area, sitting in her car. She texted her sister a couple of times not to be harsh with Emma in the class; of course, she didn't write the name, it would be evident. She got out and went directly to her class as her phone buzzed. It was lunchtime so she guessed it would be Emma, but she didn't know the number. The text was insulting as well as very sexual.

 _'You look hot in red and white. Wanna add white on you with my cum.'_

She looked at the anonymous text a few more seconds while she was sitting down by her table frowning.

* * *

Emma drove to school with a smile on her lips. She felt like flying. How happy she was to finally be with Regina… She seemed to be able to only dream to have something deep with her. She met with Graham at math's class, giving Zelena a shy smile, but it all went well; Zelena wasn't any different towards her. It was nice to be with her friends, but Regina was constantly on her mind. When it was a lunchtime, they went outside as most to enjoy some sun. It was getting colder and colder so they caught all the chance they got. She then took the phone to text Regina.

 _'Hey babe. Can I call you that haha? I already miss you so much. We are eating outside. You here already? I wanna see you soooooo bad xxx'_

She tried not to smile too hard to not get friends attention. She preferred to avoid any questions.

* * *

Regina didn't get to see Emma's text because Zelena came to check on her. They chatted in the cafeteria and watched out the kids. She saw Victor again and he… winked at her.

"Zelena, this boy yesterday… I think he found my number." She showed the text to Zelena. She didn't know how to get rid of him. He wouldn't let it go. It was not a crush, apparently, and it scared her. She was scared because if Emma knew she would definitely get herself in so much trouble.

Zelena got really concerned this time. As much as some boys could be unbearable with their fantasies, it did no harm to just "joke" about it. Making a move towards a teacher, though, was a whole new thing. "I think you should report it. Better to both principal and the police. They can identify the number."

* * *

After the lunch break, Emma and other seniors had English class with her. The girl got quite worried when no texts came in return. Also in the class, Regina seemed so absent… Emma tried to focus on the task but she kept glancing at the brunette.

The brunette was a bit distracted, thinking about the text and the wink. She gave them a part to study which they read on the beginning of the week and she tried to read a book to get her mind off the matter. Her phone buzzed again.

 _'Niceee bra. I'd love to rip it apart to see and touch what you hide there.'_

Regina tensed again as soon as she saw it. She pulled her cleavage a bit up, slowly, not to get any unwanted attention from her students. She eyed the class and other then Emma nobody had been taking side eyes at her. She saw Emma's text next.

Emma noticed Regina's expression turning…she would call it _stone cold. What was going on? Emma took her phone under the desk._

 _'Hey. R U OK?'_

 _'It's nothing;_ Regina gulped a little and thought about really going to the police, but she had texted with Emma and it was pretty illegal as well, so she really didn't want her phone to be under surveillance. _'Go back to your work and don't look at me like a lost puppy.'_

She hit send again then texted Zelena next.

 _'_ _I got another text. I can't go to the police or principle. What if they see my texts with_ her _. I mean, they can see them even if I delete!?'_

Emma met Regina's eyes shortly with concern on her own. At the apartment, she was so cheerful and now… It wasn't even a mask. Emma knew by now all too well how Regina's masks looked or how to see through them.

 _'I'm concerned. I can see something troubles you a lot, whatever you say.'_

Emma wrote back and bit her lip. All sorts of sceneries in her mind.

Zelena watched her students write a test as she got the text. That was indeed a problem and she tried to think hard.

 _'You could take a screenshot and print it out. It's evidence, too, after all.'_

Zelena suggested, although unsure. One thing she knew was that they shouldn't let it be. It was becoming dangerous…

The class felt longer than it normally did for Regina. She was having a hard time focusing on anything. She had never gone through this kind of harassment. Okay, she was bullied because of her sexual orientation and her relationship with an older woman, plus even had physical sexual harassment down in her childhood, but her sister always took care of them as well as she could. It was something even Zelena couldn't deal with.

Regina texted Emma to assure her that she was okay and she would be staying at Zelena's tonight, which meant she would not be sending any inappropriate texts.

 _'Have fun, love. Don't drink too much and get seduced by any other woman. I love you.'_

She read it a few times with a smile before sending.

Concerns didn't leave Emma. She smiled at the last text, though. It was very sweet.

 _'You know I'm only yours xo love ya too!'_

Leaving classroom she sent Regina a gentle smile, already feeling that longing again. She had two more classes before going home. Party was starting right then. It was going to be fun for sure. She tried to let go for a moment of those concerns. It was her irrational thoughts that caused her trouble. She was going to talk to Regina on Sunday.

* * *

After school, the brunette went directly to her mother's house. Zelena was already there, giving her concerned looks.

"I thought we can have a lasagna, mother. I bought you the wine you love." She showed the bottle. "And got myself root beer so cool down."

Zelena walked to Regina as they were setting the table.

"Have you been thinking about my suggestion? Or are you scared they will ask for your mobile, still?" The redhead asked, desperately wanting to find some solution. She wanted to protect her baby sis from all the harm.

"I'll change my number and it will all be a history. It's a boy's game; nothing more. I overreacted." Zelena didn't see the last text so she didn't know the content at all. She didn't want to get her sister into the mess.

* * *

There were cake, singing, champagne, and presents. All in a wonderful mood, making Emma all smiley. Her parents promised to leave for the night to let the young ones party. She began to dance with her friends to music they played and, as always, after few shots she just didn't give a damn. Soon she long forgot about texts Regina sent her before. Collapsing on the couch to get some snacks she began to text.

 **_'_ ** _Ginnnaaaa;_

 _I eish you were herw;_

 _Miss you;_

 _i eanna danc3 with you;_

 _likde in that bat_.;

 _u have sexxyyyyy mpves_ ;)'

When they set the table and Regina sat opposite of her mother together with her sister, Regina's phone buzzed not once, not twice, but six times. She tried hard to keep her face blank. What if it was that anonymous again? Yet, when she looked at her phone, she saw the name. It was _her_. She bit her lower lip not to smile stupidly.

Cora frowned a little, "No phones during dinner, dear, you know it."

Regina nodded putting her phone away, the screen down. "Sorry, mother." She sipped her root beer eating faster than she would usually do.

 _' Ginaaaa?'_

Emma sent again; literally after 30 seconds of getting no reply. She was really losing her mind to the alcohol. With Ruby's life mission they were going to be passed out on the floor in a few hours.

"Put that thing down, Emma! Come! Drink! Dance!" Ruby called, dragged her up and guided in a dance.

Graham joined them while Belle was busy with Jefferson. It was clear the girl had a huge crush on him. Emma leaned against Graham and took a picture poking out her tongue. She saved it and then sent to Regina with:

 _'Wanns joim?;_

 _No parenta;_

 _feq empty rpoms;_

 _u can get trough the widpw! Hahah'_

Regina blushed a little as texts kept coming. She pushed her meal down her throat and then stood up. "I really need to look at it, mother."

She grabbed her phone, walking to the kitchen under her mother's and sister's confused looks. She read the texts, biting back her smirk. It would be so good to have Emma tonight, but she was clearly drunk and not in the right mindset.

 _'Stop texting, love. Mother's getting suspicious. Oh god, is it Mr. Chapman? How many drinks did you have? You're gonna have a huge hangover.'_

Regina sent back to Emma, shaking her head. She saw Zelena watching her in the door.

"It's not some horny boy. It's my girlfriend," She blushed a little harder as she called Emma her _girlfriend_ for the first time.

"It sounded like she sent you thousands of messages. Did something happen?" Her sister's flushed face said otherwise. Her brow arched. "Why would she text you like that then?" She asked before Regina could answer for the previous.

Regina gave her sister an apologetic smile as she shrugged, "She might be a bit drunk."

But texts kept coming. "Oh God," She read them as Zelena circled, standing beside her.

 _'_ _but I miss youuu'_

Emma wrote sadly, as she wanted to keep texting her gorgeous teacher. She looked at the picture she had sent again and began to text completely different things.

 _'yeah i did a pic with my friend;_

 _we need a pic togetjer Gina;_

 _i need alot of yoir picz;_

 _will u sent me s pic?;_

 _i wann see ur cut face;_

 _*cute !'_

Regina sighed. She wanted to be with her lover right now.

 _'_ No pictures, babygirl. It's too much risk.'

Emma pouted again. She wanted to cuddle up to Regina's warm body and fall asleep like this.

 _'i stil has dat pic u sent me 2 yrs ago :D'_

Zelena looked at Regina like _'what picture',_ to which Regina didn't answer.

"It's her birthday, Lena. I mean, it was yesterday, but still, she is with friends and I didn't tell her about the texts. She would freak out." Her eyes caught her sister's baby-blue ones. "Am I crazy to fell in love with her? After Mal, after Daniel, Robin… can't I have a normal life? No, apparently not."

The blonde found herself writing, shushing her friends who kept calling for her.

 _ **'** im goin to bathroom can i call u?'_

At least to listen to her voice was what she desired at the moment. At least…

 _'Pleasseee Babbbbyyy'_

 _Crazy In Love_ began to play and Emma called, "yea! _Oh o oh o_!" She began to sing and dance in jumps. " _...who he think he is? Look what_ –"

 _ **'** I can't, babygirl.'_

But before she hit the send her phone started ringing. She pointed Zelena.

"Gimme a second, sis? I'll be right at the table."

Regina answered the phone. "Love, it is so-" she heard her singing very, _very_ loud.

When the middle of the song came, there was so much passion in her voice when singing "… _got me lookin' so crazy right now! Your love got me lookin' so crazy right now_!–" How accurate.

The girl's friends began to laugh at her; their minds too cloudy to even make sense of her behavior. Emma just couldn't stop saying the name as Regina's voice reached her through the noise. She ran to the kitchen where the music wasn't as loud. "Gina!"

"Hey, hey. Stop yelling. Yes, it's me. Now stop yelling my name. God, Emma, you are _so_ drunk. Just don't kiss anybody." She muttered under her breathe."

"Kiss? Bah, no! Only you," she giggled happily, "I wanna cuddle up to you. I'm getting' sleepy, ya know? It was nice to sleep in your arms. So nice. The best. You are a sweetheart, you know that right?" Emma leaned against the counter. "I love you," she added then with a grin. "You doin' ok, Gina? Are you nice and safe so far away from here?" She boldly voiced every single thought that rushed through her mind. "I'm on cloud nine…" The last thing came out of nowhere. There were too many things going on in Emma's mind at this moment.

"You are at home, right?" Regina's voice was worried because clearly, the girl was _too_ drunk. God, how much she wanted to drag her out of her friends' grasp and make her sleep.

"Yup," Emma answered simply and reached for a glass of juice.

"Babygirl, I gotta go… Mother's calling. Please, don't drink anymore. I love you." She sighed before hanging up.

"Ehhh... Okay, Gina. Love ya too!" She said sadly but ended cheerfully.

The blonde finished up the glass and went back to the main room. She dropped on the couch, truly feeling sleepy. It seemed like in a meanwhile her friends got pretty tired as well. She tried to think hard what to do in this case. What were they planning on doing? Her mind worked so slowly and Ruby had fun teasing her about it. Eventually, they made the couch - bigger for girls and a bed of blankets on the floor for boys - and started some comedy movie. Emma was quick to cuddle up to Belle's arm and fall asleep.

* * *

God, it was too hard not to be with Emma. She went back to the dining room. "I'm sorry, it was urgent," she said sheepishly, then sat back on her place.

Her sister placed her hand on her thigh under the table to calm her down as she was still flushed. Fortunately, Cora didn't ask any questions. They ate rest of their dinner in peace. Still, her phone buzzed few times. She helped her sister clean up the table. They washed and dried the plates; as always together.

"I thought to sleep here tonight. Mother would be happy, ha?" Regina smiled wide. "My room still in place, I hope? Otherwise, I'll be crushing your bed, sis." She poked Zelena's side as she stuck her tongue out.

"I'd kick you down on the couch."

"Okay, okay…" Regina kissed her cheek before heading up the stairs to her old bedroom.

It was still too… teenaged. After all, it was her bedroom from when she was 18 or so. She had left town after high school. Apart from 4 years of college, she traveled for 2 years around the world. She saw things and met Robin during her trip to Europe. The woman sighed, thinking about her trips, then threw herself on the matters. It was still as comfortable as she remembered.

* * *

Regina woke up as early as always. The sleep was good in her old bed. She slowly turned around, smiling. How she wished Emma to be there when she turned to her empty side, but she wasn't. She got up and looked at her phone. It was a good thing Emma stopped texting. She shook her head, getting up. After a quick shower, she texted Emma a photo with a towel, but without a face, then dressed up casually and went downstairs.

Regina found Cora preparing them breakfast. Once upon a time, they did it together. Regina used to go to wake her sister up, but now she found Zelena helping their mother already.

"Morning," She muttered, going straight to the coffee pot.

* * *

As well expected, waking up was bound with groans caused by a splitting headache. Boys were already up while Ruby and Belle still long asleep. Emma got up and headed to Graham and Jefferson.

"Hey youu," she said, rubbing her forehead, "Are you as dead as I am? I think I need to find some pills..."

"Want some coffee, Ems?" Graham asked and she nodded, yawning.

"Yeah, please. I'm gonna go take a shower. Will bring the painkillers."

She moved to hug them shortly before going to find her phone. She noticed the text and smiled as it was from Regina. She opened it and bit her lip hard. "Oh, God…" She muttered, entering the bedroom. She sat down and put the phone between thighs to make a photo of making a heart with both hands. She sent it with:

 _' i 3 my hot girlfriend ;p god, i see i was terrible yesterday'_

Waiting for a response, Emma found painkillers and took one pill. Eventually, she began to fill a bathtub.

Regina was eating her waffle when she got the text. Her mother did the best ones. She looked at her phone and she had to pull it under the table to hide the photo, choking on her bite. She ignored her mother's looks and texted Emma back.

 _'_ _Aww, I love you, too. You were awfully drunk last night. How do you feel?'_

She hit send then drank from her cup. She licked her lips.

 _'_ _'Did you have fun, babygirl?'  
_

 _'Yeahhh… sorry about that. I guess you already know I'm very much forward when drunk... Hangover is a hangover. Took some pills so it will be ok. And yes, I did.;_

 _And how are you, my sweet? I wish you could join me in a bath…'_

She put the phone away and stripped to lay down in the hot water.

 _'God, wish I had a bathtub… It would be so nice. Warm water, soft skin... you moaning ;)'_

Regina texted back smirking to herself as she ate last bits of her waffle.

"It was delicious, mother, as always. Thank you." She kissed Cora's cheek, smiling at her. Her mother asked her if she will be staying more. "I don't know, yet. Maybe I can go back to my place," She shrugged "I'll be in my room."

She left the kitchen and headed to her bedroom.

 _'You do magic. One suggestion and I'm burning…'_

Yes, a warm water felt so nice… So nicely hot... but it wasn't water that got her so flushed a few seconds later.

 _'God… Now i cannot stop thinking of you... Like that, i mean. Cause im always thinking of you ;D'_

Emma sent back and closed eyes with a deep sigh. How she wished for Regina to take care of that. Cuddled up in warm water or tangled between sheets… Her abdomen was such a mess. The memories of Regina's touch still so fresh in her mind.

 _'Like me naked and lying on you? Slowly brushing my fingertips on your clit?'_

Emma bit her lip so hard and thighs pressed together hard. No touch, but she could already feel some throbbing.

 _'Ye_ _s.. exactly'_

Regina smirked, lying down on the bed. She thought for a while, then texted again,

 _' I want you to touch yourself, babygirl.'_

Now she would have to because otherwise, she might go crazy. This want was stronger than ever before, like when Emma didn't think they could even be together. She had to listen to Regina's voice, though…

The teacher imagined how her girl would be pleasing herself in the warm water. She licked her lower lip. She really felt like a teenager in her old room. Her hand moved down to her groin as her phone started to ring.

"Hey, beautiful…" Emma whispered and found herself touching her breast. "Are you alone?" Her heart began to pound so hard.

"Yes, babygirl, in my room," Regina smirked hearing her, a bit shaky, voice.

"Good…" Emma smirked and closed her eyes, resting head against the edge of the tub.

"Enjoying your bath?" Regina shifted to the side, licking her lips. "You called for something, love?" She closed her eyes and imagined her naked form in water.

"I wanted to hear your voice… Sweet, sweet voice. You drive me crazy you know? I want you so much..."

"God, I want to kiss you so bad. All the way down your body." Regina whispered, last part huskily.

"Tell me what to do… I'll imagine you here with me." Emma kept her voice down to make sure no one would hear through the door.

Regina sighed, smirking. "God, there are too many things I would do with you… to you. I would suck on your nipples until they are painfully hard as I circled your clit under my middle finger."

Emma hold the phone with the left hand while right moved to her nipple, trying to, at least in some way, make it feel like Regina's tongue licking it. She hummed as the picture in her mind was so alive. With the next part, she moved a hand between thighs to do just that. Her lips parted. That moan…

Regina's own hand slid between her thighs, under the shorts. "Mm, I would make you moan so much." Her fingers teased her clit as a soft slow moan escaped her lips.

"God... Are you touching yourself, too?" Emma gasped and rubbed her clit hard, moaning as she imagined Regina doing that. "Imagine my mouth…. Not fingers... " Emma moaned softly.

Regina took her own clit between her fingers rubbing fast. "Mmm Emma, I wanna fuck you. I want to feel you tightening around my fingers." She started teasing her entrance, gasping at the feeling of the wetness. "I'm so wet for you." Her eyes rolled back in her skull. As soon as she closed her eyes she could clearly see how she wanted to fuck Emma. From behind, bent on her, her bare front pressed on her back. "Fuck…" she moaned again. "I want you in me, love."

Emma moaned at those words as her imagination ran so wild. She felt such a want. She wanted nothing more than to feel Regina's bare body against hers, to run hands over it, touch every curve, make her moan loud.

"Regina…." She moaned, moving fingers to the slit finding it moist as well. One finger slid in. "I am so tight for you… I want to bury my tongue inside of you, eat you out…. You look so sexy in my mind, riding my face," Emma moaned as the picture made her walls get tighter. "God, my baby… I want you so much. And Jesus… I'm getting so close already." Too fast. Way too fast. She had to slow down the movements.

"Move slow, love… oh…" Regina buried two fingers inside, arching her back. Her mouth hung open moaning.

"I am..." Emma gasped moving slower now. She desired to come with Regina. Her eyes were closed and moans kept coming out. She held the phone tight in left hand.

"Mm, Emma… You feel so good in me." Brunette's hips started to rock slowly, pushing her fingers. With every push, she gasped and whimpered. "God... oh God… curl your fingers, love. God, I am coming." Her fingers moved in and out so fast, her palm slamming on her core each time. "Emma, Emma…" She kept repeating her name close to her climax.

"Regina… You sound so wonderful. I love your moans so much. So beautiful… Oh," Emma's own finger curled as she began to speed up again. "Ohh 'Gina, please…. Cum with me… I'm so close. Ohhh!" Emma tilted her head began as walls closed around her finger hard and she gasped as a powerful climax hit her.

The orgasm hit the older woman when she hit her g-spot with rushed fingers. Her hips shook with pleasure and her back arched. One last low moan left her dried lips with her name tangled afterward. Regina ran out her orgasm with slow motion on her fingers. "Mm…" Her eyes slowly opened again. "M, my… it was so good, babygirl."

Emma stilled her hand and took a few seconds to catch a breath. Water started getting quite cool. She chuckled softly into the phone. "I loved it so much, my sweetie." Emma hummed, her headache long forgotten.

Regina pulled out her fingers; they met her tongue as she licking them clean. "Next time I am going to taste you."

"Oh god…. If you keep doing that I might never leave this bathroom and just keep touching myself. Or I'll leave them and just come to you. You really, truly, drive me crazy. In every way possible. You are a dream woman, you know? How did I get so lucky? Speaking of- I looked at the pics from two years back and god, I looked so awful back then," The blonde began to giggle.

"You looked beautiful. Maybe a bit not much, because of the alcohol, but none the less beautiful." Regina murmured, sitting up. "Go dress up before you catch a cold, love. Then I want all the details 'bout last night," Regina chuckled softly.

"I'd rather wait with that for us to meet," Emma admitted. "You could… come to me today."

"Well if you dismiss your little group I can show up sometime later." Regina smiled to herself, "I want to cuddle you up so much." Her voice carried all the longing and yearning. She sighed, "Dress up, have your breakfast and then kick them out. I'll be there whenever you ask me to."

Was it wise to go to her house? Somebody might see her or recognize her car. She didn't think about any of it, though. She just wanted to see Emma. Even though her house would be a better option to meet up, she didn't want to cause a scene with Zelena again.

Emma smiled wide at the fact that Regina accepted her proposition. She overjoyed because she had some doubts about it, but that was one of the rare occasions Regina could come around. How wonderful they could use it.

"Pack up for the night, then. I will send a text when they leave. Love you, cutie." Emma sent a kiss to the phone before they ended the call.

She washed up and got ready for the day. Ruby and Belle woke up by then. They looked so amusing with a hangover. As Ruby lived a few houses away, she could walk there, but she offered to drive Belle back home. Boys felt well enough for that. So after getting ready, cleaning up and a big breakfast, they separated ways. Emma hugged them so tight thanking for a great birthday.

Regina got from her bed and went directly to downstairs. She said her goodbyes and told Zelena, again, not to come to her house, hoping she would listen this time. She drove to her house, just to have a few things maybe and wait for a text from Emma.

 _'I'm driving Belle home. Under a plant on the porch is a key ;) Let yourself in.'_

Emma texted right with the address

When Regina got into her house, the text came. She grabbed a few things; like underwear and comfy clothes and then went back to her car. She drove to the address and found it as if she had known before. She got her bag and purse, looking for the mentioned key under the pots on the porch. It took her a while, but she found it and got inside. The house was big and it was definitely a home much like her family's house before her father died. He made it feel like home and after he passed away it never felt like home for her ever again.

Regina didn't know what she should do while waiting for Emma so she thought she could take a look around.

* * *

 **A/N: Let us know what you think in the reviews! :) Of course, remember to follow &favourite if you enjoy it so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New week, new chapter. It's a bit shorter. A new dose of smut (Emma is a teenager and Regina a woman od experience, so please, don't blame them ;]) and angst as well!  
**

 _ **!TriggerWarning! for a mention of domestic abuse in this chapter.**_

 **My friend and I thought about sharing this story after 6 or 8 months after starting it. We are still so very much invested in it and have gone really far in it. Last days were a pure heartbreak for us. We yet wonder if we will post those chapter as a part of this story or a sequel. How I hope things will get better for our lovely ladies. Things have never been easy for them, you'll see..**

30 minutes later Emma parked in front of the garage. Traffic in the city was horrible. She found the door open, as expected, but when closing them, she locked them up.

"Regina?" She called taking off boots and the red jacket. She then noticed the door to her bedroom opened and she jogged there, just to meet the brunette in the doorway. Emma found herself falling into her arms; hands wrapped around Regina's neck. "Hey…" She hummed with a smile, sighing at the feeling. It was so good to have the brunette so close again. "Now I won't let you go," She smirked kissing her temple. Regina was the shorter one; maybe even a foot shorter, so it gave her girlfriend quite an advantage to do that, which made the brunette smile every time.

"Welcome, love… I thought you would never show up."

Regina tilted her head and pulled Emma into a deep kiss her hand resting on her ribs. Emma melted into it with a smile. Hands moved over Regina's cheeks as their lips moved together.

The brunette had walked around the house as she waited. She'd gone to the kitchen to see the mess the teens made. Chuckling to herself she'd continued the wandering around until she stopped by a bedroom door- clearly Emma's. With a meek smile, she had taken the view in with every little detail. Not even hearing the door nor Emma calling for her, she knew her lover had arrived when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck.

"I missed you so, so much, woman…" Emma muttered against those full lips before kissing them again. "C'mon, be my koala bear." Emma reached down to pick the woman up so she could wrap her legs around her waist.

"Emma…" Regina started giggling and hooked her legs around the blonde's hips. She was too tiny even though she was much older. Her lips found her lover's again, nibbling the bottom one gently. She wrapped arms around her neck while kissing deeply. It hadn't even been more than two weeks maybe, but she was becoming addicted to this girl.

They couldn't know, though, that as soon as Emma bypassed the door with Regina in her arms, they had been compromised. Victor was taking their photos together, having his dirty mind wrapped around the fantasies about a threesome.

Emma got so lost in it and found herself walking to her bed. It wasn't large but big enough for two people. She had so much comfort with Nolans as never before in her life. What surprised the blonde was how chilled she was right now. Their first time was full of emotions and some fear, but now things could only get better. Those two were clearly so hungry for each other. Emma laid Regina on the bed and got on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Regina gasped into it in shock. Emma's hands roamed over her sides. She didn't see that one coming at all.

"I really liked our phone call," Emma whispered breathlessly, reaching to move the shirt above her girlfriend's head, "But nothing compares to this…"

"God, Emma..."

Regina moved her arms up, letting her get rid of her shirt. She had plane black underwear as far as she didn't think they would be having sex shortly after their phone call. She liked the idea, though.

"You make it feel like I have been waiting for it for my entire life."

Smirk showed on pink lips. "Yea? I'm very glad about it then," she whispered breathlessly looking into those brown eyes before being pulled back down into a passionate kiss.

Regina tugged onto the hem of the blonde's own shirt and pushed it up. Clothes were unnecessary. They needed skin to skin contact. Emma helped with removing her shirt and then jeans. Once those on the floor, she took off Regina's panties. Pilling the layers off until there was nothing left. Emma's hand began to caress the woman's thigh up and down, kissing her jaw and neck, slowly moving the tip of her tongue over the smooth skin.

"Mm, Emma…don't mark me too much," Regina moaned, her hand roaming over the blonde's back. It was quite unbelievable how easily Emma found her weak, sensitive spots. Her hands slid down to her round cheeks, grabbing onto them.

Their first sex was one emotional thing, but this one would be even more. She could be freer to explore Emma's body without any fear of breaking her. It took no time for them to break free from their clothes now; she loved how passionate Emma was about her. The blonde then moved up to glance into the brown eyes. She loved the intimacy it carried.

"Ow, Emma… don't tease me," Regina tilted her head back, closing her eyes.

Emma smiled before leaning back down to place kisses down Regina's throat to her collarbones. Only there she sucked softly. The older woman bit her lip hard, but still moans left her closed lips. The blonde wanted to memorize every inch of the woman's body. She was so stunning… Emma wanted to make her feel worshipped. Soft moans left her lips as Regina touched her; how she missed those hands…

Emma pushed her hips onto Regina's, their groins rubbed together. Emma soon nipped the brown nipple at the sensation. How wonderful it felt to be like one body…

"Up…" Regina ordered and pulled onto Emma's hips before sliding her thigh in between her pale legs.

The teacher groaned when the wetness met her skin, but soon after she was lost with the pleasure Emma's lips gave her. The sweet feeling moved through her chest to every inch of her body. She held her ass tight, leading her hips down on her thigh. Emma's eyes closed at the soft friction of her clit brushing against Regina's leg. Soft gasps came out.

"I want your core on mine," the brunette moaned loudly.

Hearing this Emma cupped Regina's cheek to kiss her passionately; there were a couple of those kisses before she pulled away, licking lips. She parted Regina's legs more, then, admiring the beauty in front of her. Regina moaned sitting up to have a better position to move. Emma positioned herself so their cores could meet. When they touched, it was out of the earth. The woman slowly moved her hips; one hand on Emma's ass, other holding onto the sheets.

"Ohhh..." Emma moaned softly at the feeling of Regina's arousal. She reached to take the brunette's hand before starting to move her hips, testing the feeling it gave. Yet, she was quick to speed up and rock against her.

"Oh, Emma," her lips parted, the tongue moved along her dried lips. It was unlike anything she has ever shared with anyone. "Mm, yess. God, yess."

Emma kept her eyes closed as the feeling got her so high. "Mm, Regina…" She moaned as they moved in sync.

Their clits brushed together, growing hard and more and more sensitive. Emma's other hand held onto brunette's thigh, nails dug into the olive skin as she felt the high pleasure. She leaned to softly kiss Regina's knee, but when opening eyes she noticed that she could easily lean in to capture parted plump lips. So she did.

Regina moaned loud enough to hurt her vocal chords. Just those sounds could make Emma cum. Regina's toes curled as their tongues melted together. Her clit was throbbing with pleasure and it probably wouldn't take long for her to come. Her calf moved slightly behind Emma's back, hooking around her body.

"I'm close, babe. Oh, I'm so close." Her head fell back as soon as their lips parted. Her muscles tightened into cramps as she came.

The sounds… the sight… it wasn't all Emma had in offer. There was this amazing sensation that made her eyes roll and sweet sounds leave her mouth with gasps. Leaving her so breathless.

"Yesss, Regina…" Emma moaned squeezing her hand hard. "Cum with me. Cum with me now–ohhhh!" Emma's lips parted and her hips moved in slow, but so firm thrusts to ride out this wonderful climax that got her flying.

Soon her muscles relaxed so much that she got weak and had to use last remains of her strength to change the position and crash right beside her lover; an arm around her waist and cheek against the chest, which moved in deep breaths. Emma kissed the soft skin there lovingly.

Regina laid there for a while until she got enough strength to pull her lover into an embrace. Her plump lips traveled along her temple before she kissed her forehead. Emma closed her eyes with a happy smile.

"I love you, babygirl. And, yes- this was definitely something better… way, way better." Her thin long fingers ran over her pale shoulder sighing deeply in relief.

Emma caressed her stomach. "Mm, love you, too. Those kisses got me carried away," She chuckled and then glanced at the floor as Regina's phone buzzed somewhere on the floor three times. "Stayyy..." She hummed, burring face in her neck before peppering it with kisses. "..a few moments longer. I'll make us something to eat then."

"Mhm," Regina nodded with a large smile flowering on her lips. She liked the way their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces "Do you have any fruit? I want something like that. Mother filled me with everything she found in the kitchen and called it breakfast." She smirked down at her. "We need to burn those calories."

Emma chuckled at that commenting, "Mothers always so caring and worried we are starving. And yes, we always have something here. You sure you don't want anything more, though? I just had a bowl cereals this morning. I think I have somewhere spaghetti sauce- Don't look at me like that," she began to giggle, "I'm not that skilled cook. Mary Margaret always cooks. David makes breakfasts and I buy ready-made sauces to survive while they are gone."

"Okay, how about you get my phone and I cook for both of us, babygirl?" Regina poked Emma's nose, smiling at her. "Fix me a robe or something easy to put on?"

"'kay," Emma chuckled and leaned to capture her lips one more time before getting up. She should have some oversized shirts somewhere...

Regina sat up, trying to fix her messed up hair. She didn't know who the text came from but thought it would be Zelena since she forgot something and Victor didn't even cross her mind. The blonde got to her closet and put on panties before finding two black shirts. On the way back, she got Regina's phone from the floor.

"Put your hands up, cutie," Emma said, grinning before pulling the loose shirt on Regina. Emma tabbed her nose before slipping the shirt on herself as well.

The brunette moved off the bed, still naked from the waist down, but the shirt was big enough to cover her down (delete this word) to middle thighs. "Lead the way, babygirl." She slapped her ass, giggling on their way out of her bedroom.

"Oh!" Emma jumped in surprise but then started laughing. "God, don't look surprised if someday I'll call you Mommy… or Daddy." Emma teased moving an arm around Regina's waist as they headed to the kitchen. The phone buzzed again as she sat on the counter while Regina began to rule her kitchen. "Your sister wrote something. Read it to you?" Emma said as she saw the name. Other messages were from an unknown number. She didn't open yet, without permission.

"Tell me she says Mother was happy or something. I can't go back to the house to take whatever this time I forgot." Regina sighed deeply taking stuff out to prepare something for her hungry girl.

Emma listened to her while watching Regina's form. She looked so sexy wearing that shirt. Has she ever didn't look sexy? She would still even being in a bag or something. The blonde opened the text.

Humming she said "Actually, there's both. Your mom is happy you stayed over, but you left some things in the bathroom. Were you rushing to me this much?" Emma teased with a chuckle.

"Nah love, I used the bathroom before having phone sex with you. Must have forgotten my shorts again." Regina shook her head to herself. "Is there anything else?"

Going back Emma saw the beginning of the text. It only showed "you sexy…" and Emma found herself opening the text before thinking twice, her brows knotted in confusion. The contact made her so shocked and so sick to the stomach... and so, so scared. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Regina put things in the pan, humming while cooking. She turned around when no answer came for more than 5 minutes. She saw her girlfriend so pale. "Love what's wro-" Then it hit her so hard. Emma saw the texts, apparently, but the thing was there were new ones Regina had no idea about.

 _'you sexy bitch are so good at fucking little girls.;_

 _I'd make you both kneel and suck my dick before I'd fuck you hard.'_

Next text was a picture of them naked kissing.

Emma saw there were previous messages, though. From yesterday. It made her all frozen. Her eyes got glassy. "Who the hell is that, Regina?" She asked shakily, looking up at the as scared brunette. She turned the phone to show her new texts with the picture.

"I… I don't know," Regina shook her head, grabbing the phone and looking at the picture. It was not clear, but she knew it was them maybe 15 minutes ago. He was tracking her… "God god god…" Regina threw the phone to the floor, feeling so sick to her stomach. This boy was watching them. He was making them his fantasy slaves. "I- I don't feel good." She was having a panic attack. She slid down on the floor, hugging her knees. "Call my sister..." She started rocking, not able to look anywhere other than the empty space.

Emma's eyes opened wide seeing Regina panicked so much. Freaking out about this. Emma was terrified herself because someone was stalking Regina and following her. Why didn't Regina tell her about this before? She fell on her knees beside Regina, grabbed the phone and found the number. She called while holding the phone with her shoulder.

"Regina, hey… look at me. Baby, look at me. Spot a few things around and name them. C'mon..." Emma had had a few accidents just like that and had to do a research on how to ground herself to gain control over those attacks.

Regina didn't respond, though. She was just shaking uncontrollably. It was like a nightmare. She wasn't even hearing anything Emma was saying.

Zelena picked up her phone after it rang for a while. "Yeah, sis, you forgot your shorts again." She stopped for a while when no answer came and in the background, she heard Emma asking Regina to calm down.

"Regina, baby please…" Emma took her face in hands. Her heart was beating so hard in fear. "Calm down, please. Look at me…"

"What is going on?!" The redhead almost yelled at the phone and only that shout made Emma hear the other woman. She was ready to tear apart Emma if she had hurt her sister.

Emma was so flushed from emotions and breathless. "Regina… she has a panic attack. Please come- 28 Flower Street," Emma said quickly as there was no time for explanations. Zelena hung up immediately and ran to her car.

"Baby, you are safe right now. I'm with you." Emma kept trying to bring Regina back. Thumbs stroked her cheeks.

It took Zelena 25 minutes to be there. She hit the door with her fist until Emma opened the door. "Where is she?" She rushed to Regina as soon as she was inside.

Regina, on the other hand, was still in her still state. She was shivering and giving no response to anybody at all.

Zelena leaned and touched her sister's hair before pulling her into an embrace, just like when she was a little girl, scared of something. "Regina, you are safe, honey. You have nothing to fear. We are with you and while we are here, nothing bad will happen to you. You know that, right? My little sister… You are safe, I promise," Zelena whispered caressing her hair.

Regina broke down as soon as Zelena pulled her into her arms. She was sobbing and tears ran down her cheeks so fast she wouldn't be able to stop them if she knew she was crying.

"Lean against me, my girl."

Emma moved to them close and gently stroked Regina's calf. It was so horrible and terrifying to see. Her heart was breaking…

Regina's deep sobs kept coming one after the other, but she was out of that state. Zelena pulled her out as she always did. She was always a mess up and Zelena always pulled her back on her feet until she crushed down again.

Zelena cuddled her little sister so close and caressed her hair. She had to get those feeling out. They got blocked, bottled up, but at last, they came out. Now Regina just had to know she wasn't alone, that they will protect her and support her.

"It's gonna be okay. We will find a way, you will see. It's just temporary. Don't fear, my little sister," Zelena kept whispering, gently rocking Regina.

"He has pictures," Regina finally murmured out, the thing she wanted to reveal.

She was still snuggled in her sister's arms and it was like they were in her bedroom near the window after Zelena found her crying after those marks her mother left on her. She was a troubled kid who was bisexual and in her decade homosexuality was counted a sin more than it did now. However, after every time her mother hit, Zelena would hug her close and rock her just like she did now. She was safe in her sister's arms. Always.

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: Please, review! :) Perhaps write us your theories? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just wanted to mention that we have no bloody idea about US educational system XD When it comes to years, in our story, they graduate, in Emma's case (born in October) at the age of 18, Regina had graduated at the age of 19 (born in February). University lasts 4 years.**

* * *

After half an hour Regina was almost back to normal. She was sitting on the couch, still closer to her sister to feel safe. She told them both everything, filling them in with information they didn't know, yet. Emma listened in silence, trying to keep calm, but inside she was boiling. That filthy – All those sick things he wrote, how he followed Regina, stalking them and now he had something to blackmail them… Emma has never felt that rage before. Kind of rage that made you almost capable to kill. It was a terrifying thing to find in oneself.

Zelena swallowed hard. "Don't think about it now, Gina," Zelana told her gently, knowing too well it could bring another wave of panic.

Emma watched their interaction and thought it was beautiful that they cared and trusted each other so deeply. Zelana had to always be there for Regina. How valuable that was…

"We cannot just let it be..." She whispered. What if he wanted to really hurt Regina? Her father was a deputy- Could she trust him with it?

"What can we do? He has the power to ruin me in every possible way," Regina hit back with venom in her voice, but not towards Emma; towards that bastard who was playing with them. What did he want from them? She stopped for a second. "I can text him. Ask him what he wants."

"Regina, no," Emma said right away right with Zelena saying "No," as well.

It was a lame idea. Everybody would see how dangerous and irrational it was, but Regina was not there yet to notice it. She had felt bad when the first text came, but if she was in the 6 feet now she was 6 feet underground and 7 feet under shit.

"Those texts show what he wants… You cannot contact him." Emma rubbed her eyes, feeling the growing headache. "I could talk to David. I'm not sure if I can trust him with everything. He can choose to help me or choose the law..." Emma shook her head trying to think hard.

"You should go on a sick leave," Zelena said then, "Until we figure it out. You must stay away from that boy." They needed to get Regina protected.

Regina sighed, nodding, "I will stay in my own apartment, though. I don't want to seem nice to mother at the same time," she murmured. She didn't want to be the one explaining why she was on a sick leave if she was not sick to her mother. Zelena was always better to lie to her.

Zelena nodded in understanding. "I will be checking on you every day. Lock yourself up always. Remember that, little sis."

Emma softly touched Regina's thigh. "I will come as well... if you want." She didn't want to invite herself in. Emma would be calmer to make sure Regina was safe and okay.

Regina took one more deep breath before talking again, "Actually, the picture he has does not have a clear image. No one can tell if it is me or not." She refused to show Zelena the picture because she would know instantly it was taken maybe an hour ago. She didn't want her sister to know about her sex life more than she already did.

"We don't know though if he has any more pictures. Besides we don't know how long he has been following us…" Emma pointed out. He could be teasing them. Talking to David seemed like the only hope. They should lock the kid up for this…

"Lena, get me a new number and… keep an eye on Emma please?" She looked at her sister in the eyes sighing deeply. She knew Zelena was not with her on the relationship even though she seemed happy to see her happy. Her eyes turned to Emma then, "You are not going to talk to David. You are his daughter now he would lock me up as well as him."

She wished it would be as easy as Emma was thinking, but she knew better. She remembered how Melanie was threatened to be locked up. She had to show her mother that she would not be alive if something happened to her. Either way, Regina wouldn't let any of this happen to Emma. She trusted her sister with that and deep down Zelena must have known if it came to it, Regina would sleep with that boy just to keep Emma out of harm.

Emma closed her eyes rubbing temple feeling so much- it was hard to stay still and bottled up.

"Miss Swan, could you leave us alone for a moment?" Zelena asked with her eyes on the girl.

Emma looked up at them and nodded before getting up and heading to her own bedroom, locking the door. Like a ghost, she shut the windows and covered them with curtains. Then it…just broke in her. She felt so guilty…. If now pushing- They could have waited and Regina could go to the police. Emma dropped to the floor and began to silently sob, shaking as she would never forgive herself if something happened to Regina.

"You know changing the number won't change much, Regina," Zelena said softly when the girl disappeared. "I know how you can jump into the fire when being in love, but… I cannot let you do that. I can't…" She caressed her sister's cheek. "I can think of one thing we can try, but it's going to be very difficult."

Regina sighed, leaning against her sister, "I would do anything to keep her safe." She closed her eyes slowly, tears trailed down on her cheeks.

"I forbid you doing anything this perv wants. Do you hear me? We will manage somehow." Zelana couldn't even think of the consequences, that all would be too horrible.

"Tell me what to do. Still, get me a new number, which only you and Emma will know." She sighed wiping her tears away, "Okay, now tell me what you got. I can take it."

"I know a man. He could hack that boy's computer and phone to delete the pictures, but even then, it may be hard to block it so police wouldn't reach them. Plus, if he would report it, I need to find out if there's a way to also make the texts you two shared, disappear."

"Just tell me it would keep Emma out of way," Regina whispered, closing her eyes again. She was growing a migraine. "What if I save his texts to my sim card and change the device? Would then my and Emma's texts still be in my old mobile?" Regina had hope in her eyes when she looked at her sister.

"That could work, but we cannot know if they would want to specifically check that old one, sissy. We will figure something out. Don't give up without a fight." Zelena softly rubbed her back.

Regina then heard a sound of sobbing. "I... Emma- I want to check on her." She stood up before her sister could respond and walked fast towards Emma's room. She knocked on the door, softly. "Emma? May I come in?" There was no response and so she opened the door to see her girl on the floor, crying her eyes out. She rushed and knelt down beside her. "Hey hey hey…" she whispered, pulling her in her arms.

Emma was carried away, didn't realize her sobs only grew louder. She didn't even hear Regina, just when those arms wrapped around her, she choked, "Gi-na… I'm-s-so so s-rry…" She sobbed, her hands moved to her waist, to hold the woman she loved so dear. "It's— all my... fa-ult." The worst thing was that she could do nothing to fix any of this.

"Sh, my babygirl." Regina moved her fingers in her hair, kissing the top of her head. She felt so bad, seeing her girl like this broken. "Everything would be fine, babygirl. I will make sure everything will turn out fine." Her hand moved on her arm slowly. "I won't let you get hurt. I promise. We will get that bastard behind the bars."

"I–not s-scar-ed of m-myse-lf gettin h-hurt." Her hands grabbed tighter on Regina's shirt. "I wo-n't s-stand it if any-anything happ-ens to you." She was so scared of ruining her beloved's life in every possible way. Emma could tell Regina was willing to make sacrifices. That's what she feared the most. She would rather handcuff her to bed in her apartment then let her do anything stupid…

Regina kissed her head again. "Lena has a plan, okay? We will get through this."

"W-what plan?"

"It's a good plan, don't think about it just now, babygirl, just take deep breaths with me. I hate seeing you cry." She smiled sadly at her, looking directly into her blurry, green eyes. "I love you so much." Her hands moved to cup those flushed cheeks and kiss her girl deeply on the lips. She felt them trembling. "We will get through this. I know it."

The blonde cupped Regina's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, trying to catch her breath. "I don't wanna leave your side; we are in this together…" Emma whispered softly, moving fingers into Regina's hair.

"You know it's not at all possible, love. We need to remain distanced at least for a while. I'll text you from my new number, okay?" She smiled sweetly.

"But this won't change anything anymore..." Emma muttered before looking into the beautiful brown eyes. Her sobs calmed, but tears still wetted her cheeks.

"I love you so much. So, so much."

Regina placed a few more kisses to her lips and with the last Emma kept Regina close longer, pouring her love into it as a way of saying it back.

"We shall dress up, love. I don't want to be in the same room with my sister when I don't have an underwear on." She tried to joke to smooth the air. Emma nodded softly before they got up. "But you will stay with me just this time? Until my parents come back? While we still can… " She asked hopefully, holding Regina's hands. They could go to a spare room upstairs where no one would peek through and she would lock everything up.

"I don't know if it is wise, my love. I am planning to leave this side of town for a while- maybe right away. I can't keep having you in the middle of my mess." Regina sighed, standing up to put the clothes on. Looking at the girl's face, she gave up, "Okay, okay. Just this night. I will be leaving early in the morning."

She would have to talk to Zelena about leaving the town and maybe stay in some hotel in the city center for a while…

Emma tried to swallow the tears that kept coming into her eyes. She went to the closet to put yoga pants on as well, before Regina came to her, saying, "Hey, babygirl, don't cry. I need you to be the strong girl. I know you are, the girl I fell for." Regina wiped her tears away with the soft strokes of her thumb.

Emma shook her head and moved hands over Regina's arms. "I feel so powerless… It's my fault. I could wait for this one more year. I don't want to leave you in this alone."

Emma already felt her mind was filled with nothing, but this situation. Her stomach was so tight. She knew this feeling too well; she won't be able to focus on anything, sleep or eat if she won't do anything about this, fix this… Regina sighed deeply. She knew Emma wouldn't just let it go, but she had to. How was she supposed to make her let it go?

"Promise me you wouldn't do anything stupid. Actually, you wouldn't do anything before talking to Zelena, okay? You are not leaving me alone. Quite opposite, but if you get into any trouble, you would be leaving me worried sick and unable to help you. So I am begging you, babygirl. Sit this one out."

"It depends on the definition of stupidity…" Emma muttered quietly, looking down, knowing so well all actions could be justified. That's what she feared from Regina's side as well. "I will promise you if you promise something in return. That you won't get anywhere near him..."

Regina sighed, nodding, "I promise not to go anywhere near him, babygirl."

She smiled, kissing her head right before they went back into the living room. She saw Zelena was still sitting on the couch.

"Sis, maybe- maybe I should leave the town for a while. In the crowded city, nobody would find me. Actually, I plan to leave tomorrow morning. I will be sleeping here tonight. Can you deal with mother? I will text you when I get myself a new phone and a number."

Zelena frowned gently, thinking hard about it. There was a good chance that this boy would have definitely a trouble finding her. "Don't you want me to come with you?" It was always safer for two to defend themselves, but at the same time he could follow Zelena from school and find out that way… She shook her head. "Okay, it's a bad idea, but I want you to keep in touch with me, sis."

"Of course I will. Just tell mother something so that she won't ask much later on." Having walked to her Regina wrapped her arms around her neck. Her sister was a lot taller than her so she was on her toes to hug her close. "Thank you. Thank you for being the best sister I could ever ask for."

* * *

Zelena left the house half an hour later and left them alone. She was going to come in the morning and give her a ride to the city center and then… Regina would be all alone.

"Babygirl, I want this night to be a night to remember," she whispered, pulling her close. "No more tears, okay? I want you to have a good night with me."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and nodded softly. Her teacher smiled and peppered her face with pecks. The girl didn't know how things will look from now on. When would she see Regina again? All she knew was that the time they had, had to be used in the fullest.

"I think I will need a drink, though... and will try to figure something that would make us forget about this drama for a moment."

Emma tried to smile before leaning in for a soft kiss. Regina then nodded, but her eyes slid on the bottle after Emma let go to get herself a glass of whiskey. It was still hard to stop herself from drinking, especially when she felt this trapped.

Emma took a sip, thinking hard. What she really wanted was to get to know Regina better. She took another sip and asked, "Perhaps we could play in 20 questions. More or less. I want to get to know you better. More silly or more serious things, anything really…"

"Okay, you go first." Regina turned her head to a side acting to stretch her neck and sat on the floor in Indian style. "Ask me anything- I'll answer it." Tip of her tongue moved along her lower lip, wetting her broken skin.

Emma walked there and sat in front of her, trying to make up some questions. It was the hardest to start. She didn't want to dig into the rough stuff, not now… Her eyes stopped upon this lip scar, but she pushed it away now. "Let's start simple; what's your favorite color and why?" She said before taking a sip. "Umm... wait for a second-"

She felt bad drinking like that in front of Regina. Emma got up and jogged into the kitchen to get a bottle of root beer out of the fridge. She twisted it off before returning.

"Here you go," The girl said, handing it in.

"Thank you, dear." Regina took the bottle holding it up to salute her, then took a sip. "Probably red and black, but I don't know why. I think there is no reason at all," She chuckled slowly looking into her eyes. "And maybe green… with your eyes in my life." She gave her girlfriend half a smile, putting the bottle on her lips taking another sip.

The blonde smiled quite sheepishly. "Those colors really suit you when you wear them. Especially when you paint your lips red as well." Emma smiled more gently and hoped to soon relax. She really didn't want to spend this time worrying.

"Yes, I could tell by the looks, you give me during classes, dear, especially when I wore that red dress." Regina chuckled. She remembered how intensly Emma was looking at her. She was pretty surprised that nobody actually noticed it beside her.

"I see I wasn't that subtle at all..." Emma bit her lip, "Ruby noticed... but she doesn't know anything. I mean- students got their crushes on teachers, it's no big deal." Emma snorted softly.

"So… hm, let me think." Her brows came together as she thought hard. "Who is it that you love most in your group?"

"Well... I don't think I can say. Ruby is the crazy one. She dragged me into the group and did a lot to help me. Belle is calm, more like me. Graham is caring and Jefferson is yet another mad one. Each of them is very dear to me." She took a sip and thought of other question. "Have you always wanted to teach?"

"I don't think I have. I was planning on going on the academic way then; my ex-boyfriend fucked me up so well that I was a mess that you met at the bar. I needed help and Zelena gave me that, as always," Regina sighed again, a bit sadly, though.

Emma nodded slowly with understanding, sad how cruel life could be. "She is a wonderful sister…" In all those bad things Regina had a family love that some could only dream of, though.

"What are your plans for the future, babygirl?" Regina moved on with the questions.

"Um… I'm not exactly sure… I debate between two professions; a police officer or a social worker. Eventually psychology, maybe… I'd just like help kids in foster homes… I'm not sure what is best for me," Emma shrugged softly, kinda scared with how little time she had to decide. Not waiting, she asked, "Are you willing to share of your past with your ex-boyfriend..? Or isn't it the right time?" She tried to sound gentle.

"What you wanna know?" Regina raised a brow, debating with herself if she should tell what kind of bastard he was. It would all depend on the question Emma would ask.

"I don't know…." Emma couldn't form a question. The only thing she could ask would be what happened. "You can tell me as much as you are comfortable to at the moment." She moved closer so they sat right in front of each other. Her fingers began to move over Regina's knee gently. "If you try to scare me off that won't work," Emma teased softly. "Tell me as much as you are willing, baby…"

Brunette took a sip, closing her eyes. She shifted a little giving her back to the couch and tilted her head onto it. "My love life had never been easy, believe me. I am a troubled person. Trouble never left me and I think you can call Robin one as well.

"I met him in England after I graduated from high school. I took two gap years and traveled around the world. He came back to New York with me for collage and we had been together for probably good 5 years until I learned he was cheating on me. I dumped him half a year before I graduate and came back home for winter. Then I found out Zelena was kind of dating the guy; Robin to be precise. She doesn't know it still, but they couldn't work it out anyway. It would break Zelena too much knowing I actually started drinking because of it. She would never forgive herself." Regina looked at Emma's hand, sighing. "Robin played with her just to get back at me. He did a pretty good job."

Emma listened with so much sadness in her eyes. As well as anger. What kind of guy was he? There were dudes like Victor who could make hideous fantasies out of someone's beauty and other's didn't appreciate what they had- not speaking just of the appearance here.

"You cared about him…" Emma whispered, but so silently that Regina could not hear it. "He wasn't worthy of you. He–" Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm so sorry it happened to you. You deserve all the best, Regina," Emma reached to gently caress her cheeks, "You will have it… I know it. Things will calm and you will settle down." She smiled softly at her beloved. How could all those bad things keep happening to Regina?

"It's okay, I got over it already. It wasn't like I was madly in love with him," Regina shrugged, thinking about all her failure relationships. One of them meant everything in the world to her and she was back in the town. Maybe it would be better to get away.

"How many relationships did you have?" Regina asked, moving her hand on hers, smiling still. How could she be upset when she had this little, gorgeous thing in front of her?

Emma softly tangled their fingers. That was the question for billion dollars. "I don't think I can call them relationships; dating maybe, crushes. To be specific one dating and one crush until now. I have never had anything like us. With Neal… He had a crush on me and I don't even know why I agreed to this. I have never felt anything for any boy at all," Emma shrugged gently. She wasn't sure if to say about her crush on Lily, because that was… fucked up, considering the present and Regina knowing Lily's mother.

Regina smiled wider. "So I am not your first in only one way," She teased giving her hand a squeeze. She liked the way Emma looked at her with such new-found emotions. She wanted to pull her into a deep kiss. "It's your turn to ask," She moved her hand to tell Emma to come closer then she patted a spot right beside her.

Emma did move there right away, her arm wrapped around Regina's waist and leaned head over her shoulder, wanting to hold her close and now as Regina showed she wanted it, she could just go for it. Emma was bad at asking questions, all those hard ones came to her mind. "I may never stop wondering what made you even pay any attention to me at that bar," She smiled gently, remembering well how Regina approached her and asked for a dance.

"Well, if we are being honest… I was looking for sex and you seemed an easy target. Although. I have no idea why I took your number. It was alcohol's doing, I think."

"Hm, I see," Emma nodded and thought a bit of how she behaved back then. "It's quite weird 'cause back then I was far from going that far. Like, I haven't thought I'd act like this... Provoking? I guess it was alcohol's doing, but honestly, I think I'd eventually run away. Sorry for giving hope," She added the last part, teasing. In moments of silence stone on her heart returned and she didn't want that…

"You didn't seem running the other day, though," Regina poked her nose giggling. It was easy with Emma. Being herself was normal with her.

"You got me on my knees, woman. I blame you for almost getting myself in trouble. It's a sin to be so… everything." Emma teased taking Regina's hand to play with her fingers.

Regina moved her fingers in her hair leaning her head back on the couch. "I have a soft spot for blondes; you may have heard it from Zelena," She chuckled.

"Your turn…" Emma muttered, chuckling.

"I don't know what to ask… oh, wait- Tell me one of your fantasies." The older woman smirked, biting on her lower lip. "Maybe I can make it come true."

"That's what I was talking about. Oh boy, there was so many. In them, usually, I was the one doing the job, though. But…your mouth- everywhere... " Emma bit her lip.

"No, no, no- it's not an answer. I need details to be able to fulfill it, love," Regina whispered to her ear, then places one small, wet kiss on her ear. She loved teasing people and teasing Emma was way too much fun. "Let me ask you this way, then; if I told you right now that I would do anything in bed, what would you ask me to do first?"

"God," Emma whispered, "I'd say… 24h won't be enough time," She couldn't help but grin softly. It was nice to push away bad things and just be their usual selves.

"Emma, you are no fun, really," Regina giggled.

"What can I say more? I'd want you to kiss me deeply, till the last breath; kiss, suck and lick every inch of my skin… Bring me on cloud nine with the sensations," She muttered against her neck.

Regina placed her arm over her shoulders, then her hand sliding to her chest from her shoulder. "I would like to eat you out sometimes, though," She licked her lips after making sure Emma saw her do that. "Ask me..." her hand slowly stroked her breast

Emma's lips pressed into a thin line. She wore no bra. It made her look like a puppy that fell into a trap of older friends. Emma leaned to kiss Regina as she couldn't control the blush. "You wanted me to say details to see me all blushing, flushed and all. Admit it," Emma said instead of the question.

"Yes. Yes, it was a part of the plan, but still, I wonder about your fantasies, too." Regina kissed her back, still a wild smirk on her lips. She was a true hunter, a predator and Emma was her little prey. "If you tell me yours, I will tell you mine." She squeezed the breast softly, feeling everything soo clearly without a bra.

* * *

 **A/N: Please, review and let us know of your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:  
**

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

 **ORIGINALLY IT WAS GOING TO BE SEPARATED IN TWO**

 **!Trigger!Warning! Mentions of domestic abuse.**

* * *

 _"If you tell me yours, I will tell you mine." She squeezed the breast softly feeling everything soo clearly without a bra._

* * *

Emma shook her head with a soft smirk, her eyes closed as Regina didn't even stop touching her. A stronger blush covered her cheeks.

"I told you already!" Emma defended herself as she felt so sheepish about… talking dirty? Perhaps she wasn't turned into the bad girl thing just yet, and a lot of emotions still rushed through her system.

"I will break you, you know that right, babygirl?" Regina kissed the side of her neck with an open-mouthed kisses. She pulled her hand a bit up, then slid it inside, under her collar. Now the hard nipple was right under her fingers. Emma's lips parted in a gasp before she bit her lip hard to muffle a moan. "I want you to fuck me with a strap on one day. Bend me down, without mercy. I know you are such a good girl, but I am not, love."

Regina had a strong effect on her body. It reacted faster than she could think. Jesus Dear God Holy Maria, she grew wet... "I– I guess you will have to be my teacher again. Show me some things and maybe… The student will outgrow the master."

"Yes, I shall, but are you really willing to? I don't want to force you into anything," Regina said, seriously this time.

Emma looked up, slowly. The girl smiled sheepishly. "It's all still new to me, ya know? When you are young everyone wants you to feel shy when speaking of sex," Emma chuckled softly, "But I want to learn. You know how bold I can be. Better if that happened without any drinking, though."

Regina turned to look into the emerald eyes to see if she was lying or not. She wanted Emma in so many different ways, but she didn't know where to stop, where their boundaries were. "I want you not to be this timid with me, love. It's just me."

Regina captured her lips with one fast move. "I'd love to teach you," she muttered against them. "I want to taste you so bad. Slide my tongue between your folds, mm." She watched as Emma's cheeks turned bright red. "I want to give you such a high pleasure; right here on the floor. I want you to remember how I made you come every time you pass this living room."

Yes, it made her so, so flushed, unlike ever before. Perhaps because Regina didn't talk to her like that ever before. It made Emma smirk as Regina acted like a bad girl, really.

"You are evil," Emma said playfully before leaning to capture Regina's lips once more.

How she loved everything about this woman. How lucky she was that out of nothing Regina got to feel something for her as well as they got to know each other; bit by bit throughout those two last years.

"I've been called that before, but do you know what I've never been called? Your bad girl..."

"My bad girl…" Emma shook her head with a smirk.

Regina buried her face in the crook of Emma's neck, nibbling the soft skin. She wanted to be a little harsh with Emma to show her all the different ways they could go down in bed. Not too rough. She knew Emma was not ready for that. She wasn't sure if she ever would be ready, but it didn't matter at all.

Emma allowed Regina to do this. Distract them from all the bad things and focus on themselves while they had time. The woman positioned herself in front of Emma, making her lean back to the foot of the couch. Emma's eyes closed and fingers moving into those soft locks. Her head tilted back with a moan, feeling those teeth nibble her skin. The soft skin between Regina's teeth and under her lips… how much the teacher wanted to mark it. Leave her student a few reminders that she belonged to someone.

"Tell me if you aren't feeling comfortable."

"No, it's perfect," Emma assured her. "Keep it going like that," she added, tilting back even more to expose more skin, letting Regina do anything she wished.

Regina's both hands moved under her shirt, slowly. "Your skin is so hot, love. Are you truly burning this much for me?" She smirked, kissing her jawline.

She admired those sharp bones and strong muscles; they actually made Regina wet thinking about Emma. Her red lips moved off the pale skin, just to pull her shirt off. Emma's heart began to pound harder. Regina was fully sitting on her lap now, moving fingers over her chest.

"When we meet again, love, I want you to learn some things to surprise me. I will keep checking on your ability to talk to me and write me how much you want to feel me in you." Her attention turned to her breasts as she stopped talking and started licking her pink buds.

Would she ever stop reacting on Regina like this? Well, hopefully not. Emma opened her eyes and looked down at Regina licking lips. "God… You want me to turn into a bad girl, like you?" Emma gasped and moaned. She could start trying now… but she felt so sheepish. "Oh, Regina- Like that… I imagined it like that; inch by inch." It was nothing, but... small steps, right?

"Lay down, love," Regina muttered with a smirk, moving off her lap just in time as Emma shifted to lay down.

She was on top of her now, on her fours. Lowering her head, she captured a pink nipple in her mouth. Sucking, the other was pinched by her. The voices she pulled out of Emma were extraordinary. She sucked hard, to the edge of hurting this sensitive skin, making Emma hiss softly. Regina wasted no time giving the same treatment to the other breast while her free hand tugged the leggings down to Emma's knees as the girl moved her hips up. The way the woman's hot tongue moved was making the blonde so wet, causing soft cramps inside her abdomen.

"Regina… Let me take your clothes off. I want to feel your skin and see you," Emma whispered, swallowing hard.

"A-a, love… I want to taste you first."

Regina's kisses trailed down on her body as her heart started beating faster. Why was she this excited? She had no idea, but it was not casual sex for her- for either of them. The woman kissed Emma's belly button, then slowly licking down to her groin. Emma bit onto her lip hard, watching her lover. She didn't go straight to her core, though. Crawling bit backward she positioned herself between her legs; ass sticking up and front almost pressed to the ground. She kissed her inner thighs teasingly. Emma was growing breathless. What seemed like deep breaths, didn't provide enough oxygen. The green eyes closed again.

"What you want me to do?"

"Regina…" Emma groaned softly, "Lick me…" It came out so breathlessly. When her fingers moved through the velvet hair, it was a sweet gesture of affection.

Regina slowly moved her tongue on her folds and Emma's lips parted in a silent moan. She didn't need to even part those folds to taste her wet core.

"Like that, babygirl?" She slowly moved a finger between her folds, separating them to dive in with a tip of her tongue onto her clit.

Emma couldn't describe neither the feeling nor the effect. All she knew was that it did truly crazy things to her body and mind. She didn't even notice how her fingers took a hold on Regina's hair to keep her right there.

"Yes… But… M-more…"

"Mm," Brunette's eyes closed.

Emma was so delicious. She wanted to go inside and fuck her, but it was still a sensitive topic for them. Emma was on a path of discovery so Regina went slowly on her. Emma, though, didn't think Regina had to be this delicate with her now. Could she do anything with her mouth that would actually hurt her, after all? Her hips moved slowly forward.

"Please, Regina…" She craved so much; everything… and more.

Regina's lips captured the little pearl between her folds. It was hard and craving for attention. She pressed on it with a tip of her tongue just before sucking.

"Ahhhh," Emma moaned loud then as the pleasure was already so high. Her head tilted back, back softly arching. A heel of feet pressed against Regina's back.

Regina grabbed her ass. Holding onto the round cheeks tightly, her nails dug a bit into her pale flesh. How heavenly she tasted. Her attention turned to the entrance; she teased it with her tongue, then licked her way back up, making Emma groan. She wasn't going to give Emma her release too easily this time.

"R-gina..." She kept moaning her name, it rolled so easily over the tongue and sounded so good when filled with such want. Her lips parted feeling that craving for Regina to enter…

The woman looked at her girlfriends with a wild smirk. "Oh no no no… Ask me nicely, then maybe I will let you come."

"Regina… God, please," Emma gasped with want, so flushed. "Fuck me, please. Please…" She begged, desiring this release that was going to be mind-blowing, she knew.

"With pleasure, my love."

Regina entered her with her tongue. It slid in easily as she was so wet, but oh, so tight. It made the brunette groan. Emma's lips parted wide in a breathless moan and eyes rolled back in her skull. The tongue started moving in, deeper down in her core. Regina never stopped watching her. This was what she wanted to keep in her mind; Emma in so much pleasure, not the girl she made cry. Emma's hand grabbed tighter onto that hair. She was burning with real fire. This pleasure so intense, so good. Her hips moved on their own against Regina's face.

"Aaahhh... I-m s-ohh!" Regina's tongue had to find a weak spot and she gasped in surprise and a next rush hit her. "Reginaaa," She couldn't form any other word and just moaned so loud when her walls closed and waves rushed through her so her inner muscles of thighs began to tremble.

Regina kept moving until the contractions of those tight walls stopped. Her lips and chin were all wet with her juices. The jaw was hurting from the non-stop movement, but it was worth it. She licked up to her clit again, then rested her chin on her groin.

"God, you look so beautiful, my love."

Regina's gentle hands started stroking her hips. Emma was breathing so deep, chest moving up and down as she tried to calm from those fireworks. A soft smile tugged on her lips.

"Come to me," the blonde whispered, moving a strand of chocolate hair behind her ear.

Feeling the woman moving up, Emma soon pulled her in for a kiss. Regina smiled softly and Emma hummed as she could taste herself upon those lips, her hands moved over Regina's back and down to her ass.

"You are addictive, love. You know I have an addiction history. I can't leave your lips…"

Emma smiled caressing the soft cheek, "I hope you don't mind this specific addiction…" Regina was her drug as well.

Regina's tongue slid in, hands caressing the blonde's thighs. "Are you comfy down there? The floor seems pretty hard you know," she giggled pecking few times on her lips.

"I'm always comfortable when you are on top of me." Her lips moved to the woman's jaw and neck. "So, teacher- Show me how it's done… Tell me. I don't have toys, though…"

"You should have one, darling. Just don't use it without me if you ever do."

Emma smirked softly at that. "Okay, I promise. I guess that wouldn't be fun anyway. Unless I'd hear your moans through the line." Pink tongue wetted her lips.

Regina sat up on her lap pulling her shirt up. Seeing Regina strip was never going to get boring. She was so stunning Emma could melt. Well, she could melt with each sweet smile or those cute looks. Did Regina know she even did those?

The older woman trapped Emma's head between her hands as she leaned over her, palms on the floor. "You want to know how to fuck me? I think you can try and see what's best. We have the whole night," she winked at her.

They had all night and nothing else.

"So… Your fantasy is to be pleased over and over so long until you will get so spent?" Emma grinned wide and then sat. Her lips quickly found round flesh.

"Oh no no-" Regina moaned closing her eyes. "I have more than one of those fantasies, love. I prefer us fulfilling each of them one by one, and today's lesson is learning how to be rough. Don't go easy on me," she finished then pulled her up, to meet her lips in a kiss; hard and lustful. Emma moaned into it.

When being breathless Emma bit her lip hard, finding Regina's eyes. She had to tell herself that this woman wasn't made of glass; because somewhere that feeling was present, especially during their first time.

"Is there anything you specifically don't enjoy or trigger you anyhow, though?" She needed to know because after all emotions today... she would not handle doing something to see Regina in any other state than pleasure and peacefulness. She wouldn't handle hurting her.

"I would enjoy almost anything, love," She hooked her arms around her neck, smirking. "I would even like being your passive partner, even though I am pretty dominant," Regina licked her own lips staring into the green eyes.

"Okay," Emma said softly, moving hands over Regina's smooth skin of her back. She felt so small in her arms and Emma had this impulse to be protective over her. "I'll try. I just don't want to hurt you." Care spoke through her. Was she a mood killer? Would Regina be patient with her enough? "I guess my homework will be watching some hot porn… We could do it together; after I take care of you first, though."

Regina wondered if Emma could handle it, handle her because this might be too much for her. In any of her relationships, she had never had smooth and emotional sex. It was always a bit rushed and rough enough to make her parts hurt later. She enjoyed it, too. It was Mal's doing and maybe a little Robin's.

"Emma, my sweet Emma… I want you to hurt me, but I won't rush you into anything. I want you to trust yourself with it as much as I trust you," she confessed softly, moving the back of her hand to caress her cheek, trying to smooth the frown of confusion over Emma's face, "I will wait for you, through and through," She placed a small kiss on her lips.

The girl didn't really get it, but she wanted to understand. Pulling away again Emma looked into brown eyes. "Why do you like pain?" Emma asked softly, playing with the short locks. "Have anyone… been gentle with you before? Like we are?" Emma had heard of BDSM, of course. She hasn't really got it, though, why people would want to give up so much control. Was this the point Regina used or was it just a rougher sex?

"Because, my dear, there is just a thin line between pain and pleasure, and it has nothing to do with my past experiences, love. I need a difference in my life, in my actions, I mean…" she smiled at Emma, "You don't get it, do you? I like it rough and hard as well as I like it gentle and smooth. It's like how I like my men or women," she shrugged and Emma tried to wrap her head around it. "I think I could teach you with action, too, but maybe watching would a simpler first step."

It was hard as the only experience she had was now with Regina. Nevertheless, the pain was always something she tried to run away from... if she could. However, it seemed like this pain was truly different when it came to sex. Perhaps she had to feel it herself to understand it. She might as well end up hating it… who knew?

"I want you to teach me everything." Emma wanted to try it all out. "Guide me this one time. Tell me what you want at this moment," Her hands moved down Regina's spine.

"Mark me, Emma. I want to remember you every time I see the marks you left on me." She took both pale hands and placed them on her hips. "Starch me, bite me," Regina smirked a bit, pulling her in a kiss.

Emma's eyes closed as she let herself drown in the feeling of Regina's lips, moving against her own so passionately. She responded with the same as it was only natural; she felt so much want for this woman. She nibbled on her bottom lip. Regina moved her ass a little, sliding her shorts down with Emma's help, slowly. The panties followed next.

"I will guide you."

Emma's lips moved down to kiss all over Regina's neck, sucking her sweet spots, biting them, nibbling to leave those marks. Make Regina hers… Moans began to leave Regina's plump lips; she missed the feeling so much. Emma's slender hands cupped round cheeks, digging nails.

"You are going so good, babe," She tilted her head back, giving all the place for Emma.

She was back sitting on her lap as soon as her last remaining clothes were gone. Could Emma feel her heart down on her core? She inhaled deeply with the nails digging into her flesh. It felt so good when the anticipation was too high. She would probably come as soon as Emma touched her. She knew, though, in no time Emma would get what she meant. Because it was kind of animal instinct and Regina was letting it free for Emma. The girl parted her lips to swirl her tongue against smooth skin, the throat… Going to collarbones. Her lips did leave a trail of pink marks over the olive skin.

"Tell me you are mine," Emma whispered, straight into Regina's ear before biting the earlobe. Her nails left long red marks along a woman's round ass as well.

"God, I am yours, fully yours," Regina moaned, breathing heavily as Emma felt so good on her burning skin. "I'm yours to take." Her hands moved to the girl's hair. "Oh Emma, I'm so ready for you," she didn't know what she wanted more; to be teased or to be fucked as soon as possible.

"I want to taste you, Regina…" Emma moaned, kissing down her chest and stomach.

She wasn't sure if she could give Regina what she needed at the moment, in that way. But just for a moment; to tease her some more and to taste her fully at last. Unable to kiss lover than those ribs, Emma raised Regina to lay her down on the carpet and then moved down on her, taking Regina by surprise. Lips pressed against the little clit before parting folds and moving tongue along her slit.

"Oh God," her eyes closed. She grabbed on the blond hair, moving her legs to her shoulders, "so good."

Before she had just a little taste, but now, as her tongue moved along the whole length, she tasted her lover fully and all she could do was to lick her eagerly. Her tongue teased her opening before getting the tip inside. Her nails dug and moved along the thighs.

Regina moaned loudly, "Oh my God! Don't stop. Don't stop even if I come," She pulled on her hair a bit, not sure if it would be too far too fast.

Emma really got one talented tongue. really really talented. Her eyes rolled back in her head, moaning out loud. She moved her hips closer to her mouth, pressing her head down. Green eyes closed, feeling the pull, but it only was yet another thing that told her of Regina's pleasure. Those moans were music… Emma even forgot about her insecurities that she won't be able to pleasure Regina this early by just using her mouth. Instead, she got carried away and ate Regina out fast and deep, already addicted to her. Even with aching jaw, she would keep going until Regina wouldn't be able to handle it more and push her head away. Her teeth also grazed against sensitive parts, but not too hard.

"Oh, Emma… Emma… Em-ma," Regina held onto her hair harder, moaning her name non-stop. The feeling was out of this world. "Yess, oh Emma, fuck me. Yes, yes."

The way her name sounded on Regina's tongue was indescribable. All those hums, moans and cries… It showed Emma how opened Regina was. The blonde herself was still covered with that shyness that also made her only at times voice her pleasure fully.

Regina's back arched and hit to the carpet with a loud thud. Emma knew to do just the right things on her pussy. Her walls tightened around her moisty muscle. Emma looked up and couldn't tear her eyes away… Her hand moved to take a hold on round breasts, humming and moaning as Regina came for the first time, but even then, Regina kept her right there.

"Oh, don't stop. Gosh, don't stop," She screamed, carrying her orgasm and even before the first ended she was hit by a harder one. Her breath stuck in her throat as she saw stars. Her clit was about to explode as juice rushed down her walls.

It was so hard to keep going with the speed as her face was aching and walls got so tight. Emma's own body covered in a thin cover of sweat. Green eyes closed with a sound of pleasure it gave her to bring it to her beloved. Her tongue slowed down as she licked all dripping juices. Tip of it teased soft flesh and clit before Emma began to place open-mouthed kissed over Regina's inner thighs. She couldn't tear her lips away.

Regina was breathing deeply, but oxygen didn't seem to be enough for her burning muscles. Her fingers slid off and fell from her head. She had no more strength to move or talk, but she wanted Emma there, she wanted to kiss her.

"My beautiful… Mine," Emma nibbled and sucked there, leaving next marks.

"Mm," Regina hummed as Emma left little bites on the sensitive skin, "Come here, love. I want to kiss you."

Emma looked up at this beautiful, breathtaking woman and moved up to capture those lips without a second though, cupping her cheek sweetly.

"I love you, Regina. So much," Emma whispered against her lips before kissing her again, longer and deeper this time. Her hands softly caressed Regina's sides. "Did I do good?" She asked with a sweetly sheepish smile. "You taste heavenly…"

"You did so well, love. Still, a lot to learn, but you did so well," Regina kissed her softly a few times, smiling on those lips. She wanted nothing more than to stay in her arms. "I think we really can make a bad girl out of you, my love," Regina chuckled, brushing her knuckles against her cheek.

Emma smiled gently, lovingly and laid beside Regina to not weight her down, but kept holding her close. Her eyes closed at the touch, leaning into it.

"Did it feel wrong or weird to you?"

"Hm, no. This did not. I mean biting and scratching. You did it and I do like it, too. I'm more concerned about… you know… Thrusting too hard." Her cheeks got red again and she buried face in the crook of her neck.

Regina chuckled to the sheepishness of her lover. "Deep is good, hard is better." She slowly stroked her blonde locks. "I love you, babygirl. I like it when you are embarrassed." She placed a tender kiss upon her head lovingly.

"It really gives me naughty thoughts when you call me that… At least while we are both naked." Emma smirked moving her hand over Regina's chest and stomach, caressing her skin.

"I want to play little more since I don't know when I'd be back."

"Yeah… We may not close our eyes for a second tonight. We won't be able to meet at all, right? We could… Get some new emails. It could be even safer than texting and we could video call each other," Emma said as she already could feel the horrible longing…

"God, it would be so hot to watch you touch yourself," Regin laughed. They were naked and she could think of nothing other than sex right now. She slid her hand along her pale thigh, pulling it on her hip. "You got a laptop, love? Maybe we can fix our emails then watch something kinky," She giggled, pressing a lustful kiss on her lips. She wasn't going to waste any more seconds.

"Mm," Emma hummed into that kiss. Regina was making her knees so weak each time. "Kay… My kink teacher," Emma smirked with a wink. Her stomach growled softly; the sign she relaxed. She knew that was temporary, though. "You know, we should probably take it to my room. I prefer to make more memories there. One that will make me blush around my parents is enough in here. I'd also eat some yogurt with fruit. Want some?" Emma got up and offered hands to drag Regina on her feet as well.

"Hm, I think I want," Regina pulled herself up with help of her lover, but before parting, she pulled her in another kiss. "Hm, I'll be waiting in your bed," She winked, turning her back to the girl and moved away swaying her hips. She picked up their thrown clothes and headed for the girl's bedroom.

Those moves… damn, Emma thought. She was quick to get bowls of fruit with yogurt to return to Regina as fast as possible.

Regina laid on the bed, sighing. She took the laptop on the bed but didn't start it. It would be invading her personal space even though they were kinda dating right now.

"Here you go," Emma handed her the bowl with a kiss on her forehead.

She then went to close the door and room got all dark because of the curtains. To get some light, she turned on the Christmas lights that she hang above the bed and jumped on the bed. She had to type in the password to enter the computer.

"Alright, let's do it."

Regina started eating as she pulled her close to her whispering to her ear, "Watching or email first, love?" She licked her earlobe softly, giggling.

Emma wanted to purr when Regina was like this. She couldn't even respond right away cause it was hard to process and form words. Damn that woman… She cleared her throat and took a spoonful.

Regina did it as well, "Mmm, it's good. You shall improve your cooking skills too, love," She giggled again taking a few more spoons before talking. "So….?"

"Yeah, you will be my teacher for life," Emma joked. "I think we can get those emails real quick while we eat. Then we won't have to bother with anything." Emma brushed her lips against Regina's neck.

"Mhm, sounds pretty clever," Regina smirked, but her eyes closed, "So what your email shall be? Something just between us," Regina licked her lips.

The truth was Emma was too eager to have this done for now. She wanted to type "black" but decided against it and typed "dark" instead. **DarkSwan1999** Emma looked at Regina with a giggle.

"Really, Swan? It's too creative. I can't handle your talent." She chuckled

"What? You haven't seen The Black Swan?" She winked at her, "I just changed it to something indeed more original," Emma kept giggling with her. She typed some of the information, not exactly true ones, just in case . Then save it all. "Okay, now you."

"I got none in mind. You choose mine, too, with your creativity actually working this time, please," She laughed softly again, playing with Emma's long hair.

Emma shook her head, "I had a great teacher to show me a way into creativity," Emma smirked as she thought of the name. "She still does," Emma finished with a hum and took another spoonful. It couldn't be simply something with a Queen. But perhaps regal… She knew what would make Regina's eyes roll!

The brunette kept eating as she watched Emma type again. Her eyes never leaving the blonde girl. She left the empty bowl on the nightstand. She thought about what to do with her lover and she just knew how to get her to use her instincts.

 **HerRegalBaby.** Emma looked at Regina and began to laugh.

"Really? This is all you can come up with. My niece would come up with anything better if she was born," Regina rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say." Emma said with a smile. She put the laptop aside and continued to eat remains in the bowl.

"Finish up your bowl and get me something like rope maybe, love?" She whispered the last part. Regina planned a bit of teasing her lover before they could go onto the real thing. "Do you watch porns?" She eyed her cheekily.

Her eyes turned to Regina yet again. "I don't think I have anything like rope but… maybe scarfs." Her heart skipped before she swallowed, "I, um... I did at times. I guess I don't have the luck to find the right ones that actually may look at least a little bit real." Emma shut her mouth with next spoon before putting the bowl over Regina's and getting up to get those scarfs.

Regina took the laptop to look for some porn; something she had in mind. Maybe she could tie Emma up to the bed and just let her watch. That would make her lose control and feel like a real dominant one, right?

She found the right porn and waited for her lover to come back with those scarfs. "Watch or practice, or would you like to be surprised love?"

Emma bit her lip holding two scarfs in hand. She debated it just for a few seconds, "Surprise me." Emma sat on the bed and reached to touch those soft locks. Their thighs touching together. How she will miss the feeling of her soft skin… "I trust you." She said kissing Regina's shoulder. She trusted Regina knew how far she could go with her. She must think of Emma as so overly innocent in those matters.

"Oh, I am not gonna do anything to you at all, my love. At least not physically. Not yet anyway."

"Oh..." That was a surprise indeed.

Regina took the scarfs and tied her girlfriend to the poster of her bed from her wrists. Emma just watched in silence, able to hear drumming of her heart in the ears. Her mouth then went dry on instant.

"Pull them a little," The older woman said to make sure she was fully stopped at the position. She didn't want Emma being able to reach her because it would spoil all the thing.

"What are you gonna do?" The girl asked, trying to move her hands. The tie was tight, but not enough to bruise her wrists.

"Well, actually, I want you to watch me, my love. Touching myself. Maybe then you would let it loose a little more," she winked at her. Sitting across her lover she opened her legs then slid one finger between her folds.

Emma tried to wet her lips as her eyes followed the hand. Her thighs pressed together instantly, feeling a shot of arousal. "God, you are gonna torture me…" Emma whispered breathlessly as Regina looked too sexy...

"Yes... kind of," Regina inhaled deeply leaving no time for herself as a finger slid in her. "Mmm… it feels so good." She arched her head back slipping another finger when her voice got louder with moans. "Oh Emma…" her eyes closed moving her hips. "You feel so good in me. Mm, baby, fuck me..." She kept moving in and out slamming her palm with each push.

Emma grabbed onto the knots, pulling as she felt like wiggling and wiggling. So this is what Regina was doing… and it freaking worked because all she wanted now was to replace Regina's hand and push in her instead.

"God, Regina," Emma moaned feeling so much wetness between her thighs. She had to bend knees, still trying to get away from the hold.

"Mm, let me come. Emma, let me come," She groaned pulling out of her teasing her own clit then moving down to her entrance again. "I am so wet for you, babe."

Emma could cum just from those moans and the sight that made her so breathless. She tried to gasp for oxygen. Her lover was so beautiful. Her hand pulled again, probably making her wrists all red. "Please… Please, let me go. I want to make you cum. God, Regina." She was burning to please her lover.

Regina opened her eyes and saw it. Saw the thing she wanted in Emma's eyes. Pure desire, animal fire. "Emma, I need you to fuck me so _so_ hard," she gasped again, pushing her three finger in a sudden into herself.

Could she do it? To slam her her quite like this? Could she not when Regina displayed so much pleasure? So much need to cum undone.

"Regina…. Yes…"

"Will you… oh God will you fuck me hard, love? Oh, I need it so much." Her fingers moved fast in her not exactly hitting her g-spot, though, so it was too hard for her to come.

"Yes!"

"Emma… ah, Emma. I need you in me." Her eyes closed again. She pulled her fingers out to yet again tease her clit and folds.

"Untie me, please." Emma moaned, pulling harder than she even thought =. She wanted to kiss that neck and to make her come undone completely…

Regina moaned loud, "Tell me how you're gonna fuck me?" She was rubbing herself and just for a moment she looked Emma in the eye. The look on her eyes told her so much. That actually Emma was losing more than her self-control.

"With my fingers… fast," Emma said looking Regina in the eye. Her lips parted as she breathed deeply.

Regina crawled to her lover then untied her.

As soon as the blonde felt the hold lose on her wrists, she rolled them over, holding onto Regina's waist, making her moan. She pulled Regina into a passionate kiss, her hand soon moved to touch between wet folds.

Yes, she wanted it just like that. Her eyes closed as they kissed. Her sex was burning and she was sure Emma knew it as well.

"Baby, fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk." Her back arched as Emma touched her sensitive parts.

Their breaths melted together. Two fingers slid inside to taste it. They moved easily as Regina was so wet that Emma couldn't suppress a moan.

"Oh, baby. Don't hold back. Mhm, harder. Please, harder."

Next finger was added and at this point Regina felt tight. Green eyes watched the beautiful face to make sure it was okay as she began to thrust. Faster and faster and deeper. She could not forget where to touch to make Regina curl. Her fingers curled looking for that spot as her hand slammed.

The brown eyes rolled back. She was panting. Her walls hugged her fingers beautifully. "Yesssss. God, yess."

She hooked her legs around her hips moving closer to her hand. She slid her hands behind Emma's back her nails leaving scratches and half moon marks. Lips moved, begging for even more.

Emma listened. The want Regina had in her voice… She could only obey and push harder. Her palm pushing against the sensitive clit. Emma hissed softly but it felt good as Regina kept digging her nails into her skin. She felt nice tingling, not pain.

Emma bit on her bottom lip feeling the walls contracting. "Are you close? Come for me, my beautiful..." Emma couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Oh God, oh God," Regina moaned few more times. She was so close to roll over the cliff and then obeyed Emma. She came with full force. She squeezed her eyes shut, rolling her hips slower. Her breathe stopped trying to live out her orgasm.

When she was back to her senses she gave Emma a reassuring smile trying to tell her she did so good. Her vocal chords hurt from screams and moans.

Emma could wonder if her neighbours had to shut the windows, but she was too caught up listening and looking at the pleasure that was written over Regina's face. She slowed down before pulling away. Her fingers and palm were all wet, but she licked it up all, holding Regina's gaze. Pink lips softly pressed then against full ones and cheek, then neck… "You are so beautiful… You take my breath away, Regina…"

Dark eyes eyes closed and she groaned a little when lips moved off her own but when they slid on her neck she grinned. "That was from another world."

Emma smiled softly as she was kissing Regina's neck, "I'll do better and better, I promise."

The brunette pulled her back into a kiss, then broke it.

"Did I hurt your back? I was too caught up," She blushed a little.

Emma's hands began to roam over her waist and hips. "Hm? No, it's okay," She assured Regina before lying beside her, cuddled up. "Can I ask you something..?"

"Mhm, love, hit me," Regina smiled looking at her.

She wondered what she was going to ask. Her fingers trailed behind her back on fresh red scratches gently, careful not to hurt her lover. It was too addictive to have Emma curled up close to her after mind blowing sex. God, how was she going to return the favor, she didn't know. They really needed to have some boundaries. At least she had to know where to go or where not to go.

The blush was about to cover Emma's cheeks once more soon. "Like... I was wondering where is that line you don't cross. Like you said, you can do about anything. What is... like the most kinky thing you've ever done?" The curiosity was burning her so hard.

Regina chuckled at her expression. "You really want to know something I did with someone else, love?" Her fingers moved up to her neck then messaging her scalp.

Emma shrugged with a sweet, timid smile."Well, I don't have such interesting things to share," The blonde teased and closed eyes, giving herself into the touch.

"Well if you promise me not to ask with who, I will tell you. I don't want you worrying about my past."

"Okay… Promise."

"The person tied me down to the bed. Well, I've got pretty much spanked before that for that matter, but it was really something different - with hot vax if you know what I mean, love. On my stomach and chest that person poured bits of wax. I didn't know if I ever knew how pain would be that much arousal before that."

Emma tried to imagine it all and goosebumps appeared on her body. Yeah, that's pretty rough… I think I'd probably handle some.. cold things rather than hot." Emma moved finger over Regina's chest. "Was it worth it? Later on, after. It had to keep hurting for a day or two.."

"Oh, it did…. And it was like decade ago anyway. By the way, ice feels pretty nice, too." Regina moved one hand between her thighs, fingertip right on her clit.

The emerald eyes closed again at the touch, legs instantly relaxed to part.

"It feels so good here. Circling." She whispered to her ear moving the clit under her touch.

Emma hummed a _yes…_ It felt very nice. So many nerves touched to send those waves of pleasure.

"You can try it all by yourself, too, or maybe we could."

"I already did…" Emma said with a smile. God, they were like rabbits today. Fucking all over. "I touched myself like that from time to t–" Soft moan sounded instead.

To opposite to her words Regina easily slid a finger in Emma. So so slowly. "Or I can try to move two fingers in you instead."

"Yeah… Please, do," Emma knew she was very much ready for that. Her leg hooked over Regina's middle.

Regina started moving the lone finger slowly all the way in and all the way out until she was satisfied with the wetness covering her finger. She slowly pushed second one in and the girl moaned softly. Her eyes closed as she took in the feeling. It was really good.. Her walls already grabbing onto them tight. Regina let Emma get used it for a while longer, waiting still, then with slow motions she started moving.

"Babygirl, you are so tight." Her free hand held her hip caressing the skin.

"Mm… Ahh, it feels so good." Her hips softly moved against that hand. "I trust you, Regina. You don't have to be this delicate with me." She looked up to meet her eyes and smile.

"I don't know what happens if I lose control, love," Regina whispered, moving a bit deeper in her.

"I trust you." Emma said it once more. Her lips parted in a louder moan before it was muffled by full lips, swallowing down the moans. Emma cupped Regina's cheek, kissing her back passionately. Her tongue searched to melt with Regina's.

The brunette's lips then moved to her neck, speeding up in her lover. "Tell me what you want, Emma. Tell me how hard you want." She grinned a little watching the girl moan. That face was something to see.

"Ahhhh..." Emma herself feared to let go of all insecurities and just let Regina do as she pleased with her. Lost in pleasure she saw no limits. "Faster.." Emma whispered between moans, her hands grabbing wherever they could and nails digging.

Regina moved her finger deeper and faster with each movement. She could feel how tightly the walls hugged her fingers and moaning as well. She hissed with the nails on her flesh, but who was she kidding? It felt so good.

Emma's moans got louder with each deep thrust. Her eyes were rolling back in her skull as she lost herself in the sensation. Her hand moved into Regina's hair, grabbing onto them.

"Come for me, babygirl." She whispered to her ear few times.

"Regina… 'Gina… 'Gin-aaa!" Emma screamed as her walls grabbed on those fingers so tight and spasms of pleasure shook her body. She could see stars underneath eyelids

Regina smirked moving her fingers still deep and fast curling right on her g-spot. "Yes, baby like that. I am not letting you go just yet," She smirked wilder with fast and hard moves her palm started to slam right on her folds. "Again, my love. I want you to come for me again," She whispered on her lips having an eye contact as soon as her girlfriend's eyes opened.

Emma was so breathless and no sound could come out for a moment as Regina just kept going. Her parts so so sensitive and those fingers just kept hitting on the spot that just brought her into indescribable state…

"Reginaaa… F– fuck…" Emma moaned out when the voice was finally found, coming without any control.

Her eyes closed shut again as her back arched roughly and toes curled as she screamed out again. The pleasure was so intense that her eyes were now filled with tears. Emma wasn't even aware how her hips moved against her lover's hand until they came to full stop with next large climax. Regina felt the incredibly tight walls around her fingers. She couldn't stop moaning herself as it was so sexy to hear her lover this breathless, but still screaming her name out as loud as possible. She slowed down with a smile on her lips. her free hand moved up to her forehead wiping away her sweat.

"Well done, my love," She kissed her lips slowly before she pulled her fingers out of her lover's core. "I love you so much girl." Regina smiled again kissing her forehead this time.

Emma's chest moved right with deep and fast breaths and when being kissed she melted into it, hot bodies pressed together tightly. The touch... the words and kisses... it was so sweet, making Emma's lips curl up gently.

Will she be able to walk tomorrow? The blonde moved her leg further around Regina and cuddled to her, arms around her waist, lips pressed against woman's neck.

"And I love you," Emma whispered, her voice husky. She wanted to stay like this forever. "Mm, Regina.." She hummed woman's name, not even addressing her, it just rolled off her tongue. It got her so exhausted….

How was she supposed to be away from her God knows how long? A tear rolled down Regina's cheek as the fact crossed her mind.

"Come here, love, and rest a little," Regina pulled Emma against her chest murmuring the words. She didn't want to leave the bed anytime soon and probably they still had couple of hours together. Although, she also knew Emma would need sleep for her time at school.

Emma happily cuddled to Regina's chest like this where she could hear the beating of her heart. Hand began to caress woman's stomach, such soft skin… Couldn't they simply pause the time? How she wished such things were possible.

"Maybe you should sleep a little, too, my love."

Regina sat up to place the laptop on nightstand as well then pulled blankets over their bodies. She would probably spend rest of the night watching her since she had nothing at least a slightest as a sleep, she wanted to see her as much as possible.

"I don't want to…" Emma said sleepily with a stubbornness of a child.

Sleep felt like wasting even more time. Emma found herself tilting head back to be able to look at beautiful brunette again… She just stared for a moment, thinking of all nice things she felt around Regina. How happy she was with her. A gentle hand began to caress beautiful cheekbone.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay…" She whispered so slowly. She wouldn't fight her to sleep because she didn't want to sleep either. They could sleep all the time when they parted from each other. "Write to me every night, even if I cannot reply you okay? I will try my hardest to reply you, though."

She kissed her hair, sighing. It was never easy to part and she actually never the one leaving, but she was the one left behind. She absolutely understood how Emma felt right now. Even though it was temporary she felt like left behind, she was sure of it.

Emma nodded gently, still caressing soft skin, fingers moving over the jaw line, neck… as if memorising everything. She could write anything and everything missing Regina as much as she know she will. If that could make her feel any closer…

"I will be back before you know it."

"You promise?" Emma whispered as tears were in the corners of her eyes.

It would break her completely to lose Regina. How truly deep her feelings were… it was scaring Emma. For so many years she tried to avoid attachments of fear of losing them. She moved higher on the pillow and pressed their foreheads together after short, but fond kiss.

"I promise, my love. I promise," Regina brushed her nose smiling at her babygirl.

She tried not to think about it, but it kept coming back to her every now and then. She didn't know how to put it in, but she wanted to ask what was it when they talked about Mal and Lily in the class few weeks previous. She saw something move along her face.

"Would you be honest with me if I asked you about your past, Emma?" She knew it would come and bite her in the ass, but _let it be_ , she thought. She closed her eyes for a moment.

The question surprised her, but Emma figured that there was no point in lying to Regina about her past. So she nodded awaiting the question. She could see Regina was troubled.

"I've been wondering where you know Lily from. I just… She will be attending your class and I won't be here. Tell me I have nothing to worry about."

"Oh…" So it was about Lily. Was it that obvious? "Lily and I… It's quite a long story. Yes… I had my first crush ever on her, but… We didn't part on good terms. I didn't want to have anything to do with her so.. I got worried to learn she will be back in my life. That something will go wrong yet again." She hoped this time will be different… That Lily won't bring her down once again. "It was just a crush that passed a long time ago. You, Regina… I have never been in love before. I have never _loved_ anyone like this before. You are the only woman or girl on my mind," Emma smiled gently as she said it looking into those beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure?" Regina hesitated for a while.

She was going to be away and she was terrified to lose Emma, especially to someone like Lily. It was probably sick to be thinking she lost Mal to her, too, but she could never help thinking that way. Melanie ran away just to make sure Lily stayed with her due to her own mother's blackmailing. At least Regina wanted to believe in it. Otherwise it was more painful.

"Are you sure she won't be a problem? God, I just don't know how I can handle it." She thought she could ask Zelena to keep an eye on the girl. Zelena would probably do that in case anyway given the history of her little sister and the mother of the girl.

"Yea, I'm sure…" Emma promised and seeing so much worry in those eyes she leaned to lovingly kiss Regina's lips, to assure her. She truly wouldn't ever forget of Regina. Towards Lily there wasn't much feeling left. Although beautiful as she was… too many things has happened that made Emma walk away from her again and again.

"We have history, Emma. Me and Mal. She was my first love. I was around your age maybe even younger when we met. My mother found out and blackmailed her to leave the town in case she wanted to keep her little girl. I didn't even know she had a daughter," Regina sighed closing her eyes. "One night, she disappeared." She looked Emma's shocked eyes.

Would Emma put two and two together and understand stuff she liked was taught her by Mal? She hoped not.

The girl was surprised to hear it all, although there was something inside that tried to tell Emma just that when seeing the two women together. How fucked up was that..? Emma did try to put two and two together and it seemed quite clear now. It was even more fucked up. It was irrational, but… She tried not to fear that they may end up the same way… appart. Like their histories were tangled together - the four of them. Emma had no idea what to say, even though her lips parted like she tried to. Finally her concerns was first voiced.

"You won't disappear, right..?" Emma whispered, vulnerable. There wasn't anything major like that that Emma didn't know, right? She knew Regina's concern was always her addiction, though.

"No. God, no, I would never leave you, my love," Regina pulled her cheeks in between her hands, looking directly in her eyes. "I can't live without you, Emma." She kissed top of her nose, smiling at her.

It calmed Emma a bit as Regina voiced what she felt herself. She couldn't imagine being without Regina anymore. Their feeling were as mutual as they could. Her hands moved over Regina's back smoothly, holding her so close. The feeling of warm skin calmed her down because it grounded her. It was all real.

Regina could see her concerns, still. "Ask me. I know you want to. Ask me anything you like to know." Her fingers brushed along her cheekbones, sighing.

This night would be to know each other because if they would keep it going with long distance, they would need to trust each other fully; and trusting also contained with knowing each other fully.

"Tell me everything you feel comfortable with… About Mal or- or your family." Looking at two sisters and now as Regina mentioned her mother and the blackmailing… Emma could tell there was lots of history.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay, let me start from the beginning. But tell me if you want to skip any detail. There is some unpleasant ones and some sexual ones, too."

Emma swallowed softly, "It's okay. I will if I feel the need."

"I don't know where to start, my love. Well, my mother never accepted my sexual orientation. Even though father and Zelena tried hard to protect me from her furry, I got caught up a few times having serious scars in the end. When she found out about Mal, she swore to make her pay. She was around my age back then and she had a daughter around eight, I think. I never knew until one day Zelena told me what happened," Regina sighed closing her eyes. "She was my first. In every way. She.. she taught me almost everything I know." Regina looked away. Was it too awkward? It definitely was. "After Mal left, I told myself she would come back for me, but she never did. I had a short relationship with a guy named Daniel in school which mother wanted me to marry. But when my father died, I knew if I wanted to live my life I needed to leave Boston. I graduated and left; not the city, but the country. Directly into U.K. where I met Robin. And you know rest of the story."

Emma listened in silence, but feeling so much sadness that squeezed her heart. Her eyes rested on deep scar above Regina's upper lip and her thumb softly touched it between Regina's words. Why had this woman had to come so much bad things? Her heart was so big and soul pure in nature. She deserved all the good things in the world. But there now was Victor… Emma had to do something about it. Regina couldn't live in constant fear. There was too much of that already.

"I'm so sorry that it all happened to you…" Emma whispered not even knowing there were two wet streams on her cheeks. "How much I want to give you those good memories… So much I want to…" But it seems she only brought her more trouble… Her knuckles caressed brunette's cheek sweetly, lovingly. "We will have this one then, hm?" She asked trying to think positively,"No more fears and worries. No need for hiding…"

"Emma, my sweet Emma…" Regina smiled a bit. She was used to the pain and it didn't really hurt anymore. They would say if you had the pain continuously, you need to learn how to enjoy it. And she did. "It doesn't hurt anymore. I promise it doesn't, my love." She captured her lips, softly smiling onto them. "When I know you are with me. Not even physically maybe, but I know you are with me and it doesn't hurt anymore. So don't worry about me, okay? I handled myself pretty well up to this point and I can do it again."

Emma smiled gently and placed a hand between Regina's breasts in place where her heart was, "Yes… I'm always with you. Right here."

She would miss Regina's embrace and warmth… Her sweet words. She would miss her so so much. But _it's temporary_ , she told herself.

Regina wiped the tears away. Should she have said about Mal asking her out? Maybe not right now. It really didn't change anything at all. She loved Emma so dearly. Melanie was water under the bridge at least, she thought.

"I love you so much, Regina." She just needed to say it again. It was Emma's turn to kiss Regina's forehead. "I can tell you more about my past, too; if you have some specific questions…." She never really spoke of what had been. There was no settling down and it seemed meaningless, but with Regina she could share it. Expose herself fully.

* * *

 **A/N: From now on we are gonna update longer chapters :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: FIRST OF ALL: if you have read the previous chapter soon after I posted it, I recommend you to return, because I edited it and it's twice as long now. Now... As promised, longer chapters! I know it hasn't been a week, yet, but we figured - why not?  
Lastly, I am so happy to see all the follows and the comments, so big thanks to everyone! I love you guys. It's really nice to see you enjoy the story.**_ ** _I won't lie... with each chapter, it won't be as easy to read anymore... _**

* * *

" _I can tell you more about my past, too; if you have some specific questions…." She never really spoke of what had been. There was no settling down and it seemed meaningless, but with Regina, she could share it. Expose herself fully._

* * *

"Did you ever meet Mal?" Regina couldn't help but ask. Everything always turned back to Mal somehow. She kept coming back to Regina's life somehow again and again. "And when did you meet Lily for the first time?" She tried to smile, but it was such a topic sensitive for both of them. There were thousands of question she wanted to ask because she knew how the foster system worked in the country. "Tell me everything you feel comfortable with, love. Not more than that."

Emma took a deep breath before saying, "No. The first time I saw her was in the class. And Lily… One time I tried to steal from the store 'cause I was hungry and she helped me out from getting caught. I thought she was like me. An orphan trying to live on her own because it was better than all those foster homes…"

Regina pressed her lips together listening to the girl so intensely.

"We got to be friends and I found myself falling for her. I cannot even remember what city that was… I moved so often. But away from here 'cause I was moved to Maine at 15. Well… Lily had a crush on me as well and when I learned that she kept lying to me, that she ran away from home and police found us... She wanted us to keep in touch before we were taken away, but I was too hurt." Emma rubbed her hands together. The feeling was still so very much alive inside of her. "Being in another foster family she appeared again... Once again ran away from home and got into a big trouble. Wanted my help. I agreed, but it turned she only wanted to use me, stole money from my foster parents. Claimed we could run away together, but as they learned that and pushed me away I ran away from them on my own. That's when I was moved to Boston after social workers found me. It took maybe 2 months… But it was the best thing that has ever occurred to me."

Regina smiled at her she didn't know where she found the strength. Maybe she felt better because Lily definitely wouldn't be a problem for their relationship? She felt good because she was jealous of the girl; precisely at Emma's age. If they had anything, they wouldn't need to hide away like they had to. However, against all odds, Emma chose her.

Emma smiled gently as well, seeing Regina relax a little. The blonde could imagine; Emma had those fears as well. Lily was of Emma's age. Regina was those… nine years older than her, or ten, but for Emma age didn't matter. She wanted Regina and only Regina…

"Were you here for a while when we met?" She rested her hand on her bare waist under the blanket. She wanted to know everything there were to know about the girl in her arms before they need to part.

"Around six months; three were at Nolan's already when we met. I have never met people so open, big-hearted who truly wanted to adopt me for me, to help me."

Half an hour of talking led them somehow to kissing again. Her lips moved on Emma's in sync. Their tongues danced in a rhythm like a tango. Arms and legs tangled as they made out. It was almost morning. Sun started rising a while ago and behind the curtains, little birds started waking up. They sang for them. They sang their sweetest songs as their bodies melted together. No words were needed… Just the warmth of their hot bodies pressed together. It was like they were wholeness. Emma was unaware of the surrounding, but then, when birds began singing with their heavy breaths she knew there was little time left and her hold got stronger.

"Don't leave me," The girl whispered before kissing her again. "Stay with me some more. Please…" She will be all alone the whole day and she didn't know how she will handle that without Regina. Knowing she won't see her for so long….

"You know Zelena would be here any minute now, love. I can't do that," Regina murmured, pulling her in a kiss again.

She didn't want to waste any more time than they had already had. They were kissing again when her phone buzzed with a text from Zelena telling her she was at the door. It was time to go. They dressed up in silence, tears in the corner of their eyes. Regina pulled her into a tight hug before she opened the door.

"Don't get in trouble. Remember, you promised me." Regina placed pecks on her lips and cheeks thousands of times.

Emma did everything not to break when their arms were so tight around each other. Her lips were trembling. She nodded for a moment trying to find her voice. "I promise. Remember of yours…" Her hand caressed her cheek before they kissed again.

"Talk to Zelena if you must. Just email me every night."

"I will, every night." Once more she pulled Regina for the last kiss before they had to let go. "I love you..." Emma whispered.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched Regina go to her sister's car. She leaned against the door frame not going to walk away until the car disappears from the view.

Regina couldn't look back to the door. She was crying through all the way out of the town, regardless of Zelena's effort to smooth her down. She didn't want to leave. She didn't know when she could be back. Zelena stopped at one of the most crowded streets of the city and handed her a bag full of needed materials and money. There was a new phone too.

"I added Emma and myself in your contact, but don't use it to call her if it is not necessary, sis." Zelena pulled her into a tight hug before she could get out and they cried like that for a while as if they were parting for good. It felt like for good, though. When she got out of the car and watched it disappear, she felt nothing, but then she was all alone.

* * *

 **EMMA**

* * *

Emma devoted the Sunday to crying. Whatever her thoughts were, however positive, she just couldn't stop crying her eyes out whatever she did. How she spent an hour in a bathtub, in a hot water, and in the bed as she could smell Regina's sweet scent everywhere. After all that crying she was too exhausted and fell asleep before her parents came back. So this night she didn't manage to write anything. It was all too fresh that day.

She was sad the next few days. Sad in a way that it was really hard to make her smile. The _news_ of Ms. Mills sick leave met both sad expressions in her class as well as whispers. After the lunchtime, when Emma hit the boy, everyone has been talking. She wasn't listening, but it was likely that Victor and his friend couldn't let go of some rumor.

With everyday emails and talks, it got better. Emma felt closer to Regina again. At night she cuddled to the pillow Regina laid on during their emotional night.

Lily soon appeared in school and Emma did everything to ignore her and never get into a conversation, even though at times their eyes met. Luckily, her friends didn't know a thing and they were dragging her around, so eager to make her smile again. Lily didn't seem to dare to approach the whole group. Emma felt safe around them.

It was getting colder and colder with each passing day, but Emma found herself getting a hoodie and going outside during a gap between the lessons. She took the phone and found a picture of Regina. She had never taken a photo of her. This one she found among school albums, from some event. It calmed her to look at her wonderful girlfriend. She was smiling gently on it, but it was genuine. Her lips, plump and red as always in contrast to a grey dress. Her hair barely touching her shoulders, styled perfectly. Those deep, dark pools were filled with interest. Emma was so lost, looking with longing at this beautiful face displaying subtle grin, a spark in those eyes.

"Who is the girl, Ems? New crush or maybe a lover, ha?"

Hearing that voice Emma jumped roughly in the spot, "Jesus– fuck! You scared the crap out of me!"

Lily nudged her side sitting beside her. It even hurt to joke about Emma having someone in her life. The blonde put phone in the pocket, fast. Fuck… Her heart was pounding so hard. It was bound that sooner or later Lily might learn who Regina is.

"I-it's nothing," She tried to dismiss it, already feeling uncomfortable being all alone with Lily. Arms moved around herself. "I just looked at school photos from last year," She tried to sound casual.

"So you have a crush on last years senior? She seems nice, Ems. Really, you have good taste in women. Always the brunettes," Lily smirked a little, nudging her again. She really looked nice. Were they dating? Did they sleep together? How come she was this jealous of a history…. Lily tried to have a close moment with Emma all week, but she was never alone. Until now. Seemed like she might have been too late after all.

"Lily, cut it off," Emma tried not to sound nervous and uncomfortable as she felt. As if Lily built a cage around her. It was a weird feeling. "She is no-one. Nothing like that to me." How it hurt to say those lies, but Lily couldn't find out at all cost. "I'm just... worried," She added as Lily wasn't going to just drop it, she knew, and she was good at picking up things. This one wasn't a lie. She was constantly worried about Regina and did this to calm. "You see... This is Ms. Mills. She was helping me with school a lot. They said she went on a sick leave so I'm really worried about what had happened. Is this serious? Will she be back soon?" She tried to sound pretty natural. Simply a student worried about their favorite teacher.

Saying it was worth a shot or there could have been a mess made.

Lily rolled her eyes. So this was the famous Ms. Mills. "Is she related to the maths teacher or are they like a thing," Lily changed the topic. She wanted to have something to talk to Emma and the girl seemed troubled.

"Sisters," Emma rolled her eyes herself. God, she had to keep her hands busy or she would go crazy… She took a pack of sunflower seeds out of the bag.

"Oh, so she is a single woman. Dare say she is beautiful, Ems. Sure thing she is just fave teacher, not a huge crush."

"She is beautiful," Emma nodded as Lily knew her enough. Green eyes never turned to her. "Lots of teenagers have a crush on her, I bet, " Emma shrugged trying to sound carefree. " As I said- she is just my favorite teacher."

Lily watched the girl closely, but then she decided to let it go, because it may have been the only way she could get back into Emma's life. "I've heard you got adopted. Congrats, Ems. You deserved it. Can I?" She pointed the bag.

"Yea?" Emma asked, but there was no happy expression on her face. Somehow she doubted in it… She took some seeds in the hand and put the pack on the bench between them to share. Lily took some in her hand and started eating."Well, thank you. I have never been as happy as I am now." Maybe that was really meant to hurt a little. "Why are you here, Lily?" Emma asked finally. She really preferred to stay away from that girl and it was hard not just walk away.

The latina thought for a few moments. "Mom drug me here. I am not all unicorns and sunshine, Emma. I didn't want to be here; or anywhere near this city for that matter, but I think mom has a history here. I remember her being so happy when I was little. She was genuinely happy. Since then she was a mess and that was why I always preferred to run away. She thought she could find it back here, I think. She always talked about a woman, you know? I don't know who she is or even if she is real or not. I just wish mom can find her and it will be all back to normal," Lily shrugged.

Emma turned her head in the opposite direction, eating sunflower seeds. Yes, she had damn hard time listening to it, knowing it was Regina Lily's mother meant. She felt threatened even though Regina swore she was the one. You always fear when you care for someone so deep...

"I am sorry, Emma. For the very little trouble, I caused you. I just.. I loved you, you know that, right?"

Emma's eyes closed as that last sentence was just too much. So roughly she took a breath in and got up from the bench. "Well, I wish your mom luck, but don't even try to talk to me like that. We were barely friends and all you did was lie and use me. You even dare to use those words?" Emma shook her head. They never did anything but few soft kisses. "Don't even try to— Just don't," Emma turned away and began to go towards the school, begging for the bell.

"Emma..." Lily stood up and walked behind her.

Emma tried to walk faster with a heavy bag, but she was spun around before she knew it. As soon as they were face to face Lily pressed her lips to Emma's. How much she missed her... It was strange to long for something you never actually had. That kiss made the blonde so frozen, but eventually, she managed to pull away. Blonde's chest began to move so fast with each breath.

The kiss was short but deep for the brunette, "I am here to stay, Ems. I want to do good. I want to fix it. Let me try to fix it..."

The girl shook her head, swallowing, "No... Leave me alone, Lily. We won't ever be a thing. Don't you ever dare try to do this again." She took a step back, freeing from her hold.

There was a mess inside if her, very unclear. Most of all there was still hurt from the past. Maybe even some longing, but very innocent one. She couldn't even devote her mind to it. Her heart missed Regina…

Lily looked behind her as Emma walked away, tears in corner of her eyes. Emma meant too much for her to just let go. Her fingers moved along her lips, still feeling the pressure of Emma's against them. Was it too crazy to want someone who hated you? She deserved it, she knew, but it still hurt like hell.

Emma dropped the hood as she entered the school. How now she wished to bury in Regina's arms. Apologize she allowed this to happen - Lily kissing her. It was Friday, which meant maybe they would talk today through a camera… She had one more lesson left, luckily. Meeting Ruby by the class, she leaned against her and closed eyes. It was nothing unusual for them to cuddle up like this without a reason. She didn't care if Lily would see it or not. After all, they were attending the same classes.

Lily passed by Emma a few minutes. The sight broke her heart so much. She tried not to react, but it was like something burning in her. "C'mon Emma, I said I'm sorry. Can't we just-" She cut as Ruby gave her a really dirty look, Emma's hold got stronger onto the tall brunette. Lily sighed deeply and entered the class.

After some time her friends noticed the girl look at Emma and she told them it all, so Ruby was there to protect her as she knew Emma wasn't fond of rebuilding the relationship. "Thank you..." she whispered to her friend with a gentle smile.

They entered the class and Emma gave Zelena a nod before sitting down. They haven't spoken much since Regina left, but seeing the skin color dramatically change on redhead's face, a phone in her hand, she knew something bad happened. She checked the hour. They were just 5 minutes left of the break... Emma couldn't wait for the whole lesson. She got up and approached the desk.

"What happened? Is it about Regina..?" Emma whispered as student kept getting into the class.

Zelena looked at Emma for a long moment. "Ms. Swan, it is none of your concern. Could you go back to your seat?"

Emma's lips pursed hearing that. She had the right to know, didn't she? She got it that Zelena wasn't very fond of her, but... she wanted to help. What could she do now, though? With a sigh, she made her way back to the desk.

Zelena needed to talk to Regina before talking to Emma. She was with Melanie? God, what was her little sister thinking? After a few minutes, she started the class.

Throughout the lesson, Emma could not focus. Too many things on her mind. Regina and Lily… She could at time feel Victor's stare on her, what made her close to losing control again. When the lesson ended, Emma was quick to rush to her car and ride home. Perhaps she would write to Regina right away and they could talk at last… How she needed that. She needed that like an oxygen.

Once at home, Emma tried to do her homework, but she found herself walking back and forth over her room. She then got her phone and typed,

' _You free tonight? I miss you so much… I want to see you, make sure you are okay… I will be waiting for your video call tonight. I love you xoxox.'_

Emma sent the email and dropped the phone on the bed. She didn't have to wait too long. The girl didn't expect the sound of the email go off so soon. She literally jumped to get her phone back. There was some disappointment and worry in her heart at the first sentence.

' _I don't feel good, babygirl. Maybe tomorrow for the video call? I miss you, too my love. So tell me about your day. I hope you are doing good without me. How is the sub teacher? Love you so much, babygirl xoxox'_

Regina replied so it meant she was okay… Right? It made her feel also warm to read those sweet words, though.

' _Alright… Tomorrow it is then. But are you okay? Your sister looked really worried today and she wouldn't tell me anything. I got concerned. I think I'll tell you how things were when we call each other xoxo. It's always better than writing. But, so you know, they still didn't find anyone at your place. So we either have free periods or with another teacher if they don't have lessons at the time. I cannot wait to see you… Imagine me holding you tonight, my sweet. I do it every night.'_

...

' _I am fine, babygirl. Don't worry. She is Zelena, you know her. She makes a fly an elephant. Anyways, send me a pic? I missed your beautiful face. And for the record, you hold me every night, you are with me here, remember. We are never apart. I love you so much, babygirl. I am going to write back when I can. Take good care of yourself.'_

Emma smiled reading the response all over again. It caused butterflies in her stomach and warmth in her heart.

' _Yes… I'm always with you. And you are always with me. I will keep the phone with me tomorrow so call me at any time you want, my sweetheart. I love you, too. The most in the world xx.'_

Emma smiled for a picture but then also filmed a short video with her sending a kiss. Lips pressed against fingers before blowing it to her beloved.

Emma closed her eyes imagining every detail of Regina's face before, yet again, opening one of those photos in the Chrome browser. She didn't download it for safety. Her fingertips moved over the beautiful cheek. In her mind, she imagined holding her beloved so close.

Emma finished her homework and laid down without eating dinner. She heard Mary Margaret check on her as she laid in bed, not asleep, yet, but she didn't want to be dragged off the bed so she stayed still and pretended to be asleep.

At some point in the late evening, to Emma's surprise, her phone began to vibrate. She reached for it and took a glance at the bright screen. Regina… She picked up right away to hear Regina's broken voice,

"Babygirl, I'll text you the address if you say you can be here in 20 minutes. I really, really need to see you. God, I am a terrible person."

Emma's lips parted as questions rolled on her tongue, but none came out. "I– I'll be there. I just need to get out of the house somehow. Hold on there. Okay, Regina? I will be there as fast as possible, my love."

Her heart was beating so hard. Trying to remain quiet she rushed to get dressed. She fondled the sheets and pushed blankets underneath so it looked she if was lying there. She walked through the window then and ran to the car.

 _What happened?_

* * *

 **REGINA**

* * *

It took Regina good four days to get herself into a new routine. She got up early and went back to bed early. She mailed Emma as much as possible, but she needed a job to maintain her life for a while. She worked in a cafe; she was familiar with the concept anyway. She and Emma did a video talk twice and it was too good to hear and see her.

It was her 21st day in her new job and 22nd in the center when a certain blonde walked in the cafe. Her coat white, reaching her ankles, boots with high heels, hair thick as they were falling loosely over the shoulder. Was it a chance? No, she didn't believe in stuff like chance or fate. They were pure crap. Was Mal tracking her? Nah, she was not _that_ important.

The brunette walked to the woman and left the menu. She tried to look casual, but couldn't stop the hiss, "What are you doing here?"

A little smirk appeared on blonde's lips, "I don't know what are you talking about, Regina. I just came to have coffee on my lunch break," Melanie looked right into the beautiful brown eyes. Yes, she still had a weakness for Regina, even after everything. "Question is… What are _you_ doing here? Lily told me you've gone on a sick leave. And yet…here you are."

Melanie was surprised to see her at a cafe in Boston. She didn't show it, though, and even doubted Regina will approach her or her workmate in the first place. _What happened to make her leave school_ , she wondered.

"It's none of your business."

Melanie pursed her full lips a little as Regina kept on acting so stone cold towards her. She glanced at the menu shortly before saying. "Alright then, I'll have black coffee and a piece of blueberry pie." Her favorite one.

"I already know," she said simply and went back to the kitchen.

She could guess what she was going to order; she was young, not an Alzheimer back then. It was really, really bad she crossed paths with her. She didn't want anybody to know why she left the town. She texted Zelena asking what to do that Mal saw her.

Zelena proposed talking to the blonde. Who knew what her intentions were? They couldn't let it be spoiled that Regina left and worked somewhere else.

Regina took the cup of black coffee and blueberry pie and placed them on the tray to take it to Mal. She wanted to blank her, but the blonde had this really good talent not to be ignored, but just shine in the daylight. She put the tray on the table.

"If you need anything else, don't call me. You didn't see me here at all." Regina turned her back but was stopped.

"You don't know how to make allays, Regina," Melanie declared, cutting a piece of pie. It was biting her to know what happened in the brunette's life once again. She truly hoped that perhaps they could rebuild some sort of... relation. Even if in small steps. "You know how it works. You cannot ignore me or act so cold and expect me to do something for you. You keep digging holes under yourself as you clearly don't want people to know where you are. Perhaps you should have run away further than that," Melanie was very direct and didn't fear to speak in the open like that.

"Not here, Mal. My shift ends in an hour. We can talk then but just _talk_. I am actually seeing someone so, you know," Regina pulled back her hand and went back into the kitchen. Yes, those were the days she forced herself not to drink anything. It was too hard. She would kill for a spiked coffee.

A fair brow arched in surprise, but yet again, a smile appeared as Regina was so straightforward. It was true, though; she felt some disappointment. Yet, for now, she said, "Very well," and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

An hour later, Regina changed inside the stuff room and exited by the back door. As soon as she stepped on the fresh air, her eyes rolled. Mal knew her way; she was there, waiting for her with a cigarette in her hand.

"What are you doing here Mal? Are you stalking me?"

"I told you. I just came for a coffee. I had no idea you were here, Regina," She took the cigarette in the mouth and inhaled.

Throughout the hour Melanie wondered if they were going to get this absolutely anywhere. She wished they could. The old flame didn't burn out. Was this serious what the brunette had now? Or was she trying to just hurt her? Not that she actually could be hurt after all this time.

"That's not really what we were to talk about, though. Got yourself in trouble, babygirl?"

"Don't call me that," Regina shook her head, closing eyes. Emma was the _babygirl_ now, not herself. She was pissed and scared and Mal was here again… All she wanted was to break down and crawl into a hole where no one could find her.

"Alright, I won't call you that again. Care to cut it off and just tell me?"

Perhaps she could help her former lover and perhaps Regina wouldn't be as stone cold towards her anymore.

"Gimme one of those."

Melanie raised an eyebrow, taking a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of her autumn's coat. She opened it for the brunette. She seemed shaken. After all, she rarely smoke before. It was never her weak spot. Drinking was, though. The blonde couldn't help but notice that still, she looked very good as for being in trouble. She really had to hold a strong grip on things.

"I have a stalker," Regina murmured after lighting her cigarette and taking a deep inhale. She wasn't looking at Mal; in fact, she tried to look anywhere but her. She couldn't see a frown appear on this previously stoic face. "I have a freaking stalker, Mal. You cannot tell anyone that you saw me or where you saw me," Regina shook her head, taking a deep inhale again.

Melanie watched Regina's face for a long moment, avoiding useless questions she could ask. She knew Regina too well. _Why didn't she just report it to the police?_ After taking one last inhale she put out the cigarette and tossed it away. "So does it have anything to do with this cute little blonde in your class?" Her brow arched. It was easy to add two and two together. A big mess that was, indeed.

Regina turned to her, way too suddenly, giving herself away. "What? No, no, no. She is my student, Mal, for God's sake." She inhaled deeply again, looking away again.

Melanie shook her head as Regina began to protest. There was a tone of panic in it. This way Regina couldn't fool anyone; at least not her. "You know I'm a good observer. Why else wouldn't you call the police if you didn't have something major to hide. That one time I went to see you there, my dear, tells me everything I need to know."

"It's not like what you think," Regina sighed, putting out her cigarette. She felt trapped and Zelena would kill her if she knew she was talking to Mal about this. "There is nothing going on between Em- Miss Swan and I. I am just helping her. She is a one more mess your family created, Mal."

Melanie frowned confused. For a second she wondered if Regina just tried to change the subject. It was good because Mal really wanted to know what she meant by that. "What that girl has to do with my family?"

"Nothing, I meant nothing," She sighed deeply. It was not her place to talk about Emma's past. Emma trusted her with telling her about it and she would not betray her trust.

"Don't think I'll drop the previous subject, though," Melanie stressed. "You know… I care about you so deeply, Regina. If you are in trouble, I want to help. I want your good. You should do something about it, but if you aren't honest with me…"

"You don't get to care about me, Mal," The brunette objected, "You just don't. For God's sake, you didn't even tell me you had a daughter! How am I supposed to believe a word you say, ha?"

"I'd tell you eventually," she insisted. "I was scared it would be too much for you. You were so young… I didn't want to burden you with it," The blonde's smoky eyes softened. By saying those words all feelings returned with full force. "Making this choice was the hardest thing I have ever made – leaving you. I had to protect my little girl. But I wanted to go back, find a way back to you as soon as I left. Things got rough…and it took longer than I have ever thought it would."

"You could have told me. You could have told me that mother threatened you. I was graduating one way or the other. I would have come with you. No-" Regina didn't let the other woman cut her in, "You know I would, but no, it's too late now. It was too hard, but I found someone that actually loves me. So please, leave me alone and don't tell anyone you saw me. I can deal with it by myself."

No, she couldn't do that alone. She needed to go back to her room and call Zelena.

The blonde felt guilt. She did for years. Now she found herself reaching out to gently touch Regina's cheek. It seemed like Regina really did find someone. It wasn't just to hurt her, she knew. Who could Melanie blame but herself?

"I understand. If you don't want us... that's okay. But perhaps we could at least be friends? I want to help you. I really do." Her thumb brushed against brunette's cheekbone.

"Are you serious Mal? You want to be friends?" Regina looked at her, a bit shocked.

Mal wanted to be her friend and, God, she needed a friend. Before she knew. she crushed into her chest, crying. She needed to be held, she needed Emma to hold her, but it was not possible. She started sobbing as tears trailed down her cheeks. Her arms moved around the blonde's thin waist. Melanie wasn't sure if she should be surprised. Regina built a wall around herself for protection. It should raise no wonder that once being with someone she wanted to trust it would crash down on an instant.

"It's gonna be okay, baby–" She was so used to saying that The tall woman hugged the brunette so tight. She seemed so little in her arms… "I will help you, I promise."

If Regina had someone… why she or he wasn't here with her? Once again it all lead to that cute student girl. Melanie hated lies and really valued honesty. Perhaps Regina needed time to open up. Melanie didn't know, though, what she got herself into.

Regina leaned her head on her chest, sighing as she sobbed again. She couldn't do it alone and the whole week she was too lonely. "Take me somewhere safe," She murmured, not letting go of her. She needed something to hold onto, she didn't want to fall back into her old habits. Even though Mal was a history, she knew she would never let anybody hurt her.

"I can take you to my apartment. Lily will be back in the evening." Mal reached to brush away tears from woman's cheeks. It hurt her to see her this broken. All those heavy things over her chest. All alone… Holding Regina close she walked to the car and opened the door for Regina.

"I don't want to see her, Mal," Regina slurred after Melanie started the gear.

Mal looked at Regina and nodded gently with understanding, "I will drive you to your apartment before she comes then…"

How those arms were around her in a protective manner. Mal could only imagine what a scared little girl was inside this adult woman. Her sweet little Regina that tried to find escape in her arms…

She texted her sister that she was going with Mal and then leaned against the side window, closing her eyes; silent tears rolling down. She needed Emma. She needed her voice, her warmth. Regina hugged herself as the car moved in the smooth railway. She didn't know where Mal was taking her but if she knew one thing that was the truth that Regina was tired of running away from people and she wanted to stay somewhere, belong to someone.

Regina's phone buzzed in the pocket of her jeans. She shifted on her seat and took out her phone. She had an email from Emma. It made her smile sweetly at the screen. She read it one, two… _four_ times. Sighing she wrote a quick reply.

' _I don't feel good, babygirl. Maybe tomorrow for the video call? I miss you, too my love. So tell me about your day. I hope you are doing good without me. How is the sub teacher? Love you so much, babygirl xoxox'_

Regina smiled before sending it. Her thumbs brushed against the screen.

' _Alright… Tomorrow it is then. But are you okay? Your sister looked really worried today and she wouldn't tell me anything. I got concerned. I think I'll tell you how things were when we call each other xx. It's always better than writing. But, so you know, they still didn't find anyone at your place. So we either have free periods or with another teacher if they don't have lessons at the time. I cannot wait to see you… Imagine me holding you tonight, my sweet. I do it every night.'_

 _..._

' _I am fine, babygirl. Don't worry. She is Zelena, you know her. She makes a fly an elephant. Anyways, send me a pic? I missed your beautiful face. And for the record, you hold me every night, you are with me here, remember. We are never apart. I love you so much, babygirl. I am going to write back when I can. Take good care of yourself.'_

Regina thought about telling Emma she was with Mal but then decided against it. She hit the send and soon after the car stopped.

' _Yes… I'm always with you. And you are always with me. I will keep the phone with me tomorrow so call me at any time you want, my sweetheart. I love you, too. The most in the world xx'_

Regina looked at the response, then watched the video. She was so crazy in love with her. Her thumbs caressed her blonde locks, but she didn't notice Melanie watching her. She locked the screen, closing her eyes. They got out of the car. Regina sighed deeply and followed Melanie inside the apartment. It looked good. Lonely maybe, but good.

"Can I get a glass of water, please?" She sat on a sofa holding onto her cell phone tightly.

"Of course. Wait for me on the couch and make yourself at home."

Mal hung the blazer on a hook and went to the kitchen to get two glasses of water. She had no idea of Regina's addiction so she said sitting down, "I have wine and a few other things if you wanted anything stronger." Her hand moved up and down brunette's back smoothly. Her hand softly moved to woman's cheek then. "You look like carrying a lot of weight on your shoulders, baby. You can tell me anything. I'm always here for you…"

Regina leaned closer to the touch. Her eyes never left Melanie's as they stayed so close to each other. It had been years that she didn't feel Melanie close like this.

"Mal…" Regina licked her lower lip a little. Her hand moved up to Mal's neck. Those baby blue eyes consumed her. She didn't realize that she was leaning in until they breathed the same air. Melanie seemed ready to lean in to close the remaining distance before Regina pulled away, closing her eyes. "I can't… I can't do that to her. I can't drink either- I am sober for 3 years now." Her hand was still on Mal's neck holding tightly.

Both of blonde's hands moved to Regina's waist to hold her so close. "What do you mean, babygirl?" The blonde frowned and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Have you– Have you been having troubles with drinking?" _God, what has happened with this sweet Regina?_ She began to feel guilt. They could have had everything… Her fingers began to caress the soft cheek.

"I was an addict, but I am sober now," She nodded slowly. When people told her first love never went away she laughed at them but now she knew what they meant. She wanted Mal. She missed her, Hell, she still cared deeply for her, even though she wasted too much time hating her. After all love and hate had a thin line separating them. "I am in deep shit, Mal. I always lay up troubles to myself."

"It's gonna be okay. We will do something about it okay?" The blonde smiled gently, trying to make Regina feel better. "I'm here now. I will take care of you. Do you hear me, baby?"

Melanie pulled Regina chin up, making the younger woman look into her eyes. Her heart carried so many feelings for this woman. Seeing those brown eyes not only settle on her eyes, the blonde didn't even think when she finally leaned in to capture those soft lips. It felt like everything moved in slow motion. It felt like coming home somehow. After all this time, with all the pain and fear Melanie felt like home. Familiar and soft. Regina kissed her back as her both hand holding her neck, stroking the velvet, pale skin.

Mal wasn't thinking, but somewhere, deep down, she was hesitant- would Regina reject her? However, she seemed to only melt into the embrace and her fingers disappeared in brown hair, softly brushing tongue against Regina's bottom lip, easily getting access to deepen the kiss. How she missed the sweet taste… The warmth of this touch and the softness of those lips. The longing she felt all those years… finally, she had her back. Regina's nails dig into her neck as she allowed it. She moaned with a bite on her lips. Melanie moved even closer.

"Mal..." she whispered breathlessly.

It was what she wanted for so long right? She always wanted Melanie back.

Until she met Emma.

Regina's closed eyes shot open wide. She pulled back. "I… I can't do that, Mal. I love her- I am in love with her," She turned her face to a side, tears in her eyes.

The older woman's stomach got tight as some hope grew inside of her. But did she? Did she really love that girl if she was falling in her arms like that?

"Do you?" She asked softly, caressing woman's neck, "Don't you still feel what I feel for you?"

"I love her, Mal…" Regina shifted back a little, moving out of her embrace. "I have loved you so much once, but she is the one. You will always be dear to me but she… she has my heart."

The woman's heart was breaking to hear that. It was something to foresee, wasn't it?

Regina slowly stood up, "I think I should go, Melanie." Regina dusted her clothes as she walked to the door. She passed by Lily not even realizing she was there.

Melanie didn't even get up to stop her. She didn't want to make a bigger mess out of this... She wanted Regina in her life either way. Of course, she would be happier to win back her heart but it seemed impossible...

Regina rushed out of the door holding her coat tightly as she walked through the streets. _God, I can't do that._ She needed Emma. She pressed her contact to call her. As she would guess, the phone didn't ring more than twice.

"Babygirl, I'll text you the address if you say you can be here in 20 minutes. I really, really need to see you. God, I am a terrible person."

She wanted to tell Emma she kissed with Melanie, but she couldn't. She was a mess right now and she needed Emma to hold her close.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Trigger!Warning: _mentions of domestic abuse, harassment._**

* * *

Regina texted the address of her apartment while she was walking. She was at her place 10 minutes later. She undressed and went straight to shower to wash off anything Mal left on her. She felt dirty and guilty even though it was one simple kiss.

Emma got the address on the GPS and then began to drive. It was dark already and began to rain. It was a matter of days before snow will fall probably. It was Maine after all. 20 minutes later Emma entered the building and rushed upstairs. Time passed both slow and fast as she waited.

The brunette was still in the shower when the doorbell rang. She wrapped a towel around herself fast and run to the door. All her worries and fears disappeared as she came face to face with Emma. Seeing Regina there right before her Emma found herself rushing to take her in the arms, not minding her being all wet and just in a towel. She picked her up and cuddled so close.

"God, Regina…" Emma whispered feeling tears appearing in her eyes as it felt like a dream to hold her again at last. Her beloved, wonderful Regina... She has missed her so much it physically hurt.

The brunette couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They were moving down on her cheeks fast. "Close the door, Emma," She whispered before pulling her in a tight kiss.

Their lips locked as if they were two neighbour puzzle pieces. She licked slowly her lower lip her legs wrapped around her hips immediately. Emma didn't even register how she closed the door. Her whole attention was on her beloved. Tears ran down her own cheeks as well. Her fingers hold onto Regina's towel so tight as their lips were locked so tight they could get bruised. Events of today didn't matter. Nothing mattered but having Regina close.

"Emma… take me to bed. God, take me to bed."

The girl's breathing was so fast when she tried to spot the entrance to the bedroom. She got there somehow. They fell on the bed with lips locked and wet cheeks. The towel opened and Emma could toss it off the bed, kissing Regina so deeply, with all that longing and passion. It broke only when she got out of her shirt.

Regina pulled her pants down to her knees, then, with help of her feet, pushed them down to her ankles. Her hands roamed on her back as they kissed. Legs slipped between legs of the other's and in that moment she felt the wetness on her skin.

"Oh, Emma…" Her hands slid down to her ass and slowly moved her hips against Emma's leg.

Emma gaped at the feeling when their bodies melted, eyes closed as it was a blissful feeling. Lips kissed collarbones before hand cupped soft cheek and lips found full ones again. It was passionate, wet and messy. Her own hips began to move in sync with Regina's soft moans. Free hand hold onto one of round cheeks down. They were turning into flames. The hot tongues dancing together. They were whole at last again…

Regina moaned loudly as she felt more pressure. One hand slid down to Emma's core separating her folds to feel her hard clit right in her flesh as they rocked together. She held tightly on her ass cheeks moaning louder. She loved how connected they were with sex… but it was not _just_ sex. _Sex_ had never carried this much feeling and emotion. They were _making love_.

"Regina…" Emma moaned breathlessly unable to keep her eyes open.

Everything was so intense… So wonderful at this moment as she was with her beloved. Longing carried with every touch, movement and sound. Emma's both hands took hold of Regina's hips to lift them up slightly for a better movement. Moans got louder with the pleasure and it again made it more emotional, adding more tears.

"Reginaaa.. My love… Mm, ahhh-" She was getting so close.

Regina pulled Emma in a kiss just to shut her up. She needed Emma to stop talking because she was literally on the edge of breaking. Her lips hurt from the harsh kissing, but she didn't feel it at that moment. They were both close to the explosion. Her hips fastened as she felt closer and closer, but when the orgasm hit her with full force she stopped. Her back arched pressing herself closer to Emma as she screamed out meaninglessly. She was so high for a few moments that her climax washed her but then, when she turned back to reality, it hit her harder. She couldn't stop tears run down her cheeks as she couldn't stop sobbing deeply.

"Shhh…." Emma whispered moving fingers through Regina's dark, wet hair.

First of all, Regina had to calm down. How she was shaking in her arms and whispering " _sorry_ " all over again. Sorry for what? There was so many worries inside of her… But for now, she just hold Regina, caressed her skin and whispered comforting words.

When those sobs died she was scared to say anything. Just as Regina was scared to let go of her, but Emma pulled away enough to lay face to face with her, arm tightly around her beloved's waist, the other hand softly caressed the soft cheek, looking into her eyes allowing Regina to open up whenever she felt like it.

Regina stared into her eyes, debating to tell her or not. She felt like she was lying to her when not saying it. Her hand moved to the swan-like neck, caressing it slowly.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry, it's just too much for me," She smiled a little, tight-lipped. Her forehead rested on Emma's as they both stared in each other's eyes. She kissed her slowly on the lips.

Emma watched Regina closely. Somehow she was unsure about what Regina said. She usually always knew if someone told the truth or not. "You sure..?" Emma whispered softly kissing her forehead then.

"I am sorry to scare you, babygirl."

"Tell me nothing bad had happened… That you aren't keeping anything from me." She was so scared Regina may not want to worry her, she may hide it. "He wasn't reaching you, right?" Emma kept asking because she was so terribly worried... starting from seeing Zelena's pale face.

"No, no he didn't. God, Emma, you are ignoring him right? Don't even look towards him. I don't want you getting into trouble." Regina caressed her cheek slowly.

Emma relaxed knowing this— she didn't know enough hideous words to describe that boy – didn't lay his hands on her beloved. "I promised, didn't I? It's hard at times, though." When he kept on watching her… but she didn't want to worry Regina any further because what he could even do?!

"I love you so much, okay? Don't you ever forget that." Regina kissed her again. She needed to tell Emma what happened. She had to, but she couldn't bring herself to say so. She would be destroyed.

Emma leaned into the kiss before nodding gently. "I know… And I love you. So so much. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

"I am fine in your arms love, I am so fine in your arms," she leaned closer again to lay her head on her bare chest.

Emma let Regina cuddle. Nothing but her mattered. She even forgot of Lily, that she was kissed by her. "I missed you so much," she whispered, cuddling her so close. Sweet kisses were placed on top of Regina's head. "We will figure something out. I know it..."

Did Zelena have a plan? Emma had no idea of any of that.

"Stay the night with me," Regina murmured, closing her eyes as they held each other close.

She wanted nothing more than to have Emma's warm body in her bed for the night- every night, which was not at all possible.

"Always," Emma whispered as she would be by Regina's side whenever she would ask her to.

"Spoon me?"

Regina turned her back to Emma. She didn't want Emma to see her cry again for the night because as soon as she turned her back tears started moving down on her cheeks. Emma pulled a blanket over them and spooned Regina close, took Regina's hand and tangled their fingers together. Pale pink lips pressed against woman's neck before burying face in it.

"Sleep, my love… You need rest," Emma whispered with care.

She wished she could do anything so Regina's thoughts weren't torturing her so much. It hurt every cell of her to see her like that.

Regina cried herself to sleep all those hours later. Once upon a time, it was her routine to cry herself to sleep, but now she was actually happy. Until she messed things up today...

Emma couldn't fall asleep for a long time. She held her beloved in a protective embrace, watching her chest move with each breath. It could have been hours before she fell asleep herself just to be woken up by a phone call. Opening eyes she saw it was quite bright already. _Shoot_ … Emma carefully but fast got up to get her phone before Regina would wake. It was David. Emma slipped into the bathroom, picking up.

"Hey, dad. Sorry I haven't told you- I just woke up very early and thought perhaps I could try to do some shopping for winter, ya know. I'm in the city." Emma closed eyes saying this. She hated lying.

David frowned a little, "At least leave a note next time. Mary Margaret got worried about you." They both thought she ran away to some secret boyfriend.

"Yeah... sorry. I will. Didn't think it'd take so long, but well.. you know how it is with me and shopping," Emma bit her lip hard, "Or you don't. Mary Margaret knows. But anyway… I need to go. Please, don't worry. Sorry again. Bye!"

Emma hang up and breathed in so deeply. She didn't think she would wake up this late. She was about to text them very early in the morning…

* * *

Regina moved to her side, finding it empty as her arm fell on the sheets. Her eyes got open instantly. Where was Emma?

She murmured, "Emma..?" One fist moved to her eyes, rubbing. It was too shiny and she had one terrible headache. "Babygirl..?"

Her phone buzzed.

She had two messages; one from her sister, asking her how she was and the other from an unknown number. She opened the second one,

' _I hope you didn't change your number for all those years. I never had the courage to write but after last night I was worried about you. Please let me know. Mal.'_

Regina sighed deeply, sitting up. She really didn't even check the number Zelena had given to her. It seemed it was the phone she had left behind before going to Collage. She closed her eyes, the phone on her lap.

Emma entered the bedroom again and saw Regina sitting, "Hey… Sorry if I woke you up. How are you feeling?"

Emma got on the bed and fondly touched the dark messy hair. There were some shadows under her eyes from last night crying. Regina moved the mobile from her lap closing the screen.

"I am feeling better. Promise," she smiled a little, taking Emma's hands in hers.

"Kay..." Emma said softly, looking down at their hands.

"You should go, you know that right? I've heard you talking. You cannot worry them like this."How much she wanted to hug her and never let go, though. "I am so glad you came…"

"I have some time. I told them I was doing shopping. So I can stay some more…" Emma leaned forward to kiss Regina's shoulder, so softly, before moving to wrap arms around her from behind. "Or do you want me to leave..?"

She would respect that, even though she wanted nothing more than to use that time if they had it. Even if just to hold Regina close in silence.

"No, don't leave..." Regina held her hands tighter. "I just don't want you getting into trouble because of me," Regina smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about me." Emma placed a kiss on her neck and cuddled her so close.

"Emma…"

"Yes?"

"Would you love me even if I did a terrible thing?" She muttered, not able to look her in the eye. "Not that I did anything. Just I wanted to make sure." She shrugged a little, pecking in her lips slowly.

"I–" Emma didn't expect that. "I will always love you, Regina. But.. you aren't planning anything right? Anything bad?"

Emma had various thoughts herself when it came to Victor. She fought them every day. Her fingers moved through that dark hair.

"I'm glad…" Regina murmured, leaning in the hug even more.

Just how could she let Mal get the best of it in a moment? She was too vulnerable at the time and how could she dare to kiss her? After she left her to her freaking mother... and who the hell she thought she was to text her?

Emma moved hand under Regina's legs and brought them above her lap. She then began to gently stroke her thigh during the moment of silence

"I saw Mal last night. I was with her when you mailed me. I just freaked out after that."

It was not a lie. It was exactly what happened with slightly hidden parts of the event.

"Oh…" That wasn't something Emma expected. "Did something happen?" Why would Regina freak out so much about it? "Are you scared she may tell anyone?" Now there was fear in her voice. Then it hit her… That Lily kissed her. " _God_ …" She didn't even realize she muttered it aloud.

"She knows about us, Emma. I don't know how but just…"

"Dear God… How would she–?"

"Is there something you aren't telling me, _babygirl_?"

The word made her feel like throw up and fly in happiness at the same time. It suited Emma, but… she hated it when Mal called her that in the cafe.

 _Did Lily tell her something?_ Emma wondered in fear. Then Regina's question brought her back on Earth. Jesus… was she that that easy to be read?

"I- Uhh… Yeah- There is one thing. I spoke to Lily for the first time. She caught me… looking at the photo of you," Emma started and bit her lip. "I told her who you are as she would find out eventually... and lied I was just worried about my favorite teacher…" Emma was starting to ramble being so nervous. "And then she began to talk to me, she wants us to have what we had… And… And then she–"

She couldn't say it at the moment...

"She what Emma?" Regina totally turned in her arms looking into her eyes and she saw it. "She… she kissed you?"

When Regina asked that her eyes immediately filled with tears as she felt so bad for letting this happen. It immediately told Regina everything.

"Oh my God, she kissed you." _Oh God, like mother, like daughter they say_ … "Emma I… I need to tell you something-"

A soft frown appeared and she was about to ask 'What is it?' but then the phone rang. Regina answered it immediately.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Yes, I am not busy. I can- Okay. I'll be there in an hour." She hung up frowning a little. "They want me to come for an extra shift. The girl working called sick."

What did Regina want to tell her? Emma kept wondering.

"I see… I guess we will finish that later. I'm really sorry about what happened. I really am. But that won't happen again. I told her I don't want it…" Emma muttered moving face in the crook of Regina's neck to cuddle her once more before they would have to get dressed and leave again.

Regina pulled Emma's face from her neck and pressed their lips together. She kissed her so deeply. She made Emma feel guilty when she was the one kissing her first love- God forbid, making out with her. She held her neck tightly as they kissed, brushing her thumbs in her cheeks. Emma melted, kissing Regina back as deeply.

How happy she was Regina didn't get angry with her… She was so scared to say it. Well.. actually she didn't even get to. Would she be able to if Regina didn't say it for her? Emma licked her lips when they parted.

"Emma, I really need to tell you something."

"Yeah..?" Emma asked softly looking into those eyes.

Her own phone began to buzz, then. The emerald eyes closed in irritation as she chose to just ignore it.

"I was with Mal... I was a mess and I needed safety, but you were so far. God, I am a horrible person. Emma, we might have ma-made out." Tears appeared in her eyes; she couldn't see anything but blurry images.

Emma was just human and for a second she wasn't sure if she had heard it right. The heat covered her cheeks and temples. _Made- made out..?_ Emma's lips parted and she couldn't find words. She didn't know what she thought… It was such a mess and seeing Regina crying like that again. _Again_ … There was so much regret and there was hurt as Emma was so crazy in love with her, not only because she loved her.

Regina sobbed, "I lost it. I lost it right in her arms. God, I am horrible-"

Emma just needed to know one thing… "D-Do you still have feelings for her?" Emma found herself whispering, trying not to break too soon, but she was so close to it.

"No. God, no, Emma… I love you," her voice broke at last, tears starting running down like a river on her cheekbones. She grabbed Emma's hand, not letting her move away. "She is just an old memory, babygirl. Believe me, please…" she sobbed a bit, trying hard to swallow them to keep talking. "You are the only one for me… God, I am so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Emma felt tears drop before she could process what was happening to her. What she felt and what she thought was two different things. She was overwhelmed by an old feeling of rejection that appeared uncontrollably. She heard Regina, but this fear was so big… She couldn't see clear through tears.

"B-but.. if I– I get bo-ring to you… Like with e-everyone else."

Emma's lips began to tremble, holding back a sob. Everyone always was leaving her. She was never enough….

"No no no no. Look at me- look at me, Emma. You are my life. I will never get bored of you."

Emma tried to blink away those tears. Regina cupped her cheeks staring into her eyes. It was hard, but finally, she saw those beautiful eyes so clearly. How both rejection and words of love can cause so many tears?

"How can you know?" Emma whispered weakly.

They were crying, but Regina needed to make it right.

"I love you so much, Emma… I love you so _so_ much," Regina pulled her in her arms cuddling her close to her chest, "I love you..."

Emma began to sob against her chest uncontrollably. "I- love... love you, too. I cannot lose you…" She sobbed so hard, wetting Regina's skin.

Regina kissed the top of her head a couple of times. "I love you so much, babygirl. You are _my babygirl_ and I am not letting you go, even if you wanted me gone one day." Regina pulled her face again to herself and started kissing slowly her jaw and neck then again up to her jaw, chin, and lips.

Emma swallowed so hard and did anything in her power to calm down. She knew it was honest when Regina told her at this moment she loved her. She could feel it in their love making. She was just so damn scared of being a disappointment. Not being enough once again.

"But I really need to go now, my babygirl. I got an extra shift and you need to go back to your home."

Pale hands moved to Regina's neck as she nodded softly. "Will I be able to visit you again?" Emma asked, still so vulnerable.

It was all so rushed now… Too emotional to handle. Emma found herself touching Regina's cheek, looking at her face; seeing every detail.

"I don't know, love. I don't want him stalking you to get to me." Regina stood up slowly and extended her hand to Emma. The girl reached and took it, blinking away the rest of the tears left. "You can maybe, just maybe, show up at cafe time to time. God, Zelena will kill me if she ever learns about it," Regina shook her head.

Emma nodded softly. The boy could be watching her in school and perhaps even after. He couldn't learn where Regina is. "Key," she smiled ever so softly.

"Okay, dress up and I'll buy you a cup of the best coffee you can have in Boston before you go back to your home, babygirl." She pulled Emma up. "Go take a shower. I'll dress up. You look like a mess, no offense."

Emma tried to chuckle. Yeah... she had to look like a crap. She cupped Regina's cheek first though and kissed her forehead. Thumb caressed the soft skin before she pulled away to go to the bathroom. She soon began to wash her body fast, trying not to wet her long hair too much. With water running down her body it was easier to clear her mind. All her fears came out... She could only pray for them not to ever come true. It was scary to love someone as much as she loved Regina…

Regina opened her cupboard and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra. Not her usual sexy ones, but one plane black. She pulled her uniform on her fast and walked to the bathroom, listening to the sound of the shower. It felt so good when actually having someone in the apartment beside her. "You look so hot under the water, babygirl. I would join you in a heartbeat if I wasn't late."

She moved to shower and pulled the wet girl in a kiss. Regina, despite all the events, could be so sweet and now make Emma smile as melt into the kiss. Probably the last one they will have for a long time once more.

"I wrote the address of the cafe, on a nightstand. I really need to go now, babygirl. Come and get your coffee."

"I will be there soon," Emma promised and kissed her back once more before Regina moved away and left.

Soon after she began to dry herself, rubbing temples as a headache appeared after all the crying. Emma got herself ready but before she would leave she made the bed and for a moment sat on the edge of it and rubbed eyes. Why was this feeling so heavy inside of her? She couldn't keep imagining bad sceneries, right? And god… If that woman knew they were together.. what if she will tell Lily? It wasn't right to think of her a someone who can only screw Emma up but…

She left with a note in her hand. On her way, she thought she will have to buy herself something not to raise any suspicious of her parents, but that... after she will say goodbye to Regina for good.

* * *

Regina had borrowed Zelena's Vespa; she was driving it to her job every day, but since Mal took her from work, her transportation was obligated to be by foot. It took her half an hour to walk and she was late.

She rushed back into the kitchen and they sent her to the bar. She prayed for Mal not to show up if she had at least a bit of dignity in her. It would be a mess if she was there when Emma came. _Emma_. She'd come, right? She said she would.

Regina prepared herself a double shot espresso in between the orders. She needed the caffein to be able to wake from a nightmare she called life.

After some time Emma managed to get to the cafe. She smiled gently seeing Regina behind the counter. Regina smiled as soon as she saw her. _She came._ It was stupid for her to think maybe Emma would leave her because she was a whore, making out with her ex, but... against all the odds, here she was. Regina's face brightened up as she came directly to the counter, placing hands on top of it.

"Hey there again." Maybe Regina will place her hand on hers. Every single touch meant so much when they were going to part.

"Hey..." the brunette smiled a little bit wider, her fingertips brushing on Emma's hand.

"Did you get here on time? I hope you didn't get into trouble…"

"I was kinda late for 15 or so, but it doesn't matter," she shrugged.

Emma looked at their fingers and slowly slid hers between Regina's. It was subtle and only someone staring down at them would see it. It caused tingles inside of her as always when they touched.

"Ohhh… okay, that's good. Sorry I overreacted and... you wouldn't be late, then." She would hate herself if Regina had to suffer because of that.

Regina smiled at the gesture and slightly blushed. She felt like a teenage right at the moment, dating behind the closed door and scared to be exposed to the word.

"You didn't overreact. I did a horrible thing." She whispered slowly, a tip of her tongue traveled on he dried lips. "So what can I get for you? You must be hungry as well. We have bagels and pies, cookies, small sandwiches…"

Regina watched Emma counting the things she could eat. She would miss her so much and she was so glad Emma was here with her; sharing her misery and actually trying to help instead of ruining her even more. What has she done to deserve such support from a loved one?

"Um, perhaps a cappuccino and some light sandwich, it would be great. Oh, do you have cinnamon? I love it on my cocoa and coffee."

She was hungry, indeed, as she hasn't eaten anything since the lunchtime the other day. It was so hard to let go of Regina's hand to let her prepare it for her…

"Okay, then cappuccino with cin-" Regina hated that word since she has never pronounced it right. "Anyway with _it_ and a sandwich," she blushed deeper.

"So the job isn't that bad, hm?"

Regina said so before. Now Emma could finally see it for herself. The cafe looked very nice, warm…

"Please, don't torture yourself with guilt anymore. I saw how bad you feel about it. It's okay..." Emma said as she didn't do that before. She really didn't want to see Regina in such pain again. It was an incident, right? Everyone makes mistakes from time to time.

"Take a seat and I'll get them for you." The brunette muttered under her breath, still a good shade of red on her cheeks.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at that blush. It looked so sweet on Regina… "Alright, sweetie," Emma muttered with a smirk and looked around to spot a good spot near the counter so they could speak and see each other well.

She took a deep breath and checked the phone. Shoot. There were a few phone calls from her dad and texts, asking when she will be back home. She texted him back with apologies and information she may be back in two hours. She really needed to buy anything so they wouldn't suspect anything. Oh. how she loved shopping… _Yupi…_

Regina prepared a lower espresso first, then the milk bubble. She poured the espresso on the cup and carefully poured the milk bubble on top making a cute heart on the cup. She placed a few little marshmallows on top of coffee; with cinnamon, of course. She placed the cup on a tray then went to microwave a sandwich for her girlfriend.

Emma watched Regina all this time, so lost in thought. She was hurt before, yes, but how could she keep scratching the wounds? How broken Regina was yesterday and today- She was so guilty and the blonde forgave her. Emma loved her so much. So much…

It took Regina good fifteen minutes to prepare all of them. She carefully carried the tray to Emma. Placing the pieces on the table, she blushed again. Emma smiled sweetly at her. It was so much different to see her in that work uniform, not tight dresses or shirts.

"Stop looking at me like that," the older woman muttered, shaking her head.

"Like what?" She chuckled before adding as she looked at the trey, "Thank you. Ahw, that's so sweet…" That cute little heart on the coffee melted her own heart.

"Anything else you want, my dear?" She couldn't risk calling her love or any other pet name she generally used.

"No, thank you. Although…" Emma took a warm cup in both hands, "The only thing I can ask for is your company, but I cannot keep you from work…"

There weren't many people. Regina stood by her for a moment, waiting for her to taste her cup. She was bit nervous because she was behind the counter for the first time in years. Espresso was easy to manage, but latte and cappuccino were a bit more complicated; cappuccino maybe the most. She used to work in their little coffee, which was now a diner. She met most people in her life working there, including Melanie. That's how she knew her order before she told it. That woman was too predictable.

The blonde took a sip and hummed at the delicate, sweet taste. She had to lick her upper lip as there was white cream left.

"God, it's really delicious… You shouldn't have tried so hard 'cause you might have gotten yourself a regular," she teased, taking another sip, really meaning it.

"Like you see me naked," Regina rolled her eyes. "I would love to make you cappuccinos every day when we get back to our life, my dear. And maybe someday I will get to make them for you first thing in the morning for rest of our lives."

Emma smiled fondly with love in her eyes. How wonderful that would be…

"I'd like that the most in the world," The blonde whispered, touching Regina's fingers before she had to let go.

Regina's hand placed her hand on top of Emma's for a second, but she had a customer to deal with so she went back behind the counter. She took her orders and started making filter coffee.

Even then, slowly sipping her coffee and taking bites of sandwich, Emma watched Regina doing her work. She just loved to observe the woman. Emma tried to go slow, but eventually, she ate and drank everything. She took the trey and walked back to the counter.

"Thank you for making sure I'd eat something. It was truly delicious. Worth a big tip," Emma took the wallet and placed banknote on the counter.

"Oh, you don't have to pay me anything. After all, I should be allowed to pay for my girlfriend. Anyway, it's on the house dear," Regina pushed the banknote back on the counter.

"Regina…" Emma said unsatisfied. "Well, I guess I need to go- Please, call me any evening you feel like talking, sharing things. Every night even..." Yes, she would love to hear Regina's voice every day... "Tonight..?" She placed her hand on the counter again.

"Yes… I will keep that in mind. Maybe tonight I will hit your contact."

"I'll be waiting with my laptop on," Emma promised.

She got it that at times Regina didn't have time during decent hours, but she also showed how hard it all was for her and if Emma couldn't be there for her, then at least through those talks… Seeing each other through the cam.

Blonde shook her head and then said, "When it's all over I'm gonna take you on a nice date then." The blonde winked at her lover.

Regina smiled wide and couldn't keep it in her anymore. She reached for her cheek with the hand she wasn't holding Emma's and pulled her in a soft, short kiss in the middle of the cafe. She didn't care who saw them. Nobody knew them here anyway. It surprised Emma, but oh… what a nice surprise that was. The blonde melted, her face got so relaxed but also completely red; it was the first time Regina have kissed her in public since they were together.

"I just couldn't let you go without a goodbye kiss," An older woman smiled fondly at her girl.

"You are the sweetest… I love ya." Emma couldn't leave without saying it.

Her smile disappeared then because... they were in a big trouble. When they turned their heads, they came face to face with Regina's sister, who stood with crossed arms and a raised brow. _Oh crap…_

"Well?" Zelena said seeing their big eyes. "Do I need to tell you how irresponsible that was to do? What are you doing here anyway, girl?" Zelena tuned to the blonde, who got speechless.

Zelena was a hardass and Emma had a hard time talking to her.

Regina crossed her own arms looking at Zelena. She felt guilty for asking Emma to come now that her sister saw them. "She was just leaving, 'Lena," She nudged Emma's side a little. "Aren't you, dear?"

Emma half smiled sheepishly when Regina did that. "Yeah… see you later," She said to both of them, feeling so stupid. "Thank you again for a wonderful coffee."

Emma wondered what Zelena was thinking of her. She was going all sheepish and timid around Regina's older sister. 180 degrees turn in her behavior. She looked at Regina one more time, already with longing, before leaving the cafe. Her feet felt so heavy doing so. She had to really force herself to drive to a shopping center.

"How much did you see?" Regina whispered, pressing the espresso machine as she looked at her sister every now and then. "Okay... I know I shouldn't have called her-" As Zelena's lips parted, she said right away, "God, no. She wasn't followed." She rolled her eyes, knowing too well what came through a redhead's mind as two espresso cups were filled with coffee.

"Are you sure? Regina, you two cannot be seen in public. It's so dangerous for her to come here." Zelena wasn't as firm now, but more caring for her sister. "So… You didn't answer my text and I got worried. You will have to tell me what happened with Melanie."

That was going to be a long talk. Regina placed one cup on the counter for Zelena, then sipped her own cup.

"I went to her house, okay? We made out, I freaked out and called Emma- I called Emma and she came... she stayed with me." Regina looked down at her hands. "I needed her 'Lena... I needed her more than anytime. _Anything_. I will be more cautious next time, I promise," she gave her sister a tight-lipped smile. "You want anything; maybe chocolate pie? I know you love them."

Zelana sighed at that and took a sip. Her emotional little sister. How much she wanted to protect her from all the harm. It was hard to protect her from herself.

She shook her head, "No, thank you. I'm not very in a mood for sweets today. Please, Regina… Try to control your emotions. You cannot let them make you do such reckless things. You know how it works. Don't hold back to point they break free. Okay?" Zelena reached to rub Regina's arm.

Regina nodded slowly, "I miss her so much, Zee. Even when it wasn't a thing for us we saw each other every single day and now... I just miss her," she sighed sipping her cup.

"I just wonder how I haven't figured it out earlier," Zelena mused, drinking her coffee. She always kept an eye on her little sister. She didn't seem to care she helped out the one specific student. "I can see you miss her. Don't let it consume you, though. Keep in touch with her, but please be careful..."

Zelena leaned to shortly embrace her sister. She was lost in her thoughts for a little while.

"You keep an eye on her right? Is she out of harm's way? C'mon, Zelena, you need to keep me updated as I keep you updated."

"There's not much to say really. There were days she seemed to be down like you were. But she's doing good. No accidents with the boy. I promise. I'd tell you if something was wrong. Don't worry about her, truly. I do keep an eye on her during the classes and breaks.

"You are my savior, Lena…" Regina smiled, trying hard not to let any tears, coming up to her eyes, slide down. "I love you so much, sis. God, I don't know what I would do without you." She let her sister embrace her tighter, smiling.

"And I love you, my baby sis," Zelena said with a smile on her lips.

"My shift is almost over. Tell me you are free for rest of the day or do you have a date or something?"

Hearing the question the redhead smiled tight-lipped. Regina looked at her sister with a raised brow when she didn't have an immediate response.

"You have a date?"

"Perhaps..." Zelena said, quite teasingly. It was always hard for her to admit those things for some reason. "But... perhaps you would help me get ready, hm? I have to leave at seven."

"Of course I would! That's what sisters do. Like… we help each other bury the corpse if the date wouldn't go as it was planned," she smirked a little. "Oh my God, you have a date! With who? Tell me who is that unfortunate guy," Regina chuckled a little teasing her sister.

"I prefer not to tell, yet… I not sure how it will go. But I promise to tell you tomorrow," Zelena placed a hand over her heart saying this and then she winked. "You will help me hunt him down then or you will have to wait to meet him. I hope that will work, though." A slight blush appeared.

"Let me get changed and we can go back to my apartment?"

The older sister nodded her head, "I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

Regina got out of the cafe in half an hour. Her sister was still waiting. They went to her apartment and she directly headed into the kitchen to eat something. She had only had a coffee all day and didn't eat a single bite. It started hitting her since she was feeling a bit dizzy.

"So tell me his name, Lena. I told you mine."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Nope. I already knew her name," the woman chuckled before taking dishes to wash them. "Um, his name is Harold."

Regina hummed at that with a smile.

Zelena then began to laugh out of sudden, so very much amused. "I'm sorry, I just had a very funny scene in my head. Like... I'd introduce you two and if Emma would be there, too, I'd be like "Harold, they are lesbians."

"Zelena! I am not a lesbian. I am bisexual for that matter," Regina rolled her eyes chuckling with her sister.

Zelena began to laugh harder as Regina said that. "I know, I know, my sweet _bi-bi-bi_." The redhead kept teasing her, "But well, you are lesbians together. Speaking of, not that it matters, does Emma label herself?"

It was just pure curiosity. It was always nice to speak of everything with her little sisi.

Regina shrugged a little, "We haven't talked about it literally, but I know she has always had a thing for brunettes." A blush covered her cheeks slowly. "Shush! Don't- don't you dare to say I have a thing for the blondes," she shook her index finger, "I mean it, 'Lena."

Zelena smirked so wide. "Alright... alright, I won't say it. Nice you both have the types," she chuckled.

They had a good union in the kitchen. Zelena cooked, Regina prepared. Zelena washed, Regina dried.

"So… where did you meet this Harold? And does mother know about it?"

"I went on a formal party and met him there. We began to talk and I learned we have the same interests. One evening wasn't enough. I want to meet him again. And please… She would start a full investigation right away."

"Yes, I know mother does that. She investigates and she might even find out he has a daughter that he never told you about," Regina sighed deeply looking away.

Zelena's smile faded as she watched Regina. When Regina turned her face back to Zelena, she saw her starring.

"I'm sorry… I just... I can't forgive her for the things she did to Mal to just separate us. I am over with all the abuse, but not that."

Zelena just came to her sister and cuddled her so tight.

"I know mother did so many bad things… I understand you cannot forgive her. So can't I, but she's doing better now, doesn't she?" Zelena tried to smile. Cora really did behave better. "Let's not think of bad things. Help me pick a dress and do my make-up, hm?"

Regina slowly nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to darken the mood. Just… God, Zelena, how can you live with her? You are always welcomed to stay with me, you know that. How can you put up with anything she says or does," Regina shook her head.

They were not questions, she knew the answer because she was their mother. They both only shared her bad maternity, nothing more.

"Well… I should better try to look for my own place. For what I've been saving money, after all? I appreciate it, though, sisi. I really do. But we both know we would eventually get tired of being together constantly. Besides… You may need the privacy with your girl…" Zelena smiled at her warmly.

"Okay, let's get you dressed up and ready to mingle," Regina giggled nudging her side she didn't wanna blush to keep the subject on her sex life. "Are you gonna…you know see his bedroom maybe? Or you are too wicked to use decent places for sex?" She giggled more.

Redhead nudged Regina's side, shaking her head. "I don't know. Perhaps. Maybe not. I don't know yet if I wanna go crazy, all the way... or go a bit slow. Wait until next meeting maybe," Zelena chuckled and wrapped an arm around Regina's waist as they made their way to the bedroom.

"C'mon, Lena, you can be counted a virgin now if there isn't someone you constantly sleep around with." Regina eyed her sister with a raised brow. She hoped her to deny because she knew it would be Robin if Zelena was sleeping with someone for this entire time. She knew how good he could be in bed and the idea was so sick she felt nauseous. "Anyway, what you want to wear? I mean if not thinking of sex, not slutty, then," Regina chuckled.

"I'm not a saint, sis. I just.. really like that guy. It's not a one-night thing." The redhead dismissed the answer, kinda, "I used to go into bars as well as you have if you didn't really suspect that already. Anyway… If something were to happen I always wear something appropriate for that underneath. As for the rest… Skirt or dress? What suits me better? It will be quite a posh restaurant, that much I know."

"Dress. Absolutely a dress. Even though it might make him drool," Regina chuckled again.

Zelena chuckled at that and playfully pressed fingers against lips pretending to be shy. "I don't mind making him drool. Why not show the assets. Mother could have been horrible, but at least she gave us good genes."

"Maybe that deep green one. God, it reminds me of Emma," Regina sighed closing her eyes for a second.

The older woman smirked then eyed the dress. Ah, she loved this color so much. "Does it? It is because of her green eyes?"

"She said after all of this, she would want to take me on a date," Regina simply said, "How does it sound?" She couldn't keep the stupid smile off her lips.

Zelena's smirk turned into a fond smile, "Yes, I heard that… It would make you so happy, wouldn't it?"

It was amazing to see her sister so happy.

"So you were watching us longer than I thought," Regina blushed a little and her blush deepened as Zelena kept talking.

"I bet that girl would prepare something big for you. I may seem harsh on her, but I do see she's completely crazy for you, Regina."

"Don't be too harsh on her. She really has too much in her plate right now. Victor in one hand and it appears we both have an unpleasant history with Bloom women," Regina shook her head a little.

"Well, let's then call it… being more professional. I cannot help but treat her like every other student. At times it's hard to comprehend she dates my little sister. She's so young…"

Zelena didn't doubt that although the young age, the girl was mature for sure. Her sister didn't settle for less.

"How much I wanted to be by her side. Because of me, Mal came back and Lily crushed back right back in her life. I feel responsible for that, Lena."

The tall woman touched the material of the dress. "Don't blame yourself. It would happen either way; you two being together or not. I saw the girl trying to talk to Emma a few times, but she was dismissed. I guess they had a relationship and it also didn't end up well? Like a family curse."

"Is this fate that she is at the same age as me when Mal left and now Mal is back. God, she confuses me, Zelena. Somewhere in my heart Mal is still Mal." Regina muttered, looking for a make-up bag.

"Perhaps… Who can know that?"

"Red or pink?" Regina held two lipsticks up with a raised brow. "We should have curled your hair a bit more. It suits you."

"Pink… And thank you. But, Regina, dear… Do you feel torn between possibilities? You - Mal, you - Emma..?"

That would be a problem and a talk could help. Zelena began to take off her clothes to get dressed in that dress.

"Not like that. I know who I belong with. I just can't stop thinking of how it would have been if Mal waited for me you know… You know how much I loved her. But it doesn't feel right anymore." Regina sat on the bed, sighing, "Maybe, I am just missing being close to someone. This apartment is so lonely at nights."

Zelena nodded in understanding, glad there wasn't any big conflict inside of her sister. It was the last thing she needed at this moment.

"It's understandable. She was you first and a big love to it." The red head slipped into the dress and sat beside Regina, "Zip me up? Listen, I really can come around any time you want. For sisterly nights, whatever you need. I really can. All you need to do is say a word and I'm here, sisi."

"You know I don't mean lonely like that, sis."

"Oh..." Zelena turned to face her, zipped up.

Right. She didn't really know if Regina was seeing anyone at all during last years after the rehab. She never said anything of one-nighters so she couldn't tell if she was alone all this time like now.

"But I appreciate it. Zelena, I… I am struggling to keep sober," she whispered it so softly she wasn't sure it was even audible. It was taking its toll on Regina slowly and she craved for alcohol more and more every day. She tried to keep the balance with caffeine, but it was not enough, it was never enough. "I didn't tell Emma that, but… it feels like I am left alone again."

 _Oh god, please no_ … Zelena thought.

"Hey… You know it's not the answer, right? You know it can only make the matters worse," Zelena cupped her cheek to look Regina in the eye. "There are just silly thoughts that try to mess up with you. You need to fight… for Emma, for me… Most importantly for yourself, Regina. I know you can do this, I believe in you. And know that any time you feel the urge you can call me or Emma."

"Lena…" Regina crushed to her chest with tears in her eyes. Her sister was someone she would trust in every damn situation. "Thank you… thank you for being the mother we both never had. I love you so much."

"And I love you, my baby sister," Zelena cupped Regina's cheeks and placed a long kiss on her forehead.

A brunette sobbed quietly, burying her face to her neck for a little while until she pulled herself back together.

"You are the best sister out there," Regina smiled even when her eyes still teary and her sight blurry.

Zelena gently began to wipe away the fallen tears, "I'd do anything for you, you know that. It's gonna be alright, I promise."

* * *

Emma had bought two flannel shirts and some nice sweater. That was a quick choice to have anything bought at all, but then she had actually spotted some nice winter knee-high boots. She bought them as well as they were perfect and then returned home.

"I'm back guys!" She called at the door.

Mary Margaret was in kitchen baking cake for her little family.

"Hey, Emma. I'm in the kitchen. Give me a hand?" She was adding flour to the mixture and her hands were messy. "I forgot to take out a vanilla extract from the cupboard."

"Sure!" Emma placed the bags by the wall and entered the kitchen, instantly going to the cupboard. She got on the toes to reach the highest level.

Mary Margaret watched her daughter with a smile. Something was different about the girl. She wasn't this cheery for days. _Maybe all she needed was shopping_ , she thought until her eyes settled on the hickey right under the corner of her sharp jawline. Her face turned a bit pale.

"Emma, what is that?" It was a hickey, she knew it…

Emma's eyes widened. What? Were her bruises still visible? She didn't put any makeup on… but she could swear they were gone... yes, she still didn't tell anything about the fight. She took the vanilla extract and looked at the woman confused.

"What is what..?" She looked at herself in search of something unusual.

"On your neck, Emma. What is that?" Mary Margaret insisted before asking the next question, "Where were you exactly?" She raised a brow and she would cross her arms if her hands were clean enough.

Emma's eyes opened even wider and without control, her fingers brushed against her skin. _Fuck_ … She didn't notice Regina left any mark…

"I–"

What was she supposed to say? Mary Margaret could tell herself the rest of the story. There was no point in lying her in the eye.

A pixie-haired woman tapped her foot on the floor, adding the vanilla extract into the mixture. She was kind of glad she noticed it instead of David because he would make a very very big fuss about it. After all, Emma was now of age and she could leave if she wanted anyway.

"I'm sorry… I just…"

 _God, will I get_ the _talk now?_ How awkward was that going to be? She had never told them she was gay and she didn't want to keep hearing how she had to be careful with boys. Emma could already feel her face getting red.

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend. You know you can talk to me, right? And you might need to hide it around David. He is overprotective of you. I mean, like he sees you still as a little one," Mary Margaret shrugged.

Emma really wished to bury under the ground. Her cheeks were burning with real fire.

"Yeah, I um… I... God- Jesus," Emma said rubbing her forehead.

The woman's stare was burning holes in her body. That would be a hell of a news that she was not only dating a woman but a woman around their age!

"I know you are of age, but are you on pills or using protection? I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Please, don't worry, we are well educated on that subject… I'm fine and safe… And..."

Emma shook her head, too embarrassed to even form any words. She didn't want to keep lying, but it wasn't the right time to say that it wasn't a boy she was seeing.

Mary totally left the mixture and her all undivided attention was on Emma, "Do we know him?"

"I'm just not ready to speak about this, kay?" Emma finally said, meeting a brunette's eyes.

Mary Margaret nodded slowly, turning back to the mixture in front of her. She was satisfied with the answer she got.

"Well, okay then. You know you can come to me anytime. Emma, can you turn the oven to 180 degrees?"

"Thank you," Emma said softly before taking a deep breath. She rubbed her heated forehead. "Kay..."

She walked to the oven and set it as Mary Margaret asked her to. Mary poured the mixture into little cupcakes then placed them in the oven.

"I'm gonna take my new thing into the washing room. And will put some fluid on that… Where is David anyway? Had a call from work?"

"Yes, the sheriff needed him for something. I think some boy is harassing girls." Mary Margaret turned to her, "Nobody is harassing you, right Emma? You would tell us. We can help you." She asked while washing her hands.

Emma frowned hard as Victor instantly came into her mind.

"Me? No… It's all alright," Emma said softly with a shake of the head, but thinking of Regina… How she wished to be able to just tell them. "I… may know some boy, though. He seems to be a school bully. He got the detentions and all, but still... Do you know the name of that boy, maybe?"

In her mind, she begged it was that guy finally being in the police's hands…

"I don't know, dear. You should ask David when he comes back. And I was making those for the afternoon. David said it wouldn't take long for him in a station. Would you like to eat with us?" Mary Margaret smiled at her sweetly.

They didn't spend too much time together as they did two years ago. She grew up definitely and now she had friends to chill with and David and herself became just her parents, not her friends anymore.

Emma nodded slowly and noted to ask her father about it. If he's allowed to say anything at all.

"Then I should prepare myself for his return. And yeah... that would be nice."

She hasn't eaten with them throughout those two weeks, but she felt better now and actually was feeling some hunger. She smiled at the woman before leaving the kitchen to get to the washing room and then the bathroom. Mary Margaret was right. If David saw that love bite she would be screwed.

Mary Margaret kept wondering who Emma would be dating with. Was it Graham or Killian? She let them stay in her house a couple of times... She might need to talk it with David.

Emma put her things in the washing machine and set it.

 _God_ … How uncomfortable it was to think her adoptive mother may think of her having sex. With a boy to it. _Ugh_. She loved it when Regina left marks on her skin, but she will have to be more watchful next time to cover them up. What a thing it will be to tell Regina about it tonight. Emma kept thinking when covering the mark. It wasn't that small…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: That's where the things go rougher... Please leave some feedback! I appreciate it all so much.**

 _ **Trigger!Warning: sexual assault, a mention of rape.**_

* * *

The weekend had passed. Regina had rested in her in her apartment. They chatted with Emma that night. Oh, that girl always made her day; one way or the other. However, she noted herself to be more careful in bed with her girl. It might get her into trouble. Emma's embarrassment returned when telling Regina about the situation with her mom. Her beloved, though, also made her chuckle as always.

During dinner, the blonde asked David questions. It wasn't Victor, though. For many reasons Emma was disappointed about that. How many bastards had to be out there..?

On Monday she felt better and was more cheerful at school as well. Time passed faster and before she knew it there was lunch time. It was raining outside, though. Pouring actually.

Emma finished up drinking her juice and was going to take the tray and put it away when she saw Lily approach her. This time there wasn't Ruby by her side to dismiss her for Emma. So the blonde only sped up, trying to get away.

"Emma! Emma, wait!"

"Leave me alone, Lily," she said, starting to walk away before the girl stopped her.

"I need to talk to you about that teacher."

Lily had been looking for Emma all day to tell her who she saw on Friday night in her own apartment. Regina Mills; was the very woman her mother was in love with and probably they were together again; it seemed their tongues were anyway. She was clearly not sick but faking it, so she was not a person to trust- Lily had thought. Maybe if she could prove Emma just that, they would have a chance?

A frown appeared on Emma's face. _God… did Mal tell her…?_ Regina said she knew Emma and Regina were together. She had to know.

"Not here." She wasn't going to make a scene in a cafeteria again. They got on the empty corridor and then she asked, "You mean Ms. Mills? What about her?"

"I saw her with my mom last Friday. I think she is the woman mom always talked about. She must have come back for her. They were kissing and all," the young Latina shrugged a little.

There was a tornado inside of Emma, hearing that " _they were kissing_." She tried to keep a straight face.

"I don't know why you would tell me this. Well, I wish her luck." It should be no surprise really that she sounded so cold. "Did she look okay? I mean... she wasn't in school for last four weeks or so, and no-one knows when she comes back."

She had to show some interest to not raise suspicion. Although, it was cool to hear how the other girl saw things.

"Want to walk to class together?" Lily held her hand to the girl, waiting for an answer.

Emma eyed the hand and put her own in the pockets, turning to slowly walk by Lily's side towards the class, only to hear what she had to say in answer.

Lily pulled her hand back in her hoodie's pockets, frowning a little. At least they were talking again, right?

"She seemed nice, I think. I never saw her before. But she left a bit upset, maybe? I don't know where she went, though."

Seemed like Lily just tried to drag her attention as there wasn't much she gave away and therefore Emma couldn't figure how much she knew.

"I see," Emma muttered only and then sighed deeply.

"Hey, maybe we can have a coffee or something sometime, Ems?" She looked at her, smiling sweetly.

"Lily, don't… I'm not going to change my mind about us. You want something I cannot give you."

The blonde wasn't even going to give her any hope, which would be the cruelest thing to do.

"Ems…"

Lily looked at her like she was about to cry for a long minute. Then she rushed passed her tears running down her cheeks. She knew it would never be good for her in this town. It was a mistake following her mother up here. She was of age and she should have run away.

Emma felt bad as Lily rushed away. Honestly… Emma didn't know how the girl could have any deeper feelings for her. Everything got screwed up as Emma barely or maybe not even managed to start falling in love. It was just a crush… She stopped by the locker as she had to take the bag out of it. She got the code and opened it. A piece of paper, folded in half, fell out of it. She frowned and picked it up to open it.

 _'_ _I'm gonna soon get your sluty girlfriend. You'll see.'_

Emma froze and tried not to panic. She had to show it to Zelena… Her head suddenly felt so big and pounding. She took the bag, closed the locker and rushed to Zelena's class.

On her way, Emma thought hard what he could mean through it… He could be just scaring her but as well he could have a lead where Regina was and was going to- as he wrote- get her. The thought made Emma at the edge of panic. So much that she was close to tears, but hold them back; her eyes dry as she didn't even blink.

Zelena sat on her desk. She was preparing for her last class for the day. She had two free periods and actually, she planned to see how her sister was holding up since she couldn't have done that after Saturday. She had a great date with Harold and probably this could lead somewhere. First, she needed to tell Regina all the details or her little sister could kill her in a heartbeat.

Waiting for her juniors, she saw a senior instead. Not just any senior but Emma Swan, walking inside with a face as pale as lime. She stood up immediately and went for the door to lock it.

"What happened, Swan?" She moved a hand to her shoulder, looking at her worriedly.

She breathed in a few times, "Victor… He got this note into my locker," Emma said weakly and handed the woman that note.

She begged it was just an empty threat. She could not even think that Regina might be in danger. It could just not happen…

Zelena quickly read it and her insides started to boil. Who the hell he thought he was to threaten her sister and her girlfriend in such manner? She just wanted to find him and kick him in the balls, but she knew better. She needed to stay calm to be a level-headed one in here, for both of her sister and Emma Swan's sake.

"He has no way of knowing where Regina is, Emma, so calm down and return to your class. I will handle this," She held the note and waved it a few times telling the words.

"But–" Emma tried to say but Zelena cut her off.

"No, Emma, go back to your class. And don't you dare say a word about this to Regina. I will handle it. She has too much on her plate already," Zelena hushed her a few more times.

Emma knew that it wasn't the best option to tell Regina because it could make the fear wrap around her like a blanket but... at least someone should be by her side to watch over her.

"Will you go to her tonight? Stay with her? Please…" Emma asked before she would leave, "I don't want her to be all alone now." Her eyes were so full of concern.

"Go back to class, Emma. I was going to visit her after this period anyway. Trust me, she is safe," Zelena tried to smile, but the corners of her lips resisted to curl up.

Emma relaxed ever so slightly as Regina wouldn't be all alone

"She misses you, you know that right? I've never seen her that much in love. And if you ever tell her I talked to you like that, Swan, you will never graduate. I will make sure of it."

Emma's lips pursed gently then. How she missed Regina herself… Those words made her both feel fuzzy but also so filled with longing.

"I miss her too..." she whispered, breathing in so deep. Then gave away a little chuckle. "My mouth is sealed. Could you give her a big hug from me?" She blushed asking that.

She gave her a look then turned back to her desk. "Close the door behind you."

"Thank you for everything," Emma said before leaving the class.

* * *

Regina had had quite a busy day at the cafe. Mal visited her again, but unlike during the last meeting, she seemed more friendly than flirtatious. Regina needed a friend more than anything at the moment anyway. She got home late since she had a full shift. She called Emma as soon as she got dressed in more comfortable things. She missed her voice so much. They talked about their day and the more they talked, the happier she felt. All she needed was Emma to call her _baby_ to have a smile stuck on her lips. After she hung up with Emma, she ate Chinese with her sister, chatting about her new ' _boyfriend_ '. They went to her bed and cuddled up close. It had been a decade maybe that Regina let Zelena lay in her bed for sleep.

Days had passed quicker than they liked them to and it was almost Christmas time. Regina didn't see Emma again because _it was too dangerous_ , Zelena had said. Regina thought they did it once and they could do it again without being noticed by her stalker. However, she listened to her sister on that matter. She had more free time before the holidays than she would like. She even shopped for Christmas earlier than she normally would. She prepared her little tree and packed all the presents. There was an issue, however; how was she going to get her present to Emma? Probably she would beg Zelena to do that.

All in all, she was still working in that cafe and almost all town was in the city center for shopping. It was a quite crowded time of the year, and certainly the most crowded at the weekends like this. She was working her ass off and didn't notice the boy staring at her through the cafe door.

She walked behind to the stuff room to change since she had an hour lunch break. So suddenly she felt a body against her back before she was pressed against the lockers. It was when she saw him. _How did he found me?_ was the only thing she could think of until she disgustingly felt him on her rear, getting harder second by second. She was fucked, right? She was in a real danger and nowhere to run. She couldn't at all speak, let alone scream for help.

"I told her I will find you."

His breath was so hot against woman's cheek and ear. His hips were so firmly pressed against her and it felt so good. Her round flesh… How he wanted to touch her. He smirked as the brunette seemed completely frozen.

It has been so long… He had been searching, watching the blonde girl, trying to reach the woman. The notes were about to provoke the girl to run to her girlfriend and let her know, showing him the way to her, but none of that had happened. How lucky he was to take a walk on this freezing day to buy some presents and feel like maybe having a hot cocoa. A true present on its own. How could he miss the opportunity?

He let go slightly to spin her around.

"And now I'm gonna have some fun with you…"

He grabbed her wrists above her head. She was really small, compared to his big muscular body, and so he was so much stronger. His free hand began to the unbutton her jeans. She wanted to scream, but it seemed like she had no voice, but then an opportunity sparkled as he turned his attention to her zip.

It was now or never.

She pushed herself back and kicked his crotch as hard as possible. As soon as he bent in half, she kicked him back to the lockers. As the loud thud came with his back hitting the lockers, her manager came rushing inside. Until then she didn't know she was crying. The manager yelled out for someone to call the police. They took Regina to one of the offices as the manager waited by Victor until police came. One of her co-workers called her sister.

Zelana was shaken when she got the call. Her little sister was in a grave danger and she wasn't there… She instantly got into the car and began to drive to the city. To make the matters worse the traffic was absolutely terrible. Regina was still shaking when Zelena came in an hour, she instantly rushed to wrap arms around Regina so tight.

How was it possible for him to find her?

The brunette felt nauseous every time she remembered how he grew hard right behind her.

"Take me home, 'Lena…"

Zelena's eyes closed so tight, trying to stop the tears at the thought what might have happened…

"Yes… Come on, my little sister," she whispered and kissed her temple.

She wrapped an arm around her and holding her close, they began to walk towards the exit. Zelena felt such a rage… She would- If she only saw that boy…. How dare he?

"You are safe now, my sisi," Zelena assured her as Regina was still very much in shock.

Regina leaned close to Zelena, not even able to cry anymore. She was just shaking still.

"I want to see mom."

She never called Cora _mom_. At least for 20 years or so.

Zelena's jaws got so tense with emotions she felt. She has never heard Regina say anything quite like this before. She looked so small… Like when she was a little girl she tried to protect with everything she had.

Regina let Zelena lead her to a car, not caring about the damn Vespa. She rested her head on the cold window and stayed silent for the rest of the road. Throughout the moments they were stuck in jams the older woman held Regina's hand, making sure she felt she wasn't alone. That she was safe now.

Somewhere between crying and not being able to cry anymore, Regina fell into an uncomfortable sleep against the window. She woke up with the hard stop of the car. She rubbed her wet, red eyes.

"Are we home?" She sat up properly and Zelena nodded undoing her seatbelt. "'Lena, can you pick my stuff from the apartment? I bought some presents…. I don't want to go back there."

"I will go there tonight. Right now, I'm going to stay with you, okay?"

The redhead reached to caress Regina's soft hair. Going out of the car Zelena saw their mother standing in the doorway, hands over her stomach. The gesture that even Regina did when feeling very nervous. Zelena opened the gate for Regina and walked her to the door where Cora, surprisingly, with such gentleness, took Regina in her arms as the young woman found herself rushing right into them. It was a true embrace of a protective mother.

"Oh, my sweet sweet Regina…" she whispered.

It's been eighteen years… She buried her face against Cora's chest and started crying again. She missed having a mother and now she had.

"Mom…" she murmured between endless sobs.

Neither mother nor the daughter had heard Zelena's phone going off. The redhead left the pair in their own zone and walked to the kitchen to have a drink. She needed that so desperately. She answered the call without taking a single look at the contact.

"What?" she snapped, too pissed to be decent with anybody.

"Z- Zelena?"

It was Emma, her voice very much broken.

* * *

It was a day before Christmas and Emma really wanted to make a surprise and somehow get in touch with Regina, face to face, to wish her Merry Christmas and give her the present. When she had said she wanted to drive to the city, though, it was hard to keep Mary Margaret from not going with her to make last shopping. It brought Emma's a mood down as it meant no meeting Regina… She missed her so dearly. It has been almost a month! At times at night, she found herself with tears running down her temples, watching the walls in the dark as longing got so terrible. Christmas was a time she really wanted to break the rules and somehow get to her in a way that won't risk Regina's safety.

Emma and Mary Margaret returned home two hours after that and David was already back home. He looked very tired, though.

"Hey... Had a heavy shift?" Emma asked and wrapped arms around him from behind in a sweet hug.

She touched his shoulders then and they were tensed. He was really an emphatic man and she could tell something bad happened at work. He sighed deeply.

"I was called in the city center for a sexual harassment."

Emma's eyes closed as her stomach was all in knots at the thought yet another woman was assaulted. _What was happening with this world?_ She pulled away from the embrace and leaned against kitchen counter instead.

"God, he literally tried to rape a girl in a stuff room. And I think the girl is Cora's daughter, Mary Margaret." He looked at her way, his brows came together as he tried to remember the sisters' names.

Mary Margaret looked at him, "You mean Zelena and Regina? Oh my God! I know them. We used to live next door."

Emma tensed hearing the two names that got to be so close to her heart.

Mary shook her head, "What happened to the people, David… attacking a woman like this. Was it Zelena or Regina?"

He ran a hand through his hair, blinking, "I don't remember the name, sorry."

Emma knew then that it was Regina… It couldn't be Zelena. Her heart seemed to stop dead for a few seconds and the air couldn't get into her lungs. Just a single question came from her lips but it didn't even feel like she was the one saying it.

David looked at Emma who was almost as tense as he was, "Redhead? No, Emma, she was a brunette."

She couldn't— she couldn't control herself. Her hand moved to her mouth as she tried to breathe deep. She had to get to Regina... She had to get to her… But at the moment she was shaking inside, but the rest of the will made sure not to make it so viable. She barely heard Mary Margaret ask what's wrong.

"They… They are my teachers," Emma managed to say, "God…"

She was so close to tears, right in front of them. Luckily, they knew she was a very sensitive girl and it should be no shock to react quite like this to that horrible news. She was shaking underneath so much. She had to run away from any eyes…

"I'm s-sorry…" she whispered before running away to her bedroom, locking the door.

Then it all let go.

Being locked in the room, sitting on the floor Emma tried to calm down. Her mind tried to deny it. She was so close to a panic attack. That couldn't have happened… Tears were just falling from her eyes like two rivers, but no sound or sob could come through her tight throat. In a haze, she reached for the phone and tried to find Zelena's name in the contacts. Her fingers were shaking so hard when she chose the number and pressed the phone against the ear.

The harsh voice made her jump in place. Was Zelena angry with her? Or was she just too carried away with this horrible event to handle anyone?

"Z- Zelena?" Emma tried to whisper into the phone, so broken.

"Emma?" Zelena whispered, closing her eyes for a moment.

It was so hard to find any sound in her throat. At this moment Emma's lips began to quiver in a close sob.

"I– I heard what happened…"

Where was her beloved now? Was she hurt? Could she see her, take in the arms and never let go?

"Regina's fine. She's with mother now," the redhead kept whispering so nobody heard her.

It was the worst moment for her mother to learn about Emma and Regina. She would definitely freak out.

Emma swallowed, leaning head against the door. Probably too hard, but she didn't even feel it at the moment. _Regina was fine_ , it echoed in her mind. Physically maybe… But mentally?

"Good..." she whispered, hoping he wouldn't get away from this anymore.

"I will tell her to call you, okay? Now she needs to be alone. I promise she is okay and that bastard is in jail."

"I– When will I be able to see her?"

It has been so long and now this happened… She wanted to hold Regina close and offer her more comfort, be there for her like she should…

"I don't know, Emma. I can't risk my mother, our mother finding out. She had been through enough. I don't want Regina to start drinking or worse…" Zelena sighed, "I will try to arrange something and tell her to call you. Just, don't do anything stupid."

Emma nodded on instinct before realizing that after all, they were talking through a phone. She took another deep breath before saying,

"I know… I know. Thank you… I– if either of you tells me I can come, I'll be there in a blink of an eye. I'll be waiting."

Emma bit her wet from tears lip so hard, but no pain seemed to be processed by her brain at the moment.

"Okay, I'll let you know. I really need to go now. Regina's calling me." Zelena put the glass, that she even didn't fill in the first place, in the sink. "I'll let you know, Swan. Don't worry, she is safe."

Emma wiped away her tears. She managed to hold back the sobs through the conversation. "Okay… Bye then.."

Zelena hung up, walking to the living room.

Emma put the phone away and closed eyes. Her muscles began to slowly let go of the tension and she began to feel them ache.

* * *

"I'm here, my dear girl. I'm here."

A tear came out of Cora's eyes. The fierce woman rarely showed true emotions. But now… Now she was broken by the event. The woman guided her daughter inside and on the couch to rest and cuddle her up there, whispering soothing words against her hair as she caressed them with love and care, so gentle.

Regina cuddled on her mother's lap, pulling her knees close to her chest as she cried out all her anger and fear. She was never smoothed by her mother that now hold her daughter so tightly. Instead, her mother was the main reason in the past why she always needed any smoothing. And lying in her arms and feeling the warmth, she felt good and cared once in her life.

"Mom, I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh… Don't apologize, Regina, my dear. You have nothing to apologize for…" Cora whispered, caressing through Regina's short hair.

 _But I do_ , Cora thought. It was the first time such a thing have ever occurred. Did she really need this to happen for her to break and give out to love she truly had for her daughter? It was the moment she began to feel guilt for all the bad decisions she made.

"Mom… I promise I did nothing. I was just working."

"Shhh, I know… I know that, baby."

Regina was twelve again and playing with Mary Margaret, the little girl next door. She was in their house again and that older man asked her for some help up in the attic…

"Mom, I did nothing, I promise you," the brunette sobbed deeply.

A different vision came to her mind. First Mr. Blanchett feeling her up, then Victor pressing his manhood against. She started trembling again.

Cora hadn't seen Regina like this ever before. Had she ever seen her broken? Saying those words, yes, but… They have never been like this. She was the one to blame her daughters for everything. What had she done to them? She had to fix this.

"It's not your fault, my sweet daughter. I know… I'm here for you. Don't be scared. I'm going to protect you now."

Regina nodded slowly. She was feeling dirty and she was also cold.

"Mom, I'm so cold..." she looked up. Had she ever seen her mother this human? The woman, who had never given away, showing her feeling, was crying with her? She closed her eyes again, resting her head against her mother's chest. "Where is 'Lena?"

Cora found herself wiping away the tears from Regina's face. She called for Zelena, before saying,

"Would you like us to prepare a hot bath? It will make you feel better, my girl." Both arms wrapped around the woman's small form.

"Bath sounds good," Regina whispered slowly.

Zelena came back to the living room and knelt in front of her mother and sister.

"I'm here, Gina." Her hand smoothly rubbed her sister's back.

Regina's eyes were burning from crying and she was breaking the fever. How she wanted to lay in a hot water, holding a glass of an amber scotch… She slowly sat to eventually stand up; her knees felt like jelly and she trembled on both feet.

How weak she looked… it broke both Zelena and Cora's heart. Regina has gone through too much pain already… There were those moments when the weakness overtook her, but… did Regina realize how strong she truly was?

"Sis… help me upstairs? Will you go for my things soon?"

"No, Zelena," Cora said before her older daughter could say anything, "you stay with her. I will get her things from the city."

She didn't want her both daughters to be anywhere alone tonight. Zelena blinked away the tears wrapping an arm around brunette's waist. She looked at her mother and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, mother…I will prepare Regina the bath and then give you the keys, okay?"

On their way to upstairs Regina leaned her all weight against Zelena, not sure if she could stand on her own legs. A single tear rolled down Zelena's fair cheek as she kissed the crown of her sister's head.

"'Lena, I need to see Emma. I want to make sure she is okay."

Thinking of Emma kept her sane, but she was also worried about her. If that bastard found her, he could do much worse to her babygirl... Zelena moved Regina's arm around her neck to better support her.

"She is safe, I promise you, Gina," Zelena said smoothly and gave her sister assuring look. "She called me while you were with mother..." The redhead helped Regina on the bed so she could get ready for the bath. "I'll go fill the tub," Zelena informed her and left to the en-suite after making sure Regina was okay to be left alone.

Adding some washing gel to water and some salt she set the right temperature and then returned.

"Ca-can you ask her to come when mom leaves? I really need to see her…"

The older woman should expect this question will follow soon. They were really so deep in for each other…

"Of course, Gina. But first… Let's get you into the tub, okay? Come here…"

Zelena helped Regina up again. She leaned again against her sister, closing her eyes. She was feeling nauseous, her legs were so weak… but hopefully after the bath, seeing Emma and some good sleep she will feel better. Physically and mentally.

"Thank you… for everything, 'Lena."

"You're welcome, little sis. I'd do anything for you."

She helped Regina into the tub and made sure she was okay. She checked the temperature once again but it seemed just right. Regina sighed in relief. Her muscles relaxed immediately. She started feeling warm again.

"We left your Vespa at the cafe…" she rested her head back against the tub.

"Oh, don't worry about it… I'll pick it up tomorrow or some other day. Now… Don't fall asleep in here, okay? I'll give mother all the keys and will be right back," She promised.

Already taking the phone from the pocket to quickly text Emma, she left the bathroom. Then went downstairs to their mother.

Regina hummed as Zelena left the bathroom. She would probably fall asleep in the water, because… _God_ , she truly felt better from the moment her toes touched the warm water. She started murmuring a lullaby her father sang to her when she was little.

"How is she?"

Cora moved back of her hand on her cheeks to wipe away half-dried tears. Zelena looked as damaged as Regina, but it was not because she went through as much, but because she had to grow up fast to protect her little sister from anything as a mother should have. Zelena shook her head with pursed lips.

"She will need time to get her strength back. All we can do now is support her as much as we can give from ourselves," the woman said going for her purse to find those keys. She placed them in Cora's hand and then met her eyes.

"Zelena, I am sorry…" The older woman muttered, taking the keys from her daughter, "I should have been a better mother for both of you…"

The redhead could truly see regret in those dark pools. It was almost like… Breaking some evil spell. She could see this woman from time to time being little. Very little.

"I can see you are… but- Past is the past and we need to look forward. She really needs a mother. Please, be that for her from now on."

It was an emotional thing to say. Cora slid a hand on her daughter's arm squeezing it gently.

"I might stay the night there. I don't want to drive all the way here in the snow, but I'll be here to prepare our Christmas Eve breakfast."

She kissed Zelena's forehead, then took her own purse to head to the Mercedes. In 5 minutes she was at the end of the road in front of their yard.

* * *

Emma went to bathroom to wash up face and cry-swollen eyes. Then the text came. Her heart jumped and she immediately, seeing an address. It wasn't that far away. She grabbed a coat and a scarf she left on the floor. Just with phone and car keys in hand, she rushed through living room calling, "I'm going out to clear my head." Before they could say anything she was already out.

When Emma arrived, she parked a few houses away and watched for any signs to see if Regina's mother was leaving so she could enter.

Emma kept the engine on as it was so freezing outside and she didn't know how long she might be waiting, but then she saw the very car leave and as soon as it disappeared in another alley, she took the keys and jumped off the car. Her heart began to pound so hard that she could feel it everywhere.

She got on the porch of the big house and knocked on the door twice. How she wanted to see Regina before the Christmas Eve… only the circumstances were supposed to be completely different.

The door soon opened after the strong knocks.

"Come in…" Zelena moved aside to let the girl inside.

"Hey…" Emma said stepping inside. She was quick to take off the coat and boots.

"She is still in a bath. I'll let her know you came, but I think she fell asleep already."

"Fell asleep in a bath?" Emma's eyes opened wider. "I can help out…" She offered right away. "Please," she added meeting Zelena's eyes.

Emma was a caring person and wanted to help out if she could. Especially if that considered the woman she loved.

"She doesn't know you are here, yet, Swan. I don't want to scare her with sudden changes. Let me wake her up, then tell her you are here." Zelena gave her a tight-lipped smile, "Come with me, I'll show you her room."

"Okay," Emma said quietly

They slowly headed upstairs to Regina's old room which was much like it was when she was still eighteen.

"Wait in here. I'll check on her."

Emma felt quite unsure in there, perhaps because it wasn't the place Regina lived in anymore. She never felt uncomfortable in her apartment. Her eyes fell to the cracked door, for sure the bathroom, but she sat on the bed and waited.

Regina didn't hear the door open but she felt the hand in her shoulder, which made her jump a little. Her eyes opened wide, then she saw Zelena.

"I…I'm sorry..." she looked down on her hands, ashamed of getting so itchy.

"It's okay, sis. I'm sorry for scaring you. Mother left. She will stay there for the night as it's snowing hard," Her fingers moved through Regina's hair, "and Emma's here already."

"Emma came?" Regina looked up at her, a small smile creeping its way onto her lips. "Can you give me a towel?"

She slowly rose in the tub, not caring about being all naked in front of Zelena. She never cared about it in front of her sister anyway. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder getting off of the water. A towel was immediately on her shoulders, Zelena began to rub her dry.

"Thank you…" Regina liked the feeling fluffy towel gave her. "Where is she?"

"She's waiting in your room," Zelena said and looked for a robe in a high cabinet. It seemed like new energy got into her sister at the news. "You need to get dry first, though. Let's put you in that robe."

Regina nodded slowly pushing her arms into the fluffy robe.

"'Lena, you haven't eaten anything. Maybe we should order something? Even though I don't think I am hungry at all. Emma might be, too." She rubbed her arms slowly, closing her eyes for a moment, "I just need something hot…"

"I'll make us a noodle soup," Zelena proposed, taking the wet towel away, "so you two will have some privacy. Okay?"

Zelena looked into dark eyes to make sure Regina was okay with it, but still scared of Regina's legs being weak, she walked her back to the bedroom.

Emma hold her breath seeing them enter. Her eyes no longer interested with the surroundings like a second ago. She got up from the bed right away.

 _God..._ Her beloved Regina, looking so…unlike her. So small and tired, and broken.

Zelena let go, leaving Regina for Emma to take care of. She knew they will be alright. Letting them be she went downstairs to the kitchen.

The brunette slowly looking down. She felt guilty; she didn't know why, though.

"Hey…" she bit her lower lip, looking all sheepish and shy.

Emma rushed to her and carefully pulled her into an embrace. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. Regina fell into her lover's arms. How good it felt to be just held by those strong arms.

"I'm sorry… Babygirl, don't cry, please. I am fine, you are fine, we are fine, babygirl."

Emma just shook her head gently, feeling it was hard for her to find words at this moment. It was just too emotional… all of it. She had to breathe in deep and be strong, though.

Regina leaned her head right on her chest, sighing. The sound of her heart beating made her relax even more. Her arms got wrapped around her waist. One of Emma's hands moved into Regina's soft hair and cheek rested against the top of her head, cuddling her beloved close.

"I missed you so much…" the brunette looked up, glancing into those green, glassy eyes. She wiped a little tear away. "I am okay, I promise."

"I missed you, too… So _so_ much. God… Are you sure? Did he do anything..?" Emma looked down at Regina's form, searching for any signs of hurt. There was none, fortunately. "God, Regina..."

The girl took her face in both hands, caressing her cheeks. Her lips pressed against woman's forehead, thinking of all the wrong thing she could do to make Victor pay.

"No. Just- let's cuddle, okay?"

Regina moved off her arms and took Emma's hand. Emma nodded and let Regina do as she pleased at the moment. The brunette walked to the bed and sat, pulling Emma on her lap.

"I…" Regina's hand moved along her cheek.

The girl's arms moved around Regina's waist, hands caressing her back before their lips met.

Those lips felt like Regina's medicine. Her fingers moved down on her neck, stroking the warm, pale skin. Emma's eyes closed and she leaned to kiss Regina back with those strong feelings and emotions.

Why? Why couldn't she be there and protect Regina?

"I love you, Regina… You mean everything to me," Emma whispered and reached to caress her cheek; their breaths melting together.

The need for the blonde girl on Regina's lap engulfed all other things she had been feeling all day. She softly sucked the blonde's bottom lip holding onto her neck with both hands. Her lips were firm and needy on Emma's. Soon after she was kissing her neck. Her tongue slid up on her neck to end of her chin before their lips met again. She didn't know how to describe it, but even after such a hell of a day, being with Emma made everything so right.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the girl was concerned that the shock may be still very strong and Regina wouldn't want much physical contact, anything but comforting. But it did make sense... that Regina needed this connection. Full of care, love, and understanding. A safe place. Her hand slid into Regina's hair, kissing her back deeply. When out of breath her lips moved over soft cheek and jaw.

Regina wanted to close her eyes, but she was too scared to close them. She refused, even fought to keep them open. She knew it was Emma and she was safe with her, but she still needed to see it. Her lips were burning her skin so beautifully. She tilted her head aside, giving Emma enough space. Emma's lips moved gently over the exposed skin, smooth throat. Her movements were gentle and careful not to startle her beloved. Emma's eyes closed. Her senses filled with longing. She could feel that soft skin, kiss it… Smell the sweet scent... She was here with her…all safe.

The robe slid off Regina's shoulders, just enough to let her bare shoulders and collarbones to be seen. So gently Emma suckled on the collarbone when there was a knock on the door and she had to pull away with a blush to see Zelena peeking through the door a few seconds later. Regina pulled the robe back on her shoulders instantly.

"The soup is going to get ready soon. Want to eat it now?" The redhead asked since walking in either way, although it was clear she had interrupted something.

"Are you hungry?" Regina raised a brow, looking at Emma. She still felt a bit nauseous, but if she didn't eat it wouldn't pass.

"Maybe a bit..."

Emma's stomach felt tight, but she knew she should eat something, at least some. So should Regina. They were both having a bad habit of missing meals when being stressed out.

"We'll be down in a minute sis, thank you…" Regina turned to Emma as soon as her sister left the room. "Have you eaten anything? You seem pale and thinner. Are you looking after my girlfriend, Emma Swan?"

Emma's other hand moved to Regina's shoulder, rubbing it gently. Her lips pursed softly. Did it start to actually be viable?

"I don't feel like eating from time to time, but it's okay. You don't need to worry about her," Emma smiled gently, looking into her eyes. There were so many questions in her mind… Perhaps she would ask Zelena about it later. She didn't want to bring up the touchy subject with Regina. But… "You must be holding back so much inside," Emma whispered. "You can get it out with me, you know it right?"

"I am fine, Emma, really… I just don't want to talk about it. I know you and I want you as out of trouble as much as possible, okay? So, please, drop it. Let's go down and eat something. Zelena is the best cook in the family."

"Okay…"

Regina stood up, a bit away from Emma. She wasn't sure if she was anyhow too harsh with her words as she knew Emma was just worried about her, but she also knew Emma would lose it if she knew what exactly happened. She probably would talk to Zelena about it as soon as possible.

Emma wasn't hurt because she knew what Regina was doing. It was a good reason to hate herself; because of her impulses, Regina didn't want to talk about touchy things. The guy was probably safer in the jail now. She could have broken his nose before already.

"I will drop it, but… just know it."

Regina slipped her feet in slippers and pulled her hair in a bun, walking down the stairs. Her shorter hair fell to her face. Their fingers tangled together. She brought them up and kissed Regina's knuckles while they were at the last step. Zelena had already set the table and placed the bowls there.

"It smells delicious, sisi."

"Thank you, sis. Sit down now, girls. I think it's just the right temperature."

The redhead smiled as she noticed Regina's eyes weren't as blurry anymore. She watched Emma pull away a seat for Regina as she herself was sitting down. The girl could be very young, yes, but she really had to love Regina and that's all Zelena wanted for Regina.

"Thank you, babygirl." Regina took her hand under the table as she crossed her legs. "'Lena, can you bring me something to drink? I would say something with alcohol, but you would kill me, I guess."

"How well you know me," Zelena smiled gently at her baby sister. "Mother's apple juice, perhaps? Emma, would you like some as well?"

The blonde nodded with a gentle smile, "Yes, please. Thank you."

Emma looked at Regina when her sister left. Those dark eyes rolled as she smiled at Emma. Her slipper fell off her foot she slowly it moved along Emma's leg, biting her lower lip not to smirk.

"I'm glad to see you smile again."

Emma reached to touch Regina's chin sweetly. She leaned to kiss her cheek before Zelena came back and placed the glasses by the bowls.

"Thank you again, sis."

Regina slowly ate the soup; her foot still sliding on her leg. Perhaps it was Regina's behavior that made Emma let go a bit of this tension. They ate in silence, Emma placed a hand on Regina's free one.

Finishing the bowl Emma reached for the glass and drank the juice. Her eyes found the clock. It has been around an hour already.

"When does your mother come back..?" Emma asked as it could cause big trouble if they were caught.

"She is not, at least not tonight. She will stay the night in the city," Regina shrugged, finishing the last bits of her soup. She drank the juice after that. "When do you need to go?"

How she wished Emma could stay. She wanted to touch Emma, to feel the reality. She needed to cuddle her up, skin to skin, be as one again.

"I don't know… I kinda rushed out of the house. I can text them I may be late or something."

Emma knew they wouldn't make problems. Perhaps even if she texted Mary Margaret that she wouldn't come back for the night, she would rather appreciate honesty. For now, she could think she was with her "secret boyfriend". Cause how she wished to never let go of Regina now… But she was going to look out for what Regina felt like doing first.

"Lena, do you need help with the dishes?"

Regina put back on her slippers, putting the bowls in each other. Zelena was about to say something, but Emma was already on her feet.

"I will take care of that. Zelena cooked, you should rest today and I hate doing nothing," Emma smiled gently and kissed Regina's forehead before gathering the dishes to take them to the kitchen.

Regina blushed a little at the kiss. The gesture warmed her heart.

"Lena… don't ever tell Emma what happened, okay? I don't want her to know." She whispered as soon as Emma went to the kitchen with dishes. She stood up then sat next to her sister, she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Regina…" Zelena started moving more on the edge of the chair, crossing legs underneath. "She doesn't know more than I do." Zelena was still in the lack of details as she rushed to take Regina out of there and didn't talk to the police. "I actually don't know how much she can know. She was pretty shaken when she called before. It seems like her father was one of the policemen and that's how she found out."

How many details could she find out like that? Perhaps she should talk with Emma about it later…

"I will tell you about it one day," Regina whispered sighing.

Zelena would be proud of her when she knew how she got herself out of the situation. At least she did something to make her sister proud right? Maybe even her mother would be proud.

"Take your time, baby sis." Zelena squeezed her hand, knowing that talking about it could go both ways. She will be there, though; right when Regina will need it.

"I am scared what she would be capable of. I don't want her to get in trouble. I am not going back to the city. I am done hiding and running. sis…" She whispered sighing, "I want her to stay with me. Zelena, I am so in love…"

"She could stay tonight, sis. But just tonight. You know mother cannot know despite everything, right?" Zelena took Regina's hand, understanding it was something Regina needed very much.

"I know, sis. I am sorry from now if we disturb you at night," Regina muttered a little shyly just before Emma came back.

The red-head couldn't help but to raise a brow and smirk gently. "Will make sure to take headphones with me to bed then," Zelena muttered and Emma looked between then a bit confused.

"Have I missed something relevant?"

Instead of sitting down she walked behind Regina's hair and began to move fingers through her soft hair in a way that caused that nice feeling on head and neck.

"Do you need anything more maybe?" She asked with care looking at Regina from above sweetly.

Regina looked above her smiling sweetly, "Just you." She tilted her head back to a side then pulled the girl's face down in a kiss. Those kisses washed every little thing away. She didn't let Emma deepen the kiss, though, which would make her turn in all shades of red in front of Zelena. Emma's thumb softly stroked her cheek before they parted. Cute, little smile on Emma's lips and soft blush on cheeks as they weren't alone and Emma still wasn't used to that.

"Can you stay the night?" She purred in a way she sounded too fragile. Her hand slid to take hers, their fingers tangled instantly.

Little sparks appeared in her eyes. "I could. I could always stay with you," Emma said without a second thought. "I'll just talk my mother about it. Perks of being of age now…" Emma leaned to rest chin on Regina's shoulder from behind, face buried in her neck.

"So you'll tell her that you are staying at your 'boyfriend'?" Regina giggled, biting her lower lip. It was so nice to be casual with her girlfriend and her sister together, even given the circumstances.

"Well… I won't call it like that."

Regina turned her head to whisper to Emma's ear, "I want to finish what we started before Lena came in."

Emma smirked softly and kissed Regina's neck. She hummed then and placed two more kisses towards Regina's jawline. It was so nice… She hoped that them being together will push aside all the bad feelings so they wouldn't overwhelm Regina. Regina closed her eyes and tilted her head to aside a little as Emma placed those kisses. She heard Zelena clearing her throat which made Regina blush again. The brunette soon moved away.

"Go call Mary. I'll get a glass of water anyway. Meet you in my room."

"Key. Could you get me one as well, please?"

With a nod, Regina stood up, walking directly to the kitchen. Her mind was at the old scotch in the liquor cabinet. She took two deep breaths then took a glass of water. How was it possible for her to still crave alcohol after three sober years?

* * *

Emma took the phone and going into the living room she picked Mary Margaret's number. Few deep breaths and… Mary Margaret answered her phone instantly. She was worried about the state Emma left the house.

"Hey..." She began talking before the woman could say too much.

"Hey, where are you? Don't disappear like that again. I was worried. David was, too."

"I'm sorry. That news shook me… I needed to get some fresh air," Emma half lied. Regina was her oxygen. "I just wanted to say: don't wait for me tonight," Emma bit her lip hard.

"Staying with your 'partner'?" The pixie-haired woman whispered.

 _Partner… Not so bad._

"If you want to call it like that… I will be back in the morning, I promise."

"Okay, don't be too late, though. It's Christmas Eve," Mary Margaret told her slowly.

They started to have a tradition for holidays in the past three years and she cherished them. If Emma was away it wouldn't feel like something to cherish.

"I know. It's a family thing. I wouldn't miss it. I will manage to still do what I planned for the table, so don't worry. And thank you…"

God… It was the moment she for the first time thought, _maybe I'll tell them tomorrow…_

"I need to go... Goodnight!"

* * *

"It is still too hard, Lena. I just want one glass of burning liquid down my throat. And I know it would lead me back down. I just…" Regina said as she saw Zelena follow her.

"I know it's hard, Gina, but you really cannot allow it to happen. One will follow another. And you have someone who can give you so much more than that glass of liquor. You have all of us, my baby sis…"

"I know, I know… I am not drinking as you see. Anyway, give us the heads up when mother comes?" Regina smiled sheepishly at her sister, taking a sip from her glass.

"Of course," Zelena smiled gently at her sister, so glad to see her in raised spirits.

"Thank you for letting Emma stay. I really need it. " She gave her sister's cheek a kiss then head right back to her bedroom.

"Now go to her. You two are missing each other too much. It's almost painful to watch," Zelena chuckled softly.

Regina blushed deep red again. "If you tell something like that again I swear I will pull out all your dirty secrets to your new boyfriend, including things I heard while I was living the next room." It was like a threat, but it didn't sound as much when Regina still had a smile on her lips.

"Oh, would you dare?" Zelena chuckled and moved to embrace her sister tight.

"Good night, sis…"

"Good night. Have fun." She couldn't help but tease further.

* * *

Regina found Emma in her room, her back to the door. She placed the glasses down on the table and walked to wrap her arms around the blonde girl.

"Hey there…" she placed small kisses on her neck.

"Hey..." Emma said quite breathlessly.

Her eyes closed at the gentle kisses. Her heart jumped faster now. Hand moved into dark locks while other rested on small of her back.

Regina moved her hands on the back of the girl's waist then slid them down to grab her ass. Her lips traveled along curves of her neck to collar bones when the robe again moved down on her shoulders. She slowly sucked on her skin. She wanted nothing more than hear her voice.

"Regina…" Emma moaned softly as that just made her weak on an instance.

"Just one thing, babygirl. Don't pin me down tonight..."

Her lips captured Emma's, not letting her respond. She started pulling off her shirt, moving it up through her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: We just began to plan another story and I'm so excited :') I thought it will be short, maybe a few chapters. But knowing us... it will get a decent amount of words and chapters :P Sooo, look out for a new story update ;) No AU this time - all I can say for the moment. Enjoy another chapter!**  
 **Dear jesus... this is the most smutty chapter ever... o.o**

 _ **Trigger!Warning: not a direct mention of rape.**_

* * *

Emma felt the robe slip under her fingertips and soon there was nothing but smooth skin. Pink lips parted as soft sucking pulled next soft sounds out of her throat. She wanted to whisper "okay" but Regina's lips were on hers in a second. She noted not to do anything that would make Regina feel trapped before completely melting into the kiss. She wanted to deepen it when they paused to get rid of her shirt. Emma undid the belt and button, then zip of the jeans before her hands began to gently explore Regina's body. Yes, she remembered every curve; so fresh in her mind. Her palms grabbed two round cheeks and squeezed gently.

Regina moaned throatily as Emma grabbed her. She pulled her jeans down with her panties joining her pants down around the ankles. Emma stepped out of them. Soon also the bra followed. As soon as all other layers were gotten rid of, Regina's hands moved on pale skin right to the global breasts. Her palms were filled with smooth flesh and pointed nipples. She leaned to her ear whispering.

"Cupboard, second drawer, first shelf. Make your pick."

Emma found herself swallow as Regina said that. Regina wanted her to use toys tonight?

Emma kissed her softly once more before letting go to get to the cupboard. She bit her lip when opening the right shelf. There were so many different types of toys… She had no idea what to pick. Licking her lips she finally reached for a strap-on and blushed hard when turning to face Regina again.

"Take the lube, too…" Regina smirked a little, seeing Emma's pick.

Another shot of hotness washed over the girl. She turned back to grab the bottle.

"You or me?"

"You made me pick… Now you choose," Emma said with a shy smile, going back on the bed to her beloved.

Regina pulled Emma closer a little, moving to kiss her neck as her hands ran on the ribs. She sucked on her pulse point. She missed the warm skin under her lips.

"I am not leaving you anymore. I will quit and just be your girlfriend," she bit her gently, leaving teeth marks, though.

The blonde took a sharp breath. Emma's eyes already closed in ecstasy.

"Don't," she gasped softly. Regina wasn't serious anyway right? "Be my girlfriend right now… My lover…"

Emma cupped her cheek and pulled her for a deep kiss.

"I want you to fuck me so hard, Emma. If you really will go hard on me like that, I want you in me," she murmured to her ear.

Emma was breathless. At this moment she would do anything Regina would ask her to. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was still concerned, thinking of today's events, but she chose to trust Regina's needs.

"Let me put it on to you."

Regina grabbed onto Emma's ass, tying the straps. Her lips never left Emma's skin; sometimes on her neck, sometimes lips, but never parted from the skin.

"Do you remember when I told you how I wanted you to bend me and fuck me?"

"Yes..." Emma moaned the word. She will do that... but first, she will make sure Regina's body will be ready for that. "Put lube on it…" Emma whispered before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

Regina barely managed to nod, taking the lube and pouring some in her hand. She slowly started rubbing it on the toy tied right on Emma's groin. Emma's hands squeezed round breasts and teased hardened peaks. Soon one of her hands moved down so she could rub little clit.

"Oh Emma," Regina moaned, tilting her head back seconds before Emma pulled her back and kissed her. "Mm, fuck…"

Emma just knew how to make her body react. It didn't really take too much time for her to be all dripping wet and needy. With each moan falling out of Regina's mouth she was getting wetter and wetter. Every cell of her body felt aroused.

"I'm gonna take you now just like you wished," Emma purred into her ear.

She had to guide Regina off the bed so she could bend her over it. Her lips gently moved against the bare back before her. She then guided the toy and watched it slowly disappear inside.

"Em-ma…" Regina's lips stayed parted for a long time staying in 'o' shape as the appendage entered her.

Until then Emma was gentle, not to trigger anything, but remembering Regina's words, she soon began to thrust, speeding up, holding onto Regina's hips to keep her steady. She has never done that, but soon she felt how to move her hips for the right sensation. How hard to go, how deep and how fast.

"Oh, God..." Regina held onto the sheets, balling them in her palms. With every push, her body moved front and back, shaking her breasts. She tried to move her hips back to Emma's. "Fuck, that's so good."

Regina's head fell, as she was moaning loudly with the pace fastened up, hitting every little nerve in her, giving more pleasure than the pain she should have been feeling.

"Yeah?"

Emma gasped, already breathless. Both from movements and watching Regina. It looked really hot when she was bend like this. But the moans… They were everything. Emma was going to ask in her mind later for Zelena to be busy enough not to hear them. As far as Emma could notice, Regina was quite a screamer. She loved it so much but wasn't sure if others did as well.

Regina was sweating as it took quite a deal for her to stay on her legs since they had been also shaking. Her legs were pressed together which made her tighter than normal and her walls were starting to stretch and clench around the toy with passing seconds.

The blonde leaned and grabbed onto the little round mounds, now going slower but deeper and harder, trying to reach out for woman's sweet spots. Their bodies were so hot against each other. Emma was so lost in it. All her insecurities washed away. The pleasure Regina was displaying was all she needed. All she craved. Her lower back was starting to hurt, but her brain didn't even process that. She was too caught up. Regina's lips pursed in 'o' as the only sounds leaving her mouth were deep throaty moans and some short words of her panting. Tears came to the corners of her closed eyes. She was not able to keep them open anymore.

"Like that…" she whimpered as Emma hit on her g-spot with hard pushes.

Her knuckles turned white due to the tight grip on the sheets, but when Emma pressed herself on her back she was totally full. They were literally one body and one soul. She started trembling with the hard orgasm building in the pit of her groin.

"So close… ahh, I'm so close."

Her knees gave away before she finished her words, Emma wrapped one arm around her middle to keep her up. Regina groaned, like hissing, as she bent more to the bed, leaning her head to the matters. A few seconds later she was all coming undone. Her juice slid on the toy and even slid off her core. She had never cum this much. Emma could actually feel Regina cum… Feel in a way that she got so tight it wasn't so smooth to move the toy in her. Emma slowed down then but kept going for a moment to give Regina all the pleasure. Her lips began to kiss soft, hot skin anywhere she could reach. Those kisses Emma placed were the only contact she had with reality because at the moment she was so high with pleasure, almost on cloud nine.

Time stopped and Emma had no idea how long it took before she stopped and slid off her beloved. She didn't really know how she got Regina in the middle of the bed. There were just there, cuddled together and Emma now placed kisses over Regina's neck and jaw; or her lips from time to time. Regina leaned against Emma until her breathing became normal. She tried to sit up, but it hurt her a little to do that. How did Emma know how she liked it and did just that? She whimpered a little and shifted back to lean against Emma.

"Hey there..."

Regina looked so wonderful with face muscles so relaxed. She was whole in bliss.

"You overdid yourself, love," The older woman smiled a bit sheepishly, her cheeks still flushed. "Are you sure you have never used a strap-on before? 'Cause you used it just like it was part of you; better than some men, I dare say."

Hearing the complements Emma probably has never been flushed more.

"If dreams can be counted," Emma added to her huge sheepishness already.

She felt quite proud, though, that she could make Regina feel so good. Her lips and Regina's were melting together soon once again. Emma pulled Regina even harder against herself so they matched like two pieces of puzzles.

"I'm happy I could do that for you. Your moans are so heavenly…" Emma purred the last sentence, pressing their foreheads together.

"So you dream about fucking me with a strap-on or was it another girl?" Regina teased, smirking a little.

"It was about you," Emma couldn't help but to chuckle as Regina teased her like that.

Regina's touch felt so good… Emma's eyes just closed and she smiled. It soon turned into a smirk. The brunette moved her head to the girl's chest, sighing heavily, still struggling to fill her lungs.

"I hope Zelena listened to me and had her headphones on," she giggles a little, "I was loud again, right? You pull the every little sound out of me; not my fault," she kissed the place between Emma's breasts, lovingly.

"Oh yeah, you are loud. And I love it. I love your voice in every way…"

Regina blushed slightly. The girl made her sheepish and coy.

"I think I will have a hard time sitting tomorrow for breakfast."

"God, I hope your mom won't notice." Emma could have lots of thoughts on her mind, "Can I ask you something? Two things actually. One simple, other naughty."

"Hit me, love," she said, waiting for the questions.

 _Naughty one_ , she thought to herself. She was really breaking Emma's taboos and sheepishness. Emma was becoming more of a woman every day; _her woman._ She would do anything to be with her at the end of this rocky road.

"Perhaps I will first ask the… ordinary one." If she will start from the other then first will be long forgotten. "Do you know my adoptive mother well? She mentioned something that you lived close to each other…"

Emma was really curious about it. If they knew each other well that may be even more fucked up when the time will come to introduce Regina to them as blonde's girlfriend… To it all, it would be yet again funny how their lives were all combined together.

"I know her, yes. We used to live their next door and then we moved here." Regina missed further information because she wasn't sure if she should let Emma know about her step-grandfather… "I haven't seen her after high school, I think. We were never the closest." She never let the woman get close to her after what her father did to her.

Emma nodded, although having a feeling there was something missed out. Maybe it was this glitch in Regina's eyes? It was small. Probably most people wouldn't even notice it, but Emma did.

"Next question?" Regina smirked a little, wondering what's to come next.

"You are eager to know, hm?" Emma reached to brush Regina's hair behind her ear. "If I told you I'd want you to use this toy on me… how would you do it?" Emma bit her lip hard. It was tempting her to ask for that, but at the same time, she was a bit scared.

"Mm, you really want that?" Regina moved a hand on Emma's lower belly, "If you really want to, I can find something smaller for you, baby," she looked her in the emerald eyes, smiling.

Emma gently shook her head, "No need… I'm curious how it feels like…"

"Oh, you really want it." Her fingers slowly started to undo the strap-on as her lips find Emma's, "I will go slow in you, you know that, babygirl."

Regina was caring and Emma knew she would give her time to adjust to the feeling. Next blush appeared on her cheeks when their eyes met. Emma licked her lips after they parted from a sweet kiss.

"I know..."

Emma rolled on the back and moved hips up to her so Regina could take it off. Then moved more against the pillows. From what Regina had told her on their first time it should be the best position for trying it out.

Regina took the toy and slowly slid it onto herself. She poured a bit of the lube on her hand to rub it on the appendage since it was all dry again.

"Once I am in, wrap your legs around me, love. You know the rest anyway."

Emma nodded and watched her beautiful woman go to her. Regina placed a hand on her core just before placing herself between Emma's legs. She teased her clit with fingers as the tip of the toy moved on her slit. Green eyes closed right away; her clit was so sensitive. Pink lips parted in a soft gasp.

"Take a deep breath..." she slowly slid it in.

Biting her lip, Emma breathed in as Regina told her. The hills of her feet pressed harder against Regina's back as she felt it stretching her, going deep. Emma's lips parted, grabbing onto Regina's arms because it did feel big, comparing to Regina's slender fingers. Her nails dug into Regina's skin hard.

"Ah, God…" Emma moaned breathlessly.

Regina waited midway, inhaling deeply at the sharp nails in her arms.

"Tell me to stop- I'll stop," she looked into her eyes. "Are you okay, babygirl?"

They appendage was big for Emma apparently and she knew it would be. It was her first time and she was newly ready for two fingers. She was worried if it would hurt her baby.

"No, it's okay," Emma whispered and just unwrapped her legs to part them more. She apparently needed to relax more for it. "I just need to get used to it. Just- kiss me…"

Emma took Regina's face in her hands and pulled her into a deep kiss, her tongue moved over the full lip. After a couple of second Emma raised her hips, showing Regina to try to go all the way in.

Regina held herself up on her arms. She nodded, not breaking the kiss. She moved her own hips slowly, letting the toy slid slowly on her to the end. One hand moved between their hips and she touched blood.

"Babygirl… you are bleeding," She murmured with worry. "Are you really okay, babygirl?"

Emma more consumed her attention to the kiss, letting her body adjust and mind be left out of worries, but hearing Regina say that made she flushed hard and swallowed. _Bleeding..?_ It hurt some, but it's normal, right? Green eyes met brown in some fear.

"Can that happen at times..?"

Had she pushed herself too hard after all?

"We should have used something smaller," Regina smiled a bit, kissing the tip of her nose. "It's normal, babygirl. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah…"

She felt sore, yes, but she didn't even get to feel the pleasure and didn't want to give up so easily. Regina peppered her with kisses, smiling. Her beloved wanted this to be a good experience for her and she also knew that after this she wouldn't be bleeding again.

"I can pull out…"

"It will be ok. Just… not too fast or hard," Emma looked into brown eyes and smiled at the woman she loved so much, "And keep kissing me, okay?" Emma leaned to peck full lips with a smile then her cheek and jaw.

It was sweet and relaxing. As soon as pleasure would appear she would get lost in it, Emma was sure, but to help herself at the start to trigger the spark she reached between their bodies and began to circle her sensitive clit.

"Take your hand and let me take care of you, babygirl."

Regina kissed her slowly, her hand disappeared between their hips again and her fingers moved between wet folds. She started rubbing her clit, moving as slow as possible. Emma allowed her eyes to close

"I love you so much…" she closed her mouth right on Emma's lips again closing her own eyes, making Emma hum softly.

"Mm, Regina… I love you- too."

Her lips parted then in a silent moan as the movements combined with sweet feeling on her clit and brought whole new sensation. Regina wanted to give the girl so much pleasure. She kissed her again and her hips started moving in and out slowly.

"It will not hurt like this again."

"Shhh…"

Emma's finger pressed against Regina's lips before they kissed again. It made Regina smile. Emma didn't want Regina to think she was hurting her. Her arms slipped around Regina's neck, making the kiss more heated. Her own hips slowly moved against Regina's and soon her legs wrapped again around her middle and soft moans began to form in her throat.

This girl was something to cherish. Regina held her both hands to the poster of the bed, holding onto it not to weight on the girl too much as she moved in a bit faster in her lover. Those moans wiped away her fears and worries about hurting her girl and she felt the movement of her hips under her. Her tongue slipped into her mouth swallowing all the sounds her lover created.

Emma didn't even notice when Regina stopped touching her, by now too lost in this. There was this sore feeling, but… There was something sweet- so sweet she wanted to let tears come from her eyes. Not from pain, but sweet sweet pleasure. The shaft had to brush against her sensitive spots what got her in such ecstasy. The kisses only stopped when she had to gasp for oxygen. Louder moans could then be heard and it didn't take that long until her walls began to work around the toy bringing her closer and closer. Emma's hips began to push against Regina's as if begging _'_ _deeper…'_

Regina thrust in her as deep as possible. Her groin almost touched her wet core. Her back was tense with the movement, but it all worth it. She felt the tensed stomach on her own and she smiled wide. Her lover must be close to orgasm. The pain had passed.

"Come for me, babygirl," she picked up the pace, almost taking all of it out before pushing back in. "Come for me, Emma… my Emma."

"Aaaahhhh! Yesss…" Emma cried out, feeling those waves of pleasure that made her walls going even tighter.

Regina moved deep in her as she really felt moving out was harder than even entering her for the first time. Then she knew Emma was coming hard. Yes, the younger woman was so close to this wonderful bliss. Her abdomen was burning. All she needed was one deep thrust more to explode. Her back arched, chest meeting Regina's and a cry of Regina's name came out of her. She saw fireworks as her eyes rolled back. Hips moved, wanting to make it last. Without control, she kept whispering Regina's name.

The brunette moved slowly, rubbing the toy in her walls, giving her much longer pleasure. How good it was to watch her like this; undone. Her name really sounded even better as Emma kept whispering it in bliss. Her lips closed right on hummingbird pulse point, sucking her skin. Emma's lips parted at the sweet kiss on her throat. Her hips came to a full stop then and hands touched Regina's smooth back. She slowly came down from the high. Her chest still moved fast with each breath, though. Regina stayed in her and on her, giving up trying not to weight on Emma. She rested her head on the crook of her neck.

"I love you so much, my baby," Emma whispered with a smile.

"So how was it?" Regina smiled to herself, still too lazy to pull out the shaft.

Emma smiled lazily and hummed, "Amazing… Don't worry, you can lay fully on top of me." Her fingers moved up and down her lover's back.

"Does it bother you down there? I feel bit lazy cuddled here with your tits," she giggled.

Emma wanted to laugh, "Tight. I feel tight, but I don't feel like letting go of you just yet, either." Emma leaned to kiss the top of Regina's head. "I hope I didn't dirty your sheets too much…" She had no idea how much blood was there.

"I don't mind, love," Regina kissed the side of the right breast, smiling. "I'm glad you liked it because under me, babygirl you look extremely hot."

Regina moved and it made the toy shift in her quite a bit. The movement caused Emma to moan again. Seemed like she felt the size of it much more once Regina kept her hips still.

"God, woman..."

"Mm, you moan so sweet, love."

Emma looked at the wall and smiled seeing the clock. "Come here for a second." Emma pulled her in for a sweet kiss, "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Yea?" She smiled at the kiss. "Merry Christmas, babygirl."

She kissed her again and then moved her hips this time purposely. Emma gasped again, this time not so hard digging her nails into Regina's skin.

"Mm, I wanna take you, again and again, all night long."

Regina pecked her lips couple of times, keeping her slow movement. Emma wouldn't mind spending all night long tangled with Regina in the sheets. She just tested again if she was ready to reach another climax. But god, how could she resist it..?

"Wanna ride me?"

"Yeah…"

Emma smiled and holding Regina's hips with her knees and turned them around. Regina smirked even wider; she was, indeed, so strong and athletic. But next thing actually showed her how flexible she was as well. Emma leaned to take Regina's nipple into the mouth to suck it. Regina moaned closing her eyes for a second. She grabbed on her hips and gave her a good slap on the ass cheek before helping her move.

Emma gasped as Regina did that. She really was teaching her how to be rough with each round. The tingling that followed by pain, made her smile. She began to suck and nibble flesh around woman's nipple as she began to move up and down the toy. Her teeth were sharp for this delicate skin as the movement was rougher. Regina held her long hair in her hand to pull her aside. She wanted to see her face as Emma was bitten on her skin. She inhaled deeply pressing her chest closer. Emma's tongue then moved around the hard nipple. She loved to do this… Explore Regina's body with lips and tongue. And teeth…

"You are so beautiful…" she slapped her ass again, "Move harder, love. I wanna hear you moaning so loud."

"Patience, my shining star. I want to pay some attention to you," Emma said with a smile and moved to the other breast where she began to suck hard.

"God, Emma…"

This girl was certainly taking her breath away with her words and moves. Her hands danced up and down up her hips to her waist, caressing the hot skin. Emma pulled different sounds from her throat as she sucked on her skin. The girl looked up to watch Regina's face when doing that. This was the most beautiful woman in the world for her... In every possible way. The love for her kept growing and growing and Emma could only be surprised by how big her heart could be to contain it. She nibbled the peak and then teased it with the tip of the tongue.

"I didn't mean it like this when I told you to ride me, babygirl," Regina chuckled, buit it was interrupted by her own moan, "Emma… you are making me dripping." Her one hand slid down to Emma's core and touched her clit. Her other hand moved to cup one breast squeezing it.

Emma smirked and kissed her way up. A couple of slow kisses were placed up Regina's throat.

"Baby, stop driving me mad."

"But I love to drive you crazy," Emma muttered and kissed her so deep then. It wasn't long, though. She pulled away with a nibble on the bottom lip. "I'm going to eat you out later," Emma promised with a smirk before starting to move hips against Regina's.

"Mm, looking forward to it."

She grabbed Emma's neck pulling her back in a passionate kiss. She was addicted to those lips more than she had been to alcohol. She moved her own hips up to give Emma more pleasure.

"I will have to punish you if you push your luck this hard next time."

Regina bit her lower lip until drawing blood. One more slap downed on her ass cheek. Emma gasped as Regina was being so rough but she only felt the toy moving easier as more and more wetness was pulled between her thighs.

"Fuckkk—Reginaa," Emma moaned loud. "How? How would you punish me?"

Emma asked and took Regina's hands and pulled them on sides of her heads, sliding fingers between hers. Holding her hands like that always caused tingling in her stomach. Her eyes closed as she tried out moving faster. Moans said it all about the sensation. Hopefully, Zelena wouldn't kill Regina tomorrow for tonight. It would be Christmas day after all.

"Oh so bad… I will not go easy on you like last time. Tying you up was just a child's play. But if you keep being this bad I will have to spank you."

Regina's lips moved to her ear as she talked. She bit on her earlobe, moving her hips faster up to Emma's hips. How could it be naughty and loving at the same time?

"How many times?" Emma gasped between moans but didn't allow Regina to respond right away by kissing her hungrily. All that was needed to be done was to break Emma's ice. She then went with the flow.

"How many times it takes you to learn," Regina smirked, whispering as they broke from the kiss.

The older woman slipped her hand back from Emma's and pinned Emma on her back to the foot of the bed with a sudden move.

"Oh god, Regina…" Emma groaned into Regina's ear. She loved it… Loving, playful and not so gentle - all at once. "God I will come too soon…" Emma said as her walls again began to close already.

Regina took out the shaft and started rubbing it on her fold right to the swollen clit... Emma gasped, suddenly feeling so cold down there without the toy filling her.

"Mm, not yet, babygirl…" With one hand she kept rubbing on her, other hand grabbed on her breast. "Tell me, babygirl… tell me how much you want to come."

They seemed so caught in their passionate time together that events from the day seemed to be just a distant nightmare and nothing more

"Ohhh god… Fuck, Regina…" Emma moaned. At the same time wanting to play longer but also needing to cum so bad. "So much… Oh god… Make me cum so hard, pleasee... I'm yours, take me."

Regina smirked again, "Can you handle if I go hard, babygirl?" She placed the tip right on her slit, ready push back inside her girlfriend. "I want to really be harsh with you, but God, you are so young and…

"I don't know…" Emma whispered honesty, but what has gotten into her, she didn't know. At this moment her body was begging to just be taken so she could cum. She just wanted Regina to take her so much… "Take me… I-if I'll begin to cry, don't mind me, baby."

Tears easily came into Emma's eyes. It could be kind of pain she didn't yet know. It could just be the combination of all those emotions that would be enough and something to be expected. She just didn't want Regina to feel bad seeing this.

"Emma, can you really handle that?" Her lips were right on Emma's as she talked.

"Yes," she whispered against the plump lips, "Do it."

"Never unwrap your legs around my waist," Regina said and before Emma answered she pushed the full length in Emma fast.

A cry came out at the hard push. Regina's hips started moving the shaft in too deep in and out completely with much force. Soon those moans were followed as she practically screamed out. Emma's eyes closed shut and nails dug into Regina's skin. Soreness combined with pleasure as her sensitive sports were hit with such force and speed. Tears, indeed, pulled in the corners of her eyes, but they weren't bad ones. Before she knew it, she was calling Regina's name practically with each thrust. She was being pulled to the rough edge so fast.

Regina held Emma's hips still on the matters, slamming it deep in. She watched Emma's face and she could see pain as well as high pleasure. Emma was screaming her name and… they were indeed dead in the morning, but who cared when she was actually giving her girlfriend this much pleasure.

"Come, Emma, come for me."

Those words were all she needed. This time Emma couldn't even scream as some movement made her lips part wide and muscles began to tremble all over her body. She was going to have huge trouble moving anyhow for a few days…

Even when it got harder to move in Emma, Regina kept the hard pace. She knew Emma had come, it was the only logical thing, however, she kept going. She wanted to pull out one more orgasm out of her lover.

As the movements made the girl's pleasure last she then felt the limit. Emma gasped and moved to hold onto Regina's hips trying to whisper, "Wait…. Regina, I can't. Can't take another…"

Her temples were wet from the intense climax before. She seemed to get oversensitive now. Her knees grabbed onto Regina's hips as well to slow them down. Regina immediately stopped moving her hips. She leaned her forehead to hers, panting for a little while.

"Did I hurt you?" She stared in green eyes for minutes wiping away sweat on her temples.

Emma breathed in and out deeply. Her deep muscles seemed to still tremble and she needed time to calm from all those intense feelings. She just managed to shake her head _no_ and move fingers into Regina's hair.

"I love you so much," The other woman whispered, taking the toy out of her lover.

Emma couldn't find her words. Once the toy was out she just pulled Regina into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I lost my control," Regina whispered holding onto her tightly.

"Shhh..." was the only thing Emma could get out, but she placed a few kissed on her temple and cheek before Regina went to bury face in the crook of her neck.

She didn't want Regina to feel bad. Emma asked her to stop and she did. It was alright. Regina had never meant to hurt her. Emma said she didn't but the brunette felt like she did… She kissed her neck, taking her scent in with deep breaths.

"It was..." Emma tried to say as her voice was found again, but she couldn't find words and it made her giggle softly.

Regina looked up at her as she heard that. It pulled a smile upon her lips.

"You, babygirl, you are something extraordinary." Her fingers ran down on her chest as she moved to a side then laid beside her.

"I am not…" Emma blushed.

"Was it good?" She whispered, not sure if it was what Emma was trying to say. Regina placed a few soft kisses on her neck.

" _Good_ is a bit lame word to use. I tried to come up with something better. Something that would make my English teacher proud of my language." Emma smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "I just wonder if I will be able to get up, walk and sit tomorrow…"

Emma reached to undo the straps to take off the toy off of Regina, making her smile wide. Her first-time soreness was really nothing comparing to this; but what a reminder that would be!

"No no no, don't say that again. I was serious. I will quit." Regina shook her head, still smiling, though. "God, I was too harsh wasn't I?" She closed her eyes for a few seconds, the images came rushing back to her. "You were so hot and I couldn't resist."

Emma frowned because it surprised her. She thought Regina was joking. But she first decided to calm her beloved.

"No no, if I was in pain I'd ask you to stop. But well... I hope my mother won't be eyeing me too much tomorrow..." She chuckled softly and pushed the toy off and pulled Regina's leg around herself.

"Don't you worry about that, you won't get to live to experience it." Regina moved a hand to stroke her groin.

"You resigning… Is it because of Victor? Or just me? I thought you liked working at school. And there are just five more months to go for me." She finally asked.

Emma couldn't help but wonder how their life would look like after she graduated. Emma was going to study in Boston. Would they… live together? Or would she stay with parents for a year or a few more?

"I don't want to live in a secret anymore, babygirl. I know we will never be as free in this town, but still, I want to be able to have a cup of coffee with you, still," she moved her feet on her calf, smiling. "But that boy is another thing, too. I want out of this all. Back to center maybe. I want a cafe of my own."

Emma nodded softly and began to stroke along Regina's waist, hip, and thigh. The woman had such a beautiful body… She could make everyone's legs go weak.

"Yeah? That's nice," Emma smiled widely at the idea. "People would love it, I'm sure. You have a talent. You have a talent for many things actually," the girl smirked.

"What are those, love?" Regina moved closer smirking at her lover.

"Are you going to resign after the Christmas break?" Emma asked instead, "It will be funny to be able to take you on a date in the city… Perhaps it's better if my parents didn't find out yet, but…" Emma smiled as they wouldn't have to be that careful after all.

"I plan to, but I need to talk to Zelena and mother first. She found me the job and I bet she will be pissed." Regina moved impossibly close to Emma breathing on her lips.

"I'm sorry if she will want to kill you tomorrow. I doubt she can get a good night sleep with loud music in her earphones. I hope she won't, though. In both cases. I think she will be happy for you. That you try to open something on your own." Emma looked into her eyes when their faced were so close.

"Five more months and we will have all the freedom in the world," she licked her full lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Yes…" Emma's eyes closed before claiming those lips in a slow, sensual kiss. This woman would be the death of her… "Do you want to ride me, too?" Her brow arched, "I promised you something, after all."

"Mm, I'm too lazy to put it back on you, babygirl." Regina smiled genuinely. "And I am not sure if I can take it back inside of me anytime soon." She moved her knee to Emma's hip then rolled her body sitting on the lying girl's groin. "But maybe I still can have a ride."

Regina laid on top of the blonde, pressing her lips on hers. Emma smirked because seemed like Regina forgot what kind of promise she made.

"Wanna taste me?" Regina said, leaving her mouth half-open as she winked her girlfriend.

"I thought you would never ask," Emma muttered before grinning so wide. "I was going to eat you out so well, remember…?" Emma purred and kissed the sweet spot under her ear.

"A-a, was that it?" Regina smirked even more but her expression was lost as she moaned to the slight kiss. It was weird for Emma to find there very spot to make her knees go weak instantly. She slowly moved her hip on the girl's skin. "God, you really are a bad girl…"

"I think someone made a bad girl out of me. I had the best teacher in this department." Emma smiled and bit her lip when Regina began moving up her body. Her hands instantly began to touch her thighs and then ass. She squeezed two round cheeks, digging nails softly. "So… How would you grade me, Miss Mills?" Emma teased and kissed her abdomen first.

"We'll see, Miss Swan," Regina's breathe hitched as Emma dug her nails in her flesh. It felt so good, so right. She pulled her knees to each side of her head. They never broke the eye contact as she lowered herself to her face.

Emma didn't wait to move the tongue between folds and find the little clit. Her eyes only closed because, god… she had missed the taste of Regina. It was so good… And it was still not that much of it yet. Grabbing onto her tighter Emma began to lick and then suck hard the little bundle.

"Mm, babeee..." Regina gripped the wooden poster of her bed and another hand on her breast, rubbing it. "Oh, Emma…" her eyes rolled back.

She was rocking her hips slowly. Was she already this close? Emma had really talented tongue if not yet for talking, she really used it too well between her legs.

Emma moaned as Regina began to move against her face. It was so hot in itself. She had to make her eyes open so she could watch the beautiful woman above her. Oh god.. she got so wet herself again. Speaking of… Feeling it on the chin Emma opened her mouth more to move tongue down and inside. Nose still rubbed the hard clit but tongue now began to thrust in her lover.

"Mhmm like that, just like-ah!"

Regina groaned in so much pleasure as the moisty muscle slid into her wet sex over and over. Her clit was still rubbed and both the attention pulled her closer to climax with every second, even though Emma hadn't done anything at all. "Em-ma… Oh, Emma, I'm gonna come… God, it's so- so fast."

Her nails dug into her own flesh on the chest. The bed was shaking since she held the poster and moved violently on her face. The poster started hitting the wall with thuds. God, Zelena's bed was right behind the wall and even if she hadn't heard anything yet, which was impossible, she would hear it now.

It was beyond arousing for Emma, how Regina moved on top of her, literally riding her tongue. Emma couldn't pull away or speak, way too busy with moaning while pleasuring her girlfriend. The noise both of them made, well, mostly Regina, was… perhaps a nail to the coffin. But who would care at the moment? For sure not Emma. Her tongue searched for sensitive spots to bring Regina the highest climax. Her tongue worked hard and deep inside of her. Her hand found Regina's, the one on her breast.

"Emma, Em-ma… _EM-MA…_ "

Regina's back arched and the fluid started rushing on her closing walls. Both her walls and clit were throbbing in pleasure at the edge of pain. They say mixed orgasms were the best. She knew now, they were actually right. She grind down on her face rocking her hips harder but slower to have every bit of the pleasure, still moaning every now and then. She could feel wetness not sliding but pouring into Emma.

"Mhmm…" Emma moaned as her tongue slowed down.

The girl tried to lick every single drop. Her eyes closed and when Regina's movement slowed and then came to stop she kept licking, but gently so it wouldn't be too much for her beloved. Her lips began to place kisses then over woman's inner thighs.

"Mm, babygirl, hold me," Regina murmured trying to move from her face, but not exactly at her balance.

She moved with her lover's help and immediately cuddled close to her; her eyes still closed, recovering from the orgasm. Emma smiled and reached to cover them with a blanket as it seemed they won't be able to take any more.

"That was… really… wow," it was really hard to put the words together because her brain refused to work.

"Yea?" Emma smiled happily and leaned to capture Regina's lips in a loving kiss.

"Mmmm" Regina smiled onto the kiss. "I taste good on your lips," she giggled lightly

"Mmm yes, you are so delicious… Mmm…" Emma hummed and with a smirk licked her lips. "God, I love you so much…" Fingers brushed dark hair behind her ear. Regina looked so happy… Bad things just didn't exist now.

"I love you, too, babygirl, too much. Mm, what time is it? I can't see it without my contacts." She rested her head on Emma's chest. It felt like home even in her old room. It felt like home in that room after 10 years maybe.

"Oh no… Don't tell me I didn't know about this all this time!" Emma playfully pinched her side. "You wear contacts? I mean I saw you wearing reading glasses at times… Andddd as for the hour, I prefer not to look. I don't want to think in what time I'll have to leave..." Emma buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck

"Maybe mother would let you stay," Regina whispered placing her hand on Emma's middle, closing her eyes. She yawned a little.

Emma was a bit shocked and unsurely started to say Regina's name just to be cut off.

"I know, I know, it is impossible. But when you graduate and I resign, I want you to meet her as my girlfriend," she kissed her cheek. "And, babygirl, it's our first Christmas. Merry Christmas again. Good night." She placed her leg between Emma's just to tangle with her more, then turned to her side. "I love you…"

"Merry Christmas and sweet dreams, my love." Emma leaned to kiss her forehead lovingly.

Emma's arms wrapped tight around the woman before her eyes closed and soon she drifted off, so spent after the whole day. Regina slept tangled with her girlfriend under the blankets. She didn't have any dreams but maybe it was a good thing because even though Emma made all of it better, she was attacked that very day.

None images passed through Emma's mind either. She was too tired to dream. She was woken up by a knock on the door. Her arms were around Regina as she was spooning her.

Zelena came to their room and slowly opened the door facing two sleeping figure. Yes, she could guess how tired they were, but she was much more tired. After all, she was the one who was kept awake by two monsters next door. Rubbing eyes Emma turned to look at the cracked door to see Regina's sister. Was it time to leave?

"It's 8 AM. Mother said she would be here in half an hour," Zelena whispered too scared to disturb her peacefully sleeping sister.

Emma blinked sleepily and tried not to yawn. "Thank you…"

Emma muttered with a sheepish smile -god they got so wild, she was going to have trouble to look at the red-head in the eye- before glancing at her beloved again who moved. The brunette groaned a little rubbing her eyes.

"Babygirl?" She slid a hand under blankets on her lover's thigh slowly. "Is it time?"

"Yeah… I'll need to go soon," Emma whispered and kissed Regina's temple sweetly. "I don't want to leave you, though…" The blonde cuddled her wonderful girlfriend close.

Zelena rolled her eyes at that, "Okay, you two tortured my ears enough last night. Please, spare my eyes." She held a hand on her eyes looking at them between her fingers. "I'll come back with an ice bucket if you are not up in five."

The redhead slowly closed door, chuckling to herself. Regina sighed slowly, sitting up and woah… it hurt to sit. Like she had just lost her virginity.

"Oh, I think I won't be sitting at all today."

Emma blushed hard. Yes… It would be hard to look at Zelena now. Never again have sex when someone else was in the house. She had to let go of Regina then sadly and stretched out. Emma giggled softly.

"Was I really that good?" Emma couldn't help but tease.

"Mm, yes you were..." she captured Emma's lips.

The blonde tried to sit as well then. A groan came out of her mouth. "oh fuck… I think I can feel every inch of my vagina…"

"I'm sorry, babygirl. I should have been smoother…"

"Don't apologize for that. Really. The climax was totally worth it." Emma smiled at Regina and then tried to get up.

"Coming to shower? I mean just not to waste water," Regina winked at her taking small steps towards the bathroom.

Emma just smirked in the answer and followed the brunette... Yes. she would have to watch herself not to make faces around her parents. How she wanted to move hands over Regina body but she was scared their arousal will get high again and they didn't have time for that... They stepped into the shower and Emma reached for the shampoo.

"Can I wash your hair?" She softly kissed Regina's shoulder.

Regina nodded slowly, humming. She gave in to the girl, closing her eyes she let her wash her long hair. It felt really good to be taken care of.

"Mhm, it feels so good, babygirl."

Emma smiled seeing on Regina's face the relaxation. Her own eyes closed when their lips met, despite Regina having her eyes shut. Her fingers massaged her scalp as they kissed slowly. With the soap, she also rubbed the woman's neck and shoulders. Then they parted so they could wash the shampoo off. Emma grabbed the gel to also rub it on Regina's skin. Regina moaned softly relaxing under Emma's fingers.

"Babygirl… you have magical fingers," she chuckled, gently taking those lips to her. She licked softly on Emma's lips smiling. "Let me wash you."

She poured some gel in her hand rubbing Emma's waist and hips before traveling up to her ribs and breasts. Emma smiled and closed her eyes again as their hands washed one another. Emma hummed as it was so relaxing. So relaxing she could forget that she had to leave soon.

"God, I had a present for you... It popped out of my mind because of everything…" Emma suddenly remembered.

"You gave me the best present by making me believe in myself again, Emma Swan." She rested her forehead in Emma's smiling.

"I did?" Emma whispered softly.

If she did, then she was so very happy about it. There was nothing better than to see Regina happy… making her happy.

"But I got you a present, too," Regina said then, "on its way here in mother's trunk," she giggled a bit pecking Emma's lips slowly.

"Maybe we could give them to each other tomorrow… I wish we could spend Christmas together, but I guess the first year is still very soon for most couples," Emma smirked gently.

"That would be nice…" Regina kissed the top of her head slowly. They washed each other from the soap and shampoo before Regina turned off the water. "Let me get you a towel."

Regina got out and bent to the down cupboard, taking two big towels and two small ones for their hair. She wrapped one around Emma's arms then wrapped herself in the towels as well.

"Thank you."

Emma smiled and began to dry herself. How she didn't want to leave. When all dry Emma cupped Regina's cheeks and kissed her lovingly before going into the bedroom for her clothes.

"Good luck with Zelena… I'm sorry I leave you alone in this," Emma muttered when putting on a shirt and pants.

"I can deal with her, don't worry."

Regina dropped the towel on the floor and went to her wardrobe. She took the matching underwear and some black leggings with a white tank top. She put them on and a horizontally striped pullover. Emma then found the wallet and phone and put them in the pockets.

"How do you do that? You look so hot in anything you wear," The blonde smirked as Regina closed the closet door. "Walk me to the door?" Emma reached out to take Regina's hand in hers.

Regina blushed a little leaning her head on girl's shoulder as they walked downstairs.

"Morning, sis." she smiled sheepishly, holding Emma's hand tightly.

"Merry Christmas, you two," Zelena smiled at the pair softly.

"Merry Christmas," Regina said back and let go of her girlfriend's hand to kiss her sister's cheek. "Let me walk her then I'll help you."

Emma also wished her Merry Christmas, smiling sheepishly, before they walked to the door. She noticed Zelena shake her head with a smile at them. At the door, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, babygirl."

Regina pulled her into a tight kiss smiling. She held her hands on the girl's neck as Emma took her cheeks in both hands. The emerald eyes closed as her lips moved against the full ones, kissing her back so deeply.

"I love you too… So much." Emma's eyes were shining, looking into Regina's.

Staring into them, Regina said, "Text me when you are home, okay? And drive safely."

"I will. Have fun today. I hope we will be able to spend next Christmas together," Emma leaned to rub their noses sweetly before letting go.

"We will, my love," Regina whispered.

She then grabbed her wrist before Emma moved away too much. She pulled her into one a last passionate kiss. The girl smiled against those lips. She let it last longer before she had to step back.

"Have fun, babygirl," she smiled and let her go.

Going out Emma had to take a deep breath; one, as it was hard to walk away from Regina and two, to walk in general. She often had to swallow down the pain of sore muscles after workouts, though. So she tried to just ignore it and think that hopefully tomorrow she will be back in this warm embrace. For now… she had to help her mom prepare the Eve.

Regina watched Emma walk to her car and stayed by the door until it was impossible for her to see the car any further. With a sigh, she shut the door, forbidding the cold air to fill the house any more.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Not an easy chapter to manage :P There's quite a lot of jumps. One spoiler? Emma will make a big move today! How will it turn out? I hope you'll be patent enough with reading to get there ;) Thanks for all of you that follow this story! I will soon know how many more chapters of this part is to go!**

* * *

When Regina got inside, Zelena was preparing breakfast, which meant mother was about to appear. She didn't say a word, just went to the cupboard with small steps because, God, normal steps hurt so much down there. She took the plates and placed them on the table. Zelena watched Regina all this time. She knew her sister too well.

"Well, well…" the red-head started with a smirk, "I didn't expect it, I must admit. I knew you were good, how couldn't you be, but get that shy, quiet girl to scream like that?" Oh, she _loved_ to tease her little sister. "And I didn't know someone so young could get you in such state. She must be really good."

Regina was bright red as soon as Zelena opened her mouth. She wouldn't do that mistake again to have sex when her sister was anywhere near at least one mile.

"God, 'Lena…" her cheeks were on fire. "Must you really do that?" She sighed then, though. "She is in top five if I must say." Regina pulled out the forks and spoons to keep herself busy. How afraid she was for Zelena to ask questions or just simply ask her to sit! She wouldn't sit straight, she couldn't... "And she is not that shy..."

Zelena was grinning wickedly and couldn't even stop her wicked laugh, "Now think and compare the grades with experience. Or has she been with someone before? She's so young, I dared to think you were her first." Wasn't it delicious to make her sister blush and look so sweet? "She isn't? She seems to be around me every time." It seemed like she made the young girl nervous.

"Gosh!" Regina rolled her eyes, turning to her, "You are her Math teacher and she isn't even good at it. Besides you being my sister isn't enough for her to be nervous?

"So after today, she may probably run away every time she sees me. But I won't torture her with teasing so don't worry," Zelena winked and filled glasses with apple juice.

"Okay, fine… tease me all the way you like. She is so good in bed; I dare say _anywhere_ even, but that's not the point. And I am her first. Well, she is better than I was when I was with Mal. Let's say I live to teach."

"I can only tease my little sister," Zelena patted her back, walking by. "Hm… You certainly must be a really good teacher. Have you already played those naughty roleplays? Although, it's not that fake as you really are her teacher, but still," Zelena smirked.

They both loved it how they could talk so freely about everything.

"I am going slowly with her. She learns fast. And no. You know I prefer it a bit harsh and it's hard to adapt when she is so inexperienced and young," Regina shrugged a little. "But I know how to break her, as you heard," Regina blushed a little again.

"Oh, yes. All too well," Zelena shook her head with a smirk. "But you really overdid yourself to slam your bed against our shared wall." Regina really had to be out of control not to mind that.

"I didn't slam anything," Regina shook her head. All she remembered was holding onto the poster tightly. Then it hit her… bed shaking and poster hitting the wall. "Oh..." she bit her lower lip a little, looking coyly at her sister. "I really didn't mean to..."

Zelena's brow arched and then tried not to be overly amused as Regina only now realized what she did.

"I figured because you wouldn't want me to tease you about it. Oh, Regina Regina… But well, I get it. You two have been apart over a month. Or was it just an early Christmas gift?"

"Two, we've been apart for two months and 2 two weeks," Regina sighed.

Zelena smiled sadly but figured if she was to be apart from someone she loved she would count all days, too.

"So, you need me to do anything, Zee?"

"Nah, everything's ready in the pan. Don't want it to get cold until mother's back." The woman eyed the brunette and then quickly caught on, "Don't you wanna sit down?"

Regina's eyes grew big for just a second, "Naah, I'm fine like this. Do we have coffee? I feel like still sleeping."

The brunette walked to the coffee machine. She was just thinking she escaped it well but, for God's sake, Zelena knew her just too well. Zelena reached to grab the mugs.

"But you should really try to do something with the sitting thing once mother comes."

"I can sit down, I just prefer not to," Regina insisted and actually found a way out of her sister's torture. "I am going to resign from the teacher position after the break. And I am going to move back into the city once Emma graduates. I want to open my own café," She smiled a little taking cup with black liquid and rested her hands around the warm cup.

"You are?" It was quite unexpected. But after the last two months, Regina had to get very tired of everything. Or even longer. "And until then? You plan on starting working in the cafe right away or first will try to find another job?" Zelena was only going to support her sister's decisions, not criticize them.

"I don't know, yet. I just want to get away from everything. I don't want to hide it anymore, 'Lena," Regina sighed but her lips curled into a smile. Thinking about Emma did that to her. "I want to meet Emma with mom when she graduates as well. Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Well… I'd say I'd first get her used to the fact that you are madly in love before she learns it's a young girl," Zelena said, although hoping their mother truly had changed.

Regina sat down to the stalls of the counter forgetting for a second. She hissed at the pain, shifting on her ass. Zelena tried her best not to snort

"God… do you think mother will notice?"

"If you keep making those faces she for sure will, Gina. But you can always tell her already you have a secret lover if she asks. Let's just hope she won't do research. I'd wait, though, if I were you."

The younger sister's phone buzzed and she smiled wider, seeing Emma's name. She opened the text, blushing slightly. Zelena was going to sit down by the table when Regina asked,

"'Lena, do I have any hickey or something that I should worry about?" She tilted her head to a side.

Zelena put the mug away to check, also pulling down helm of woman's shirt, "There are a few little ones you might want to cover."

"So that means you didn't tell her about Harold." Regina ran a hand on her neck, trying to feel her bruised skin.

"Not yet. Maybe soon, though. Maybe very soon. Like New Year's Eve," Zelena smiled with the slightest blush.

Regina, again, shifted on her place trying to find a good, less hurting position to sit, "Don't look at me like that, at the time being it felt so good."

"I heard it felt good. I could actually wish for someone to get me out of control like that," the red-head shook her head and then they heard the door opening.

"Well, actually, I wasn't talking about that poster thing, sis. It was much much later."

Regina crossed her legs, groaning silently. Their mother was dragging the bags. She stood up going to help her mother.

"Thank you, mom."

Cora smiled at her daughter, a bit out of breathe, "No problem, my dear."

She patted her shoulder and watched her walk away, a bit weird. She raised a brow looking at Zelena at the doorway of the kitchen. The oldest sister pursed her lips to hide her amusement. Her little sister already was embarrassed about how loud they were and when it came to their mother, Zelena wouldn't add fuel to the fire.

"What's wrong with Regina? She seems cheerful and… why does she walk like she is on five-inch heels?"

"I never feel good passing anything like that. She may talk to you later," Zelena said before leaning to hug Cora. "Thank you again for going for the things, mother."

Regina carried her things to her bedroom, then took the presents for Zelena and Cora to put them under the Christmas tree. She left them right there before walking back into the kitchen where she found her mother strangely staring at her. She raised a brow and looked at Zelena.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, dear. I just wonder what happened when I was gone." Cora explained and began to drink the juice.

"Nothing happened," Regina dismissed the question. She slowly sat down, closing her eyes with the pain in her core. She took her cup to hide her face as she drank. "I am just feeling better."

Regina gave Zelena a threatening look, then. Her older sister just shrugged at that. Her own eyes saying _I did nothing_. Cora on the other hand continued.

"You were walking in a weird way, dear. Like you were aching or something."

"What? I wasn't. I am not," Regina said way too quickly for the truth. Yes, she was failing spectacularly. She tried to ignore Cora's gaze, but again, failed miserably. "Okay, fine! I am dating someone and she stopped by last night," She said quickly and continued, "Believe me you don't want to know the details Besides Zelena is dating someone, too. His name is Harold."

Zelena would kill her but she didn't know how to escape another way. Regina hated herself as soon as she told it.

Zelena's lips parted in shock, "Regina! How– I didn't say anything, that's not fair!"

And now they were fighting like when being 13 and 15 years old. Cora was stunned and stayed silent for a moment watching her two girls.

"You really repay me like that?" Zelena continued as she felt hurt. She wanted to share the information herself.

"Lena... C'mon, I'm sorry…" Regina whispered looking at her.

* * *

Emma entered the house and with a big sigh, leaning against the door. Driving the car was an absolute disaster when being so sore… She couldn't let Mary Margaret notice it. She didn't need to know that much. Especially if she was going to make the big move today…

She heard that Mary Margaret and David were in the kitchen. Soon the call of her mother's followed,

"Oh, Emma, we are in the kitchen!"

Emma walked there slowly and smiled gently, "Hey... Will come here in a sec. Need to change first."

And, most of all, check out for any love bites because, as far as she remembered, Regina really attacked her neck and Emma, of course, forgot to check back at Mills'.

Mary nodded smiling at her, "Okay, dear. Just don't take too long, pamcakes are almost finished." She nudged at David's side then, whispering something to him.

Emma noticed the whisper and blushed, wondering what was said. She disappeared then and headed to the bedroom. With a sigh she stripped from the thick coat and went to the bathroom, right away moving her hair up. She smiled as a trail of little marks were there as expected. She took the phone and snapped a pic before sending it to Regina with "My little monster ;P :*". First, she decided to change before trying to cover those with make-up.

Mary looked at David as soon as Emma disappeared.

"No, I don't know who he is. Stop being this old fashioned. She is fine. She stayed with her boyfriend for the night. Big Deal! We used to stay at each other's, too."

"I'm just worried about our little girl. She's still so young," David explained and kissed his wife's temple.

Emma then came into the kitchen. She kept her face straight as she tried to walk as normal as possible.

"So we eat breakfast and then prepare everything, right? Ruby, her Granny, Belle, and her father are still coming, right?" How she wished for Regina to be there as well.

David poured coffee for three of them as Mary nodded, "Yes, and actually I asked Mr. Jones to join us with both of his sons. It must be hard to spend Christmas without his wife for the first time," she said with compassion. "Do you know when Ruby and Belle will show up? I need so much help in the kitchen to prepare everything for the night."

A big frown appeared on Emma's face as she was taking the mug with coffee.

"Belle should come early to help out. Ruby is going to cook something with her Granny all day as well so they might appear in the evening." She took a sip. "Killian and Liam, really? I mean, I get it you want to be nice, but we aren't even that close with them. And Killian is an ass."

At times he would try to hit on her while, not only for a fact he was a guy that made her say big no, but just… he was so arrogant…

Mary pursed her lips taking her cup to have a sip.

"Emma, they just lost their mother. Be compassionate," she gave her a sad, half-smile.

"Yea, I am just… I don't like his company, that's all. I don't want to do any scenes on Christmas," Emma shrugged gently.

"What are you going to prepare for this Christmas?" Mary changed the subject.

Her father was now finishing making pancakes. David relieved a little knowing her daughter wasn't dating that jerk. The pixie-haired woman eyed Emma closely. David was worried about the girl. They really felt like Emma was their daughter and he was overprotective about her now knowing she had a boyfriend.

"I will make those cute biscuits with Belle, but when it comes to something to eat I will yet have to decide. You need to show me again what you decided should be on the table first anyway"

"Oh, first thing, of course, the turkey. It takes years to be roasted."

David placed the pancakes on the table and Mary placed eggs and bacon. Emma bit her lip, slowly sitting down by the dining table. Holy shit it was hard to do and not make any sound.

"Emma, are you alright?" Mary asked, noticing the face.

Emma shook her head trying to find the right angle on the chair. She didn't know how to lie to them in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The road was icy and I fell on my ass yesterday. I think I got myself a big bruise or something," Emma said not looking at them as she reached to take a pancake.

Mary nodded, frowning, "Didn't break anything, I hope? People break their bones on ice." She looked Emma worriedly as she took an egg to her plate.

"I'm sure," Emma smiled softly and prepared herself a pancake. "I'm starving…" Emma muttered to dismiss the subject.

She hummed feeling the food on her tongue. She couldn't recall the last meal she ate. She really should, once again, keep track on that. Probably, though, she will catch up on weight with Christmas food anyway.

* * *

On the one hand, Zelena knew that her sister did it on impulse, but just as emotions took control over the brunette, same happened with Zelena. It was a family thing; all of Mills women being so emotional. It was hard to let go.

Between apologizes and cooking Regina found herself thinking about Emma with a stupid smile stuck on her face. She was coping better with sitting now, at least. Zelena was making ginger tea for everyone. The wonderful smell was created in the kitchen with all the dishes around. When Regina's phone buzzed she was mixing the gingerbread mixture, her hands were a mess.

"Z, can you tell me who is that?" She called her sister.

The older woman sighed and checked the screen. "Appears to be your girlfriend," Zelena said and she noticed Cora looking up at Regina.

"Zelena!" Regina turned to her sister so suddenly ignoring her mother's gaze on her. She pulled her hands out of the mixture and washed under the sink grabbing her phone to check the text. "Excuse me."

Zelena rolled her eyes because she didn't do anything wrong anyway. Cora already knew that so what was the point? She didn't say anything. Just washed hands and took Regina's place at making the gingerbread.

The brunette walked out of the kitchen, pissed off. The text said,

' _Do you have a second baby? Xo'_

' _Yea, I've got a sec or two but warning; I'm too pissed_.'

Regina hit send, sighing. She wasn't surprised at all when the call came.

* * *

The three of them prepared a few meals. How awesome it was that David really liked to cook. Emma had some lessons again. When Belle came it was time for making sweets and time passed really quickly. Mary Margaret was preparing them hot cocoa as the girls were working on cookies.

When it was close to the Eve Emma went to bathroom and took her phone to text Regina. Meanwhile, Mary was chatting with Belle.

"Belle, can I ask you something? Who is Emma dating? She wouldn't just tell me his name."

Belle blinked in surprise. Emma was dating someone? How on Earth wouldn't she say anything? They told each other everything… But suddenly it made sense… Those shifts in humor and all.

"I'm sorry but Emma never mentioned anything to me. Ruby doesn't seem to know either. And she knows almost everything."

Mary Margaret nodded slowly, "Thank you, dear."

So she was really keeping that boy as a secret. She wondered why. He was some kind of trouble or he was just too old?

* * *

The blonde waited patiently, hoping no one will notice her absence; far too long for a short visit in a bathroom. She frowned seeing the reply and instantly called the brunette.

"Hey… What happened, baby?" Emma said right away when the phone was picked up.

"Zelena is driving me mad. And clearly I am driving her mad, too. I might slipped to mother that she is dating. All because mom was onto me about walking weird, God, and I needed to get out of it somehow," Regina sighed.

"Oh..." Emma's brows came together. She bit her lip. From what Regina told her it wasn't that best with her mother and relationships… "I'm sure you two will mend soon. You have a bond many can only dream of," Emma tried to raise woman's spirits.

"God, I missed your voice," Regina smiled to herself. "Tell me you are having a better time."

"I missed you, too," smile appeared on her lips as well. It was so loving… "That's why I wanted to call… For now it's been great, I guess. Later on, though… God, my mom invited Killian Jones with his brother and father. You recognize him?"

Emma had an extra purpose for that call, but it was good to just chat. Regina was her oasis. Seemed like she needed a break as well.

"Of course, he's in your class. Also, his brother was my student, too. At my first year he was a senior."

"Well, I don't know how you perceive him, but I don't like him." She just had to complain about that. Maybe he changed with the loss of his mother...

"He seems arrogant. I'm sorry you will have to stand him."

Emma just sighed in the answer. She will have to manage.

"I told Zelena I will be resigning after the winter break." Regina shrugged as if Emma could see her. She moved a hand in her messy black hair.

"Yeah? And did she take it well?" Emma asked with curiosity as Regina mentioned Zelena might want to kill her for that.

"She said she would be happy for me," Regina smiled again, sitting on the bottom stair. "I didn't break the news to mother, though. I think I will let Mr. Gold do that," she chuckled softly then her expression softened.

"I told ya you have wonderful sister," Emma chuckled and was happy for Regina about it. Next sentence confused her a little bit, though. "Why would Gold inform your mother about it either way?"

"Doesn't matter," she chuckled, not feeling like talking about the relationship her mother had with Robert Gold. "God, I wish you were here now, babygirl. So why did you call not that I mind but…"

"You have no idea how I wish to hold you right now. And how much I'd like to share a kiss underneath a mistletoe…" Emma leaned against the wall feeling so much longing… "But I called 'cause I also wanted to give you proper Christmas wishes as Eve will soon begin and we might not get a chance later."

"Oh, Emma, you are so sweet. I will have a mistletoe right up on our bed, okay? Then you will have to kiss me every time we are in bed," she bit her lower lip, thinking.

"Our bed…" Emma couldn't help but to whisper into the phone with a board smile on her lips. It caused warmth and tickling in her stomach. "When we will have _our_ bed, then I can promise you that we won't fall asleep without a good night kiss and get up without good morning one either way," Emma said, displaying happiness in her voice. "Your wonderful lips keep calling for a kiss every time I see you. Or not even just then, actually," Emma chuckled.

"Just graduate already," she whispered through the phone. "I really want to spend my days at work thinking how you will warm me up in bed. And I'm not just talking sexually, believe me," the brunette closed her eyes.

"How I wish…"

Emma closed her eyes as well, giving in this wonderful vision. The image was so real in her mind. The warmth spread over her even more as she thought of holding Regina close every night. She didn't desire anything more than that. She wanted a true life with Regina… So much…

"Babygirl, mom's calling for me. I gotta go. I love you."

"Oh… okay. Bye, my beloved. I love you, too." Emma said before Regina sent a kiss and hang up.

Just then, there was knocking on the door then. They had to make the last preparations before there was time to play Christmas songs and take a seat by the table. Truthfully… It wasn't anything strictly religious. It was just a tradition - time for family. Ruby and widow Lucas appeared by then and so did Mr. Jones and his sons. They helped out and soon the Eve began.

* * *

"Yes, mother, why did you call for me?"

When Regina came back Zelena had already put the bread in oven and they were drinking their tea. She sat down by her sister murmuring a sorry again. Cora looked at her daughters, then sighed.

"So you are dating a woman again." It wasn't a question, it was just a statement.

"More like a young woman," Zelena murmured and Regina hit her rib with her elbow. "Ouch, Gina…"

Regina glared at her and turned to Cora again, "I love her, mom. I'm in love with her."

"She makes you happy?" Cora sighed. Regina nodded blushing softly. "Okay, okay… just don't keep your sister awake next time."

Regina turned to her sister again, "Zelena!"

They had a nice meal together; like a real family they never had been. Regina even had a little, just little bit of wine and she didn't feel like asking for more. She was fine. Despite everything she was fine.

They opened their presents right after the dinner. She had got her sister first edition of some novels since she knew how obsessed her sister was with having first editions. For her mother she got earrings. Herself, from her sister, she got the shoes she has wanted since forever and fancy clothes from her mother.

After some time, she texted Emma.

' _Having fun, babygirl? We exchanged presents. Wanna see yours or wanna wait until tomorrow?'_

* * *

Emma sat between Belle and Ruby at the table. They were the best friends in all the words. Both of them were surprised but the presence of Jones but without a word they knew how things were between Killian and Emma.

For so many years the Christmas weren't best time for her, but now so many people were by the table, most of the people she hold so close to her heart. She could think of her two boy friends and, of course, Regina that was missing here… But hopefully soon…

Somewhere inside Emma was slowly getting nervous as after opening the presents, when everyone will mind their own business relaxing after big meal, she was going to take her parents on the couch and step out of that closet.

Gifts were a wonderful thing. Giving something from yourself for others. Granny truly overdid herself as she made sweaters for each girl; Belle's with an owl, Ruby's with a wolf and Emma's with a swan – all Christmas ones, of course. Ruby hit everyone with some nice clothes and Belle with books. Emma's parents decided to give her artistic accessories she dreamed of having.

The time was filled with warmth and smiles, girls sang along. Emma felt buzzing then and smiled even wider.

' _My baby!'_

It was a call of joy she felt.

' _Yes, we just finished up unpacking gifts. Oh no, I wanna be by you when I see it!_ '

' _I cannot wait to give you mine. I wish to cuddle you right now. It would be absolutely perfect with you here... xo'_

' _Just don't kiss anyone, mistletoe or not_ _;)'_

Regina hit the send, sipping her coffee in their living room, cuddled up to Zelena, who was holding her tightly, too focused on the movie to peek at her texts. Regina rested her head on her chest smiling.

' _Oh god, I'm not drunk if that's what you are thinking xD And don't worry, there's only one pair of lips I'm craving ;)'_

* * *

Cora had went to her room, saying she was tired from the driving she had and needed sleep.

"Zee, I am sorry for messing up. I just… it's _mom_ , 'Lena. I never talked to her. Actually, she never talked to me and after she almost disowned me, I don't know how to talk to her and I was nervous that she was going to start yelling about how careless I am or whatever she felt… I am a really bad sister. I am sorry."

"Shut up, Gina," she nudged her side, "I am trying to watch the movie." She kissed top of Regina's head which, made it all back to normal.

* * *

Later on everyone sat around the tv to watch old as time _Home Alone_ , but it never got boring. Emma was with the girls crashed on the blankets while Mary and David were on the couch. Granny Eugenia wanted to return home and so Belle's father and the Jones family.

Emma bit her lip, unable to focus on the movie. Now or never. She got up and put mug on the table.

"Can I talk to you about something? In my room…" Emma said feeling so much nerves.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other, then Mary Margaret nodded before walking into Emma's room. They were worried about Emma and Mary Margaret asked,

"What's going on, Emma?"

Mary touched her arm, sighing, David crossed his arms on the chest and Emma moved her sweaty hands against thighs.

"Um, nothing. Nothing…" The blonde smiled, quite nervously, trying make the air less thick. "It's Christmas… Important time for us and I just wanted to share something with you. I, um…" She had trouble finding the right words. But then, looking up at her parents and seeing their faces she raised hands, "Don't look at me like I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant - I'm not!" she giggled softly, trying to calm herself with it as well.

"Okay, that's a relief," Mary Margaret murmured, then David nudged her side which earned him a glare. "Yes, Emma we are listening."

David gave her a reassuring smile. He bent closer and took Emma's hand.

"You can tell us anything, Emma. I mean, I prefer you not being pregnant, but we made that one clear, right?" he smiled wider.

Emma tried not to laugh more, but she knew why they were so worried about that. Her smile got softer then and heart began to pound. She got to have more hope for the better as her adoptive father looked into her eyes like that.

"Okay..." she took a deep breath. "So… You know I have someone and I think sooner or later I will want you to find out who that is. And, um... I wouldn't want to be a great shock for you, bigger than it has to be so um... I- I'm gay," As soon as those two words came through her lips she hold her breath.

David was about to say something when Mary Margaret started talking.

"You are kidding right?" David gave her a glare, but she didn't stop. "I thought you weren't telling us because he was a troublemaker or just too old for you, but I never thought you were a homo..." She shook her head slowly, walking to the door. "I can't believe this," she murmured to herself, leaving the room.

Emma found herself only looking at David so when the this question fell from woman's mouth it felt like a punch in a stomach - kind of pain that made you powerless, you can't talk or move… And each next word just added into it. It hurt more than she ever experienced it before because she cared about them so much. She loved those people… But yet again she wasn't accepted… David's words seemed to come for afar and not really reach her.

"I… She is overreacting. It's just a big surprise for her. Give her time." He patted her shoulder before leaving her room as well.

When those hands let go of hers, tears began to stream down her cheeks. She didn't even blink this whole time. With a breath she finally took, all the panic began. She was shaking when she grabbed a backpack and just began to fill it with random clothes before putting feet in boots and taking jacket under her arm. Phone, wallet and car keys - with all that and sobs she rushed out of the bedroom and outside. Even forgetting of the ice what caused her to feel on the knees hard. With fresh tears she made through the remaining distance and started the cry, driving off before either of them could stop her.

* * *

David trid to run after their daughter as soon as he heard the door close harshly, but he couldn't reach her. He called after the car for her to come back. When he got inside he was yelling at his wife.

"What have you done, Mary! She trusted us enough to come out and you…you broke her little insecure heart. Well done! Really, well done, thanks to you we lost our daughter."

He rushed to their bedroom and took few things with him before he walked outside to their car. Mary rushed after him, asking continuously where was he going.

"I am going to bring our daughter back and you are going to apologize her!" He pulled the door close as harshly as Emma did and drove to the direction Emma ran off to.

* * *

Emma had no idea where she was driving. She just wanted to get away. She didn't know if they would follow her or not. But if… She didn't want to be caught and that was something she was good at - running away. At some point, she stopped the car and packed everything she had outside the backpack. Also, Regina's present she had already put in the car. She had enough oil in her head not to drive any longer when she couldn't really see through tears.

Walking down some street she began to sob so hard and found herself reaching for phone and calling Regina. She tried to control the tears, but couldn't.

Regina was almost asleep in Zeena's embrace when her phone rang. She looked at the name and smiled slightly which earn herself an eye roll from Zelena. She put the phone on her ear.

"Hey, babygirl…"

"'G-gina…"

Regina sat up instantly, "Babygirl, what happened? Are you okay?" She heard the cars in the background.

"I–"

Sobs didn't let her speak. She need to get into Regina's arms… She was her home... her safe place…

"Where are you? Tell me and I'll come and get you." She stood up not waiting for the reply and started walking upstairs to her bedroom to take her coat and wallet.

Emma looked around not even knowing where she was. She blinked away the tears as everything was blur.

"M-maple Street…" She managed to get out when noticing the sign. The adrenaline was so high she didn't even feel cold with her jacket open. "Come f-or me… Please, Gina.. I n-need y-ou..." She was like a scared, lost little girl now.

"Don't hang up, I'm on my way to you..."

The street was not too far to her house and she would probably be holding her girlfriend in most 20 minutes. She didn't say anything to Zelea as she rushed to the front door.

"…'kay," Emma said weakly and found her legs being like a jelly.

"I am taking the car," she called, grabbing the keys and running of to her car, not even closing the front door. Her heart was beating in her ears. "I am here, babygirl. I am coming to you, don't hang up." She got into the car and drove off.

Emma found herself sitting down on the covered in snow bench, it wetted her jeans. Not even pain from earlier got her attention. Her brought then legs up and wrapped one arm around them, burying face there. More sobs followed. Her mother's voice kept echoing in her ears. She tried to fight them and just think Regina was coming for her. She soon will be safe in her arms. Of the one she loved and loved her. Unconditionally.

Regina drove as fast as she could and it still took 15 minutes for her to notice the yellow bug on the side of the road. There was no girl there. She drove further and then she saw her on a bench. She parked and got out in a rush. Regina saw her hands and lips purple from the cold.

"Emma..."

Emma looked up with teary eyes. The feeling that appeared in her heart when seeing Regina was indescribable. Such peace and love… Everything more and in between.

Regina rushed to her and in one fast move she took the girl in her arms in bridal style. Emma wanted to tell Regina not to do that, but she couldn't form any words and just wrapped arms around her beloved. Now she wanted to cry that Regina wanted her... that this wonderful woman loved her. That she wanted to take care of her. It was something she has never had… until now.

"I am here now. You are safe with me," she placed a soft kiss on her lips carrying her to the car. She placed Emma on the passenger's seat.

David had seen it, appearing just then in afar, catching the sight of the bright yellow Beetle. He kept watching the woman take care of his daughter so carefully and, dare say, lovingly. His girl was safe with someone…

Once Regina was back in the car she leaned to zip up Emma's coat, then took her own off to cover the wet legs. She started the engine and the warm air started filling the car. She didn't say anything, but she kept her hand on her ice cold hand all road back to her mother's house.

Emma tanged their fingers. Her throat was so tight she couldn't speak either. Not even sob anymore. Tears just ran down her cheeks.

"…thank you." It came out so weakly and she wasn't sure if Regina heard. She wanted to sob and say how much she loved her…

"Shh… don't talk. Just concentrate on getting warm. You are freezing," Regina murmured taking a look at her beloved.

Her heart broke and she was dying to know what happened because she was going to kill the one who hurt her girl. She called Zelena on her way back.

"Zee, prepare something hot, like soup or cocoa, or both. I don't care and make sure we have enough hot water to fill the tub. And warm clothes, especially pants. I will be there in ten."

She hung up, not waiting at all for an answer or answering questions Zelena tried to ask. She really needed to take Emma home and get her warm.

Emma's mind began to slowly clear out. Adrenaline getting down and she only then felt her lips and muscles tremble, trying to get warm. Her heart began to pound so hard from crying. But the heating and Regina's coat made it all better. She would probably turn violent being outside. God… The Christmas felt like ages ago while the day didn't even end... how mistaken she was to make that move…

"How long have you been out there sitting?"

Her green red eyes turned to her girlfriend. They filled with more and more tears. She was so touched by this love and care she received. Regina was the best thing that could ever happen in her entire life…

She swallowed before whispering, "When I called you... I guess…"

Everything seemed blurry. She didn't even know how she got there. How far away she drove from home. Emma found some tissues in the bag. She had to wipe away her face clean. She probably looked like a complete mess with all the make-up. She never let go of Regina's hand. It was her anchor. Regina stopped right in front of her house.

"We came, babygirl. Do you think you can walk inside?"

She saw Zelena rushing to the car with a blanket in her arms as soon as the car had stopped. She nodded at Emma getting out and taking the stuff from back seat as Zelena wrapped Emma in the blankets.

Green eyes met Zelena's and pale lips curled into a smile that showed how grateful she was. She whispered "Thank you," before Regina came to her.

"Come here, babygirl."

Emma made her put on the coat she shared first before getting out with her help. Regina held her hand to her then and pulled her up wrapping an arm around her waist. They walked together inside. Emma's legs felt numb and she leaned against Regina.

"Let's take you to bathroom."

Regina slowly walked the girl to the stairs and came face to face with her mother. Seeing the woman made Emma feel so nervous. She was clearly Regina's mother. They looked so alike…

Cora didn't say anything and stepped aside for Regina to take Emma upstairs to bathroom. She slowly undressed Emma, who instantly began to tremble violently, and put in the tub, which Zelena filled beforehand.

The water felt so hot against her cold skin. She tried to go slow getting in. Her fingers tangled with Regina's then. Their eyes met and Emma began to breathe deeply, finally warming up more.

"Thank you, Gina… Thank you for coming for me for… For everything… I love you so much… What did I do to deserve you..." Emma whispered, wanting to embrace with her beloved so tight. She tried not to break again but this squeeze in her chest kept coming back. Regina knelt by the tub.

"Shh, don't talk. I told you," she captured her still-cold lips in a deep kiss, "I love you so much…so so much."

Regina kissed her hand softly, closing her eyes. It filled Emma with a warmth on a whole new level. Those words, though... they meant absolutely everything to the girl.

"Wet your head, too. You will get warm faster if you heat your head."

"Okay.." She muttered and closed eyed before slowly going down in the tub.

The brunette took warm water in her palm, slowly pouring it on Emma's head. Seeing Emma like this hurt her, _physically_ hurt her.

The blonde's lips parted as the warmth felt so good. She felt so tired… She began to feel it now. What has she done? What would she do? She didn't want to go back… Her eyes became distant as they looked at the walls above. They soon closed with still wetter and wetter temples. She took a breath, letting her whole face disappear under the water; water wiping her tears away.

"Emma…"

Regina looked at the girl under the water and not moving a muscle to come out. Fear engulfed her heart and then she pulled Emma back up. The girl took a sharp breath when being pulled out of the water. Her eyes closed being suddenly close to Regina's chest, who was crying as she hugged her beloved. The older woman would kill whoever it was to hurt her lover like this.

"Don't do that again. Don't ever do that again..!" Regina said, holding the girl close.

"Regina—"

The 'former' teacher didn't know when she got in the tub, but all her clothes were wet against the smooth skin of her lover. All Emma could do was to just embrace her so tight as she wanted all this time. Her face buried in the warm neck and hands hold tight onto the wet clothes.

"You... are crazy," Emma muttered but with such love in her voice.

"I am, indeed. I am crazy for you."

Regina looked into her eyes deeply just seconds before Emma kissed her lips soundly. She carefully sat on Emma's lap, straddling her thighs. They were holding each other like their life depended on it and maybe indeed it did.

"Stay with me, okay? Stay with me until you feel okay. I can take you anywhere you want. You can graduate there and… and I will always hold you tight. Just don't do that again. Don't try to hurt yourself with cold or staying underwater way too long. Just don't leave me, Emma. Don't you dare leave me. And don't you dare leave me out. We are in this together."

Every word Regina said pulled fresh tears. She was so sensitive to every kind of emotions. She really didn't deserve the love Regina was giving her… It was just too beautiful to be real.

"I'm sorry…" Emma whispered taking a sharp breath, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" She scared Regina and she hated herself for that. "I– I just… I'm a mess and I don't know what I'm doing… I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry…" Her arms wrapped around Regina's neck cuddling to her tight. "I won't ever leave, I promise. You are my whole world, Gina... My everything," Emma kept whispering, crying.

"Hey hey, don't cry… God, I didn't mean to make you cry," Regina slowly wiped her tears away with her thumbs. She wanted nothing more than make her lover smile. That smile brought all the good in the world to her. "Come on, water's getting cold." She kissed her lips couple of more times before standing up.

Regina took out fluffy towels before herself stripping from her soaking clothes and wrap Emma in the towels. The girl smiled gratefully. Goosebumps slowly disappearing again as it made her warm again.

"Come here," she moved her hand to Emma's thighs then picked her up, making Emma gasp. "Wrap legs love…" she pressed her back to the door opening it and carried her babygirl to the bed.

Regina seemed so tiny and yet was so strong. Emma obeyed and let Regina take her to bedroom. The blonde was put on the bed where she began to dry her hair as water was dripping from them. The cold took a lot of energy from her, she noticed now. The warmer she got, the sleepier she was becoming.

"Y-your mother knows..?" Emma asked as she got scared seeing her. She hoped that won't cause any trouble. She wouldn't forgive herself that. Unconsciously, Emma was avoiding speaking of the reason she was so hurt by.

"No, you don't get to worry now. You put them on and go under the blankets. We will talk all about it once you feel better."

Regina threw pair of underwear and pajamas on bed, taking herself pair of dried clothes, too.

Emma moved the towel off her shoulders to dry the rest of her body from the remaining drops. Then put panties and pajamas on.

"I am going down and bringing you something hot to drink so don't fall asleep just yet." Regina kissed the top of her head.

On the soft mattress, with soft blankets and a pillow, also Regina's scent surrounding the girl it was hard not to feel sleepy, but she forced eyes to stay open as Regina left the room.

* * *

Cora walked down the stairs, looking at Zelena's form in the kitchen. She walked to her eldest daughter, sighing.

"So she is the woman, my Regina lost her heart to?" She was in kind of loss of words. The girl wasn't more than eighteen and Regina was going to be twenty-eight soon. "She is so young… How old is she?"

Zelena was making tea for everyone and she just nodded at first. Truth was she was scared of Cora's reaction as well. She didn't want to see Regina broken… She loved that girl like she hadn't seen her love anyone before.

"She's eighteen. I know the almost ten-year gap may seem big, but that happens, mother. I was in shock, too, but then I saw how perfect they are for each other."

Cora sighed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know it, but she had to ask.

"Is… is she her student?"

Somehow deep down she knew the answer and it felt like history almost repeating itself just this time Regina was the one to be responsible and walk away not the other way around.

"Yes," Zelena answered only after a moment of looking at her mother. "But Regina told me they knew each other a bit longer. Seemed like spending time with each other as Regina was helping her with the lessons made them fall in love."

Yes, she knew Regina was teaching some student at home and recently Regina only made it clear that it was, indeed, Emma.

"How can you be okay with this, Zelena? She can end up in jail. You know that. And if someone finds out no-one will ask if they met before or not. They won't even ask if the girl loves her or not."

"She knows the risk, mother," Zelena said, leaning heavily against the counter, "and she knew how you may react so she wanted to wait until graduation to tell you."

Cora took a deep breathe, then, "Spill it out. I know when you hide something from me."

"Look…" Zelena sighed so deep. "I fully support her because I have never seen her so happy and it's something she cannot miss out in her life. So she made a choice between love and work."

"What do you mean she chose love over work?" Cora raised a brow, staring intensely to her elder daughter. "Oh no, you are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting…"

"Regina is an adult, mom. Please, stay out of this," Zelena said instead as she was scared of things her mother may say or do. "You want to be a mother Regina always missed? Support her. She has a great plans for herself and I will stand by her side no matter what."

Regina took the stairs with two and rushed to kitchen. She tried hard to ignore her mother's gaze. She didn't want her mother finding out just yet but all she cared about was Emma at the very moment. She grabbed the pot and poured two cups of tea.

"How is she?" Zelena asked gently.

"She is better. Thank you, Zee."

"Ohhh… I'm so glad," Zelena said, right away feeling relieved.

Regina smiled gratefully and went back to upstairs. Cora sighed once Regina left the kitchen. The red-head poured herself some tea as well.

"She is ignoring me," Cora sipped her cup, not looking at her daughter.

Zelena had to say things how they were. Cora had to realize what a bad impact her actions had on them both to be still scared after those years.

"I told you, she is scared of what you think. That's why she does that."

"Zelena, does this girl have anything to do with the boy attacked my daughter?"

"Not exactly. He was… he was just a sick boy who chose Regina as his victim. Emma first heard him saying some hideous things..." Seeing Cora's face she added, "I– I know what you are thinking. Yes, we knew about it, but he was blackmailing them. The police has him now, though. She's safe…" Zelena still wondered how he could find her…

"What do you mean _blackmail_ , Zelena?" Cora gave her a look, saying _you are not telling me everything._ Then her face became white understand what he was blackmailing her daughter about. Her relationship with the girl. "Wh-what does he have?" She was really going to kill him. Blackmailing and attacking her daughter…

"Photos… He sent just one and we still don't know how many more there was or how long he has been watching them." That was still a problem, at least until Regina resigns.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I would talk to Robert, got him expelled."

"That wouldn't help. He would still go to the police. Then even Gold would be screwed. I wanted to try hack his phone, but that isn't that simple. That's why Regina moved to the city."

"Zelena Mills, don't you ever keep me out of something like this! I am your mother! I have the right to know," the woman sighed heavily.

Zelena pursed her lips, understanding it, but Cora had to also understand their decisions.

"I want to be back in her life, Zelena. In your life, too."

"Promise then… Promise you will let us decide for ourselves. That you won't stand in a way in our love life or work. We need time to trust you in that, mother…"

Cora knew her daughter was right. She had done all the things wrong, especially considering her younger daughter.

"I will earn your trust. I will do better," the brunette whispered slowly, a tear slowly found its way down her cheek.

Zelena was touched by honesty she saw. A tear came out of her own eyes before she hugged her mother.

"Please don't let us down. I believe in you," Zelena whispered, holding her tight.

Cora hugged her daughter tightly. It had been way too long they had emotional moments like this. "I promise you… I promise."

Zelena and Cora spent a moment longer like this before both of them noticed the hour and decided to go rest after an emotional day. Cora went directly to her bedroom on the end of the hall where Regina's and Zelena's rooms were. She thought to check on her younger daughter but thought against it. It would be invading her privacy. Zelena, though, peeked into Regina's room just to see the two soundly asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Emma's lips curled in a soft smile when Regina returned. She reached for the cup, "Thank you, baby."

The young girl felt so much better now, with all the warmth. Her palms heated even more as she hold her mug, blowing on the liquid.

"Nothing to thank for," Regina whispered, moving under blankets as well. Her feet felt cold and her nose was dripping. She sniffed and took a sip. "Want to talk about it or just cuddle?"

Emma took a sip and carefully moved close, tangling their legs together. She felt Regina's cold feet then and instantly began to rub her own - already warm - foot against them to get them warm faster. Emma took a sip again thinking if she was ready to speak. Perhaps there wasn't actually much to say… She shook her head gently before looking into Regina's eyes.

"I made a mistake... I came out to my adoptive parents," she said quietly, gaze falling on the mug again.

"Oh, Emma..." Regina sighed and put her mug to nightstand before pulling her girlfriend closer. "They are idiots, okay? They are idiots not to accept you; the beautiful young woman you are."

Regina kissed her head a few times, still rubbing her own feet against Emma's. Regina didn't know what to say more because she knew Emma loved them as parents and she just wanted acceptance. Maybe she would just go talk to Nolans…

"Maybe I should have done it at the beginning… It happened before many times in foster homes - either with parents or other kids. Only this time… I got to love them and I thought they would accept me after everything we have been through…" Emma said quietly, resting head against Regina's. "Maybe Mary was just in shock, I don't know… I don't want to see them for now. Maybe they need time…" Emma till was grasping onto hope.

Regina listened in silence. She knew too well how it was like to be rejected because of her sexual orientation. The woman downstairs even went too far to try tochange her.

"I promise it all will be okay, babygirl." She kissed Emma slowly but deeply.

Emma melted into the kiss. In one hand, she still hold tea and with the other, she cupped Regina's cheek to keep her right there longer. It was filled with so many emotions when Emma kissed her back. Her forehead leaned then against hers.

"You are my safe place, Gina." Just being with Regina made her happier. "I love you so much. I'll keep repeating that…"

Regina closed her eyes tighter, "Just shut up and sleep now. You must be exhausted." She kissed her head. "Drink up, then you are going to sleep."

Regina moved down and rested her head against Emma's chest listening to her steady beats. Emma smiled gently. Indeed, she was tired. She barely kept her eyes open. She had a feeling that those strong emotions she had no control of would linger for days and days, but if Regina was going to help her... just being there. It was enough. Emma drank the tea and put the glass away before moving down against the pillows. Her lips pressed against top of Regina's head.

"Goodnight, my beloved. Thank you…"

It didn't took Regina to much to fall asleep in Emma's arms, listening to her heartbeat. She held her middle tightly for all night long. They were warmly tugged under blankets and tangled in a loving embrace. All Regina had dreamt of was to be able to sleep with her love like this forever. Emma was too tired to dream, but through her sleep, she hold onto Regina close, in a way that wasn't exactly relaxed. It was more filled with fear of waking up without her. That it was just a dream. Many times she didn't have anything to hold onto. But now she did. She had a chance for true happiness. How could she not protect it from slipping away?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **Life is hard for our ladies, isn't it? Regina in a fragile state, now is also Emma, so... how do you think they will handle that now?**

 **Trigger!Warning: flashes, memories of the attack.**

* * *

When Emma began to wake up, the first thing she noticed was the lack of weight on her chest.

"Gina?"

Her eyes snapped open. She blinked as image got blur for her sleepy eyes.

Regina woke up few minutes before Emma and she rushed bathroom not to pee herself. She heard Emma, though. She washed her hands fast and came back to bed sleepily.

"Hey… morning."

Emma's arms moved to Regina's neck as soon as she could reach. She had to hold onto her beloved desperately. The fear disappeared and she could allow herself relax, eyes closed.

"Hey…"

The brunette leaned down and kissed her, then crawled back under the sheets, making Emma smile.

"I went to pee." Regina smiled coyly, nuzzling her nose to her neck slowly. Her hand caressed her waist lazily. "Did you sleep well?" She yawned placing her head back on Emma's chest.

"Yea… I guess I just-" she yawned as she was still so very sleepy, "woke up by feeling alone," she finished, moving fingers into dark hair. "Can we stay like that some more?" She was not feeling ready to face a new day.

"Mhm..." Regina nodded slowly, yawning again. She caressed the warm skin where hand slid under her top. "You are so warm." She tilted her head up, burying her nose in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply. Regina blushed a little, closing her eyes as she asked, "Do you mind if I slide my hands in? Water was cold…"

"Go ahead."

Emma smiled before kissing her forehead. Her own hand rested on the small of Regina's back. The feeling of Regina's touch was nice every single time and she wouldn't ever say no.

Regina slowly moved her hands under the shirt to her stomach. She slid one hand to her ribs then to her back slowly.

"Mm, so warm," she purred, giggling.

"Let's sleep some more..." Emma whispered feeling like drifting off again.

"Sleep, babygirl."

Regina's skin all seemed cool after getting up so Emma began to move her hands and rub Regina's body warm. The brunette kissed her neck, tilting her head back. Her nose again buried into her neck. She left few wet open-mouthed kisses on the hot skin. Emma's lips parted at the sensation.

"If you keep going like this, I don't think I will be able to," the blonde muttered with a smile. Regina was…. God, she was so everything! The things she made Emma feel were absolutely crazy. "I'm still so tired…" Emma mumbled and rested cheek on Regina's head, holding her tight.

"Yes, I know… I know you are tired," Regina sighed in her neck as her eyes closed. "I am totally not trying to wake you up." Her other hand caressed her stomach as her hand on her rib slowly moved to her breast. "I am not totally trying to seduce you…"

Emma's breathing instantly got faster and she bit lip hard not to moan. Regina's touches had a way too strong effect on her at times. Regina gave her breast a little squeeze. She slowly licked her neck right on her pulse point.

"Let me relax you a little, babygirl."

"But... your mother."

Emma was sure neither of them needed further embarrassment. All because Emma couldn't keep her mouth shut and control the moaning. To it all, now she was also way too tired to fight back anyhow.

"I'm sure you'll be quiet, love."

Regina slowly moved on top of her girlfriend and slid under the blankets. She moved her top up her breasts, her lips closing around one of the nipples. Emma gasped, her throat tight as she wanted to moan but was stopping herself. Regina's tongue felt so hot and wonderful. The blonde was completely weak for her beloved.

"I'll stop if you moan loud," the brunette murmured slowly.

That... that was definitely a motivation to stay quiet.

"'kay…" Emma whispered and moved fingers into Regina's hair.

"I'll be gentle with you, babygirl."

Regina's hands moved the bottom of her underwear to her knees. Her fingers caressed her smooth skin on her hips. Emma didn't like not seeing her beloved and pulled the blankets over her own head as well. Regina smirked a little.

"Babygirl, go up… I don't want you here," she giggled, closing her lips on the other nipple.

Emma groaned softly, "But I want to look at you, my beautiful…"

Emma's finger brushed away a strand of hair behind her ear. But her own head tilted back then in pleasure. With Regina's movements, the blanket moved down, cool air hugging her face. It was when the older woman was satisfied enough with the hardness of her nipples, Regina started leaving her wet kisses down to her groin. She pulled the panties she lent Emma with her teeth and moved fingertips from her center.

"If anybody comes, babygirl... tell that I am in the bathroom or something…"

"God… They will see you…"

Emma opened her eyes and looked at the hills of blankets; her legs parted and Regina positioned in between them.

"Hush!" Regina slowly kissed the smooth skin on her groin. "Move up a little."

Regina caressed her thighs. Licking dry lips, Emma rested and moved up on weak arms. Her back leaned against the pillows. Regna's tongue slowly moved between Emma's folds, then.

"Ohhhh..." a soft moan came out her back arched.

"Mm, you are so wet, baby…"

Regina's hand slowly moved up to tangle her own fingers with her girlfriend's. Her tongue moved along her slit. She hummed at the taste. Emma's hands hold onto Regina's tight, her knuckles turning white. Eyes already rolled back and hips began to move slowly as well.

"Regina…"

The name came out so breathlessly, softly. Her legs hooked together around Regina. The brunette moved back from her fold, resting her head against her thigh.

"What did I say about keeping quiet, babygirl?" She smiled, kissing her inner thighs slowly.

"'Gina…"

Emma groaned softly before biting the bottom lip to forbid sounds from coming out. It was so hard as Regina brought her so much pleasure. She was boiling under her skin, she felt so hot. Her fingers squeezed Regina's again.

"Shhh, I don't want 'Lena walking in," Regina smiled wide as she heard Emma. "You taste so sweet." She again dug into her folds, the tip of her tongue rubbed the bud of nerves.

"I'll come fast…" Emma whispered, feeling she was getting close already.

Regina slowly sucked the pearl in her mouth moving her head as she did. Emma was almost breaking the bones on her hand, but, God… She could feel the throbbing of clit under her tongue. How much she wanted to just push fingers in her, feel her as she came apart.

"Mm…"

Emma was too consumed by this wonderful sensation. Her lips parted wide in a silent cry as she came hard. It hit every piece of her, leaving her in the haze. She took her time to calm as Regina licked her juices, adding to that pleasure. Neither of them heard anything. Regina was too busy licking the slowly moving out juice on Emma's slit. She loved how her girlfriend came on her mouth.

Zelena, in fact, knocked on the door and when no voice came she cracked the door, facing the bed. She saw Emma one bed and raised a brow. She seemed lucid.

"Where is Regina?"

When Zelena spoke, Emma almost jumped, her aching fingers let go of Regina's. Violent red covered her cheeks looking at the older woman, lips pursed. Zelena then noticed. Oh no, she didn't— The redhead thought. She pointed the blanket.

"Is she under?"

Emma didn't even need to answer when Regina came from under the blankets. Zelena pursed her lips herself as she just walked in on her sister and her lover.

"I'm not sure if I prefer you two screaming as if someone was murdering you or being so silent I may get scared you both choked or something."

"You should've knocked." Regina rolled her eyes at Zelena.

Regina tried to have the upper hand, but little did she know Zelena had, indeed, knocked. Regina looked a bit embarrassed and a bit satisfied, but herself wasn't even sure which feeling had the upper hand. That was awkward.

"Take your time, I'll tell mother you are both still asleep."

"Yeah, 'kay..." she murmured as the door closed behind Zelena. "You did so well, babygirl… so quiet."

Regina slowly leaned in and kissed the pink lips deeply, having Emma all smiley now. The blonde's hands cupped woman's cheeks. She could taste herself on those lips and couldn't help but to hum.

"Will you be able to go downstairs without being crimson, my love?"

"I just need a second to calm," Emma said with a soft giggle.

Regina caressed her cheek. She could see how relaxed she was even though Zelena walking in on them. Emma leaned to rub their noses together.

"I'm so proud of you, Emma…"

Emma blushed softly again at those words.

"You really wanna go down already?" the fair brow arched. "We could take shower together first."

Although, it was more than a shower that blonde had in mind.

"Yes… shower. Shower's nice." Regina pecked her lips in-between words. "God, I can't keep it down and the last thing I want is for my mother to hear me scream. Loud music. We need loud music."

Emma began to chuckle at that, "Well, I guess that would be suspicious either way."

Regina moved her hands in blankets again to pull Emma's thighs to her hips. With a sudden move, she rolled to her back then sat up, resulting with Emma on her lap. Emma shook her head with a smile.

"Stream of water should do that," Emma leaned to kiss her, turned to be a little hard. But she loved the feeling of the swollen lips. Emma got up and picked Regina up in the arms. "And if not… I'll keep your mouth busy, too. Just like that…" Emma leaned to kiss her again as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Yea?"

Regina started slowly moving the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders as their mouth never left each others'. She only had her panties under, a thong even. She was damn glad Emma had been too tired to see what she had put on last night. Her nipples were so hard from the arousal she was having between her legs.

Once in front of the shower cabin, Emma put Regina down and let the nightgown drop. She deepened the kiss and their tongues began to dance, hands moved over woman's body. When going down she felt nothing but a thin strap. The kiss broke and she rose a brow.

"God, that's sexy. You often sleep in a thong?" Emma chuckled and cupped round cheeks, squeezing them hard. Regina's lips parted.

"Nah, just only when I plan to seduce my girlfriend." Regina smirked, "And I can get used to it if you liked it so much."

"Yeah, would like that when there will be a chance to keep you in it," Emma smirked and then pulled it down and off.

The brunette slowly licked her broken and swollen lips. She turned up the tap and ice cold water pour on top of them.

"Ah!" Emma cried as cold water touched her skin. She pulled Regina to her and stepped beside the stream.

"Sorry sorry sorry," Regina chuckled tightly pressed to Emma's back. She placed slow kisses to her neck still chuckling.

"This is yet not the time for a cold shower," she joked and tried to set the right temperature; unlike yesterday she was very aware and, God… she hated cold most in the world.

"Is it okay? I mean the temperature."

Emma moved hand under the water to check. It was nicely warm. Emma responded with a hum,

"Ye-ah."

Regina slowly licked her earlobe. She didn't know what has gotten into her. Didn't she just promise herself not to have sex when her sister was around? God, her mother was downstairs! She didn't care somehow, though.

Emma was so weak when Regina was like that. She turned around and pulled them under the water, kissing Regina deep, taking her breath away. How she loved it when their bare bodies were pressed together. Her hands grabbed onto Regina's ass again before moving down and down…

"O-hh you are so wet…"

"Oh, you say—so," her breath hitched as Emma touched her opening. Her lips stayed parted long after the word left her mouth. "I think you should do something about it…"

Regina just hoped she would be able to keep it quiet.

"Oh, with pleasure…"

* * *

"You're steady?" Emma smiled holding Regina's hips as she stood. "God, you are so beautiful, Regina." She placed a few kissed over her exposed skin.

"Mm, yes, I am, love," she smiled at Emma, blushing as her girl said all those wonderful things to her.

"I'll wash you..."

With some gel on Emma's hands, she began to rub Regina's skin, massaging gently every curve. Regina hummed before pulling her in a kiss as her own hands moved on Emma. She loved the feel Emma gave her. Every little emotion, she cherished it. Emma smiled into the kiss. It was slow and loving as they rubbed soap against each other's bodies. Regina was truly her whole happiness. She really wanted a long future with this woman. With her and only her. She had never found out what it was like to fall in love until she had met Regina.

They also washed each other's hair and then it was time to get out. Regina was drying Emma instead of drying herself. She felt overprotective about the girl and after last night seeing her almost frozen; she wanted to make sure she was clean and warm. The girl remembered something, then.

"I have my present for you with me," Emma said as Regina was taking out some clothes for both of them.

"Oh my… I have my present here somewhere as well."

Emma wrapped the towel around herself and began to look for the pack in her bag. Here it was! God she was so nervous…

Regina looked around and remembered she secured it in one of her locked drawers not to be stolen by her sister or whatever. She took the key and unlocked the drawer. A little box she took and smiled at Emma.

"Okay, we give them at the same time," said Regina.

"Alright," Emma blushed, nodding.

They sat beside each other on the bed. The brunette's heart was pounding. She really hoped Emma would like the necklace. She had drawn it and ordered it to be made with silver and gold. It had costed a good deal but it was their first present exchange. And Emma worth the best.

Emma, on the other hand, got Regina a silver ring. Tiny diamonds were creating a little crown on the side. It seemed perfect for Regina in Emma's eyes. She just had to get it, something that would express her feeling and be solid.

The blonde took Regina's box and with a smile, she began to unwrap it. She glanced at Regina, giggling nervously. Finally, she opened the box. A board smile appeared on her face seeing a stunning necklace. It was posh but also suitable for everyday outfits. Just so perfect. She was so drowned to touch the delicate looking chain. It was exactly how Regina had drawn it. A little swan with empty inside apart from the little heart shaped ruby in its stomach.

"God, it's so beautiful…"

Emma touched then the little swan that was just taking her breath away. And that heart… She loved it. So so much… She was going to cherish it but not because she loved jewelry and it looked expensive, but because Regina put her heart in it and it meant everything.

Regina licked her lips and looked down to the box as soon as Emma held her gaze up to her. She unpacked the box fast and she was stunned. It was a beautiful ring. Tears came to her eyes as she could actually imagine herself on one knee proposing this woman with a ring box in hand.

"Emma, it's beautiful…"

"Yeah? I hope the size is alright… I thought we have quite similar fingers," Emma said reaching to touch Regina's cheek.

The blonde leaned to capture her lips in such loving kiss. If it happened it wasn't the right size, she was guaranteed that she could always come to make it bigger or smaller.

"Thank you for the necklace… I absolutely love it…" Now her own eyes filled with tears. "You are a Queen of my heart."

That's what that sweet crown made her think of.

"Oh, Emma…"

Regina leaned and captured her lips again, this time totally crying. Emma smiled, kissing her back deeply. She felt so happy with Regina… As if tomorrow didn't exist. When their lips parted, the older woman leaned her forehead on Emma's, looking down at the box still.

"Would you put it on?" she smiled sheepishly, staring into the beautiful green eyes.

"Yes yes, of course! Could you help me?"

Emma carefully took the necklace out of the little box and turned so Regina could get it on her neck. Regina pushed Emma's hair to the side then clipped the necklace to her neck. She gave a small kiss right behind her neck smiling. It looked so good on her, suited her. It fit so perfectly… Emma couldn't stop smiling. Turning back again she pecked Regina's lips. The brunette blushed for no good reason at all.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Regina didn't want to tell her that she drew it because she was scared if Emma knew it was specially made she wouldn't accept it since it was too expensive.

"I don't like it. I love it," Emma said with a chuckle.

It would now remind her of Regina every second they may be apart. She wondered how Regina would find it. But well, they say right things came in the right time. Emma had no idea what kind of present would be perfect until she noticed that ring by accident, actually. And it was perfect.

"Let's see now if that fits," the girl said then.

She hoped she picked it right... So gently she took Regina's hand and slid the ring on her finger, blushing so hard. For Regina, it felt like some dream. She'd played it thousands of times in her head, telling Emma yes, but no… it was too early for that. She blushed as she looked at the perfectly fit ring.

"It's so perfect. I am never going to put it off."

Emma's cheeks were burning. She never really thought of marriage. Until now. She never really thought of distant future, but looking at Regina she finally knew how she wanted it to look. One day… she told herself. She was so happy it fit Regina's ring finger. She then looked into Regina's eyes. They were glowing. Without any words, she leaned to embrace Regina so close. Those arms were her home. Emma squeezed hard and then let go with a chuckle.

"Why are you chuckling?" Regina rose a brow.

Emma shrugged with a big smile, "because I'm happy, I guess."

Regina still grinned like an idiot. She parted from those arms and slowly put on her clothes. The girl followed her example. When they were ready she, this time, heard the knock on the door.

"Okay, Zee, we are dressing up…"

"Breakfast is waiting for you two…" instead of Zelena, they heard her mother.

Emma was running her fingers through slowly drying hair and found herself blushing hard.

"God, I feel so awkward," Emma whispered. "I have never had a girlfriend and never met her parents."

"Well, I wish I could relax you a little, love, but if Zelena was a hill, mother is the Everest," Regina shrugged, taking her hand before opening the door. "I've never brought my girlfriend home, either. I wish father was here..." She tangled their fingers. "Think this way, love. At least you won't see my mother every day in your math class." She giggled softly, leaning for a peck. "Ready?"

Emma looked at their joined fingers and smiled at that joke. She then nodded and took a deep breath before they made their way down the stairs. Both Mills were there by the table. Emma had this sheepish smile on her lips and still hold onto Regina's right hand.

Cora smiled at the girl and immediately noticed their together hands. She had never seen her daughter this in peace. Not with Mal or Daniel or Robin. Never.

"Hey, Zelena," Emma blushed again about the earlier.

Zelena bit her lip not to laugh. Yes, she would definitely be blushing during every single class they would have until she graduates.

"Hello Mrs. Mills… I'm Emma."

"Call me Cora. Otherwise, it makes me feel too old," the woman chuckled softly. "Okay, you two sit down. I am bringing waffles."

Cora went to the kitchen. Emma relaxed seeing the woman smile. It was a warm smile that she was scared not to ever see. She was really scared after all Regina told her. Emma smiled back wider then before and glanced at Regina with shining eyes before they sat beside one another. Emma put her hair on the back and behind ears. Zelena was looking at them carefully, then she noticed the necklace.

"Isn't that the one you designed Gina?" Regina turned her head to her sister so fast her neck hurt. Couldn't she just shut up? But Zelena continued, "It looks better solid, you know? I didn't think it would look this beautiful."

Emma's brows shot up, hearing that. Her lips parted in shock and she looked at Regina then. Her free hand moved to the little swan.

"You designed it yourself..?" She didn't expect that in the slightest… "Regina…" She was in lack of words… "You, woman…" She couldn't care less at this moment, "…god, I love you," she whispered before kissing Regina lovingly.

Regina blushed deeply when Emma pulled her in a kiss. She loved this girl so much. So so much and she was happy she didn't do something like not accepting it. Regina moved a hand on her neck kissing her again until she heard a cough. She blushed harder if it was possible.

"Sorry…" she muttered under her breathe, looking down to her plate.

Had she just kissed her girlfriend besides her mother? It felt like a dream. Real dream… Emma blushed hard as well. They probably looked so funny; all red, avoiding gazes and sheepish. She rubbed the back of the neck before letting go of Regina's hand so they could eat. She was sitting slightly turned to Regina, though, so their legs touched somehow, anyhow. Her eyes met Zelena's then.

"Thank you for the help yesterday."

"You should not freeze yourself next time you come out of closet. It does no good to anyone," Zelena shrugged chewing her eggs.

Regina choked on her bite as Zelena started talking. Emma rubbed her temples cause yeah… Her behavior was silly. But honestly, she couldn't think of what she was doing. Her legs felt weak so she sat down… Only with a contrast of warmth, she learned how cold she was. Her eyes opened wide then in shock.

"How–"

"Oh, no, Regina didn't tell me anything, I can put two and two together, you see. I teach math. What kind of teacher would I be if I couldn't," she chuckled, taking a sip from her tea.

Oh god, that woman was really a kind of one from whom it was hard to hide anything. Sheepish Emma took a bite.

"Zee… any plans for today?" Regina tried to change the subject.

"Yes, actually. I thought of meeting Harold since we didn't see each other on Christmas," Zelena smiled to herself; she really thought it was it even though it was still very early on, but it was nice to already start celebrating in small steps.

"Going to stay with him for the night?" Regina grinned a little staring at her sister.

The brunette slowly rubbed her foot onto Emma's calf, eating her waffle. It was really nice to have all those women she loved and cared so much about in the same room, at the same table. Emma smiled as Regina did that. It felt so nice. She wasn't very aware of hotness on her cheeks. Perhaps because it didn't seem to go away all this time.

"Perhaps…" Zelena said with a smile that she soon hid behind a mug.

"Oh, so you are sleeping with him," Cora stared at her elder daughter.

"Mom…please."

The redhead groaned. As much as she could speak with Regina about everything, it was going to be hard after all this time with her mother.

Of course she knew her daughters had sex and one of those partners was sitting by her younger daughter. She saw Emma blushing again and again.

"Do we make you uncomfortable, dear?"

Cora leant on the table, turning to Emma. The emerald eyes snapped up at the older woman.

"No no… Just... I'm not used to something like that," Emma explained and moved her own foot against Regina's as their hands were busy.

Regina smiled under the cup she was drinking from and Cora's next words made her choke again.

"Maybe we shall embarrass Regina so you stop blushing," Cora smiled more to herself and then she looked at Zelena.

"Mother!"

Cora had never experienced at all meeting any lover of her younger daughter. Emma glanced at Regina with sympathetic smile. She then reached to take her hand in support and try not to chuckle herself as Zelena began to speak.

"You may not believe it, but Regina was always scared of scary movies. One time she wanted to pick up what mom and dad were watching—"

"Zelena, stop it…" Regina was becoming all red.

"…hush sis – and after some monster popped on the screen she ended up crying out and running up the stairs, screaming. I thought I will die because she scared the crap out of me!" Zelena began to chuckle. "But then I teased her for months, of course."

"It was not like that…"

"So that's why you never wanted to focus on that movie on my birthday..?" Emma whispered and leaned to kiss her cheek, squeezing her hand gently. "I want to know everything about you, but I guess in the right time when you want to share it."

Regina turned to Emma who was smiling at her she mouthed the same sentences,

"No, it was different. It had completely different reason…" her cheeks were burning from embarrassment now.

Emma couldn't help but to chuckle. But those words made her feel so fuzzy inside.

"I am not afraid of scary movies! You were there and it was magical and I preferred watching you," the almost-former teacher murmured.

"Your eyes didn't let me focus," Emma teased and winked, then tangled their fingers again, looking into her eyes with a big smile.

Zelena smirked, "maybe not now, but you were as hell." Yes, she couldn't help herself. She sent a teasing kiss to Regina. "She was six years old back then."

Regina's face turned to Zelena, mouthing 'You are so dead.'

"Don't worry, Gina," Emma assured her, "you will probably learn a lot of things like that about me, too. My drunk texts were already embarrassing, I guess. I think it's sweet."

"No, they were so sweet. You were so sweet." Her thumb slowly caressed back of Emma's hand as she smiled at her. Emma blushed gently again as she was really embarrassed when looking at the texts next morning. "I am dying to hear the rest, though."

"Just wait and I might tell you. We could have one good game out of that," the blonde grinned and finished up the breakfast.

"Regina, can you help me to tidy the table?"

"Of course, mother," Regina nodded.

Cora smiled at her daughter. Had she ever seen her this happy? Probably not and who was there to blame but herself.

Regina took her and Emma's plate, giving a kiss to her girlfriend before walking behind her mother to the kitchen. It made Emma grin so much. Emma took a deep breath and blushed even more when feeling Zelena's gaze on her.

"God, I will never get used to that," she muttered getting up. "I should probably go check my phone. Just in case. Please, tell Regina I'm upstairs?"

"Of course, Emma," Zelena smiled at her, still so very amused by girl's sheepishness.

Emma nodded and headed to run upstairs. Instantly she grabbed the phone and when reading a text from Belle, her eyes got wide.

David was asking if we knew of your secret gf. Gods, Ems! Why not tell us you date a WOMAN? Yes, Nolan said he saw someone picking you up. A real woman, really? Anyway, they are worried sick about you! And give me all the details who is she!? I am pretty pissed you didn't tell me.

David saw Regina taking her? Oh god… Did he recognized it was Regina Mills? At the moment, though, there was one sentence that made her feel pissed. She decided not to text back, but call her friend. Belle picked up the phone before it had time to go off for the second time.

"Ems, where are you?! Nolans are looking for you everywhere. MM is crying her eyes out."

"Yeah?" Emma didn't feel anything but hurt again. "Perhaps she should have thought earlier of how her words may affect me." Oh no… She swallowed, feeling tears in her eyes yet again. "But I'm safe," she added in a whisper.

Belle stayed silent on the other end of the line. Emma had no idea what to say. Her forehead began to burn and she leaned against the wall, pressing head against it.

"She hurt me, Belle… You have no idea how much." The tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I trusted her…"

* * *

Regina helped her mother tidy the table. They didn't talk much. Regina didn't feel like talking because she was kind of scared that her mother would say something and she would break into tears. She was way more emotional than she should have been. Probably her period was so close by. She soon came back to the table, looking around for Emma.

"Tell me you didn't make her run away, Zee." She raised a brow, looking into her sister's greenish-blue orbs.

Zelena couldn't help but giggle, "Relaxxxx. She said she went to check her phone upstairs. I think everyone may be looking for her."

Regina gave a look at her sister before she started walking up the stairs, shaking her head. Once she was at the door, she heard Emma sniff. She moved inside. "Babygirl, are you al-" she then saw Emma was talking on the phone. She moved in front of her, sitting on the bed.

Emma looked up seeing Regina and nodded with a tight smile. Belle sighed, then she heard someone on the background. She knew the voice, it was familiar…

"Who is that, Ems?" The bookworm tried to recognize the voice.

Emma tensed and begged Belle wouldn't connect the dots. But it was too late. Who wouldn't recognize Regina's beautiful, melodic voice?

"Oh my God! Emma, are you with Ms. Mills? That's her voice. What are you doing with her?" Belle couldn't keep track of the questions coming to her mind.

"I–" She had no idea what to say. Could she say the truth? "Wait a second…" Emma pressed the phone against stomach to muffle any voices and walked to Regina. "Belle recognized your voice… Should I lie or tell the truth?" Emma whispered so quietly.

Was there any point in keeping it a secret from one of her best friends if Regina wasn't going to be her teacher anymore? Regina pulled Emma closer, smiling. She pecked her lips slowly. For a second she rested her forehead on Emma's.

"It's your call, babygirl. I won't be coming back to school."

It was all Emma needed. She felt bad lying and that's why they made it clear no-one should know she was seeing someone. Emma smiled gently.

Regina laid back on the bed, sighing. She didn't know if she was ready for these things to be moving too fast. And now her mother met her girlfriend and her friend will know about her as well…

"I'm back, Belle," Emma took a deep breath but then moved to lay down beside Regina, head rested against her stomach. "Look… I didn't tell you anything because I simply couldn't…" It said everything for itself. "I couldn't risk it," Emma whispered, too.

"Oh my God, you are really with Miss Mills," Belle shook her head. "Ems, you gotta tell me everything. Is she with you now? When are you coming back? Are you coming back or you are going to stay there? Is she coming back to school? God, Ems..." Belle asked her questions none stop.

"Gods, Belle…" Emma couldn't help but smile gently. Her hand began to gently stroke Regina's stomach. Regina's presence made her calmer… stronger. "I think I lost the track of the questions you've just asked. But yeah, she's with me now… And I don't know when I will be back. I think I need time and my parents need time… I know you have many questions but it's not really suitable for a phone call. Just know I'm with her, all safe. Just please, don't tell anyone for now, okay? Not even Ruby? If people close to my heart are about to find out, I want to tell them myself."

Regina smiled at her softly watching her talk. She wasn't thinking anything at all just staring at her beautiful girl. 'I love you' she mouthed playing with her golden locks.

"Okay okay, fine fine. Just let me know, okay? And what am I going to tell Nolans? They are waiting for me to contact you. David was so worried sick... He said he followed you to make sure you were okay and when he saw a woman he left. Apparently it was Miss Mills. God, what do you call her? Not Miss Mills, I see," she giggled a bit

Regina rolled her eyes hearing Belle. "She calls me Regina, Miss French…"

"Well… you can tell them I'm staying with my girlfriend and maybe–"

"…and sometimes she calls Regina harder," Regina chuckled seeing her all red girlfriend.

"Regina!" Emma said with bright red cheeks. "Jesus, woman…" Emma shook her head and, in the revenge, she began to tickle Regina's sensitive parts. With Regina's wiggling body underneath, she said, "Tell me you didn't hear that, Belle."

Regina giggling tried to stop Emma from tickling her. "Stop... Em-ma…" she said breathlessly.

"Yea yea," Belle rolled her eyes, "if it makes you feel better I didn't hear that, but really, Ems…" she chuckled.

"Anyway… I'll wait a week. If I feel like talking to them, I will. I'm way too emotional to see them now. And I just call her Regina… rest you wouldn't want to know, yet." Emma blushed hard once more as it would be a shock if the girl saw Emma calling their teacher baby.

"Okay, I'll say that. Can… can we meet up? I want details and Ruby would kill to know where you are."

Emma grinned wide and moved up to kiss Regina's lips shortly, touching her stomach underneath her shirt smoothly. Emma bit her lip then seeing Regina smile back at her. Her hand moved up and down on her back slowly in a circular patterns

"Okay… But only with the two of you. Don't tell my parents we met. No-one, actually. Please." She was now in her shell where she could heal at the right peace. If she gets out of it too soon, scars for sure will stay there. "I'm sorry I worried you, guys. I wasn't in a place to let you know what happened yesterday." Emma cuddled to Regina, brushing nose against her neck.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone," Belle sighed closing her eyes. She hated lying but Emma needed her to do this for her. "Where can we meet up and when?"

Emma looked at the hour and debated for a moment. She would already prefer to get this over with as it honestly made her stressed. To it all, she for sure will remain nervous until the meeting.

"Today at 6 PM? Granny's diner?" Emma proposed.

"Okay, okay, I'll let her know," Belle nodded as if Emma could see her then she shook her head to her stupidity.

"Miss French, can I have my girl back?" She said loud enough for the other girl to hear over phone with slightly irritated voice and Emma sent her an amused look as she did that.

"Hush, you jealous woman," the blonde said with a smirk and pretended to accidentally move hand over the bra-covered breast.

"Jesus, can't you get separated for a few minutes," the bookworm giggled. "I really wonder about the backstory, you know. With all the details, Ems."

"Oh, you want to play dirty?" Regina whispered.

Emma's brow arched at the brunette beauty. She couldn't kiss her to shut up so she will touch her. It was when grabbed onto both her ass cheeks, smirking, then she moved her lips down on her pulse point to gently suck on the spot.

Emma bit her own lip hard to suppress any sounds. God, it was hard but on instance, she got addicted to that game. Her eyes closed, tilting head on the side. She moved material of the bra down to tease quickly hardening nipple. God, Regina was going to hate her later…

"Seems like she's already sad she will have to let me go later," Emma said with a smirk and pinched that nipple. "Oh god, I doubt you want the details, Belle. I will try to tell you a lot but don't count on details. Or maybe we know the different definition of that because lately, I began to look at that word differently," Emma giggled, after all, with Regina she found out how to speak of …details.

Regina gave a throaty sound right on her neck as Emma pinched her nipple again. Her eyes rolled back slowly. How was it possible to be instantly turned on by this blonde girl? Emma's own eyes closed as Regina's hot breath hit her neck. How strong she had to be to pull away. She was losing her mind with her…

"Okay, just don't be late. And be ready for Ruby's questions." Belle chuckled and no sound came as a response. "God, what are you two doing? Okay, I'm hanging up now. See you, Ems."

"Oh, right. Right…" Emma gasped. "See ya," she said before hanging up.

The blonde put the phone away and brought Regina's face up to kiss her so deeply, giving her breast one more squeeze. The brown eyes fell closed. Emma then pulled away and got up from the bed fast. God, it was so hard to do that, but how she loved to tease…

"I'm thirsty. Would drink water or something," Emma giggled and began to walk towards the door.

"You are kidding me right?" She sat up on her elbows, watching Emma walk to the door. "Oh, no. You are not doing this..." she licked her dried lips closing her eyes. She threw herself back up again. "No, I don't want water. Go ahead… I'm going to wash my face or something." She walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself fast.

Emma's eyes opened wide and so her lips when the door got literally shut. God, hell no… Regina didn't get offended now, right? Emma went to the door.

"Hey, baby. Don't be angry, come on. Regina…" Emma knocked again, harder this time. "Baby!" she called when no answer came.

Regina sighed, leaning her back against the door. She waited for few minutes, the closed her eyes.

"I am not angry, I am just pissed and turned on and I hate you." She turned on the cold taps before washing her face. She was so damn wet... "Go, have your water, Emma." She was throbbing. "Or I am really going to pin you some-"

Emma took a deep breath and dared to open the door. She saw Regina by the washing basin and came to her, wrapping arms around her from behind. Her lips pressed right under Regina's hairline on her neck.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just wanted to tease. …sorry." She placed soft kisses over her neck between words. "Don't be angry, baby." Her lips traveled to her ear.

"I am not angry…" Regina immediately tilted her head back to Emma's shoulder. "You like it don't you? Me being needy and waiting for you to touch my throbbing core," she murmured, gulping a little. "I am not angry, I am just so needy and turned on and I swear I will make you suffer if you leave me like this." She took her hands, sliding them right on her stomach up to her breasts.

"I didn't think I got you this aroused," Emma admitted and let Regina take hold of her hands. Her palms closed around the round globes. "But I got you…" She began to kiss Regina's neck. "We should count how many times we end up undressed per day," she chuckled.

Regina sighed deeply when her lips moved on her lips after the blonde spun her around. Emma then gently pressed her against the wall.

"Is it okay?"

She didn't do it in a way that would make Regina feel trapped but she preferred to make sure. Her fingers moved to her pants to unbutton them, just enough to slid hand into her panties.

Yes, Emma wanted to make sure she was alright, but… she wasn't at all. Regina was panting, closing her eyes, telling herself a few times that it was Emma. She couldn't make herself believe. She gasped feeling Emma unbutton her pants, but it was not Emma and she was not in the bathroom with her girlfriend anymore.

"Stop. God, please, stop!" she pushed Emma's shoulders away, still panting.

Emma moved her hands away before Regina pushed her away.

"God, Regina, I'm so sorry…" The blonde's gut got so tight. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry…" She was scared to touch Regina now, but she knew she had to drag Regina out of that mind prison. "It's me... you are safe…" So carefully she reached for Regina's hands. "Come to me…" She whispered to encourage Regina to take a step forward from the wall and come to her arms.

Regina was too scared to open her eyes but when she heard her girlfriend. She collapsed on her arms crying. "I'm sorry…"

Regina buried her face in the crook of her neck, holding onto her middle tightly. She hadn't talked about what happened to anyone and she was not sure if she would be ready to talk anytime soon. She sobbed slowly. Emma's arms wrapped around Regina tight, closing her eyes. Tears appeared in her eyes as she felt so guilty. She should have been more careful…

"I'm so sorry... I really am…"

Little did she know it could feel like a déjà vu. Softly she kissed Regina's head, rubbing her back gently, but then she carefully picked Regina up to take her to bed. Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder crying slowly wetting her lover's shirt. She wrapped her legs instantly to her waist like a koala, not saying anything anymore. She stopped sobbing, but still tears ran down her eyes. She let Emma lay her down. She hated being such a mess but she couldn't help being like this.

"Hold me?"

Emma nodded. She held Regina so close, caressing her hair and back. Still so quietly whispering how sorry she was, hating herself for bringing those memories back. Is it…how it looked? Emma closed her eyes tight to stop tears. Seeing Regina broken hurt her so much as well. She wanted to protect her from any harm, not cause it… Her lips pressed against Regina's forehead, gently caressing her face and wiping away the tears.

"I want to sleep," Regina whispered. "Stop saying sorry, okay. It was not you." She touched her lips slowly. "I am sorry for breaking down. I love you." She moved closer until her head rested on the crook of her neck. "I love you so much." She closed her eyes, sighing.

Emma's jaws were tense as she felt so much guilt. She let Regina just cuddle to her as she hold her close.

"And I love you. So much…" Emma whispered in return.

"Tell Zelena before you go to meet your friends…"

"I won't–"

"God, no. I want you to meet them. Zee will look after me and mom is also here."

She didn't want to leave Regina like this… Emma felt conflicted.

"You sure..? I don't have to go..." Emma swallowed hard. She nodded then softly. "Rest then, baby… I'm really sorry for not being careful enough."

"It's not your fault… I would even like it if..." she couldn't finish her words closing her eyes.

"I know…" Emma whispered.

"Don't feel guilty, okay? You did nothing wrong." Regina pulled her and kissed her lips tenderly. "Will you come back after you met with girls?"

God, she wanted to…. Emma didn't know what she wanted to do to Victor for hurting her beloved like this. If she ever sees him… Emma pressed their foreheads together. She didn't know how not to feel bad about it…

"Of course I will… I won't be away for long," but then she thought that it was quite the way from here… "Could I borrow your car?" she asked still fighting against moving the meeting for tomorrow.

"I think Zee took your car, babygirl. I asked her to do this last night. But if she didn't, sure you can," Regina gave her girlfriend an assuring smile. "I am really okay now. Go talk to your girls. Gossip about our sex life," She smiled a bit wider.

Emma tried to smile but her eyes were displaying so many emotions. It was good to see Regina smile, though. Emma again dried her cheek from remaining wetness.

"I've been there, babygirl, I know you want to tell someone about what we share." She touched her cheek. "Don't be gone for too long and come to me, and be safe, most importantly. I love you."

"I will be safe. I love you so much, Regina…" Emma gently, tenderly kissed Regina's lips, lingering there for a moment. "I'll wait until you fall asleep, okay?" Emma asked softly caressing her cheek.

Regina nodded slowly. Emma was going to ask Zelena to come to Regina. She was scared of Regina having nightmares while no-one being there with her.

"Tell me about everything you did with them when you come back. And text me if you like. I'll be missing you."

"I will tell you everything," Emma nodded and smiled softly, moving fingers through soft dark locks. "I will text you when I will be about to come back. I love you, my baby." Emma kissed her cheek sweetly and let her get comfortable on the bed.

Regina pulled her back to peck her lips then closed her eyes. She liked being held by Emma as well as she liked Zelena to hold her. As soon as she closed her eyes and felt her lover's warm breathing on her neck she fell asleep.

The blonde watched her beloved all the time. It was hard to get up and leave her… She waited until Regina's eyes began to move in a deep sleep. She covered her with blankets and then went to look for Zelena. She saw her downstairs.

"Hey... Can I ask you to stay with Regina? She's sleeping now... Those…bad memories came back when we–" she pursed her lips tight.

"Is she okay?"

"Now, yes…"

Zelena looked at her worriedly, not even questioning what they were doing or why the hell they were so reckless. She sighed softly nodding.

"Yes I'll stay with her, but where are you going? Back to your adoptive parents' house?" She raised her brow again.

"My friends asked to meet. It shouldn't take so long. Regina convinced me to go anyway… But I really don't want her to be alone.." Emma took a deep breath and moved fingers through hair.

"Oh, so you will be back. Okay, I'll let you know how she is," the redhead smiled, patting her shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thank you… You really are the best sister she could ever dream of. Or anyone really."

Emma smiled at her and then stepped back to get dressed in jacket and boots. She looked through the window and saw the bug. Kay… She went to the car quickly as it was freezing outside. She checked the phone again and then began to drive to Granny's that wasn't far from school.

Zelena went straight to Regina's room and found her baby sister sleeping. She curled next to her holding her close as she caressed her wavy black hair. She couldn't stand the idea of someone touching her baby sister after the things she went through when she was a little girl...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** ** _Trigger!Warning: mention of childhood abuse/sexual assault._**

* * *

Ruby and Belle were waiting for Emma for like 15 minutes now and they started getting worried since she was never late for a meeting but always early.

Emma looked at the hour and saw she was running late, but she had to drive slowly on the icy road. Once out of the car she tried her luck and jogged to the entrance. She saw the girls on by the table in the corner.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late…"

Emma smiled gently and unzipped the jacket and took it off. Then came to hug her friends tight. Her eyes closed and she sighed deeply. Ruby and Belle held her tight for a long moment. They were worried when Emma had suddenly rushed out of the house and then David came back, but without her.

"It's good to see you…"

It really was. Out of all people, her parents were the only ones that didn't know, until now. With her girls, she felt so comfortable since the day they met. As soon as they parted, Ruby gave Emma a smirk.

"So you have a girlfriend and never cared to mention it? 'Cause she is that good in bed that she took off your mind to make you believe it was a good idea keep that from us?"

"Sorry," Belle rolled her eyes, "I told her. Otherwise, she said she wouldn't come but I didn't tell her the name." _She wouldn't believe me if I did_ , she finished in her head.

Emma made a face as, God… It would be the first time they would talk about it. Never before she had a girlfriend so there wasn't much to mention. Her brow arched then.

"Oh well... That may be a shock for you, then. And better promise not to scream. I don't want everyone in the cafe to know." Emma gave Ruby a look as at times the girl did things faster than thought about it.

"Fine, fine, Emma, spill it out already!" Ruby held her cheeks, resting her elbow on the table; eyeing the girl.

"I need a hot cocoa first…" Emma rubbed her fingers and then noticed Ruby's grandmother. They smiled in greeting and she knew the woman will get her order. "So um…" Emma sat down on the free spot. "It's someone I had a crush on for almost two and a half years now…" Emma pursed her lips.

Ruby should connect the dots as she often teased her about drooling over their English teacher. It took her a minute to understand about who Emma was talking about.

"HOLYSHIT!" She clapped hands to her mouth, too shocked to keep her promise.

Emma smiled tight-lipped looking at Ruby's reaction, begging in spirit for her not to start to scream about it. A few times the tall girl closed and opened her mouth until she was stable enough to talk in a whisper.

"You are dating _Miss Mills_?"

Emma found herself giggling gently. It was a weird feeling to speak with them about it…

"Apparently she calls her _Regina_ now." Belle smirked a little and lowered her voice even more, "and sometimes even _Regina harder_."

Emma's mouth opened wide at Belle. Belle shrugged smirking as Ruby made a face.

"You said you didn't hear it!" Emma said emotionally but kept her voice down not to drag the attention. "And for the record, I've been calling her _Regina_ for years now," Emma blushed gently.

When they were studying together it was hard to keep it formal after how they met…

"You are sleeping with her, too. Gosh, Ems!" Ruby eyed Emma, shaking her head. "You have sex and don't bother to tell us. I thought we were close. I would have told you."

"No, you didn't!" Belle rolled her eyes. "We heard you lost it to Liam from Killian."

Ruby poked her tongue out at Belle. Emma hid behind hands as she was blushing so hard. Her fists pressed against cheeks trying to hide it.

"You remember the 'girl' I met at the bar before high school?" Emma bit her lip.

"Nah, I don't recall. I was generally too drunk for that," Ruby giggled but Belle nodded as to acknowledge Emma that she indeed remembered.

"Yeah, happened to a girl that always told me to be careful when drunk. But well, you were also the one to teach me to drink." Emma smirked gently and shook her head.

"So what's with her?" The bookworm asked, "I thought she disappeared on you that second night you two met up?"

"Um, yeah… We met again and then something happened. I can't share the details So we didn't have any contact until meeting in the class—"

"So it was Miss Mills all along?" Belle gasped.

"Yeah… It was quite a mess… But eventually, we just began to talk, meet after school. But, you know... she only helped me study. We kept it strictly friendly for two years, no matter how weak I was for her…"

"I knew it!" Ruby chuckled poking her friend's side. "I knew you were so head over heels for her! And you kept denying, but, Jesus, it was so clear. I'll accept she is a piece of art but still… you were always drooling."

"Gosh, girls... It's so weird to talk about it with someone…" Blushing all the time, Emma watched as her friends were all so excited. It was so nice to see… Her friends seemed to be happy for her and God… She loved them they were so honest with her - true friends were like that after all. "She looked like a woman out of the dream, how could I not drool!? That voice and how she moves… And her lips are an absolute art…"

God, she could melt talking about Regina. How many times she could get lost in memories of all the kisses they shared at the bar…

"So, go on! You didn't tell us anything about how things became this way! Studying, daaaah! What an adventure!"

"Just let her speak Rubs!" Belle giggled at Ruby's words, who rolled her eyes.

"I bet it happened this summer. She was _so_ checking you out while you were working at the cafe 'cause, let's admit it, you make the worst latte in the world," Ruby chuckled again as her grandmother brought three cups of cocoa, one with extra cinnamon.

"Regina?" Emma blinked in surprise as it was a total shock for her. She had to get on pause to thank the older lady for the cocoa. As soon as they were alone she said, "You are shitting with me… I was watching her all the time I could, how could I not notice she was looking at me?" Emma was so hella interested about that. "How could you not tell me if it was so clear? Tell me everything…"

"Because she was careful enough to look at you when you were too busy to notice?" Ruby giggled.

"But still - you didn't tell me." Emma narrowed her eyes but with a soft smile. "God if I knew then…"

She had thought Regina was completely uninterested. There were moments… Like that time when Emma got so enchanted, she had to try to kiss her…

"Tell me how she is in bed. Was it your first? My first was awful. Even though Liam kept it slow it hurt so much." Ruby closed her eyes shut, not wanting to remember the feeling. "Do I really need to know the details Rubs?" Belle made a face.

"Not my fault Jeff is not interested in you like that Bells," she shrugged as Belle gave her a deathly glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Rubes..." Emma made a sad face. "But then it got better, hm? And, Belle… Honestly, Jeff is just timid. He doesn't want to show it, though." Emma knew they had a thing for each other. "And Regina… She knew it was my first time and was so caring…" Emma smiled, looking so in love. "It hurt a moment and then… It was wonderful. It was my birthday, ya know..." Emma blushed again and took a sip of cocoa.

"Ems, you are too boring!" Ruby shook her head. "You don't give me any juicy details. Tell me something I really would like to know."

"Let me translate her, Ems," Belle started talking this time. "She wants to know about your sex life with her."

"EXACTLY!" Ruby almost shouted pointing Belle and then took a sip of her cocoa.

"God, guys, we are in public." Emma, again, hid behind the mug. She licked off the cream and rolled her eyes. "Fineee… But, please. I have a hard time, okay? Two days ago we kept her sister awake and today she walked in on us. To it, I met her mother and I haven't been blushing as much ever before. Besides I have never talked about sex before like that. So perhaps it would be better if you asked me questions that are burning you so much. I guess some things are different, right? With a guy, with a woman… I don't know how you guys look at it," Emma shrugged with a smile, curious what answers they wanted to learn.

Ruby started thinking what to ask as Belle jumped in.

"Her sister? Oh God, you kept Zelena Mills awake because you had sex too loud? Why were you too loud anyway?" Belle giggled gently.

" 'Cause we got a chance to... ya know, use some toys. And my girl likes it hard at times. So I understand you, Rubes, that it hurt… Regina was gentle with me with her fingers. With that toy, it was like a first time all over again. I really couldn't walk after…

"Did you do kinky stuff with her?" Ruby chuckled to herself. "Maybe role-playing even though the teacher-student thing is pretty much real," Ruby laughed hard this time. "Did you have an oral? God, I never got Liam to do that…"

"It sounds not good," Belle sighed. "Jesus… you should not just touch there with your mouth."

"Oh, it's really good…" Emma's brow then arched at Belle. "It really is… I did that first to her, during our first time... well, not exactly like fully oral, but… Like, you know... Tongue and fingers…"

It took so much out of Emma to speak so openly, call it by names, but she found it was funny and brought her into a lighter mood.

"Okay, she likes it hard but do you? Do you like it hard?" Ruby raised a brow.

"When I lose myself, yeah… We had it hard like… maybe twice." Twice with four hard climaxes. Yes, it was good… She now looked at it from afar and realized it.

"Jesus, Ems, you are having sex in my head. Get out of my head." Taller brunette waved her hands around her head as if trying to dismiss a dream cloud-like in the cartoons.

"It's not my fault," She began to laugh at Ruby. "You wanted the details." She nudged Ruby's ribs with an elbow.

"What did you use that night in her house, Ems, that got you so worked out that you couldn't walk straight?" Ruby turned to Belle. "I told you she had something in her it wasn't normal to walk like that." She chuckled, earning an eye roll from Belle. "What?" Ruby shrugged.

"Oh god, you saw it? I was trying so hard to walk normally. I hurt as fuck and now you tell me I as well could not try so hard." Emma shook her head and drank more of her cocoa before it would turn cold. "Um, it was a strap-on. You know what that is, right?"

Straight people didn't need that so she didn't know if her friends knew the term. Emma was rather sure they didn't feel the need to dig into lesbian stuff.

"I think I know," Belle said, which shocked Ruby, because, let's be honest, Belle seemed not interested in talks about sex as much. "You know something I don't know about sex?" Ruby made a weird face then shook her head.

Belle rolled her eyes and explained it to Ruby, which put a smirk on her face.

"You used it or did she? Oh God, I have too many questions now. Which position you did it in? Did you like it? Is she experienced? What a question! Just look at her, of course, she is."

Emma watched them with a smirk. She was dying to find out how Belle knew that. If Ruby didn't know that, it was a shock indeed. She would ask her… She wanted to laugh again as her friends had so many questions.

"We both used it. She wanted it from behind and um... She had me on my back. And she wanted me to try being on her but I guess I was too busy with something else–" Emma blushed hard here again. She was too busy kissing those marvelous breasts…"– so she took matters in her hands again. And I think that if I didn't like it I wouldn't be so loud. I wasn't really aware that I was but still… And, God, yeah, Regina knows what she is doing…"

"How can you be busy with something else when you have something in you? Jesus, girl!" Ruby shook her head, taking a sip.

"Well, you didn't see her boobs so you cannot get it," Emma muttered, blushing before drinking the rest of the cocoa. Her eyes turned to Belle then. Her brow arched. "Anyway… Belle, how did you learn what that is?"

"Fanfictions." She murmured, blushing deep red and avoiding each girls' gaze.

She'd never told her what she reads in her free time even though they are hardly sexual most of the time but how a girl can say _no_ to good Bellamione fanfiction?

"Oh my god, Belle! You never mentioned you have lesbian ships! We will have so much to talk about!" Emma got so excited.

"How are you planning to look Zelena Mills in the eye during the classes now?" Ruby laughed changing the subject.

"I'm staying with her in the same house. I manage." Emma chuckled softly. "Zelena is great. Luckily don't tease me as much." Emma began to play with the empty mug.

"She must be a pro, Rubes. Never sensed the tension in the English class even right after she had sex with her. How could you be so normal, Ems? Like wow, she fucked you and took it?!"

"Shhhh, God! Girls, not so loud." The blonde girl giggled. "And it wasn't _'fucking'_ when she _'took it'_ as you say. I love her, you know…" Emma smiled fondly because that was a whole new level in the conversation. "So we made love then..."

"But you _fucked_." Ruby used her forefinger and middle finger to make apostrophes as she said it. "Making love or having sex? Which is better?" Ruby smirked.

"My reply won't satisfy you - whatever you need at the moment," Emma snorted softly. "I cannot prioritize either… Both are so wonderful… Well…"

Ruby had never made love so she was actually genuinely happy for her friend to find that kind of relationship. "I always wondered how it would be to make love. Is it too different?"

Emma sketched her chin, "It is different. It's much more emotional. I had a feeling like.. like we were one and could understand each other without words. It's… like heaven." She was so pink on the face. "Like physically it's not that much different. Well, you are more tender and.. well, I don't know. We always hold hands… It's intimate on a whole new level. And with sex is more about attraction, fun… But when it gets rougher trust is fundamental."

"You know, I might actually have a thing for girls, too, but right now it's only for Jeff." The smart girl blushed a little, hiding behind her mug.

"Oh, do you really?" Emma grinned wide. "Keep watching out yourself girl! Remember you can always come to me to talk." Emma smiled wide and took Belle's hand.

"I like Jeff. And not like a simple crush. I really want to be with him. I want my first with him," Belle blushed again deeply and Ruby smirked.

"So, you are in love with her. Is she in love with you? How can you say if someone is in love with you." Ruby sighed as she just kept thinking about the boy she had a crush on. "I really want sex..." She frowned; she wanted to experience something like Emma did.

"So much…" Emma muttered with a warm smile. "Well… You see it in the eyes, you can feel it's true when they tell you and… You would do so much for one another. We have been through a lot, Regina and I. I think we really love each other so deep. Even Zelena told me…" Emma sighed deeply already missing Regina so deeply… When Ruby kept having this dreamy look, she giggled then. "If you have someone on your mind, go for it, Rubes. And you too, Belle… if you feel it, don't hesitate. If didn't try myself, I wouldn't be with Regina now. It was the best decision I have ever made."

Both girls hummed softly at that, nodding. After a moment of silence, one of a asked,

"Oh, I got one more. Where did you have sex apparently apart from bed?"

"God, outside of bed?"

Ruby wiggled her brows, smirking.

"Like in the shower… Or... I'm not sure if you wanna know that one," Emma bit her lip amused. "You know when Regina went on a sick leave, we had to be apart and before that, we wanted to… 'make some memories'. So we did it on the floor in the living room." Emma looked away from her friends.

"The floor? Really, Ems? It's the very floor we sat while watching Christmas movies! That's why you were so red!" Ruby laughed holding her stomach.

"Shush, Ruby, don't laugh at me. You have no idea how hard it was for the last two months with my parents in the room." Emma shook her head and moved her hand through hair.

Belle made a disgusted face for a second.

"Couldn't you just use the couch or something? Why the floor?" she rolled her eyes downing her almost cold cocoa.

"I don't know why floor." Emam rolled her eyes, "I don't remember. We were talking and then it just happened." Emma raised her hands in a shrug.

"Is she coming back to school? And why did she leave in the first place if she wasn't sick?" Belle asked looking at Emma with worry in her eyes.

"Gosh.. that is the harsh matter. Please, don't ask me for more information than what I will tell ya. 'Kay? Remember when I punched Victor? It was all because of him… Let's leave it at that."

"So she is not coming back to school?" Ruby insisted; the girl didn't know where to leave a subject, as usual.

"No, Rubes." Belle nudged her side glaring at her. "She is not coming back."

"Well…" Emma sighed softly and gently shook her head, "Regina actually made that choice 'cause she didn't want neither come back nor wanted us to hide anymore as well." Emma so hoped Regina would make her dream come true now with the cafe on her own.

"Isn't it sweet as well? But, Rubes, why do you even care? We are graduating in four months anyway. And you can see her around Emma, I believe. She sounded so pissed when I stole Emma just for 15 minutes on the phone. Not sure how our friend made it here," she giggled. "And they were definitely touching each other while she was on phone with me."

"I don't think she was really angry." Emma rolled her eyes then. "She just wanted to sound like that. And, God, Belle… For the record, I tried to quiet her down. Usually, you kiss someone to shut them down, I couldn't 'cause I was talking to you. I had to find some other way, right?" Emma defended herself with amusement. "God… I hope you will able to meet her soon, so casual. She's a whole new person than what she gives out during classes. She's like a cuddle bear. God, I miss her so much already… How I survived a whole two months, I don't know."

"She is a nice person, Ems," Ruby giggled. "I am glad you found someone like her." Ruby patted her back smiling at her.

"I warn you girls… Love is an addiction. I really wish you both luck. Belle is looking at Jeff… And who do you have in mind Rubes? You didn't mention anyone in a long time. Maybe Graham?" Emma wiggles her brows thinking of two wolves…

"I don't have anybody in mind at all." The tall one looked away, blushing. She had always been the active one in the group both romantically and sexually. "Don't look at me like that!" She blushed deeper.

"Ruby Lucas!" Emma has never seen her friend this flushed. N.E.V.E.R. And that was A LOT. "You fall deep girl! I can see it! Spill! Come on."

"Okay, fine! I got an eye on that guy for like two months now. He doesn't know my existence even…" she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Why doesn't he know about you? Girl, I'm sure everyone is looking at you! You are the type of girl that drags guy's and woman's eyes like a diamond. Even when you don't dress up as you do," Emma smiled at her friend wide.

"Hey, we came here to talk about you, not me!" She raised a brow.

"C'mon. Who he is? We will get you two dating!"

"Ems, stop it!" Ruby giggled. "He is in college, okay? I met him here two or three months ago. You don't know him. His name is Will." She shook her head sighing. "We just chat when I help Granny around here and I never took his number. He didn't ask my number either, but Ems, he is so handsome one, so charismatic and I don't know. I like him a lot."

"Ask him, girl. Ask him if he wanted to go out with you," Emma encouraged her friend. "Really. I know it brings lots of insecurities but… I think it's better to always try."

"Fine, if it will make you shut up I will ask him out. Just shut up, Ems. Hope doesn't suit you," Ruby rolled her eyes as Belle giggled.

"Good." Emma giggled and nudged Ruby's side, "Promise me you'll try, okay? Both of you. And Belle, believe me. Jefferson hesitates for the same reasons. Besides, you know he doesn't approach girls too much. But it's so clear he has a thing for you. Like you told me Graham has for me. I saw it and eventually told him I'm gay. But that is a sad story that won't happen to you, I promise."

"You promise Jeff is not gay right?" Belle asked, eyeing Emma with a smile stuck on her lips; they knew Jeff was not gay but the conversation was fun.

"Yeahhh, duhhh. I'd be the first to know 'cause I am just missing a good gay friend in our pack." Emma began to laugh.

Granny called Ruby for help then as the diner started getting crowded for the dinner time. Ruby kissed the girls goodbye and went back to the kitchen to help her grandmother.

"It was so nice talking to you, guys… It's fun to get it all out what I had to hide…"

Emma moved to Belle to cuddle with her for a moment. Belle held her back tightly smiling.

"I missed you, Ems. I am so happy you are happy." Belle smiled wide.

"I will be going soon. Regina… She didn't feel well and I didn't want to leave her for too long."

"Ems, could you give me a ride? Ruby got me here and I swear if you got late for a few more minutes you would just end up seeing one alive friend. She kept asking and asking." Belle shook her head giggling to herself.

"Sure thing, Belle." Emma nodded and chuckled getting up. She took the wallet and placed the bill on the counter. "Thank you for best cocoa ever," Emma said with a smile and then waved to her friend before leaving with Belle.

"I'll just text Regina. " Emma said in the car.

 _'I'll drive Belle home and come back to you baby xxxx'_

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Regina was still sleeping when her phone went off with the text. She moved closer to the body beside her, smiling.

"Emma, you came back?"

Her eyes were still closed but she heard the chuckle and that was not Emma's for sure.

"It's me, baby sister." Zelena moved a hand on her hair kissing her cheek. "She just texted you that she would drop a friend home then be right here."

Regina sighed a little.

"Are you okay, baby sis?"

Regina nodded slowly, saying, "Thank you for being here, Z…"

* * *

"Thanks for everything, Belle," Emma said and hugged her friend once tighter. "See ya later!"

Fifteen minutes later she was back at Mills' mansion. She rang on the door, not wanting to let herself in. Zelena was the one to open.

"Hey… How is she?" Emma asked getting in and taking off the boots and jacket.

"She woke up ten minutes ago or so. She is still lying. Oh, wait, before you go up. What happened? She was all fine but she is like the little girl she was." Zelena sighed and Emma's stomach squeezed again. She looked deep in Emma's eyes. "She is not talking to me. Emma, she always talks to me, do you understand it? I don't know how to help her like this."

"I think." Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. "She had a déjà vu of Victor attacking her... We kissed and I pressed her against the wall…" Emma shook her head. "I need to get to her…"

Emma ran upstairs but before the door, she opened them slowly to see Regina in bed.

Regina curled under blankets trying to keep herself calm. That bastard was behind bars and she was safe here in her mother's house. She didn't hear the door cracking open.

"Hey…" The blonde whispered gently, touching her arm. "I'm back, my love…"

Regina sat up slowly as she heard Emma's voice. She rubbed back of her hands on her eyes.

"Welcome back, love..." she smiled a little, leaning back against the poster, then she patted her side. "Come here and tell me everything. But before you sit, come and give me a kiss. I missed you."

Regina's eyes were red and swollen from crying but a woman acted as if everything was fine. She didn't know how to handle it otherwise.

"But-"

"No, please, let me do this as I know. I am fine, okay?"

Emma got by Regina's side and tried not to let tears into her eyes. It hurt her so much to see her beloved in such pain… They had to do something about it… But she couldn't force Regina to get it out. So she just nodded gently. She leaned to tenderly press their lips together. Her mind was working hard. She tried to find a way to help Regina…

"So um…" Emma cleared her throat as it sounded sore. "They were excited... and happy for me. They asked lots of questions about everything. Like everything…" Emma smiled tight-lipped. She began to massage Regina's scalp. "It was weird but also so nice to talk about it."

Regina leaned her head to Emma as her magical fingers moved on her scalp.

"Everything? Like what?" She laid her head on Emma's lap staring at her closely.

"Like how it all happened... and they wanted to know everything about our sex." Emma shook her head gently.

"I am glad they are happy for you." She let her hand travel through Emma's wrist, slowly stroking the skin with her thumb. "Mm, don't stop whatever you are doing. It drives away the headache."

"'Key…"

Emma was looking at Regina all the time with love in the eyes and pain in the heart. She didn't stop massaging her scalp in smooth circles. Regina was visibly relaxing into it. That was good… The brunette closed her eyes leaving herself to Emma's voice and her talented fingers.

"Would you like to go back to sleep?" she asked, then.

"Oh no, keep talking. I'm not sleeping it just feels so nice like this."

"Alright." With a deep breath, Emma nodded again. "So um… They told me of their crushes as well. And it was really nice."

Regina smiled a bit; yes, they were real teenagers.

"So you had fun, that's good." The brunette opened her eyes for a second to look into deep green eyes. She loved the shine she saw in them.

"Ruby told me that you were checking me out at the cafe this summer."

"I wasn't checking you out!" she whispered, proving Ruby right more than defending herself.

"Yeah, right…" Emma muttered as Regina denied.

It was nice to know that Regina was paying attention to her even outside of school before. Her thumb brushed against Regina's cheek. Emma breathed heavily again and closed eyes for a moment.

"So you had fun, that's good." She opened her eyes for a second to look into deep green eyes. She loved the shine she saw in them.

"Regina… I think you should go to a therapist…"

She couldn't keep seeing Regina being such a mess inside. It wasn't healthy to bury it down. Emma knew it well… The older woman closed her eyes again and when next word came out she sat up.

"I told you, I am fine, Emma." She didn't turn to face her girlfriend.

"Regina…you are not alright. You may try to hide it all you want but I see it... Zelena sees it..." Emma gently moved hand over Regina's back. "Look, I know what it's like to have triggers. At times I got myself into trouble… And some events were destroying me from the inside. They actually were sending me on a therapy by force so I could deal with it. And it's a good thing. It helps. And it can help you. If you don't want to talk to Zelena or me… Please…"

"I told you that I am fine, Emma." Her voice increased a little as she stood up from the bed to put some distance between herself and Emma. "I… I will be downstairs in mother's study."

Regina took her cardigan and shut the door behind her. She went to the study to be alone as much as she liked because after father died, Cora never used the room. She sat on the piano her father used to play on and moved her thin fingers along keys. She started playing something she loved, something her father thought her just to keep her from thinking the things she tried to hide from.

* * *

Emma closed her eyes tight. She felt so powerless. Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to help Regina so much… Wiping away eyes before tears could fall Emma decided to look for Zelena. She gently knocked to the door beside Regina's room as she had a feeling the woman came upstairs. Emma had no idea what to do.. perhaps together they could find a way… Emma heard then beautiful music coming from downstairs…

"Come in..."

Zelena had heard Regina shut the door and almost run downstairs. She sighed knowing just too well all of this drama. She had been through it more than anybody should have. She then saw the worried girl in her door. She sighed closing her eyes for a moment.

"Give her time and let her play. It makes her feel better when she plays. Father taught her that and she deals with everything like that." Zelena shrugged, standing up. "I know you are worried and believe me, I am, too. But you know how I got her into rehab. She won't go to and psychologist or therapist willingly. I would hate to see her blame you for months."

Emma found herself going to a chair to sit down. It was just taking all her strength away - the worry.

"How can I give her time if that's eating her out from the inside? She told me a long time ago about her addiction. And she told me about other things she had gone through…" Emma's eyes then filled with tears without control. "And then this happened! How strong one person can be?" Emma hid her face in both hands. "It can drive her crazy soon enough… and I cannot help her… and I don't know what may bring any bad memories all over again…" Emma's voice was cracking.

"Emma, she's been there before," Zelena whispered.

The redhead was pretty sure her sister didn't tell her about the things she went through with blonde's step-grandpa. Emma froze like a stone when Zelena whispered that. What did she mean that Regina has been there before? She almost couldn't hear anything that Zelena was later saying. It was burning holes in her. Zelena put a hand to her back, looking down.

"She is a stubborn woman. She had always been and this is how I know she can do it. Just give her some time to figure out. The last thing she needs is to pick a fight with you and believe me, she is great at turning the topics around." Zelena sighed. "You wouldn't want to be on her bad side..."

"What do you mean? What do you mean she has been there before?" Emma asked as Zelena barely finished the last sentence.

She was so scared of what she might hear but she needed to know now. Did someone try to hurt her like that already? Emma didn't even want to think that something more than that occurred.

Zelena looked at Emma and saw her pale face.

"She was… Twelve or something like that, maybe ten even. I don't recall. We lived more in the town center, near Blanchards and Frenchs, I think. Mr. Blanchard, God, that little piece of shit did something. He broke her somehow. We don't know what, she never told anyone but she wanted to move out as far as possible immediately. They even had a young daughter. I don't recall her name she was between 'Gina and me, I think. He was a monster," Zelena shook her head, sighing. "Please, don't tell her that I told you. She wouldn't tell you because you are adopted by his daughter. Please, keep it to yourself, Emma."

Emma covered mouth with a hand as tears just began to stream down her cheeks. She felt thousands of stabs in her heart. No, this couldn't have happened… It didn't even matter that it was her adoptive mother's father… Just… Regina was hurt… It could have been an attempt like this time, but… Emma felt it wasn't… She saw that man in the photos… And little Regina had to be just a little, fragile girl… Emma just broke then, hand tried to muffle sounds of sobbing. She loved Regina so much and couldn't understand how all those bad things could happen to her… Why? Why the world was such a cruel place?

Zelena knelt by Emma then pulled her in a tight hug, then.

"Shhhhh, it passed. She healed and she will heal again. She is a strong woman. She is a stubborn woman. You need to be strong with her Emma. She needs you to be as strong as she is." Zelena slowly caressed her blonde hair, closing her eyes. "She knows what she is doing. Let her heal the way she knows best…"

Emma couldn't form any words, just let Zelena embrace her tight as she began to shake with sobs. How could she just take it in? And how could Regina just heal? It had to leave scars… Deep scars. Like that one upon Regina's lip, just invisible for other's eyes. Emma began to see them… More and more of them. Regina was so strong, yes… She hasn't known anyone stronger. But she didn't have to go through it all alone.

"I just want…t-to help her. I – don't want her–to go through this alone…"

If things weren't becoming too much or her, Regina would never fall into addiction. It was serious…

"You can't help her like this, Emma. She needs you to be normal, okay? Now, wipe your tears away and wash your face. She stopped playing so it means she is ready to face people around her. If you break, she will break. Listen to me, stop crying." She held her chin up staring in her eyes. "Be the strong woman she deserves."

Emma's eyes were burning from salty tears when she looked up and met Zelena's eyes. Maybe Regina deserved so much better than her? Emma didn't feel like she could do good… but she was going to try. Try her hardest… Emma tried to dry up her cheeks.

"What if it won't go away, though..? What are we going to do?" Emma whispered.

She hoped Zelena was right and Regina will manage… But she had to think of every possibility...

"We will figure something out, okay? I won't let my sister feel miserable after that bastard," Zelena said determinedly. "She is my baby sister. I will protect her at all costs. Okay, go wash up and go to her. Act like everything is normal. Make everything normal. She needs normality."

Emma nodded trying to get a grip... She had to do this for Regina.

"Thank you…" she whispered before getting up to go to the bathroom.

She washed face and eyes with cold water, taking time to calm down. It wasn't easy after what she had learned. How she was supposed to act..? How will she knew she won't hurt Regina again? All her insecurities came back. She was scared now of taking things to bed… But Regina couldn't keep guiding her forever.

* * *

Regina left the room she was hiding in and went to the kitchen to have some sweets or chocolate. She had a weak spot for sweet things. She grabbed one candy bar nibbling on it leaned against the counter as she saw Emma.

"Hey..." She whispered as if she wasn't the one shut a door against her half an hour or less ago.

"Hey," Emma said softly, coming to her and trying to smile gently. "It's beautiful… What you have been playing. You never mentioned you can play the piano." Emma pointed out.

Standing in front of her Emma reached to caress her cheek lovingly how she often liked to do. Regina smiled leaning her head to Emma's hand. Emma began to caress Regina's cheekbone, then. Her other hand softly rested over Regina's waist as she listened.

"Father taught me. He loved music and I actually have talent in drawing but still, he taught me and it helps a lot to clear my mind. And it got me money when I was without a coin in Europe." Regina giggled. "I am so grateful for it to him. He always saw the future you may say."

She bit her candy bar again looking into Emma's eyes. She could see something was wrong but it was nice at the moment even though they were both acting. The blonde couldn't help but smile softly as Regina seemed to be more relaxed when speaking of her father. Emma wished she could have met him…

"He had to be a wonderful father. If you feel like playing some more I'd love to listen… You know I have a weakness for classical music." It seemed like it would do good to both of them…

"For the record, I don't play only classical music. I have some rock covers with piano, too. How I wish I knew how to play violin or cello." She closed her eyes at the feeling Emma's hand gave her. It was smooth. "I can play for you sometime, yes..."

"Then I'm even more interested. I'd really love to hear it. You are one big artistic soul." Emma leaned to softly kiss Regina's forehead, never moving the hand away. "Can I have a bite?" Emma asked then and brushed hair behind Regina's ears.

Regina shook her head from Emma's hand and slowly rubbed the candy in her lips and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. She smiled onto the kiss as a hum came out of Emma's throat. That woman was something… Emma moved tongue over her bottom lip.

"Never ask a girl to share her candy bar." She winked as she took a bite from it; her lips were inches away from Emma's as she chew on her bite.

"That… Is even better than candy itself." Emma muttered opening eyes again. "Are you trying to get me to kiss you again?" Her brow arched as Regina clearly tried to tease her. God, it was so hard for Emma to be in between.

"Maybe?" Regina whispered playfully then she found herself leaning in without noticing.

Her lips parted slowly to take her lower lip in between. Her hand rested on Emma's waist. Perhaps it was good Emma was so weak for Regina… She could be easier pulled into this… pretending everything was okay. She kept repeating Zelena's words in her head. She had to be strong and offer Regina normality.

"I'm sorry I left like that."

"I understand…" Emma whispered before Regina kissed her again.

Regina licked her lips again before sliding her tongue between Emma's parted lips. She hummed smiling as her tongue travelled along her teeth and moved against the other tongue. Emma's fingers moved into Regina's hair as they kissed so deep. Her other hand was on Regina's back.

"I missed you while being with girls..." Emma muttered when they parted for air.

Regina smiled a bit more hearing those words.

"Yea?"

She rested her forehead against Emma's. Her eyelids hid her big brown irises as she kept staring at Emma's lips.

"Yes… very."

Emma closed her eyes when their foreheads pressed together. She was breathing deeply. Both hands now rested over Regina's waist.

"We are fine, right, babygirl?"

Regina slowly held her gaze up to green eyes. They were red and she knew why. She knew why exactly made Emma cry and ignored to mention it.

"We are fine, my love…" Emma promised, looking deeply into those beautiful orbs.

"Yea?"

Regina closed the distance to kiss her one more time tenderly. Emma melted into the kiss and then pulled Regina in a big embrace. Her nose brushed against her neck.

"How about we cook dinner together? I want you close to me. I really miss you every second we are apart. You do this to me, woman…"

"Mm, dinner. It sounds good." Regina smiled wider. "But I don't know if 'Lena would let us in her kitchen like that at all, after all we are not at all stable, babygirl."

"Well, I wouldn't say no if she wanted to make the dinner."

Regina played with long locks tingling them between her fingers, making Emma hum softly. She liked having Emma close like this. Even with the hesitation, they headed to the kitchen.

"Hmm… it's nice…"

Emma's own hands began to move up and down Regina's waist then. The brunette saw Zelena on the door, then, watching them and she smiled towards her.

"Babygirl…" she moved in her arms, giggling. "You are tickling me now…" she wiggled in her arms.

"Oh yeah? You got so sensitive now?" Emma asked with a gentle smile and now on purpose began to tickle her girlfriend. Hearing her giggle was so wonderful… When Regina began to wiggle in her arms so hard she stopped, just pulling her close, lips gently pressed against her neck. "Come on." Emma still wasn't aware of Zelena's presence.

"Just get out of my kitchen before you spread your germs everywhere," Zelena chuckled, entering the kitchen. It was nice to see Regina working hard to be normal even though she could see right through her. "Go go go go…" she dismissed them out as if she was shooing the chickens.

Emma turned around and softly smiled at Zelena before taking Regina in the arms. Regina giggled more as Zelena shooed them out.

"Okay, babygirl, take me to the piano."

"Alright, my love."

Regina held tightly to her neck still giggling as Emma carried her to the very room. The blonde opened the door and closed them with the back.

"Woah… It's a beautiful piano." Emma carefully placed Regina on the seat and then took a place beside her. "You think you could teach me? I think I only managed to play some _'Für Elise'_ at school."

"I like that one… care to play for me beforehand, love?" Regina giggled staring at Emma.

God, this girl was beautiful and sharing something she loved with Emma gave her much more joy than it would if she was alone.

"I haven't played in years… Please go first." Emma smiled with a gentle smile, enjoying the spark of joy in Regina's eyes.

"Fine fine, gimme a kiss, then."

Regina pulled her from her chin and kissed her tenderly. Emma happily leaned for a gentle kiss and then moved an arm around Regina's waist. The other woman smiled, turning back to piano. Her fingers slowly started sliding on the keys playing _'My Immortal'_ for a starter and she sang under her breathe.

 _God, that song…_ Something really hit Emma on the inside. So much that she didn't even notice when her eyes were on tears. This song was just so emotional. Emma not often dared to sing –childhood insecurities, although more mature part of her could tell other kids were just jealous– but when the chorus came she began to sing along with Regina's angelic voice:

" _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

 _And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

 _But you still have all of me…"_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **TriggerWarning: threats of an assault.**

* * *

Regina smiled to herself as she played. Those arms around her gave her real safe place in the middle of this cruel world. They sang together and she never felt much safer or happier in the world. Tears came to her eyes but she blinked them away not wanting to cry in front Emma as it would worry her so much. She didn't want to worry her at the slightest even if that meant closing her emotions more.

Emma hadn't heard this song for a while, but it always brought strong emotions inside of her… the music was so beautiful and words heartbreaking. But those tears were followed with warmth. It brought them together - passion for art and music. They had a lot in common and Emma couldn't be happier sharing it all with the one she loved. Regina made her feel more confident as well.

Regina leaned her head close to Emma as she played the solo part in the song. Emma's eyes closed when Regina leaned into her and soon blushed at the compliment.

"You have a voice stolen from paradise, babygirl."

"As do you," Emma whispered, still very emotional. Her lips placed a gentle kiss on Regina's cheek. "You have a true talent. You play so beautifully…. I could lose myself in it..."

"Thank you." Regina blushed slightly. "I haven't played in a while now… I think I need one in my apartment so I don't need to come here to play when I move back to the city."

"Yes, it would be wonderful if you had such opportunity."

Emma truly would just sit and listen to Regina playing for hours. Watch her so focused. Her slender fingers moving skillfully over the keys. The brunette forced Emma's head to turn to her and wiped away her tears before kissing her deeply. Emma's eyes closed kissing Regina back, feeling everything in her heart tossing and turning.

"I love you so much…"

"I love you more." Emma kissed Regina again but on the cheek.

Regina smiled and turned back to the piano starting to play ' _just give me a reason_ '.

"Come on... let's sing along."

Emma really enjoyed it and Regina seemed to play all the songs she really liked. Her hand softly moved over Regina's back. Her chin rested over her shoulder. Regina smiled at the weight on her shoulder as they sang together. She didn't even look at the keys as she played the song, she didn't need to at all.

The brunette turned her head to her girlfriend, smiling at her. Emma looked into Regina's eyes when her head turned towards her. She smiled because, god… how Regina's fingers could still move like that when she was focused on her. Those dark orbs were taking her breath away.

"You look so beautiful, you know that? You are my everything, Emma," Regina whispered as if some other person was playing and she didn't want to disturb the silence in the room.

The older woman's fingers stopped as the song ended then she moved them on the little strands falling to Emma's face. She moved them behind her ear.

"Thank you for being here, Emma. I know I am hard to handle sometimes but I need you to be here. I need you to be my anchor when I lose my way. I am so lucky to have you and I intend to keep you by my side for eternity. Please, never ever give up on me."

Emma's fingers softly moved in circles over Regina's back. She was scared of saying anything as if her words could destroy the moment… Regina was opening up to her and it meant the world to Emma. She tried not to get in tears again and blinked before they would appear.

"I will never give up on you, Regina… Never. You mean everything to me. I'd do anything for you, for your happiness…" Emma whispered and moved the hand to her cheek. Their faces were so close, but enough to look into each other's eyes. "But, please… Can you do something for me? Take care of yourself as well. Okay?" Emma whispered, her thumb moved gently over Regina's scar. "I will be there by your side. I will never leave you. I love you so much… You have no idea how much."

Regina cupped her cheeks and pulled Emma in to kiss her deeply as soon as she stopped talking. Their kisses were filled with so many emotions. Feelings most of all. Yes, she will never give up on this woman. She was her everything… Absolutely everything… Emma's arms moved around Regina's waist, pulling her so close in the arms as they were kissing deeply. Emma got so lost in it, the feelings Regina poured into it. Her lips were already swollen but she didn't mind. Her hands moved underneath the shirt to feel Regina's skin. When being emotional she always searched for being close to Regina in every possible way.

Regina closed her eyes slowly as they kissed. Her fingers moved down to her neck just before her lips followed her fingers. She slowly and softly moved along her jawline murmuring 'I love you' with each kiss on the soft skin. Her fingers moved further down to her shoulders caressing down suckling on her skin. She wanted Emma but not just wanted her but she wanted to feel her, make love with her, she wanted to lose herself within the feel of her girlfriend.

They made love before, but this… this hold something much deeper than they have ever experienced. Emma wanted to show Regina- Not just show… She wanted to truly connect with her so they were one. One mind, heart, and body. Her breath gone short as she already forgot about the whole dear world. She leaned to move her own lips over Regina's shoulder and neck. How she knew, she didn't know, but she took Regina in the arms and went straight to the couch.

"My love… You are my everything…" Emma whispered after lying down, letting Regina be on top of her.

Their lips met again as Emma began to slowly unbutton Regina's shirt, wanting to soon melt against Regina's skin. Regina bent down on Emma pulling her shirt to her head as soon as her shirt was open enough so it fell from her shoulders to elbows. Emma helped Regina her rid of the shirts. She didn't really know what her hands were doing. She was so lost in the feelings, in the aura surrounding them. Nothing but the woman in her arms mattered at this moment.

Regina's short dark hair curtained Emma's face as their lips met again and again. Her fingers moved smoothly on her ribs. Regina started undoing her own jeans, then Emma's with fast moves. She wanted no time wasted. She desired Emma with new found feelings. She needed to feel her as she needed oxygen. The blonde's hands pushed down Regina's pants right with her underwear, hips lifted so the woman could get rid of hers.

"I need you… I need you so much."

Words left full lips, but not meaning only physical contact but also emotional support and love. She needed Emma in every possible way because she was becoming so addictive to her.

"I'm here… I'm here, my love," Emma whispered, reading the meaning behind those words.

She was there to love her, to support her… Their hot breaths melted together and last two pieces of clothing fell on the floor. Emma found herself sitting up with Regina, hands moving over her ribs and back as lips melted again. If anyone was about to knock, walk in or even scream - Emma probably wouldn't even notice. Legs tangled together then and bodies pressed into one like two missing puzzles. Emma could breathe then… The peace in her heart.

Regina placed herself right on her thigh. Their chest pressed tightly together. Regina held her neck before pressing her lips to everywhere available on Emma's face. Her knee right between Emma's legs pressed to her core. She was feeling different with every single little touch on her skin. It was not normal burning from desire but the longing for lack of connection she had with the world after that boy attacking her. Blonde hair tickled back of her hands as their breathing got harder with rocking hips against each other. She didn't even moan, just let out sighs.

Emma began to kiss Regina jaw and neck, caressing her skin so tenderly whenever she could reach. Their chests were moving together with each deep breath they took. All the feelings were intense, almost hard to take. Emma didn't even know if that was her or Regina. Like when you enter the room and just feel the tension. Could she feel Regina like that? Were they really one at the moment? It was almost detaching her from the body. It just moved against Regina in the same steady rhythm. Lips moved over collarbones, shoulders, neck and face… Her arms were also like a shield. Regina was strong, yes… But two people, two loving each other, were even stronger and they could face everything.

Regina closed her eyes moving her hips faster. Her breathing got harder as she was closing up to orgasm.

"I love you.." she muttered under her unsteady breathe. Her hands grasped onto her shoulder to stay up and move more. "I love you.." she tilted her head back taking few deep breaths before her breathing stopped altogether with the pleasure rushing in her veins. "I…" her movement slowed down even though it was still hard on Emma's flesh. It was not an orgasm she was having. Not any ordinary one at least. People say there are different types of orgasms. Such as musical orgasm, a music taking you so high you actually have pleasure. And at that moment Regina didn't only have a physical orgasm. She had one emotional orgasm her first dare say. "…love you."

Emma couldn't even find her voice to say anything anymore. Say those wonderful words back. But she was exploding with this feeling. It was so strong... so strong. People mostly mention love and hate. But Emma figured it was love and fear. It was scary to love someone so much. She couldn't imagine losing Regina. It had to be forever… She was never going to leave her beloved by her own choice. She gasped hard as it then hit her even stronger than before. Unlike anything she has experienced. Her forehead pressed against Regina's, trying to wrap her head around what just happened…

"I love you, too…" Emma managed to whisper, her hand resting over Regina's heart as they breathed the same air; her arms moved now in more of the embrace.

Emma slowly laid down, not ready to yet leave the realm they created to together. There was no danger but safety… Home. Regina laid on top of her lover, resting her head against her chest, breathing heavily. How lucky she was to have someone like Emma in her life? For her entire life, she looked for someone to love her half as much as Emma did but now Emma gave her everything she had ever wanted, she had ever needed. How could she manage to mean all those feelings with three simple words? ' _I love you_ ' seemed too ordinary now comparing to the things she was feeling.

Her eyes remained closed and hands moved over arm olive skin so tenderly. It's well-known fact that if a human is disabled of one of the senses, like sight, other four got even stronger than before. That's how she felt. Emma's fingers were her eyes. She felt the slightest curve, the skin was so soft and warm. Regina's scent was all she smelled and it made her feel so quiet. Their breaths found a common rhythm.

"Marry me. Not now, not in close future but marry me…" Regina whispered, holding Emma close in her arms listening to her heart fasten.

Did Regina really say that..? Before she knew it a happy tear rolled down her temple.

"I'd love nothing more…" Emma whispered.

Regina held her head up and leaned her chin to her chest staring at Emma with a huge smile on her lips.

"Yea?"

"Yea..." Emma smiled more and cupped her cheek as Regina crawled up on her just enough to kiss her lips tenderly.

"I know you are so young and all but, you feel like carrying part of my soul. I will wait until the day you graduate from college."

"God, Regina… I want to be by your side 'till the last days. I want to see you in a beautiful white dress. Every day keep the promises. Start a family with you… I want it all. Just with you."

Emma's voice, although as a whisper, was shaky from emotions and feeling that were so deep and high. The brunette slowly caressed her cheek, smiling to herself.

"Come here," she kissed her again.

"Don't be surprised if I happen to be reckless and propose to you in two years."

Emma grinned gently because it really sounded like something she could do. It would be a whole 5 years… For a young girl 5 years seemed to be like forever. Such decisions were serious and full of thinking either it was right or not. Maybe Emma was too emotional, maybe not. But she really felt like Regina was the one… forever.

"I can fall asleep here, it's so peaceful like this. But I actually prefer my sister not seeing as naked and cuddled again..." Regina slowly sat up, taking her shirt from the ground. "You lay there and I will play some more?"

"'kay..." Emma couldn't not agree to it although she would gladly keep Regina in her arms.

Regina sighed deeply. She was conflicted inside but Emma didn't need to know. Opening up was one thing and opening up this soon this fast was another thing. She didn't want to lose Emma and she felt she needed to open up otherwise she would leave. So she poured everything possible just ending up in a place she was more trapped. She was not sure of the decisions she made anymore but Emma... she was sure about Emma. She wanted her life to be with her and her only she was sure about it. Then what was the problem? Even though her face hid it all perfectly she was having a storm inside ready to explode anytime.

Regina stood up and pulled her panties back on as she half buttoned her shirt. She walked to the piano and banished all those thoughts and memories to the back of her consciousness.

The blonde reached to at least put on panties and t-shirt as well. Suddenly, so many questions began to trouble her mind. She felt uneasy about something that didn't want to let go… Soon enough she understood that feeling from earlier returned. Regina made her stop… And alone she began to walk, dragging heavy rock behind. When standing in the spot, she didn't feel its weight. Some part of her wanted to talk to Regina but… Differently. She wanted to understand. It wasn't about digging up bad memories, no. It was just… getting to know Regina even more. She was scared to approach, though. Her eyes closed feeling that rough feeling in the gut. Soon music began to relax her a bit. She leaned against the arm and opened eyes to watch her beloved play beautifully.

Regina's fingers started sliding on the keys, playing classical music this time, of course, Beethoven because she loved the heavily romantic melody he had composed. She closed her eyes and let herself feel the music. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks. She was glad that Emma was too far to notice them. Her head started moving with the rhythm of the music.

Emma leaned against the forearm, watching the brunette. It looked quite like a dreamland and she allowed herself to get lost in it. Time stopped and she didn't know how long it passed before she found herself by Regina's side once again. In a moment of silence, Emma dared to place fingers over the keys and be the one to play this time. It was like riding a bike. She only wished she had continued to play in the past... But it was never too late to re-learn, right? Regina listened to Emma playing peacefully. She indeed played well, not perfectly but well enough for not practicing for years.

Finishing, Emma took a deep breath and her eyes only after a second moved to Regina. She noticed dried trails of tears from long before. But she only leaned to kiss woman's cheek. Arms moved around her and face buried in her neck. Why? Why was Regina so scared to speak? Why didn't she feel like she could just get it out in her safe place? She didn't dare to break the spell with any words, though.

Regina let Emma move closer and hold her. It was peaceful when it was silent or even with the sound of the piano in the background. It was as if they had an agreement not to talk, not to mention anything at all. They were out of space, in a safe place... still, she didn't feel comfortable at all. It was becoming too much for her bit by bit but if Emma wanted, needed it, she would push her own buttons to her limits.

"Babygirl… are you okay?" she whispered after ten or maybe fifteen minutes of holding her close to her chest. Her hands moved up and down on her back as she waited for Emma to have as much time as she needed.

Emma swallowed when Regina's voice broke the silence. No… She wasn't okay… She was troubled as she could see Regina was at war with her emotions still. But she had to listen to Zelena and try to act normal, even though feeling shaky inside.

"Yeah…" she whispered simply in answer against Regina's neck.

Emma didn't like it at all. It seemed so hard to just pretend everything was okay. But she knew she loved Regina and that she would fight for her no matter what.

"You played so beautifully."

Emma tried to smile at the compliment but it was hard to step out of the worries that troubled her mind.

Regina moved a hand to brush away golden lock on her face as she looked deep in her eyes. She slowly moved from her arms, then stood up to pull her jeans back on.

"I'll just check if 'Lena needs anything."

"'Kay…" Emma whispered.

Regina pecked Emma's lips and left the room. and. Emma watched her go before rubbing eyes with two fingers. She was going to give Regina space now. But she had to keep herself busy as well. Emma put all the clothes on and chose to practice a little.

* * *

Walking to kitchen Regina tried hard not to think but she couldn't. All the things she said and Emma said kept repeating in her head.

"Zee, need help?" her voice came out almost begging. She needed to do something to busy her mind.

Zelena looked up and could see so much written over Regina's face.

"I could always use the help of my little sister. Care to do the salad? I already washed the vegetables."

The red-head had listened to them playing and now wondered if they talked about anything.

Regina nodded thankfully at her sister and took the vegetables and cutting plate with knives. She started chopping the lettuce slowly, her gaze not even on her hands as she chopped.

"I asked her to marry me." Zelena was adding spices into the sauce when she looked at Regina, wide eyes. "I mean not sometime soon but I want her to marry me someday," Regina placed the sliced lettuce in the bowl then turned to her sister.

Zelena didn't say anything at first. She was glad they weren't rushing it, though. It would be way too early for that step, no matter how crazy for each other they may feel.

"I know I love her but it feels like I am going to lose her if I don't open up. But I can't... I don't want to." Regina sighed. "What I am doing Zee?"

"Why?" Zelena turned off the stove and turned to her sister. Her lips pursed. "You trust her, don't you? She wants to get to know you and help you. I understand you may want to deal with it alone but it's sometimes good to let others in. And she really cares about you. Want to know every piece of you, I can see that."

Regina sighed and cut her finger while slicing tomatoes. "Shit!"

"What– god, 'Gina... put your finger underwater, I'll get the first aid kit." Zelena quickly rushed to the bathroom.

Regina rushed to the sink, putting her hand underwater. Red liquid dropped to the marble counter as she passed by. It didn't hurt, though. She was just reacted to blood, nothing else. When Zelena came back with first aid kit she murmured, "I am fine, it's just a little cut."

"We still need to get you a dressing until it stops bleeding, sis," Zelena said opening the kit.

The older sister took the gauze to dry from water the bleeding finger. She got some hydrogen peroxide on it before putting a dressing. Emma came to Regina in meanwhile as Zelena was taking care of it.

"You cut yourself?" Emma asked worried but it didn't seem to be big nor deep. Although drops of blood were quick to cover white dressing.

"I told you, it's fineee. It doesn't even hurt." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma and Zelena. She felt like she was being protected and it made her feel insecure. She was not a fragile doll they needed to keep secure. She was a strong woman. "Zee, okay, enough." She pulled her hand, too overwhelmed by the attention on her.

"I can finish up chopping." Emma offered, looking at the red-head, her hand softly moved over small of Regina's back.

"Yeah, go ahead, I am done helping."

Regina rushed out of the kitchen and grabbed her coat, shutting the outer door behind herself. Maybe cold would make her feel something again because insecurity, feeling insecure made her feel like choking. She was choking from the attention she received.

* * *

Emma closed her eyes when Regina rushed out of the kitchen. She almost jumped when the door got shut. Her stomach squeezed so tight. She began to feel guilty. Perhaps she was just a kid that didn't know much of life and people... She felt like constantly doing something wrong. Without a word she turned around to the board and began to cut the tomatoes. She stopped then for a moment, closing eyes tight.

"I don't know what to do, Zelena..." Emma whispered, swallowing. "I try to act normal but she keeps moving further and further away and I– I'm worried."

"Give her some time to understand. She never let anyone in, Emma. For almost thirty years she never let anyone in. You can't expect her to let you in and not feel troubled about it. She wants to, but at the same time she doesn't want it at all." Zelena tried to smile at her. "She had gone through a lot..." Zelena looked out of the window just to see Regina lying on the snow in the front yard. "She needs to learn how to open herself. Be patient. She is really trying."

"Will she?"

Emma had more and more fear inside of her. She could see it that Regina tried to make a step forward, but instead moved three steps backward.

"I don't know. I really don't."

"But... even when I'm not saying anything it seems like I'm doing everything wrong. Should I put some distance between us? I– I just don't know what to expect. I don't want to make things go wrong. I care about her so damn much…" Emma just felt so lost. "I wouldn't ever hurt her on purpose…"

"Maybe she needs some space. Maybe she needs to miss you a little so she gets how wrong she is acting." Zelena suggested.

Emma nodded softly and turned around to continue cutting vegetables. It was going to be hard as Emma was a clingy person with those she loved.

"Did you talk about anything besides singing in the study? I hardly kept myself out when I heard nothing for twenty minutes. I thought she killed you but then she started playing again."

Emma found herself blushing softly again, but she hid it from Zelena with her long hair.

"Yeah… A little bit. She spoke of her feelings but I guess it took a lot out of her because then she pulled away," Emma said, adding chopped pieces into the bowl. "Perhaps I should see at least with my father and see how it goes… It isn't really right for me to stay here…" Emma didn't think it was good at this very moment.

"Don't get me wrong, I am not kicking you out or something, you are always welcomed. But if Regina needs space right now, being around her would do no good."

"I know…"

Emma nodded in understanding, but still had those doubts. After all, they have been apart for two months already… She didn't want to have dark thoughts but this fear was just overpowering her… Fear of losing Regina. She knew nothing of relationships. How could she be a good girlfriend or wife in the future? God, how she would love to reach that point with Regina… Emma told herself, though, to give it some time and be patient as promised. Because it was worth it.

Zelena again looked outside and Regina was still lying at the same spot.

"I'll get her inside before she gets herself sick."

Regina was lying in the snow with closed her eyes. It wet her pants and coat, her bare hands slowly turning red buried deep in snow. She didn't felt numbing pain on her fingertips. She just kept lying there until Zelena pulled her out of her mind.

"Okay, I'm coming inside… fine I'll make sure I bring no snow inside. I am not a child Zee. Jesus!"

Emma heard the raised voices what got her even more worried. She saw Zelena going upstairs instead of to the kitchen and Emma looked through the window to see the brunette get up from the snow. Her legs just took her to the door. She could see red cheeks and hands, wet clothes.

"God… Why are you repeating me mistakes, silly…" Emma whispered closing the door after the woman.

The girl wanted to take care of her but at this moment feared for being too pushy when Regina was so emotional. Regina sighed.

"I am fine, Emma. I am not an idiot, I know what I am doing," she sighed again, staring blankly at Emma. "Look, I just… I want to be alone a little, okay? I can't do _this_ -" Regina moved her hand between them "-right now. I just can't. Give me some time."

Emma gently pursed her lips and nodded before looking down at her feet. Regina bit on her purple lower lip. Then she stepped closer to Emma. She held her face close and kissed her lips softly. Emma tried to memorise the feeling of those soft lips because she didn't know when she will feel them again.

"I am sorry, babygirl. I must look like a bipolar and, God knows, maybe I am," she chuckled hysterically. She was slightly trembling from cold but she wasn't feeling it at all. "I'll go take shower before Lena kills me."

"Zelena went to prepare you a bath already, most likely," Emma said as the other woman began to head upstairs. "Regina–" she called to make Regina stop for a moment more. She was going to leave now… It was when Emma made the decision. "Take all the time you need. I'll wait..."

Emma stepped those few steps and one last time captured Regina's lips, it was longer but also very soft. Regina's lips curled upwards as two warm lips pressed themselves on her ice-cold lips.

With no further words, they just went upstairs and when Regina disappeared in bathroom Emma got her backpack and packed her things. She hesitated to leave the bedroom and turned to just leave three important words on a piece of paper that she left on the bed. She saw Zelena back downstairs. After getting dressed she smiled gently at her.

"Thank you for everything."

* * *

When water started getting cold Regina wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. She saw her bedroom all empty. Even though she knew Emma was leaving, her heart sank. She then noticed the note on her bed which made her sunk heart swell.

"I love you, too," she muttered to herself and got a phone to text her.

 _Are you home? I got your note. I love you, too._

Regina put the note in her drawer between her panties and bras and started dressing up. She now could feel how cold she had gotten out in the snow. She put on fluffy socks as well as fluffy pajamas. She was lying in her bed as her phone buzzed. She smiled at the text.

 _No… Maybe I'll stay with one of the girls. Have a good night, Regina. Xx_

* * *

 _Let me know when you got your little head under the roof, Emma. Goodnight xx._

Emma had decided to drive home. But when she parked in front of the yard she couldn't bring herself to get out of the vehicle. The wound was still so fresh. She couldn't bring herself to get out and face them…

It was getting dark now. Emma put the phone away and closed eyes to calm the hurricane inside of her. Had she ever felt everything so strong? Emma started the car and drove away. The truth was she didn't want to trouble anyone anymore ...but Regina didn't need to know that.

Emma kept driving for some time. In a way, it was relaxing her. She stayed over the edges of the town where there wasn't a lot of cars or people. She ended up in Boston at some point, parked by some apartment blocks. She got so tired from all the emotions. At least she had a car, unlike in the past. For some time it will be her roof. Lying on the back seats she found herself breaking down again. Arms wrapped around her waist as she began to shake in sobs. It was about her family, though… She felt so good with them she actually thought she won't ever find herself in this position again. But here she was. She remembered then Regina replied earlier. Still in tears, she just wrote,

 _I'll be alright._

Emma just kept sobbing quietly until falling asleep soon enough. Although she could not recall any dreams her sleep wasn't calm and she found herself waking up very often. Perhaps it was old fears coming back… City's streets were a dangerous place. Yet at the same time easiest to hide. That's why she came here. The night got bitterly cold but luckily Emma always kept a blanket. Under it, she could easily get warm with her breath and fall asleep again. She prefers not to think of upcoming days. They weren't going to be easy at all.

* * *

Having finished eating, Regina went directly to her room. She had a bad feeling inside of her. She felt guilty for asking Emma to leave. even though she needed to be alone for the time being. She waited for Emma's text which didn't come for half an hour. She when she finally got it and read it, something squeezed her heart.

 _I love you, babygirl 3_

She texted and waited for a long time for a reply ending up asleep curled on her bed, never receiving any reply.

Regina woke up and found she got no text back from Emma. She frowned, unsure if she should text good morning or not. She decided against it and went to the bathroom. Zelena must have put the blanket on her while she was sleeping. Regina slowly washed her face up with warm water and went downstairs. No one was up yet so she started cooking in the house after a very very long time.

* * *

Emma woke up and found the windows all covered in snow. She sat up and rubbed aching eyes from last night's crying. She sat and took a few deep breaths. Yes.. it wasn't that bad. She had savings on the card and wouldn't have to worry for some time. She really needed to buy some things. Maybe she could refresh a bit in some cafe after breakfast. What she will do now, she didn't know. But doing anything was a start. She took the phone and saw Regina's text. She had to fall asleep before seeing it. Some guilt appeared as no reply could worry Regina.

 _Love ya too babe._

Emma replied and got out of the car. There has to be some shop and cafe in the area…

 _You scared me little, Swan. Fallen asleep?_

 _Who are you with? And why are you awake this early in the morning?_

Walking downtown Emma read the texts. She didn't even look at the hour.. And god.. why Regina had to ask that.. she didn't want to lie. But if she told the truth Regina could start to panic and that she couldn't allow this to happen.

 _Yes. Sorry about that. I got a roof on my own, don't worry. Idk, just woke up like this, just like u, it seems. Slept well? I'm gonna eat breakfast now._

She tried to drag Regina's attention from more questions. She stepped into the store and bought some things and food she might need.

* * *

Regina looked at the text and read it a few times before finding a proper response.

 _Emma, you should go back home. I am sure Mary and David are sick worried about you and honestly, I don't want you driving alone on the icy roads._

She poured herself a cup of coffee.

 _Yea, I slept well and just woke up. Preparing breakfast now._ She added a photo of herself and the frying pan to the text smiling at the camera.

* * *

Emma felt the buzzing two times and in a rush packed things and paid for them. Only back on the street, she glanced again. She frowned gently at the first text. She hoped Regina thought she found herself a room at B&B. She leaned against the wall of the building looking for a couple of seconds, maybe minutes at the cute photo. God, she missed her so much already… It softened Emma.

 _No, I'm not ready. I cannot have my ass kicked once more. They maybe talk nice but I still can see it in their eyes._

 _God, you look so adorable… Now I won't stop staring at you baby._

Emma had to look like a crap at the moment. She really needed to find a bathroom. She had to pee so bad… Cold did that. And wash face and teeth, of course. Maybe she will look like a human then. Her hair had to be a mess as well but she hid that under a hood.

 _Just be careful, babygirl. I don't like the idea if you being on your own. I will kick your ass if you don't take care of my babygirl and no sex for a month._

 _Awww thank you *blushes*_

Overnight Emma got colder. Not just physically. But Regina knew how to break the ice and knock down the walls. She could make her smile.

 _Think of that like I'm having a training before college. I can manage to be without adults. I'm fine, I promise xx don't threaten me, lady ;)_

 _You are like Aphrodite beauty xox_

Emma began to walk, feeling cold again. She walked and walked until spotting cafe at last. Ahh, what a pleasant warmth was there… She went to take an order and then disappeared in a restroom.

 _Gotta go now, baby, text me anytime you like. Te Amo._

Emma smiled lightly, before typing,

 _Forever._

Emma put the phone in the pocket. She splashed face in warm water. It felt so nice… Yes, she will manage… Like always. Since being six years old.

* * *

It wasn't easy. It never was. But she was too stubborn to return home. It was New Year's Eve today… It was sad to spend it all alone. Perhaps it was that longing she felt that led her into a bar. It was warm and she could get lost in the crowd. She found herself buying a drink as well. For some reason, it hit her head fast. She wasn't drunk at all… But relaxed enough to go into a crowd over a dance floor some after leaving the glass empty.

Emma didn't know who had gone behind her, she didn't really seem to care right then. People do that after all and it was nice to have someone to dance by too.

He had been watching her from a moment she entered the place. When she'd got to the dance floor he didn't hesitate to move behind her. First, he only brushed against her back but when she didn't even say a thing to him, like _get lost_ or whatever, he thought she wanted it too so he slowly started pressing himself to her back. He slowly started moving behind her back as if he was dancing but clearly rubbing himself behind her.

She just kept moving as she did before until she felt male's body pressing against her harder. Did she feel his— oh god… She turned around soon enough and placed a hand on his stomach to keep some safe distance. The guy seemed to be around 25. Clearly drunk but she tried not to panic.

She moved the hand away after a couple of seconds and just kept dancing, being subtle when moving away into another group of people. She knew better than to show fear and run away. She hoped that the guy couldn't care less about her moving away.

He didn't even notice Emma slightly pushing him and moved again behind her back as soon as she moved away. He held her waist and bent his head to her ear. Emma tensed.

"Wanna get outta here?" His hand wandered down to her hips, grasping them to pull her to his groin. "You really have a nice ass," he whispered loudly enough to make himself be heard in the crowded dance floor.

Emma tried to take a deep breath. She'd had to deal with some dudes in the past already. Somehow now she was scared as when she was very young. Perhaps because the guy was quite muscular and she was small around him.

"No. Stop it." Emma said firmly, trying to move away from his hold. "I don't want to go anywhere. Let me go."

Yet again, she tried not to show any fear. Once free, she walked past him and went straight to the bar with hard pounding heart. She decided then to take her things and leave the bar, not looking around, begging in spirit he wasn't following her. God... even people in the streets were drunk already. She tried to stop anxiety every time seeing groups of men.

He followed her with his eyes, then decided to follow her. He downed his glass and followed the girl out of the bar. His eyes caught the golden locks under the dim streetlight. He walked fast behind her.

"Where are you going, blondie?"

He grasped her wrist and pinned her to a wall. Emma gasped now usable to control her fear when her back hit block wall hard.

"You make my cock jump, little one." This time he pressed himself to her front.

"Stop–" her words were cut down and so was her breath by a pair of lips.

She felt so disgusted by the smell of alcohol and those lips against hers. She found herself stepping on his foot hard and pushing him away with all the strength she found with a rush of adrenaline, using a short moment of disorientation. She knew that it wasn't enough to get him down so she grabbed her phone and began to run, trying to type police's number. She heard him behind and tried to run fast but then slipped on ice and fell hard.

Emma felt dump pain in her hand and knees as she fell. She didn't have time to pay attention to it, though. She heard someone speaking on the phone. She grabbed it and words just came through her lips. She then felt strong arms grabbing her and picking up. Her phone fell from her hand before her front was pressed against the wall of the alley. She moaned in pain that got stronger in her forearms but adrenaline was too high to realize the actual damage.

"I won't let you go so fast, baby…"

Her eyes closed tight with tears as he pressed against her once more. She no longer knew what happened but she felt him tear something apart, the cold hit her skin. Was it her shirt? Jacket? Jeans? She really didn't know? Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

* * *

David was on a patrol in the Boston city center. How he would love to be in his house surrounded by family but thanks to Mary Margaret their daughter had run away. So he took the patrol on New Year's Eve. He couldn't just stand to look at her face even though she apologized thousands of times. He wasn't the one she should have apologized to.

While he was driving he got a radio call about an attack few blocks away. He sighed deeply. _Every year same shit_ , he thought. People got drunk and attack each other sexually or not. He put on his alarm and drove to the address as fast as he could. He took the corner and he spotted the man and the woman immediately. He stopped and got out as fast as he can taking his gun out and she shouted.

"FREEZE OR I WILL SHOOT."

"Dad…" Emma whispered hearing his raw voice that got her out of that darkness she fell into.

It seemed like only man's body kept her standing because as soon as he was pushed away her knees gone weak and she fell on a ground.

David stepped closer as the guy let the girl go. He walked to the guy not noticing Emma. He took the cuffs and placed them on the man's wrists. He turned to the woman to ask her if she was okay but then his blood froze.

It was Emma. His girl, his daughter. His Emma. She looked thought tears straight into David's eyes, shaking inside with panic.

David grabbed the man harshly, pushing him against the very wall he had pressed his daughter again. He saw red and he wanted to kill the guy because he touched his daughter.

"Emma, get in the car and ask for a backup."

She managed to find last bits of strength to get into the car and do as David told. David threw a gun to the ground then pressed the man against the ice ground until the backup came. Being on that seat in the police's car Emma lost it all… Seeing other policemen taking the guy, her adrenaline began to drop and the pain in forearms kept on increasing.

"He had a gun and he was trying to rape this girl, my daughter. Take him from my sight before I kill him," he hissed.

As soon as the team went with the guy he walked to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Dad…"

Emma has never called him that directly… She began to sob so hard then, holding him so hard around the neck with the healthy arm. She felt safe in his arms… David held her so close to his chest. She moaned loud then feeling this rough pain in the bone.

"I.. I think I broke my arm…" she whispered, seeing his concerned look. If not that pain she could just pass out against his chest.

"Okay, we'll take you to the hospital, then home."

He kissed her forehead lovingly and took off his jacket to put on Emma. He turned on the heater in the car and started to drive to the closest hospital.

* * *

It was almost twelve when they got to the house. He called Mary Margaret on the hospital so when she saw the car, she was waiting at the window, she ran to them and pulled Emma in a tight hug murmuring ' _I am sorry_ ' all over again as she cried. It was all her fault.

Emma closed her eyes tight being in her mother's arms. She could understand now how all grudges could disappear in one second. She was too weak, but tears did fall from her eyes on its own as she was holding her mother close.

She was walked inside and led to the couch where she got wrapped in the blankets. She lied on her back, with head over Mary's lap, eyes closed upon the feeling of fingers moving over her face and hair. Her left arm was in a plaster, resting on the stomach. Her mind wanted to drift off but the body seemed to still be buzzing as she cuddled with her mother.

* * *

Regina called Emma at the exact twelve PM of the New Year. She wanted to hear her voice first thing in the new year and wish her happiness but she froze with the response back on the mobile.

"The person you are calling is not available-" she didn't listen to the rest and hung up to try again and again.

After the fifth time, she started getting really worried and her all. She dressed up and got her car keys. She didn't know where to go but she couldn't just stay at home and do nothing. What if something happened to her? God, she shouldn't have let her go. She started driving around the town then she noticed a patrol car… she knew the place. It was Emma's house. Her heart started pounding so fast that for a second she couldn't breathe.

She parked fast and threw herself out of the car. She didn't care about Nolans or anybody. God what if what if…

Regina knocked the door a few times literally trembling from the fear.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for unregular updates! Thank you to everyone who had liked and/or followed this story and me, and also reviewed! It really keeps me motivated, so please, let me know what you** think : **")**  
 **Also! I got to finally figure how many chapters this part of the story is going to have! And that's 27. From there on we are starting a whole new "chapter of the story." So 8 more chapters to go, including this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma's eyes opened hearing the knocking. Her head was pounding so hard that every sound was hard to bare and people were still letting off fireworks outside.

David didn't know who might have been coming at this hour. Perhaps it was one of his mates with some information, although that would be a surprise. He was making cocoa for his girl but left his task to open the door. He was confused to see a woman, brown eyes full of worry. He had seen her before… in the stuff room when being attacked.

"Can I help you, Miss Mills?" he asked confused after a moment.

"I…" Regina stood there frozen for a moment. She didn't think it through a lot and she really hoped Emma would be the one to open the door. "I saw the patrol car and wanted to ask if everything is okay?"

Was it really what you can come up with, she thought to herself. Her brain literally short circuit. Her mouth help gap for a while trying to find something meaningful to say but nothing came out.

"Who's that?" Emma asked with a gentle frown on her face, looking up at her mother.

Hearing that voice again inside the house made Regina relax a little. Emma was at home. God, Emma was alive. Tears threaten to roll down her cheeks.

"I… I am sorry to disturb at this late hour..."

"'Gina?" Emma whispered without thinking and tried to sit despite her mother trying to stop her. Every movement hurt and she wasn't thinking straight but the longing in her heart was terrible… She got up to get to the door. She acted faster than was able to think at the moment. Knees, although bruised, got her to the corridor. "'Gina…" Emma whispered seeing her beautiful girlfriend at the door.

"Emma…" Regina gasped, seeing her lover. She looked terrible but still beautiful. She turned to David this time not able to hide her glassy eyes. "What happened to her?"

"She–" David began but then looked between the blonde and the brunette to soon understand… It was the very woman that took care of his daughter... He couldn't even finish, it would be too hard to say it now when the woman seemed so emotional.

Emma hardly could stand there in place with David between them. She wanted to feel Regina close... Have her in the arms… then she will feel at home and safe completely.

"May I?" Regina pointed an inside but she didn't know what would happen if she got there because she would just hold her love and never let go.

God, it was her fault. Her fault. She shouldn't have asked her for space. God, she should have kept Emma close.

David just stepped aside and Emma was first to rush forward. Her right arm wrapped around Regina's waist tight as left was in an open sling.

"I missed you…" Emma found herself whispering as she now felt it stronger than throughout those lone days.

Regina held her so close in her arms as tears started rolling down her cheeks. With one fast move, she leaned down grasping her thighs to pick her up. Emma moved the arm around Regina's neck, gasping softly. The brunette buried her face to Emma's neck.

"I missed you, too, babygirl, now wrap up," she whispered not sure if she should talk to David or not. "Where is her room?"

She, of course, knew where it was but nobody needed to know that. Emma was still trembling inside but there were all most important people around her. Even her lips curled up gently.

"Straight and left," Emma said softly, understanding Regina didn't want it to be around her parents.

Oh god… Her green eyes met David's and she gently touched his arm. He nodded in understanding, allowing them to have time. He went to Mary Margaret that just sat quiet… shocked once more seeing who has come and how she held Emma in her arms. David moved arms around her and whispered something into her ear.

Regina walked to Emma's room and kicked open the door. Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's temple gently. The brunette struggled to carry her but manage to make it to the bed and put Emma down gently.

"Babygirl, what happened to you?"

Regina knelt in front of her, taking her both hands, even though one in the plaster. Emma looked into Regina's eyes, ignoring the pounding in her head. She swallowed as she now knew what it was like - not wanting to burden the ones you love.

"It's okay… I am here. I am here all the way, babygirl."

"I was at the bar and…" Emma closed her eyes, pushing away the feeling of this body and lips away. "One drunk guy wouldn't just leave me. But I called the police and David came in time..." She skipped all the details. "I shouldn't have gone there tonight. I was stupid. So stupid…" Emma softly squeezed Regina's fingers.

"Oh, my babygirl..." Regina slowly kissed her hand, closing her eyes. "I am sorry. God, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let you leave my side. God, Emma, I am so so sorry." Tears kept coming down her cheeks as she talked. She softly sobbed. "I am so sorry, Emma.." she held her cheek and kissed her nose then lips as she leaned her head against Emma's.

"Regina, please don't…" Emma said softly as she was just too tired to express everything. Just tears could keep streaming down her cheeks. The last thing she wanted was for Regina to blame herself. She let go of Regina's hand and moved fingers into her soft hair. The soft feeling of those lips allowed the other one to move away. "It's none of your fault, baby. Please, don't blame yourself. I should have been more responsible…" Emma's voice was begging although soft. Her heart broke seeing Regina crying. Emma, sniffing, touched Regina's cheek to wipe away those tears.

"I called to wish you a happy new year. You didn't answer and I didn't know what to do, where to look-" she sobbed deeply. "A-and I thought… I thought I lost you..." she wiped her tears away.

"I'm okay… You didn't lose me, you won't ever lose me, " Emma promised and pulled Regina into an embrace. "Please, don't cry, baby. It's gonna be okay. It's okay…" Emma whispered in the tight embrace.

* * *

"You are saying she took her, David? Regina? Oh, God..." The pixie-haired woman hadn't really seen that one coming. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure she is," David nodded rubbing his wife's back. "It's a shock for me, too, but it looks like they are partners. It explains Emma's reaction when I said of the attack a week ago. God... Mary Margaret… Both of them had gone through it…"

"David… I know her. I almost grew up with her." She leaned close to David, sighing. "I don't know what to do with this knowledge…"

"Let them be, Mary. I saw them then and now… She truly cares about our girl. We must respect Emma's choices. Let's not make that mistake again." He kissed his wife's temple.

* * *

Regina smiled sadly at the embrace. She felt like a mess and didn't know how to fix it all.

"I love you so much. God, if I ever get my hands on that bastard… I will kick his sorry ball until he drops dead," she said between gridded teeth.

How dare he touch her, babygirl? This was Emma. Her innocent and pure Emma. How dare someone try to take that from her?

"I love you too..." Emma whispered moving fingers over Regina's neck gently. She was so tired she didn't want to think about it anymore. She just wanted to focus on the fact she was back home and even Regina was here with her. "David took care of him, I know he did," Emma added softly and gently moved fingers thought Regina's hair.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any pain anywhere? Do you want anything, maybe shower or painkiller, or a massage maybe?

"Yeah, a shower… But most of all I need you. Will you stay, please? Just tonight..."

Emma didn't want to push Regina but she missed her so so much and tonight just needed her beloved. There was a knock on the door and Emma looked up just to see her father, holding two mugs.

"I will stay as long as you need me to," Regina murmured as David came to the room.

Emma smiled gently, feeling such relief when Regina said she would stay.

"I brought cocoa..."

"Thank you, dad..." she smiled gently. It still wasn't just for the cocoa. "I'd try to be quick with washing…" Emma promised and kissed Regina's forehead then, trying then to get up; her knees were all bruised from the falls.

"Shh, let me help you, okay?" Regina moved an arm under Emma's. She looked at David and nodded slowly. "I… I'm just gonna help her in the shower..."

Regina couldn't look him in the eyes. They shouldn't have learned like this.

Emma met David's eyes before they would enter the bathroom. She wanted to hug him goodnight and thank her father again.

"I'll come to you and mom after."

Regina walked her girlfriend to the bathroom and slowly stripped her down. Only now when Regina was helping her did Emma see how difficult it would be to do this alone. Good thing that she got painkillers at the hospital. It didn't do anything with the head- and stomach ache.

"Oh, Emma, what happened to your knees?"

They were already purple but Regina couldn't say if it was due to cold outside or bruise. Emma also got few more bruises elsewhere, too. It broke every little piece of her heart.

"I slipped and fell. Honestly, I did more damage to myself than what he did…"

Perhaps her back and ribs were bruised from when he pushed her against the wall. She hoped it calmed Regina a bit because, god... it did look bad in overall.

"Let me get you a plastic bag so we can tie your arm in it. Sit there and wait for me."

"Okay," Emma nodded and sat on the edge of the tab wrapping arms around herself, feeling cold without clothes.

The blonde closed eyes and took a deep breath. Her mind still played tricks on her. She could still smell that sick scent of alcoholic breath. Her stomach got so tight that she couldn't just hold it. She dropped beside the toilet and opened the lid. She has never gone this far in someone's attempt.

* * *

"I- I need a plastic bag to tie her plastered arm."

The two looked up seeing Regina. The pixie-haired woman seemed still speechless that her daughter was with a woman she once played on the backyard. David was the one to react again.

"Of course. Follow me to the kitchen. I'll find something." He led her there and began to look in a shelf for some plastic bag. Finally decided that a black trash bag was going to be the best. "Here you go. Thank you for helping her," he said trying to meet her gaze.

"Of- of course," Regina muttered. God, he has a strong gaze. "I- we didn't want you two to learn like this. I wanted her to go back home but she didn't listen to me…" Tears come back to her eyes then she sniffed. "I should go back."

She nodded, taking the bag then rushed back to the bathroom before the man could say anything.

Emma rested a hand against forehead. She was so sick since that very moment…. Hopefully, now it was going to pass. Probably sick stomach only made her headache worse as well. She didn't even hear Regina go in.

Seeing Emma curled by toilet broke her heart even more if that was a possibility. She knelt by her naked form rubbing her bruised back so gently, scared to hurt her. The blonde gently jumped feeling the brush but seeing it was Regina, her hand touched her right where she could reach, which were her legs.

"Are you done, babygirl?" Asking if she was alright seemed so stupid so she just asked her that one.

Emma nodded and closed the lid before flushing the toilet.

"Here you go, some water... And I got the bag."

"Thank you," she whispered when getting up.

"Okay, babygirl, wipe your mouth while I tie your arm."

Regina handed her the glass and started tying the arm in the black bag. With water cleaning her mouth Emma did feel better. The was no smell of alcohol but Regina's perfumes that made her feel calm.

"Let's get you under water..."

"We are both screwed huh?" Emma muttered softly, trying to make it less tense, more like a joke. "We both know how to get into trouble. No wonder we match together perfectly," her lips curled up gently.

Regina moved close to her, holding Emma's waist and rested her forehead against Emma's.

"If only you listened to me, babygirl..."

Regina captured her beloved's lips as her own in a sweet tender kiss. Emma allowed herself to melt. She was stupid, Emma knew that. She should have been less stubborn and more responsible… But things happened and she got a harsh lesson.

"Sit in the tub, I will wash you."

"I can–" she wanted to added 'manage' but Regina didn't let her.

"A-ah! I will wash you."

The older woman turned on the taps just with the right temperature and wet her long golden hair as well as her shaking body. Emma decided then not to fight anyone. Her eyes closed as warm water fell on her body and Regina's soft fingers moved over her body. It was so relaxing that Emma really had to watch herself not to fall asleep.

"You don't need to hold on you know, babygirl? Cry if you like… it would make you feel slightly better but still better."

Regina kissed the top of her head holding her own tears back. She couldn't cry, not now.

"I cried a lot before… I feel like I used everything I have inside…" Emma muttered, hoping that tomorrow she won't feel like crying again. "I'm sorry for destroying your New Year's Eve… I would pick up but I don't even know when my phone is..." she realized just now and then remembered it fell on the ground.

The police had to have it...

Regina slowly and gently rubbed Emma's skin with gel and massaged her scalp with shampoo on her hands. Her hands were so gentle on the broken girl. She murmured sweet things as she washed away the soap. Emma relaxed further, slowly washing her own legs when Regina took care of her hair.

"Okay, babygirl, let's get you out now."

"Thank you, my love…"

The girl really appreciated the help but god… Was also so worried about Regina's state.

"Where is your towel or robe?"

"That cupboard," Emma pointed. "Regina… Please don't feel bad about any of it-"

"Hush!" Regina said as she headed for the cupboard and took out one big one small towel.

"I-"

"I said hush, Emma," the brunette smiled a bit as she wrapped her love in the towel. "You didn't ruin anything and I am just so glad you are alright, okay? Now hold onto me when you step out, okay?"

Regina placed her arm under Emma's helping her out of the tub. The blonde kept her mouth closed and allowed Regina to do her thing. She was dried and Regina helped her get into pajamas. Having washed her teeth, lying on the bed was a big relief.

"Do you want anything, baby?"

"Just you." Emma wanted to cuddle close to her…

Regina took the two cups, still warm enough to drink.

"Here, my love."

"Thank you," the girl hummed, softly taking a sip.

Regina sat beside her, sipping from the cup slowly. Cream stuck on her scared upper lip. It made Emma grin slightly.

"You look cute," the girl said fondly, trying to keep attention just on her. "I should go say goodnight to my parents before I won't be able to move... You can take anything from my closet to get in comfortable clothes."

"Want me to help you there?" Regina asked, staring in her eyes. What would she do if she couldn't look into her green, forest green eyes ever again..?

Emma shook her head with a soft but reassuring smile.

"Just ask them from me if I could stay or not. I don't want to be an uninvited guest under their roof," she caressed her cheek softly then placed a small kiss on her lips. "Don't rush.. I'll be here."

"I will."

Emma gently brushed their noses together too before pulling away and slowly getting up. She placed the mug on the nightstand and went to the living room. Her parents were on the couch and she walked slowly there to hug each of them as tight as she could with all the aches. The three of them hugged together.

"I asked Regina to stay… Is it okay with you?" Emma whispered quietly, still insecure about what their reactions may be.

David held her girl close to his chest long after they stopped hugging tightly but Mary Margaret was the one to talk first.

"She is all welcomed." The brunette placed a hand on Emma's cheek slowly. "I am sorry for how I reacted. I don't know what had gotten into me," she sighed.

Emma couldn't help but smile even more when her mom said that. She was really scared as she and Regina knew each other in the past, but it seemed like really cared for her happiness.

"Thank you…" Emma whispered looking into her eyes.

"Anyway, we can talk about it in the morning. You need to rest now."

David gave her one more tight hug as he whispered to her ear, "No funny business, okay? We are down the hall."

He wanted to light her mood a bit. Emma buried in David's strong arms and giggled softly.

"And that's why I picked that room all that time ago… To give you two the privacy," she muttered with that soft smile.

"We love you, Emma. If you need anything just call us."

David kissed her forehead then Mary kissed her both cheeks.

"I will. Thank you again for everything. I love you both."

She squeezed their hands before heading back into the room. She closed the door and smiled at her wonderful girlfriend.

"Get comfortable clothes and come cuddle to me..." Emma said as in 'they agreed'.

She was so happy because she has never felt better than in Regina's arms. Emma lied down, trying to find a comfortable position as she watched Regina change. She reached for a mug to finish the cocoa in meanwhile. She smiled again when Regina came and moved close.

"Mm, you warmed the bed," she giggled, spooning Emma from behind even though she was the smaller one. "Without you bed was too cold in my room. I know I asked for space but still..." she slowly kissed back of her ear so slowly.

"Yea..?" Emma asked softly and closed eyes, tilting head a bit as Regina's lips brushed against her skin. The blonde took Regina's hand and tangled their fingers together.

"Sleep my beautiful. We will wake up to a new year."

"Hmm… okay." She didn't feel like fighting against it. "Don't let me go, okay? I love you so much, baby…"

"Never, I'll never let you go," Regina whispered to her ear, holding onto Emma's hand tightly. She was breathing steadily even though in her there was a literal battle. She breathed in Emma, her sweet shampoo smell and closed her eyes even though she couldn't make herself fall asleep. "Goodnight, babygirl. I am here holding you." She kissed back of her head softly. "I love you."

Soon after she could feel the blonde's breathing got deeper and steadier as she clearly fell asleep. Then Regina let her tears down her eyes. It didn't matter how many times Emma told her it wasn't her fault, it was. She should have made Emma return home somehow or just shouldn't have let her leave her house in the first place. She kept her sobs in her throat in case not to wake her babygirl. She didn't sleep all night and just cried holding Emma tightly in her arms.

Emma's sleep, on the other hand, was quite peaceful. Her mind and body needed much rest now to heal. She never let go of Regina's hand through the mind. Somewhere in the back of her mind, though, she was angry with herself. She told herself that after a week she should return… But she chose again to be stubborn and go to that bar instead. It was her fault. She should have known better already, especially in a day like that.

A few hours later was when images began to appear in her mind. She began to move in her sleep with a deep frown on her face. Regina caressed Emma's arms as she felt she was tensing up in her dream she slowly whispered to her ear.

"You are with me, babygirl, you are home, you are safe." She slid up in a sitting position to pull Emma to her lap. She started playing with her almost dried hair rubbing her scalp at the same time. "You are safe… you are with me."

Emma was all tensed but stopped shifting in the spot. Muscles on her face began to first relax at the gentle touch. Her dream changed as Regina's voice was so calming. She saw her in that dream and cuddled close. Just like in reality her face moved more into Regina's stomach, pressing half of the face against it. She began to breathe slower again.

Regina wiped her tears slowly but new tears followed dried ones on her cheeks. She was really really in bad shape mentally and she knew she couldn't show that to Emma at any cost.

Sun was rising behind the apartments in the streets and soon after the room was engulfed by the warm light. She needed to shield her red eyes from the light as she watched Emma sleeping on her lap peacefully.

Soon she shifted a bit, grabbing gently onto Regina's tank top, still in half sleep. No long later she blinked a few times confused to notice her head was on Regina's lap and the woman wasn't lying. Rolling carefully on the back and protected eyes from the sun with a hand.

"Gina… Why aren't you lying down?" Emma muttered trying to see clearly Her hand moved to Regina's neck to caress it softly.

"I just woke up... and you were rolling. I pulled you in my lap." Emma didn't need to know that she didn't sleep all night. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand fast. "Go back to sleep, babygirl. It's still too early," Regina smiled at Emma, leaning down to kiss her head.

"I'm sorry I woke you..." Emma said quietly and then frowned softly seeing Regina brush a hand against cheeks. Her fingers gently brushed against this cheek as Regina leaned. "You've been crying…" Emma's heart squeezed.

"I wasn't..." Regina denied the girl immediately.

"Shh…" Emma didn't want to make Regina cry… Her hand cupped woman's cheek, pressing their foreheads together for a moment. Regina closed her eyes. "It's okay…" Emma whispered as she didn't want Regina to hide it either if she felt like letting tears drop.

Regina sighed softly. She let Emma held her like that for few more moments before moving herself away from her hands and pulling the girl to her chest.

"You don't need to hold back..." It wasn't healthy and the last thing Emma wanted was for Regina to close off even now. "Don't make me leave so you could let go…" She muttered pressing head against Regina's chest, she instantly heard Regina's heartbeat.

"I am okay, babygirl, really," Regina whispered slowly to her, her eyes still closed. "Did you sleep well?" Her fingers moved in Emma's back slowly.

"Yes. Just- some childhood memories… "Let's lay down…" Emma said and moved from Regina's lap to drag her down beside her. Emma breathed in deeply, moving hand over Regina's flat stomach.

"Wanna talk about it? By the way, how are your arm and knees? They looked pretty bad."

"I don't know..." she admitted. She has never told anyone that. "They are fine- I could but promise not to worry. It's in the past. There's actually not that much to say..."

"I don't wanna push you. If you don't want to don't or tell me whenever you feel ready to share," Regina laid by Emma, her arm under Emma's head, fingers tangled in her hair, she faced the ceiling. "But if you want to I promise to try hard not to worry."

Regina smiled slightly closing her eyes once again. She still felt too tired and she really needed a little sleep. Emma thought about it a second more, softly resting forehead against Regina's neck.

"You already know I have been running away from foster homes. Being in the system made me want to help others kids like me, try to make it better if possible. The system just works so bad… I had this one family where they took in kids; just money for alcohol. That guy... He tried many times but he never managed to get me." She hoped other girls were as lucky… "Later on it could even be my "foster brothers" that tried. Things are just fucked up in the world…" Emma's voice was barely a whisper.

Yes, it has never been as bad as yesterday. She didn't know if she should blame herself for being caught this time…

"I am sorry, babygirl," Regina whispered. Her throat closed with sadness. She wanted to do everything good and right with Emma. She rested her head against Emma, sighing. "I am here now and I will protect you from anything. I promise you that."

"Don't be. Everything I have been through made me…" Emma tried to smile gently to relax Regina. This is how she chose to look at it. "We all need dark to see light. Perhaps I wouldn't be able to appreciate what I have now without it." Emma tilted head back to look at the most amazing woman in the world.

Regina moved slowly so she could press her lips against Emma's. Emma relaxed and closed eyes, meeting Regina in that kiss. Regina's phone buzzed three times. The brunette sighed moving back.

"It's Zelena, most probably. I forgot to let her know I found you."

Pink tongue moved over her slightly chapped lips when they parted. With the good hand, she reached to hand Regina her phone as it was on the nightstand.

"Perhaps call her? She must be worried you disappeared..."

Regina took the phone and put it on the bed.

"She can wait a few more minutes."

With two fingers she pulled Emma's chin up so they can kiss again. She let her tongue do whatever she wanted and she most importantly let Emma dominate the kiss. Emma hummed in surprise, but she didn't protest. Instead, she moved fingers into Regina's hair to keep her close. Her chest gently pressed against Regina to feel her even closer. She allowed it to consume her at this moment. She guided their dance of tongues and arms slowly slipped around Regina's neck. She forgot herself and hissed at the pain in the arm.

"Shit..." Regina pulled away from the kiss looking Emma worriedly. "Babygirl?"

Before Emma could answer her door was knocked. Regina sighed deeply as her head fell back on the pillows.

"I'm okay. Just my arm began to hurt again.," Emma assured her quickly. She smiled sadly at Regina's reaction as it seemed Regina really didn't want anyone to interrupt them. "Yeah?" Emma called after clearing out her throat.

The blonde turned around carefully to face the door. David slowly cracked the door.

"Good morning… Breakfast is ready," he smiled softly.

Regina whined not wanting at the slightest to get out of bed. She pulled the blankets on her head. Because getting out of bed meant she would need to go back to her house. It meant she would leave Emma here. She wanted to spend a few more moments with her before she went back. She didn't know when she would see her again...

"'kay dad," Emma smiled gently before turning to Regina again seeing her under the blanket. Emma breathed in and moved under the blanket as well. She hovered over Regina on a healthy elbow. "What is it, 'Gina?" she asked softly, softly kissing Regina's jaw.

Regina closed her eyes. Emma breathed in again to take in Regina's scent. Their noses rubbed gently together before Emma kissed those lips softly once again.

"I don't want to leave the bed because it means I will need to go back to my home and I don't know when to see you agai-" she couldn't help but smile as Emma's kiss shut her up.

Regina moved her lips against the ones she loved, humming. Emma didn't want Regina to leave either… She wanted to use all the time they had to be together. Emma figured they are yet not made to be together 24/7, but once per few days was something both of them needed.

"Then don't leave me," Emma whispered, parting for air.

"Your family is-"

Regina lost herself back in the kiss and couldn't again finish her sentences. Her hands moved gently on Emma's back to totally pull her on herself. Her hands softly moved to her hips then slid on her round cheeks. Emma gasped trying to ignore all the sore places.

"Is it alright, babygirl?"

She didn't want to rush anything because she knew it by first hand. When their lips met again she found herself rubbing her ass.

Perhaps Emma wasn't much in place for Regina to bring her a refreshing climax just yet but she wanted to give it to Regina, but being touched like this was okay…

"You think my parents won't walk in?" she whispered before kissing Regina's neck; her hands were gentle when moving over Regina's chest and ribs.

"I am pretty sure they will," Regina closed her eyes tilting her to a side as Emma kissed her neck slowly. "Babygirl... " she murmured. She was too conflicted to make a choice but she wanted to feel Emma touch her. "Are you truly sure?"

Regina touched her cheek, pulling her face up to look her in the eye. She wanted to see it was okay or not. Emma looked up and into brown eyes. She nodded and reached to caress Regina's cheek with knuckles.

"Maybe I'm not ready to receive but I want to give," she muttered, leaning to capture Regina's lips in a very loving kiss. "You need to keep it down, though…" Emma reached to slid off leggings and panties off Regina's butt cheeks. It was hard for her to keep up like that. "Come on top of me, okay?"

Regina nodded, slowly lying her girl down on her back and moved on top of her.

"I promise to be so quiet." She captured Emma's, lips smiling into them. She really loved her girl being this giving. "Tell me if you feel trapped or bad, okay?"

Emma smiled gently and nodded. She was scared she might feel it if she let herself be touched. Emma didn't really want to feel it this soon. But being the one to pleasure Regina... no fears could reach her.

Regina softly licked Emma's lips, closing her eyes. Her naked lower body pressed onto her thigh. Emma quickly lost herself as Regina kept kissing her. Her hands moved over round cheeks, gently squeezing them. Every single time she admired Regina's body.

"Mmm… my beautiful," Emma whispered before moving a hand to slowly rub little bundle of nerves; she wanted to keep touching Regina's body too but she couldn't move the other hand too much.

"Let me ride you so your arm do- doesn't hurt," Regina bit her lower lip, closing her eyes.

"My right hand is all for you, baby," Emma assured, her hand still rubbing softly the little bundle that was getting harder.

The other, broken, hand just rested on Regina's ass to have contact with her body, but couldn't really squeeze even for now. Emma smiled at her girlfriend, so caring… Regina buried her face to the crook of her neck breathing in deeply. Plaster felt strange on her butt but she learned to love everything Emma offered.

"Mmm," she purred against her collarbone, placing small wet kisses.

Emma's eyes closed at her kisses. She began to rub the clit faster then, moaning slightly. She smiled muttering, "What happened you keep coming under blankets?" referring to that other time Regina went down on her.

"Mmm, Emma... circles..."

Emma right away listened to Regina and changed the movement, keeping the speed. Her eyes opened because she wanted to watch her beloved. Regina started moving her hip to her hand sucking on her bony collarbone hard to keep herself quiet·. She squeezed her eyes because the pleasure was building deep in her.

"Yes just like that." Regina murmured with jerky breathes. "Don't stop. Please please please don't stop." She pressed her lips tighter to her skin as she almost rode on her fingers.

Emma's lip was trapped between teeth as Regina sucked her skin so hard. It was going to leave a mark. God, she was begging so beautifully. How easy Emma could forget of the world with Regina. She pressed more pressure rubbing sensitive bundle of nerves. Regina was just about to fell off the cliff as the someone knocked the door.

"Shit.." Emma cursed breathless. "Come for me... come for me..." Emma whispered to Regina before calling, "We will be there soon!"

Emma begged they walked away and gave them that one minute more. Regina's walls started to tighten as her orgasm was incredibly close. She inhaled deeply twice then she stopped breathing. Pleasure washed over all another thing she had been feeling. A refreshing orgasm. Her mouth stayed gap on her skin while she kept grinding on those fingers. She didn't even hear the door opening. Emma felt nice chills when Regina came. Oh, how she loved to watch her Regina at that moment. And although Regina didn't hear the crack, Emma did.

"Fuck…" Emma whispered under the nose and tried to quickly still Regina's hips, gritting jaws as it hurt her broken arm. But god, she wasn't ready for her parents to see… but it seemed to be too late.

"Oh my god…" It was Mary Margaret. "I don't want to know what you two are doing under this blanket..."

Regina's eyes opened so wide as she heard Mary Margaret. She immediately stopped on Emma, so still, anyone could think she was dead. She was still panting on her skin and she didn't at all recovered from her orgasm and her clit was still throbbing with pleasure. She didn't know what to do. They had been busted before but it was her sister and they were not actually in the middle of it.

Emma bit her lip as she was probably screwed. Perhaps more by herself than her parents - by her own embarrassment of being caught. She had to do something though... She moved the blanket off her head.

"Sorry... I said we would be there in a second," she tried to sound pretty natural but her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, how I wished that... okay, be in the kitchen in five," Mary closed the door after herself.

Emma then instantly reached to slip Regina's panties and legging back on her hips. Regina kept being under the blanket and helped Emma. She was too embarrassed maybe, even more than Emma because she was the one who should have been responsible. She shouldn't have let her own desires got the best of her this easily.

"Tell me it's a nightmare," Regina muttered.

Emma blushed even harder then. She looked up and shook her head before moving blankets off Regina's head as well.

"If we only had that minute longer…" Emma smiled sheepishly and caressed Regina's cheek with knuckles. She pulled her then for a next kiss, moving arms around her waist. "Stay with me as long as you want…" Emma whispered again. "They will understand. I should probably talk to them today… but I missed you and if you really want to stay then please do."

"It is not possible for me to look them in the eye now…" Regina muttered, closing her eyes. She kissed Emma as deeply again. She pecked a few times before she rolled beside Emma, fixing her leggings. She was slowly dripping to her panties. "Just one minute. Couldn't she wait for just a minute?" She turned to Emma again. "I need to make a call before I head out. And change my clothes, starting with stealing a pantie from you. And most importantly I still feel my pussy throbbing. I need to come down."

"'Gina, come on… Your sister could probably see me half naked and she walked when you still had your face on my pussy. Not to mention she heard us literally scream. How do you think I felt…" her brow arched gently with a soft smile. She really wanted to spend more time with the love of her life. It was gonna be so lone again. "And if you need to calm, stay lying here some more at least…" Emma moved fingers over Regina's arm before leaning to kiss her a few times over it.

"It was Zelena. Think like that; what would you feel if it was my mother?"

Emma nodded softly with pursed lips. She was actually kinda scared of Regina's mother. Although she seemed very nice towards her.

Regina closed her legs tightly. She hated the moment. She couldn't just have her orgasm properly. Regina smiled a little.

"Excuse me if I am being bit unbearable, I just couldn't get off totally," she rolled her eyes moving an arm to her middle.

"I wish I could give you another," Emma said, rubbing Regina's thigh gently. "If you will manage that long we can get on a video call tonight." Emma proposed with a raised brow and gentle smile. "When will we meet if you leave now..?" Emma muttered so sadly but tried to push that feeling away.

The girl was fed up with any bad emotions and crying. She didn't want to go that road again today.

"I will come to you whenever you want. But, pretty please, make sure I don't at all need to face your parents. It's so awkward not to mention we almost grew up together with your mother." Regina kissed her cheek, Emma leaned to return it.

"Okay, so change and I'll run with you outside to say goodbye to you by the car, away from my parents," Emma touched her cheek and captured her lips.

"I certainly left a huge hickey on your neck or somewhere..."

"Yeahh, I'll have to wear a turtleneck," Emma giggled.

"I don't know how not to mark and keep quiet at the same time," Regina rolled her eyes, sitting up. "Do you need help to change, babygirl?"

"I'm too lazy to get dressed just yet. It's gonna be my pajama day." Emma said with a soft smile and stretched out, her eyes never leaving Regina.

Regina nodded and moved out of bed pulling her leggings slowly down to the line of her ass. She walked to her wardrobe and took a pantie then pulled pantie and leggings all the way down to her ankles stepping out of them next.

"I can feel your eyes burning on my ass, Emma..."

Emma smirked wide at that. Regina then slid them on, jeans following. Next thing was pulling her shirt off to leave her breasts at the display.

"Hmm, yeah. I'm always admiring my girlfriend. Have ever done a lap dance?"

It came out without thinking. Emma bit her lip thinking that would be something… Her tongue brushed against her lips sitting up.

"Maybe I did, would you be jealous?" Regina smirked a little. "Did you see my bra? I forgot where I left it."

"I can't recall. Enjoying the view too much to help," Emma teased with a smirk.

"Yea? I can think about a lap dance once your arm heals if you help me find my bra. I would steal one from you but not sure it would fit me," the brunette winked at her, cupping her breasts. "So helping me or not?" she took her shirt from the ground then looked at Emma with a raised brow.

Emma closed eyes for just a second, imagining the sight.

"You would look sooo damn hot," the blonde shook her head and got up. She will have to get painkillers with breakfast. "That's why you are such a great teacher - you know how to motivate." Emma got to her and touched her waist. "Have I ever said you have amazing breasts?" Emma giggled and kissed her collarbone before looking around for the seat. It seemed to slide from the back of it. She went to take it. "We have a deal," Emma winked.

"My savior," Regina giggled and took her bra from Emma. She pulled the straps up. "Clip me up?" She turned her back to Emma, biting her lower lip. Every touch Emma made on her skin had an electrifying effect on her. She took a deep breathe closing her eyes.

Emma nodded and reached to clasp the bra together. Her lips brushed against Regina's shoulder. She loved to give Regina lots of attention. Today it was rushed and Emma was sad about it.

"I really need to go, babygirl... even though I love your lips on me." She turned around to capture her lips shortly, then pulled her shirt on herself. "Let's go, babygirl…"

"Okay, let's go…"

Emma took her hand away and they went to the hallway. Emma put on the jacket and slipped feet into her boots. She waited for Regina to get ready.

"Will be back in a second!"

Regina slipped her high heeled boots in fast and put her coat as fast. She took Emma's hand once more as she called inside for her parents, then they got out hand in hand. They walked together to her -Zelena's- car. She was as tall as Emma in her boots now. She pulled her in a tight embrace, closing her eyes. Emma moved the right arm around Regina's neck and left hand placed on her waist. Eyes closed as they hugged tight. Her ribs were sore but she simply didn't care about being in Regina's arms.

"I will kill you if you are being this reckless again. I swear I will kill you," her voice broke as she spoke and probably her words didn't sound at all threatening.

"I won't," Emma's hold tightened even more hearing this broken voice. "I promise," Emma whispered against Regina's soft hair.

When she moved away, Regina cupped Emma's cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I will make sure to see you at school when I came to the paperwork done about resigning."

Regina cupped her cheeks tighter and Emma looked into the sea of brown orbs and gently touched Regina's wrists. Oh yeah… Tomorrow school starts once more.

"I will be waiting for you."

It meant 'I won't stop staring at the phone until getting text where to meet you.'

"I love you so much. Be careful and listen to your parents, they love you so much.

"I will… And I love you, too. So so much," Emma whispered the last words before letting go to also cup Regina's cheek and pull her in a deep, long goodbye kiss. Pulling away Emma brushed their noses together. "Drive safe. I'll call before bed, okay?" Her thumb caressed beautiful cheekbone.

Regina nodded slowly, closing her eyes once more as they brushed their noses together. It was such a sweet gesture Regina loved. She smiled sweetly and pecked her lips letting go of her cheeks.

"Okay, kick me off here or I won't be able to leave you," the older woman whined, sighing. "Okay, now I'm going. Goodbye, babygirl. See you tomorrow. Gonna text you when I'm home."

"Okay. Bye bye, my cutie." Emma smiled at Regina lovingly, pecking her lips once more before letting her get into the car.

Regina started the engine before she noticed David on the door. She nodded towards him then started driving into the road.

David watched them as they said goodbyes. He didn't expect her to greet him, though. He nodded her way and then walked to Emma as the car started moving far.

The blonde grabbed the open jacket together and watched Regina drive away, gently leaning into David.

"Come in, Emma, it's cold here."

"'key…" she said softly and only looked away when the car disappeared around the corner. Emma moved the arm around David's middle as they turned around to walk back into the house. "I finally got hungry," she muttered trying not to blush.

"I don't think the same is for Mary. She told me she lost her appetite. Have any idea why?" David teased as he moved an arm on her shoulders pulling her closer to himself.

"Nope…" Emma said before pursuing lips feeling the heat on her cheeks. Woah… with that cold air hitting her cheeks from the snow. "No need really." Emma insisted as they stepped on the porch.

"She didn't mention anything at all. Just she wanted to wash your sheets," he smirked more, watching her daughter blush harder. He bent to her ear. "I told you no fun business, didn't I?"

"Hey… You don't wanna know the details anyway, but really we have been nice all the time. We just…" Emma shrugged, blushing harder. "Began to kiss under that blanket." Emma stepped from her boots and shook off the jacket off shoulders.

"Yes, I am sure you were never a naughty girl, Emma Swan."

Emma shook her head and elbowed David entering the kitchen. David chuckled, walking to the kitchen to his wife's side.

Mary Margaret held her gaze up until she met Emma's eyes.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

Emma blushed again but stopped her mother mid-sentence.

"Just… If so happen she will be here again and I tell you I'll be there in a second, just let us be… It took us longer to recover from our embarrassment. " Emma shook her head once more and sat by the table. Ouch… That pain again. She got up again to grab the drugs for pain. "God, is it normal? 'Cause I think already everyone made sure to make me feel embarrassed."

David shook his head chuckling softly as Mary placed a plate in front of Emma.

"I promise not to embarrass you if you promise me to eat regularly unlike you do generally," she poured a glass of water for her daughter, then took two painkillers out of the box.

"Sorry, mom… I had a rough time last two months. I will try to do better," Emma promised her.

"I called Doctor Whale and he said these would help more." She gave them to Emma, smiling.

"Ohh," she glanced at the pills then and added, "thank you."

Gratefully, she took the pills and swallowed them, drinking some water and then instantly began to eat as it wasn't healthy to take those pills on an empty stomach.

David smiled at their encounter, sipping his coffee.

"Can I have something to my M&M?" he smiled at her way sweetly, trying to get to her sweet spot by being the all cute handsome guy she fell hard for.

Mary shook her head, cursing herself even for falling to his trap every single time.

"I swear I will not give into you ever again," she murmured as always.

Emma watched them with a soft smile on her face. She consumed her mind with the present time. She never allowed herself to look back when things were fresh. It was the past. That way of thinking she had to learn when being young - survival. Thoughts had great power and could break in half.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N:Sorry for a long wait, those who are still interested in reading this story! I'm always so happy to see new faves and follows, not to mention the comments; thank you all!_**

 ** _All I can think of looking at this chapter is; let's have a short break from the dark stuff._**

* * *

Regina drove to her sister and mother's house. She called Zelena on the way to let her know she was on her way. She kept thinking about Emma and couldn't at all concentrate on the road.

Regina was almost at the house as her car was hit by an SUV.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!?" She stopped her car on the side of the road and pulled her hand break before rushing to the owner of SUV. "Weren't you looking at the road or what, you idiot!?"

"I am so so sorry..." the man said, also getting out of the car to face the brunette woman.

"My sister will kill me!" Regina kept shouting at the guy, "I mean literally!"

She just got Zelena's car crushed... The back of the car was really in a bad shape.

"You mean Zelena? I am really sorry for the hit. I admit, it's my fault and I'll cover the costs of the repair."

Regina looked at him dumbfoundedly. How the hell did he know Zelena? She raised a brow glaring at him.

"Wait, how do you know 'Lena? I mean Zelena."

That wasn't how I hoped it would look, but…" the man scratched the back of his head. "I'm Harold. Her boyfriend." He tried to smile friendly as Zelena mentioned Regina knew they were seeing each other.

Regina again stopped for a second, staring at the man. Zelena never had shown her his picture so she didn't know his looks at all.

"You are 'Lena's boyfriend?" she blinked few times, the damage on the car long forgotten. "Wow…" she muttered to herself and kept talking. "She did nicely this time."

The man rose his brow at that comment. It was clear they were sisters now. He tried not to smirk but ended up chuckling either way. Regina shook her head as she realized she was talking out loud.

"Oh, sorry, I just- No, I'm not sorry. You should be. You are going to tell her you hit me! I am too young to die by my own sister's hands."

"I admitted it already and I'll do it again. Worry not. Perhaps we should have a proper introduction still, even though I also know your name already. "

Regina rolled her eyes. He had a point, though. If it was up to Zelena, she would meet him after their first child turns ten years old. She held her hand to him.

"Regina, and yes, I know your name although I don't know much about you," she shut her mouth at the very moment before any inappropriate comment could leave her mouth about their life behind closed doors.

"Nice to finally meet you, Regina." He shook her hand confidently. It really was. Zelena wasn't certain when to make that move all along. "Hopefully that will change. I see Zelena didn't say about me too much then."

"By the way, sorry about the outburst. I've already pissed her off today.."

"That's okay. I see it's the famous Mills temper," he couldn't help but tease.

"Oh, you're a tease. I guess you saw our red-head member when she was actually red-headed," Regina chuckled; Zelena had such a temper to avoid at any cost.

"Let's just say Zelena is very open with her thoughts and emotions around me. I don't know if she's always like that… I guess that's something I yet need to find out." He had a fond, loving smile over his face. "Shall we go to the door then? Park cars first, of course. "

"Okay, you know where to park? We have a little garage back there," she pointed the right side of their house. "If mother is not home you can take her place."

"Alright. Thank you, Regina, and I'm sorry once again," he nodded and turned to get to the car to park it before they will meet with Zelena.

Regina nodded as well, getting back into the car. She was relieved a lot for that she wouldn't be in the target of Zelena's outburst. She drove into the garage and turned off the engine. She walked in front of the garage and waved Harold to take his car inside the garage. Of course, Zelena made sure nobody was home before she invited him.

Harold drove in as Regina showed him. Zelena heard the cars then and walked to the window. She frowned seeing her boyfriend's car entering the garage. She found herself running downstairs. Even without a jacket on, just in warm boots, she ran outside to see Regina standing there.

"Oh God, Regina. It's you... and him."

"Oh, hey, sis. Look who I ran up on the road, or better say; who ran into my ass?" Regina smirked raising a brow.

Zelena's lips parted wide seeing destroyed back of her car. This was not at all how she expected this day to go! She was left speechless as Regina kept talking and Harold came to them as well.

"And here I thought you were calling me to make sure I am alright. A-ah, you were making sure house was empty. Low, Z... Even for you."

"I was–" she couldn't even finish as Regina turned to her man to pat his shoulder.

"Nice meeting you. Finally, regardless of her efforts."

Regina turned around to head towards the front door. She got inside to the house shrugging off her jacket and unzipping her heeled boots. In the distance, she heard her sister,

"What the hell has just happened? What happened to my car?!"

Regina rushed to her room not wanting to stay down more than necessary. She wasn't at all pissed at her sister for wanting alone time with her boyfriend but she could have just said so. She stayed at the house more than she would like anyway so she wanted to go back to her apartment. She packed her stuff and left them in the room, just in case she would come back for a night or two.

"Z, I am leaving. Feel free to do whatever you were planning to do in the first place. Tell mom I left to my apartment, the one in town."

She got her boots and coat back on walking to the garage and got in her own car.

* * *

Emma finished eating and leaned against the chair softly, watching the two adults that also acted like teenagers at times. At some point it got quiet and Emma sighed.

"Okay, spill it... I know you want to ask many questions. Hit me..."

David looked at his wife with a raised brow before she asked, "How long have you been seeing her?"

"Uh… Well, it's like... More complicated than that," Emma admitted biting lip. "But if you asked since we are together-together then 3-4 months." It seems to be so much longer...

"Isn't it hard when she lives in the city and you here?" David said, leaning his elbow on the wooden counter.

He knew she was working at a coffee and she lived near there since they had taken her contact and address.

"Well... Things are more complicated than that," Emma said for the second time. "She didn't always live there. It's been just two months. You don't remember what I told you both not that long ago, don't you?"

She truly preferred not to be forced into saying it again...

Mary Margaret thought for a second and she slapped her hand to her mouth not to scream. Emma had told them that the night the poor woman got attacked that she was…

"Oh my God, Emma, you cannot have a relationship with your teacher! It's against the law. You can be expelled, she can go to jail..."

"Please calm…" Emma asked biting lip. "I know. I know it's illegal. But not anymore, okay. Regina won't be working as my teacher anymore. But that's why I never told anyone before. The thing is... I knew her longer than high school. It was just… an unspoken agreement until this year."

"What do you mean by that?" David asked this time. "How did you meet her in the first place?"

They had a huge age gap so it was not quite possible for them to have a place common enough to meet up. Emma found herself blushing harder as she hoped they would dismiss it.

"I prefer not to answer that question…" she muttered, getting lower in her seat, sliding down almost halfway, making David raise a brow.

"Mary, do you see how she blushes? I bet she doesn't wanna talk about it but you know what; as responsible parents, it is our duty to be with her in every step."

"I prefer," Mary Margaret made a face, "not being with her in every step, David. I mean after what I walked in on today, I prefer her taking some steps all alone, preferably when she is alone in the house."

Emma watched them both being almost under the table. Her brow was arched because she was quite amused nevertheless. Still, she didn't want to tell them what she did being only a fifteen-year-old girl. They would kill her, knowing she was at the bar.

"Hey, you didn't see anything. What could you see if we were under blankets? Clothed to it." Mostly, but whatever. "I think your imagination runs too wild, MM."

"Oh, what I saw was just enough for me, dear, please spare me the rest," Mary shook her head as David rolled his eyes.

"So you are not gonna tell us how you met her, Emma?" he asked pretty certain about the answer he was going to have.

"I'd rather not. Let's just say I wasn't very obedient child my whole life and always got in trouble, which you knew either way and that's probably enough already. Maybe next questions, though? 'Cause since last night you looked like only waiting for the right moment. I feel good now so I prefer to just go through it," Emma shrugged and felt the buzzing.

I am home, love. Not mother's home but my own xxx. How are you doing? Took painkillers?

Emma smiled instantly and replied in a matter of seconds;

 _I'm glad you got there safely xoxoxo. Yup, I did. Now I am going through the interrogation xD_

"Well, I was going to ask if you are having sex with her but I think I know the answer. Just be careful, okay?" Mary Margaret started.

"We didn't sleep together back then. Don't worry." Emma muttered blushing.

They didn't need to know that she would probably do that. Or maybe she would run away? Either way…she was happy with how things went - at least the no sex part as for why it didn't happen was such a sad story… Emma watched them then, letting them finish what they wanted to say. She smiled gently seeing that concern every parent had for their child.

"She is older than you and I am worried about it, Emma. Not because I doubt how you two feel about each other but because you might see things differently because of the age difference. She was a nice girl when I knew her and I hope she is still the same inside her outer shell," Mary Margaret smiled at Emma and took a sip from her drink. "That was all I wanted to say."

"I don't know her," David shrugged slightly. "But she seems she cares a lot of a deal about you. And I kill to make sure she suffers if she hurts you. That's all from me as well, "he patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, really. Eight-eleven years is still a common gap between many. Yes, it's quite a lot but nothing troubling. And if that will calm you both - for last two years I've been meeting with Regina as she was helping me with school stuff. I was behind with many things. But also we often ended up just talking. And we learned we have so much in common. I fell for her during that time. I think we are strong."

Her phone buzzed again. Emma instantly looked once again.

 _Spare the details, babygirl. Missing you already. Wanna have facetime soon? I'll just grab a cup and paint something. Call me when you can. Love you xoxoxo_

Emma tried her best not to chuckle or giggle.

 _I refused to tell them how we met already xD Absolutely! I miss you too. I will just spend some time with them, then I'm all free to see you, even though just on a screen xxx love ya too baby xxx_

"I am happy for you, Emma. Just be careful," he smiled at her proudly. "I am proud of you, dear, for being who you are this freely. I am really proud."

"Thanks, dad…"

Emma closed eyes when he leaned to kiss her forehead before he left the kitchen. She was really touched by his words. It meant so much to her. She had never heard that before coming to Boston. Mary stared at her hands for a long while.

"I am sorry, Emma, about how badly I reacted. I should have known better. I was just shocked, even though I know it's not an excuse for the way I acted. I am happy you found someone to love you like I love David. I don't care the gender or the name of that person as long as you are happy."

A little tear rolled down Emma's cheek as she looked at her mother before she came to embrace her. Emma moved arms around her to hold her close back.

"You are my little girl. I love you so much, Emma."

"And I love you, mom. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have overreacted. I– It's just what I do. I have always been running away." Emma looked at Mary Margaret with some guilt in the eyes. "I wasn't even thinking when I did that. I know you had to be worried a lot…"

"It doesn't matter anymore you are here and healthy. It's all that matters." Mary stroked her hair softly. "You don't need to run anymore. We're a family now. Of course, we will have disagreements but we will talk them through, okay? That's what families do." She smiled, wiping away her tears. "Don't run away from us. We will love you no matter what."

Emma smiled looking into her mother's eyes. She nodded before leaning to wrap arms around her once more. Most people wouldn't say that about her but she loved silent moments of cuddling. Just with those special for her.

"I guess we haven't spent as much time on girly stuff and we could change that. Although I'm not that much into those things. We could always at times go into the city," Emma said after what seemed like fifteen minutes.

She had always got along better with David despite everything. They had more common subjects to share. She wanted to improve it with Mary Margaret as well.

"I would love that, Emma," Mary nodded slowly. "I really would. Now go back to bed and rest a little. You have school tomorrow and I'll wake you up, I promise."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Emma groaned but smiled at the pixie-haired woman. Holding onto her forearms she slowly got up. "Call me for dinner key?"

"I will now go..." Mary kissed the top of her head.

Emma then headed for her room. She got on the bed and cuddled to the pillow just to smell Regina's scent. She smiled wider right away at the sweet but spicy perfume and the shampoo scent. Emma found herself looking into the gallery and at the photo of Regina. She really needed some more… But for now, she won't have to hide anymore and could put the photo as a wallpaper. On lock screen, she put some nice dark forest picture. Better still for random people at school not to see when she looks at the hour. She smiled and then texted her beloved.

* * *

Regina didn't see the text, too lost in the music that played in the background and too focused on her task. She drew slowly, not even realizing what until she started staring at the green eyes of her lover that she finished drawing. God, she has beautiful and captivating eyes... She couldn't finish drawing the face before stopping staring at her eyes every now and then so at the end she found herself holding the brush and just gazing at the eyes from her seat.

She was truly madly in love.

Regina got out of her trance and she heard the buzz of her mobile again. She looked at it and saw the text.

 _Free now, babe? ;)_

 _Baby?_

Regina snapped a picture of the painting and sent it to her lover.

 _What do you think? Not finished yet because of your eyes, babygirl. God, you have such beautiful eyes and I keep staring, not able to move my brush. You are stealing my talent with just the green of your eyes. *blushes*_

Emma was lying on the side with lots of pillows underneath her head to get comfortable. She waited for the text looking at the phone constantly. When it came and she saw the picture, she was speechless. It looked so realistic…

"Woah…" Emma whispered, so impressed and at the same time, the warmth rushed over her whole body.

It was so loving... She grinned and blushed at the text.

 _God, Regina… You are so talented! I can't even… It's so beautiful. Altho you make me blush so hard…_

Regina chuckled softly at the text and closed her eyes for a second.

 _Let me get my laptop so we can facetime, babygirl._

Emma instantly rushed for the laptop, earning a moan of pain.

"Bravo, Swan," she muttered getting in on the bed.

The blonde leaned against the headboard and placed in on the lap. The call soon came and she picked up with a board smile.

"Hey, babygirl," the brunette smiled at the camera; she had paint on her face and her hands as she didn't even bother to wash up.

"Hey there, beautiful. God…you are so freaking adorable," Emma made an 'awwwww' face then. She really did with that paint all over her features. "God, I cannot believe you are painting me," she giggled then.

"Apparently I am painting myself, too," Regina chuckled trying to brush off the green on her forehead as Emma arched her brow.

"So you are painting both of us? Woman, you stole my idea," she giggled.

"I wasn't actually drawing myself. Jesus, girl." Regina chuckled pointing the painting on her face, "I was talking about those." She shook her head still chuckling. "So you were going to draw us? I knew you sketch but didn't know you were drawing me," Her cheeks were burning again now.

"Well, yeah…" Emma blushed looking at the painting of her eyes again. "Maybe not like face to face and all..but some attributes would show it. I'm still planning it," Emma bit her lip. "I love the shape of you, you are my role model."

Truth was that sometimes during the lessons she found herself sketching parts of Regina's face or shape of her body. In a way, the others couldn't figure who that could possibly be.

"I wasn't actually planning to draw you. I just found myself staring in your eyes," she blushed, biting her lower lip. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too…" Emma smiled fondly. "Even though it's been like an hour maybe. Or two. When you are leaving, I miss you already."

"Okay, now tell me what did they ask you. I wanna know it all."

"Oh, god," Emma shook her head. "Not that much. Things like how long this has been going... It took them a moment to realize you were my teacher, what scared them. So I told them they do not need to worry about that now. And how we met if not in school. Because of my blushing, David thought we slept together. Not that almost it would be the truth. They don't need to know," Emma blushed hard again.

"It was worth the anticipation, though," she giggled. "Oh, babygirl, you are blushing so sweetly. I wish I was there to kiss your rosy cheek."

"Ahhhh… How I'd like to feel your soft lips on my cheeks…" Emma hummed

Regina closed her eyes, imagining and decided to blow kisses to her girlfriend.

"Keep them close to your heart, my babygirl. So they didn't ask about anything else? I like your parents better than your friends now, I think. Oh no, I like your friends better. They didn't walk in on us… yet"

"Oh, goddddd. Do you really think there is gonna be any chance my friends would ever walk on us? Seriously?" Emma began to laugh loudly.

"Hello, have you met us, love?" Regina started laughing with her.

"Yesssss. I know we cannot keep hands for ourselves, I just wonder where that would happen. If Ruby was my roommate during college that would be likely at times," Emma laughed so her jaws hurt. Regina could do that to her…

Regina tired to hide her disappointment as Emma mentioned being roommate with Ruby in college. She thought they would actually start sharing a roof but she laughed with her girlfriend nonetheless.

This was too good to be true and after tomorrow they would be nothing to hide because there would be nothing illegal about their relationship. They would be as free as seagulls on the ocean.

"Well, would your parents mind if I take you for a coffee after your classes?" They hadn't done anything like dating, even though they had been dating for almost over three months now. "I can really wait if it would be a problem, babygirl. We don't need to rush anything. We have all the time in the world."

"Not at all. You know they don't mind me doing my thing after school as long as I come back at responsible hour," Emma said, even though all pinkish and being so freaking happy… We can finally show up together… "Really. Tomorrow after school that is. And lunch! You need to spend lunch with me since you will be at school. We could go to Granny's," she was clearly so excited.

"I am glad then. I will pick you up or we'll meet somewhere? I don't want you driving with that arm, though."

"It would be nice if you picked me up. 'Cause yeah… My car is in the city still. And it would be hard to drive anyway. Will need to take buses to school again." Emma rested chin on healthy hand.

"Alright. And, babygirl, I kinda had parted a bit badly with Zelena. I made a fuss over something silly and I was planning to have lunch with her if you don't mind," she raised a brow, looking sheepishly at her.

"Oh… I see," Emma gasped in a surprise. "Of course, it's alright. I understand. Then hopefully you pick one of the longer periods. What happened either way?"

"I met Harold today, actually he hit Zelena's car from behind while I was driving. I think she was trying to get the house empty that's why she was calling in the morning."

Emma listened and tried not to smirk at first but then her eyes got wide in horror. Jesus… They constantly got into trouble. She blinked to catch on what Regina was saying.

"I was pissed at her because if it was up to her she would give birth to her second child until I met with him. Anyway, he seems like a nice guy," Regina shrugged. "Not sure if he is as good as he should be for my sister but still seems like a nice guy."

"It's sweet how you care about her. I wonder when you would tell Zelena about us, woman. Besides… God, how could you not mention you had an accident? Jesus, Regina! You are all alright, right? Like nothing hurts you?"

"Oh, it was really nothing," the brunette brushed it off. "I was stopping and, you know, icy road... he couldn't stop on time and hit my back. Anyway, probably Harold's pride would be much hurt than Zelena's car tonight," Regina giggled. Her sister loved that car just too much. "And it was different with us. You were her student, Emma, so how was I supposed to tell my sister I was having a relationship with a student both of us teach?" Regina rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand why she kept him a secret, though. I deserved to be introduced to him properly," she sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a second. "I hate her for not trusting me. That's why I came back to my apartment today."

"You really think that it's because she doesn't trust you?" Emma frowned gently. "I find it shocking when you say it," the blonde admitted and thought about it for a second. "I don't think that's it. I mean… It's rather normal to wait some before introducing a partner to a family. You honestly think she would wait that long? But hey, she didn't keep him entirely a secret. You knew she was dating right?"

"I will talk to her tomorrow, besides she's been seeing him like… four months now, Emma," Regina rolled her eyes, reasoning.

"It's not that long. We know each other three years and date not full four months," she pointed out with a smirk.

"Whatever… However, I don't wanna waste my time on this particular topic. Tell me something I don't know about you. Just anything." Regina placed the laptop on the foot of bed and laid on her stomach leaning against her elbows. She bent her knees, feet touching poster and wall behind her. "You go first then I'll tell you something you don't know about me."

"Turned twenty questions?" the girl giggled. "More like twenty things to know." She hummed then pursing lips as she thought. "Well, you know what kind of music I like, you know I have a thing for singing, drawing and that I like horror movies. Hm…" Little things were charming to know. "Oh, I know! I have always had a big crush on Kate Winslet," Emma poked out her tongue. "But it was long before you and you are the most beautiful in the world to me."

"Naah, I don't like her. You wouldn't believe me but blonde's are not generally my type. I tend to fall in love with them, though," Regina murmured the last part.

"I think she's one of my favorite actresses but don't listen when I say that – I might repeat that thousands of time with different ones. And ohh, I noticed," Emma winked at her with a smirk.

"Whatever. Let's see... Well, I think this info might let you a little loose around Zelena," she giggled to herself. "I had walk in on her while she is... you know, masturbating couple of times in the past. That's why she enjoys walking in on us this much. Vengeance." Regina shook her head chuckling.

Emma's eyes opened wide then and she tried not to snort but failed. "Oh Jesus… You two are impossible really," Emma said laughing, forehead rested against palm. "Okay, my turn…" the girl tried to choke out, calming the laughter. "Hmm… Boston is the seventh city- slash- town I have lived in. I think it's really a lucky number."

"Which cities?"

"Ah, I don't really feel like going back to those memories. I will tell you one day."

"I really wanted to take you out of this city, though. I would like to have a such in eighth one for a vacation maybe," Regina smiled wide thinking about maybe Florida or California.

"Like vacation this summer?" Emma grinned from ear to ear. "Together?"

Regina shrugged softly with a spark in her chocolate eyes and a smile that said it all. Emma could feel the excitement raise inside of her.

"So do you have any particular question you wanna ask or I go spontaneous again?" Regina started playing with her hair, tangling it on one finger as she rested her head on her open palm.

"Shoot," Emma said right away as she liked the 'game'.

"Okaaay… Mal was my teacher. Well, drawing… She taught me how to paint."

"Oh, did she…" Emma's brow arched. "We are alike again, both falling for teachers," Emma shook her head with a smirk. She wasn't that jealous of the past.

"I think you may say that. That's how Cora threatened Mal I think, so she just took off," Regina shrugged closing her eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry…" Emma sighed. "I have a thing for a photography. David got me an old but very good camera. I just need to buy the movie. And I'd love to take so many photos of you…"

"I can get you films."

"No need really. I just must remember to get to film shop in Boston." Emma smiled and moved her hand through hair.

"Tell me not nudes…"

Emma blushed even harder.

"God, you are planning to take my nude photos, don't you? I can see that on your face, girl. You blush like an apple," Regina laughed.

"Hey... I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want." Emma defended herself with a smirk appearing on her face. "Truth is the closest to it I thought of doing a photo of you tangled in sheets. You look breathtaking like that. And don't laugh at me."

Emma hid her face in hands, laughing hard. Yeah, it was so hot from all the blood.

"We don't have much photos actually, we should have." Regina smiled sweetly; she just wanted to kiss this girl so much right now.

"Yes…. That too. I want so many photos of us together."

How come they didn't think of that?

"I hated Boston after my father passed away. That's why I went out travelling. But when mother cut me off for money I didn't know how I could manage to live on my own so I came back. She helped me to settled and actually mother found me a job in school. I think you know the rest," Regina chuckled regardless of the mood memories drug her into.

"I'm sorry to hear that... It had to be hard. But it got better, didn't it? Despite everything… Or do you see yourself living somewhere else in the future?" Emma asked softly, wondering how it looked like in Regina's mind.

"I don't know. I never liked Boston before but then I met you," Regina said fondly.

Emma smiled sheepishly at that. Could she really change her view on the city like that? For Emma, it was different because it was the first time she felt what it is like to have a home. Her parents.. friends…now girlfriend.

How much Regina's life changed since she came back to Boston. She was too pissed at her mother when she had cut her off but now she was nothing but grateful.

"And I think I can't leave Zelena behind. She will be popping out kids soon and those kids would need a cool auntie," Regina laughed so hard tears came to the corner of her eyes. Emma soon joined her. "Gods…" she shook her head wiping the tears. "If she heard it I would be dead in a second."

"God, I'm sure you would be a very cool auntie. Yeah, probably don't say that.," Emma already had imagined in her head. "Jesus, you and Zelena… You two are something… Anyway, I asked you a question. Do you have any?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you prefer night or day? Like I think I prefer night. I am more creative and productive at nights-" With the first sentence Emma just smiled but then snorted wild. She just couldn't stop laughing. "Oh, stop laughing!"

"Yeah, I could tell you are productive and creative at nights." Emma felt tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and hopefully her parents didn't hear their talking from the other room. She just couldn't control herself.

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean, yea, I prefer sex at night, too, but still, I didn't mean that!" Regina blushed deeply, giggling.

"Alright alright! You probably know the answer- I'm not an early bird either," Emma leaned back against pillows wiping eyes dry.

The older woman shifted on her position and laid on one arm, staring at the laptop while lying. She traced a finger on the image of Emma.

"How are your arm and knees? I am pretty sure you injured your back, too, try not to lay on your back," she smiled a bit. "You don't generally sleep on your back anyway. At least with me so hug a pillow or something, babygirl."

"Well, I try not to move them too roughly, it's okay then. And yeah laying on the side is the best now. I, for sure, will do that 'cause it smells like you now," Emma said fondly.

"You should sleep a little, love," Regina smiled back. Emma pursed her lips down as she didn't want to end the call. It was so hard to let Regina go every single time. "I need to clean up anyway. I smell like my paintings." She sniffed herself and shook her head. "I smell even worse," she chuckled. "Take your pills and sleep, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, mommy," Emma muttered with a smirk.

"By the way, how are you going to school tomorrow? Did you talk to Ruby or Belle? Maybe Ruby would give you a ride.

Oh right… She didn't talk to Belle or Ruby. They had no idea what happened. But she didn't even think of it as she was going to take a bus...

"Or I can take you, too." She wanted Emma to be the first person she saw in the morning and every morning...

"You would?" Emma asked surprised then but eager. Yet, at the same time…"Don't you prefer to sleep some longer if you have a chance instead? I can go to school by bus. Even though you know I would love to see you."

"Don't be stupid, I would definitely do that. I can sleep later on or some other day, too, right? I will take you if your parents are fine with it. I wanna do it all right without crossing with them, you know."

"Of course you don't wanna. Worry not about it," Emma giggled and shook her head. Regina was impossible. Impossible but so so sweet. She loved that woman so much…

"Ask them and text me, then to bed, babygirl. I love you so much," the older woman blew a kiss to the camera. "Sleep tight, okay, my love? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. I will. I love you too. My sweetheart." Emma pressed lips against two fingers and then placed them on Regina's over the screen. "Sweet dreams, love. Bye bye."

* * *

Regina smiled as they ended the call. She turned on her Spotify and started loud music, taking the laptop to her bathroom. Stripping down to her underwear she slowly swayed her hips with the music. When she was only in underwears she took a picture and sent it to Emma.

 _Going to shower… just asking; would you be okay with thinking I will get off in there, thinking it is you? *blushes*_

She slid her panties and bra off. Having thrown them on floor, she stepped in and turned the shower on. She heard her phone buzzing couple of times while she was trying to set the temperature of water. A finger slid between her folds as she leant back on the wall and she touched her sensitive clit, moaning her lover's name with pleasure building. She was breathlessly murmuring her name as she came.

* * *

Emma went to join her parents and told them she was talking to Regina – earning knowing look between her parents and knew they heard her loud talking and laughing but she dismissed it. They said she was free to do whatever she wished as always. She just had to come back not too late as it was her last year and she had to be rested. Happily she went back to the room and found new text. She blushed so hard at this. Her eyes lingered at the photo of her breathtaking girlfriend.

 _Jesus woman..._

 _You. Are. Driving. Me. Crazy._

 _Now I will be falling asleep with that hot image in my mind._

She breathed in deeply and laid down under the blankets. After maybe two minutes she added.

 _You have no idea how much I wanna kiss you right now._

Regina's replies that came fairly fast, made Emma's eyes roll. As if her girlfriend didn't know she would miss all the details.

 _Only_ a kiss _? Mmm, Emma, it was so good. Not as good as you and your mouth but still so good. Talked to your parents?_

The blonde didn't wait with texting back.

Well _, I didn't say where to kiss ;) everywhere really, baby. Mmmm I'm really glad you could come peacefully, sorry again for my mom walking in like that. It would be_ only _a pleasure to keep going._ Oh, _how it would be…_

She would never deny pleasuring Regina.

 _And yup. We are all free to do what we want ;)_

Regina was fast to reply

 _No, Ms. Swan, I won't let you fuck me in a bar closet._

Wasn't Regina one of the kind? Emma definitely thought so with amusement.

 _How about around 8:15, then? I want to have some time before you head for your class._

 _By the_ way, _do you think Ingrid would give me a part-time job? At least until I find the right place to open my own cafe._

Regina laid on the bed still wrapped in the towel. She sighed happily and got her alarm set at 7:30. She thought for a few seconds if this time would be enough for her to get ready and put her makeup on. She then made it 7:15.

Emma's reply came just as she saved it.

 _Ah, okay okay. Although that would be interesting experience by now xD_

 _Yup, it's perfect. I will drag myself out of bed early enough to get ready._

 _I see why not :) It's a very nice lady. I bet she would gladly help you and support you, babe._

If they could, they would probably keep in touch 24/7...

 _I'll go talk to her first then and maybe grab you a coffee for an apologize to drag you so early in the morning?_

Regina yawned a little, rubbing her eyes.

 _Babygirl, I'm getting sleepy._ Do you _know how water and orgasm_ gets _me sleepy xD see you tomorrow? Ily, sweet dreams  
_

Regina's eyes began to close, eyelids getting heavier and heavier, but she kept her mobile lit and in hand to react to the vibrations.

Ah _, how lovely of you!_ Alright _, baby. See you in the morning. Have a good night my love xoxo_

Regina smiled at the last text and got back under blankets, naked. She felt so peaceful that it should have been illegal...

* * *

Today Emma got up from the bed with absolutely no resistance. She even giggled at that. She was so happy to see Regina in around an hour. Yet if Regina was in the bed with her… she would have to be kicked off it. It was one big of a deal what to wear that would be alright with the plaster and quite easy to put on, yet still warm enough. She went with a top and size bigger flannel. Putting on the skinny jeans was a freaking difficult task but she was a stubborn one. She had to be quick in the bathroom.

Her parents were up already, of course, and David was making breakfast. Emma right away took one pancake and ate it with pills she had before text came as she was in the middle of the second.

 _I am early, love, so take your time._

"Okay, guys, I'm going."

She quickly ate the last pieces and kissed their cheeks before going to put on shoes and jacket. She smiled so wide seeing the Mercedes.

"Hey, baby!" Emma said cheerfully, getting into the passenger seat. "It's a sin to look so good so early," She giggled and cupped Regina's cheek to pull her for a good morning kiss, making Regina smile. For Regina to see Emma this happy was worth everything. She missed those lips even for overnight.

"Morning, babygirl..." Regina captured her lower lip for a second, sucking softly. They were still so close their breaths mixed. Emma smiled as Regina sucked on her lip. She had to stop herself from kissing her so deeply. Green eyes slid down to eye the cup.

"I brought you something from Ingrid's."

"The best girlfriend in the world…" Emma touched her chin before pecking lips and nose sweetly. "And how did it go? Did you get the job?"

"Of course I did, I mean look at me, babygirl. I even got us free coffee," Regina smiled holding her own cup up.

"I'm so happy for you," Emma smiled wide at the news; Regina won't have to worry about the money and will have time to open her own cafe in the city.

"Cheers," the brunette giggled a bit and Emma giggled as well before taking a careful sip of the hot liquid.

"God, it's been too long not making cheers with anybody, oh oh- you know I had a glass of wine at Christmas night," she smiled sweetly and sipped her cup, then she started an engine and slowly drove back into the road.

"Hey, you know that we can always make cheers with root beer 'cause I freaking love that thing," Emma giggled and sipped again.

The drive to school was going to take to fifteen minutes. So they still had almost thirty minutes for themselves then.

"I missed you so much," Emma said with a sweet smile.

"I put a few marshmallows too in the cup, babygirl. Fish them out," Regina giggled

"Oh?" Emma raised a brow and opened the cup to do just that.

The brunette's focus was mainly on the road but every now and then she took a look at Emma and sipped her cup.

"I missed you, too," she said then. "Oh, look what I'll say; don't text me when you are in class. Especially not when Zelena's class. She would kick my ass, you see. She is a tough piece of work anyway. And tell me all about your English teacher."

"I don't generally text during classes, 'Gina," Emma rolled her eyes with a smile. "I need to pay attention in math anyway. I prefer to put my time during classes than at home. No offense for Zelena's love for maths. And English teacher is alright," she shrugged. "It's kinda weird not to see you there after two years, though. I have no-one to drool over and being mocked about it by my friends. Although, now they won't let me be knowing them," Emma giggled softly.

"I bet she wouldn't be your type or you hers…" the brunette giggled, shaking her head. "Whatever." She slowly tapped her fingers on the wheel, thinking. "And one last thing, don't you ever get yourself in trouble. I am not there to protect you and what Zelena can do is limited, okay?" she turned to make eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Worry not. Unless I see a certain face there will be nothing to worry about. But that's out of the picture so..." Emma shrugged. Victor was locked up after all, right? "Don't worry about me really," Emma smiled at Regina.

"Stupid, I always worry about you!" Regina muttered, rolling her eyes. "I know he is locked up but by any chance, you get a contact with him I swear this will be over, okay? I don't want you in trouble just because of me and I'll do anything to protect you," her voice shook a little as she slowed the car to the parking area.

Emma opened her mouth, "I-"

"No, hush! No further discussion."

Regina parked the car and turned off the engine. Inside was still warm enough for them to sit. She sipped slowly from her cup. They stayed like this, in silence, for a moment.

"Listen, Regina… I know it's hard. Okay? We both want the same things for each other. You want to protect me like I want to protect you," Emma said at last. "All I can promise is to try not to be impulsive. I will try to stay out of trouble for you, okay? I'm not in a fighting mode now anyway," Emma reached to gently move fingers through Regina's hair.

"I am serious, Emma. If you get in touch with that piece of shit that's not to protect me- that's for revenge. Hear me when I say this; I won't forgive you if you ever got in trouble 'cause of me," Regina stared into her eyes as she talked. "I would never forgive myself."

Emma wanted to argue that she couldn't make promises she cannot keep but Regina did make a point. Yes… It wouldn't be to protect Regina, not really. Emma closed eyes thinking of it. Her blood was just boiling at the thought of him..

Regina placed a hand on her cheek, making Emma look up, and pulled her in a deep kiss. Her eyes slowly closed and few tears let loose on her cheekbones down to her jawline. The brunette just couldn't tell Emma that police let Victor out because his damn parents paid him off the bail. It had been a week that she got the call now and it seemed he didn't come after her. Not yet at least. But today she had to make sure Emma would stay away from him because she would eventually see him.

Emma moved hand over the back of her neck kissing her back as deep. Even deeper feelings, the wetness between their cheeks. Pulling away she gently wiping those tears away. She nodded softly before pressing their foreheads together.

"I hate threatening you like this. I really do, Emma, but this is serious, okay babygirl? I love you so so much."

"And I love you, 'Gina…" Emma breathed in deep. "I will do everything in my power to not be impulsive, 'kay? I'll do everything to stay outta trouble." Revenge wasn't right. Besides… There wasn't any punishment that would make up things he did… "Cuddle me?" Emma muttered slipping arms around Regina's waist wanting to feel her close.

Regina nodded slowly, "Wait a sec." She undid her seat belt and moved to the backseat. She patted her side for Emma to do the same. Emma smiled. Yes, that was much more comfortable. She happily joined and moved close, her head rested against Regina's chest as Regina pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Try to stay in one piece until end of classes. We have a date..." she smiled a little, kissing Emma's head. "Not like some fancy stuff but I can assure; you will have the best coffee you ever tasted."

"Everything you do seems fancy," Emma said with a smile. "And I still have that date I promised you in my mind. I still need to plan it. though."

The blonde's hands then slipped under Regina's coat. She moved up to place a single kiss on Regina's throat, making her sigh, before burying face in the crook of her neck. She also remembered that in a month it was Regina's birthday. 28th right?

"What's your first class, babygirl?" she moved fingers in blonde locks, playing with them slowly. They still had almost twenty minutes together and she wanted to have them cuddled close to her. "Come to my lap?"

"Art," Emma smiled dreamily. "Better she gave us some subject 'cause otherwise I may end up drawing you." The blonde giggled softly. She hummed then, though, as it was so nice when Regina played with her hair. Emma dismissed her bruised knees and got on Regina's lap straddling her. Emma smiled and brushed their noses together. "Am I being childish right now?" Emma chuckled.

"Yea, maybe a little," She teased her with a chuckle, moving close to her lips, not touching or kissing though for a moment as a smirk pulled its way in her lips. "Would I be dressed or naked if you drew me?" Her voice carried so many emotions but above all it was seductive.

Emma licked her lips. It was hard not to close the distance. God, woman… she thought.

"I'm not sure if Mr. Booth appreciated us drawing naked beauties just yet," she smirked gently. "But if you were lying, turned around and with sheets just barely covered your ass… I could focus on appreciating other parts."

Gods.. Regina closed the little space between their lips as her hands slid slightly to Emma's hips. She knew how careful she must be and she was careful with this beauty sitting right in her lap. They were clearly different when it came to deal with mental agony. Regina needed pa hysical connection. She needed to feel something physical so she could dismiss the feeling the agony of the memory caused her. She didn't heal. It was not healthy but she knew no other way to deal with it but Emma knew better. She clearly gave herself time to heal. She was a mature woman. More mature than Regina herself clearly.

Emma smiled against Regina's lips, moaning ever so slightly. They couldn't keep distance for long. Emma's body was yearning for all of Regina, but she was still stopping herself from going too far. It wasn't like she didn't trust Regina or that her touch reminded her of bad things, no. She didn't exactly understand why Regina or even herself could not touch more sensitive spots. Emma nibbled Regina's lips when getting breathless.

"Have you ever ended up doing it in a car?" Emma smirked, their breaths melting.

"Sex? Yea. With a guy," Regina said with a sexy smile then added more seriously "We can try it if you want. Anytime." She dug nails to her palm just to keep her hands from going too far.

Emma made a face but then chuckled, "Sorry. I really don't like to think or imagine sex with a guy, generally." Her fingers brushed against Regina's neck. It was so warm while her fingertips were quite cool. "I can think of something… But we would have to wait for it a bit," Emma winked softly. At least till April, she thought.

Regina didn't want to make Emma uncomfortable. It was her call to make even though she really really missed having Emma like this. It had been really almost three weeks that she hadn't touched Emma. It was Christmas, their last then Emma went to cthe ity and then attack and Regina really wanted to give this to Emma. Her hands slid on her thighs, stroking them. "Don't rush if you don't feel ready, babygirl."

Emma breathed in deeply looking into Regina's eyes. Now… They didn't even really have time for that anyway.

"Regina… Just so you know… I mean- I told you already about it, but–" Emma sighed again and tangled hand into that hair, so soft.. "It's just how I react. When something goes wrong–" not just anything. "–I don't really go for sex, even if feeling aroused. Is it okay with you..? I don't know how long it may take." Yes, she was quite scared of it that she would be denying Regina being touched too much by her.

"No no no, it is fine, babygirl. I understand," Regina smiled sweetly at her, pecking her lips. Her hands relaxed and she again held Emma's waist.

Emma smiled gently in a thank you. Regina was truly wonderful to give so much understanding.

"I love you," Emma whispered with a smile when they kissed softly.

"Want me to lend you my gloves? Your hands are pretty cold," the older woman changed the subject so fast and smooth.

"I'm fine really and you need them too-" She was too hurried to get to Regina that she forgot of it and a hat.

"Hush… I can deal with my hands. I will be brewing coffee all day anyway, take them. I know they have half fingers but still," she giggled, reached to the front seat to take her gloves and pressing herself on Emma meanwhile she held her waist tight so she wouldn't fall.

"Stubborn as me," She muttered with a sake of her head and smiled as Regina reached for them. "Thank you," Emma giggled softly and caressed her cheek. "So after school, I'll come to the cafe?" Emma asked to be sure that's what Regina planned. "It is maybe five minutes on foot from school.

"Yea, until my shift ends you can sit close and we can talk or I can help with anything you need to study." Regina smiled again. "We should get going inside. I don't want you being late."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea to do homework right after school 'cause later I will be too consumed by you," Emma giggled.

Regina helped Emma moved off her lap and handed her the gloves. She opened the door beside her and walked to driver seat to take her coffee cup and purse as well as her car keys. Emma took her coffee and backpack and Regina locked the car soon after.

Regina got inside a few seconds before Emma did and they walked side by side to principal's office since Emma's first class was close by it. When they were at the office she heard someone screaming.

Emma was frozen. Her face turned pale.

"I REFUSE TO TEACH THAT GARBAGE WHO ATTACKED MY BABY SISTER, ROBERT!" Zelena yelled at his face and he looked so pissed.

"You don't have that kind of luxury, Miss Mills."

Zelena saw red and hit her fist at the table. "Then I quit-"

Regina stood there trying to make sense of everything. She finally cut Zelena of but it was clear Emma heard it all.

"'LENA, SHUT UP!"

She turned her head to Emma as Zelena turned back to the door. The redhead was all flushed with anger but seeing her sister she visibly calmed down.

"Emma, I…" Regina tried to say something to make it right.

* * *

 **A/N: Stay _tunned_ for 6 more chapters. ...of this part.**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: that's enough of that good- unfortunately._**

* * *

 _Victor is back at school? But how..?_

Emma just watched, frozen, from a little distance. Slowly taking it in. Only when Regina looked at her again was when she felt hurt and anger at the same time because it was why Regina was so concerned before and was making her promise all those things.

"You knew and you didn't tell me…" Emma whispered with a big frown and glassy eyes.

She wanted to… To... Fist the wall, kick it… Just do anything to let this furry get out.

 _HOW CAN HE BE OUT?!_

Why Regina didn't do anything about it?! Why didn't she tell her?! She could talk to David. It wasn't right… Emma had tears of hurt and anger in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She turned around to walk away but not into a class but girl's bathroom. Regina was about to go after Emma as Zelena grabbed her wrist.

"No, you sign those stupid papers and waste no unnecessary time here. I want you as away from him as possible," Zelena hissed and Regina nodded slowly. "I'll talk to her."

Regina had tears in her eyes and she saw Mr. Gold staring at her.

"So you resign because of her," he muttered as she signed off the papers, not even reading once. "Does Cora know anything about this?"

Regina snorted, blinking few times before glaring at him, "You got no idea..."

* * *

In the bathroom, there were a few girls gossiping which ended as soon as Zelena entered.

"All of you out. Now!" When girls got out she whispered, "Miss Swan?"

Emma didn't move a muscle at first, her hand pressed against her lips.

"Emma, come out," the redhead sighed.

There was no point at fighting it, fighting Zelena of all people...

Instinctually, Zelena pulled Emma in a tight embrace as soon as she walked out of the toilet stall. She held her close, so close to herself. They weirdly shared more things then they should have and the teacher started to actually like the girl.

The blonde was clearly surprised by the sudden affection, but despite everything, she just leaned into the embrace, closing eyes tight. She felt the same, even though, all that embarrassment she was facing since the very day Zelena saw them sleeping together calmly in Regina's apartment. Emma now just had to keep herself from starting to cry.

"She really wanted to tell you. They let him out of jail before the court because his parents paid his bail. Emma, she really wanted to tell you but after new year's eve she just couldn't," Zelena slowly stroked her hair. "Don't be angry with her."

"I'd see him anyway…" Emma whispered with a cracked voice. "We have some of the same classes after all…" She was just emotional and at times overly.

"Shhhh, calm down. You need to calm down, Emma," Zelena whispered softly. Emma breathed in deep trying to make out something from the mess she was feeling. She had to put everything in the right place in her mind and heart. "Regina needs you to be calm and mature as you always are." Yes, this was what her baby sister needed but she was not fully sure if this young girl could give her that. "She loves you so much," Zelena kept going. "She values you so highly. Please, don't disappoint her, Emma."

Zelena was right... the fact he was here— he was out— _What if–?_ She didn't even wanna to think about it. Emma swallowed hard.

"He cannot just be out… Is money really everything? He's a danger for so many. Mostly Regina! I will have to talk to my father… He has to be locked up…"

"He will be after the court. Everyone saw how he attacked her. We have the eyewitnesses. He has no way out. Please, Emma, I am begging you to stay away from that boy. He is dangerous enough and I would hate to tell my sister I couldn't protect you," Zelena sighed. "Until the court time, keep your chickens down, Swan. And I know it's not my place but Regina really wanted to tell you."

Emma looked at their feet nodding softly. Her eyes closed breathing in deeply.

"I guess we all need to do everything to remain strong," Emma muttered as she thought of words Zelena was screaming. And Regina had to be scared as well. "I will try my best…" She muttered before glancing into Zelena's eyes. The bell rang then. "I will text her but.. tell her it's fine between us. I don't want her to worry more than she already must. She starts work at the cafe today."

"Tell her yourself. I bet she is waiting outside," Zelena sighed and let go of the girl. "Wash up, head to your class. You are a good student, Miss Swan, please stay that way."

Emma didn't think she would but… yeah, let's not fool themselves... it was Regina after all. She nodded and turned to the washbasin. She looked in the mirror and softly washed eyes from salty tears.

Zelena walked out of the bathroom and saw her sister at the corner, "You shouldn't be here, 'Gina.. It's dangerous."

Regina shook her head, "I can't leave before I talk to her. God, I lied to her Zee..." she swallowed back the sob.

"Fine, but then off you go, sis."

"Okay... see you at lunch. You will come by?" Zelena nodded and kissed her sister's head. "I love you, Zee.."

Zelena smiled at her, "I love you too baby sis."

* * *

Emma dried her face, then went on the corridor to see Regina there. All in tears. Her heart squeezed and she instantly went to pull her so close.

"Shhh…" she whispered into Regina's ear, holding her so close and tight. Regina sobbed quietly against her chest.

"I am sorry. I tried. I really tried to tell you," she buried her face to the crook of her neck as more tears slid down on her cheeks.

"I get it, Regina. I wish you did but… It's okay."

Emma couldn't see Regina in such pain because of her reaction. God, she was so horrible… She did this to Regina. Emma closed eyes tight to stop fresh tears. Regina pulled back from Emma and wiped her tears away, the blonde swallowed hard.

"Bell rang, go to your class. We'll talk later," Regina muttered under her breath and stepped back. She wanted to put distance between them because she was really at the edge of a massive break down. She couldn't do that to Emma. Not when her girlfriend also wasn't in a good place. "I'll see you after school or you want to postpone it?"

"Don't…" Emma whispered. Regina wanted to run away from her again and her feeling. She didn't like it, Regina was in the building if that… _shit_ was here but she couldn't let her drive either in that state. "Hey…" Emma made a step forward and cupped her cheek gently. She couldn't care less about art classes now.

"Emma, please let me go..." Regina murmured, closing her eyes at the touch.

"Please…" Emma couldn't even form full sentences but she was literally begging Regina to have permission to be a shoulder she could lean on when feeling like that.

"Go to your class. I will text you about the date thing. I… I don't feel like going out today. See you later." Regina slipped from Emma's arms and walked out of the building fast, not caring who she bumped into in her awake. She got herself in the car as she broke down, leant against the wheel. _Why_ , she thought, why all of this was happening to her? Once she had stopped asking because she was used to it but now it was just too much. It wasn't only herself anymore…

* * *

Emma watched Regina go. No, she wasn't stopping her because further pushing wouldn't do any good. Her eyes closed again to calm. How hard it was to calm… People and teachers talking wouldn't do any good. She wasn't going to go to that class. Everything seemed to go well but then it was smashed… Why… Why it kept happening? Why she allowed it to keep happening. Emma sat on the window sill, bringing legs up and hiding face in the crook.

Emma stayed there and the bell gave her the feeling you have while having a migraine. Belle got out of the class and noticed her right away. Questions. Too many questions. Emma just shook her head asking her to stop because her head was killing her. She also felt so tired. She could not recharge from Christmas - it felt like it. And New Year's Eve was a nail to a coffin. Whatever little thing happened she was out of any energy. She forced herself to go on a math class, but couldn't even focus. Later on neither Ruby nor anyone could get her talking about her broken arm or current state. Thank god she had her eyes down and didn't see that dick…

By the lunchtime, though, Ruby just offered Emma a ride home because she looked like a shadow of herself.

"Thanks, Rubes," she muttered when she hugged her in the car before getting out to get into the house. She didn't remember if David was home at this hour or not.

Emma found the house empty. She locked the door and just got to her room. She didn't know why but she locked herself from the inside and just dropped on the bed. Soon her phone buzzed and she had to force herself to look. Emma closed her eyes again because… _Sure she was._ Emma hated it when Regina was pushing away her emotions and dismissed them when talking to her. More like lied about them. She couldn't bring herself to reply. She preferred not to open her mouth when feeling so much because she tended to hurt others then and she didn't want to do that to Regina again.

Instead, she cuddled to a pillow and closed eyes to drift off very soon. She was always like that. Some people couldn't sleep when stressed or having anxiety. She only had that when her mind was troubled. But when it was about feelings and emotions she could sleep all month long just to dismiss it. Let the time just pass to heal it.

* * *

In the cafe, Regina didn't answer Ingrid's questions about what had happened. She just headed to the bathroom and washed her ruined makeup before getting to work. She plugged in her earphone to one ear, listening music as she brewed coffee at the same time. Ingrid gave her job to stay behind the counter that she was extremely glad about it. She was not in a mood to deal with people at all and smell of newly brewed coffee always calmed her down. She didn't check her phone for any texts even though she was sure she had few from her sister and maybe even from Emma.

At lunchtime, Zelena showed up. They talked as she prepared a sandwich and a cup of black tea for her sister. She got all the updates from her about Emma. God, she felt awful and she didn't know how to make the feeling go away.

"No, I don't check my texts. God, Zee, I am scared, can't you get it? Why can't we just have a normal relationship? I am tired and this nightmare that doesn't tend to end," she shook her head, pressing the espresso machine before turning almost boiling water on and black liquid slowly poured to the awaiting cup.

"It's gonna be okay, Regina. We will get through this until the trail. Alright?"

Zelena squeezed Regina's hand. Both Emma and Regina had a huge problem with their emotions. Both reacted so roughly but we're dealing with them in two opposite ways. Both ending up hurt even more in the process.

"I am scared to lose her, Zee, I don't care if that bastard gets to me. I got used to it. The pain or whatever, I can deal with it but I can't just lose her. She means too much. She just means too much," Regina took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Zelena nodded softly. They were much alike but at the same time very different. She wished them all the best. She really did because she could tell Regina didn't love anyone stronger before.

"How was she? You had a class with her, right? Was she still mad at me? I know she is mad at me…" she sighed.

"She seemed at first. But she looked more hurt then," Zelena said softly, neither information was good for Regina to hear. "She didn't seem very present either."

"I should text her." She took her phone out and typed.

 _Babygirl, sorry, been busy. Couldn't write to you._

"We will keep an eye on him. At work try not to ever be alone. And after... I can stay at your place, sisi."

Regina frowned and nodded. She knew things were bad already and she actually waited to hear her phone buzzing immediately after the text. It didn't.

"Okay, come and get me, but I'll drive myself to the apartment.

Zelena went back to school and Regina to her work. She tried not to think anything at all but it was not as easy as it seemed. However, she didn't notice how fast hours passed as she saw Zelena in the door again. She smiled at her nodding as she was coming.

"Ingrid, do you need help? My sister came.."

The blonde shook her head, smiling at Regina, "See you tomorrow, dear, I can deal with the rest."

She went back to stuff room taking her things and even though she didn't get a text from Emma she texted one more time before turning her phone off.

 _Zee will be staying with me. Thought you'd want to know. Need a ride tomorrow? Zee will drop me off we can take you, too. And in case you decide to reply text Zee, I'm turning my phone off. Good night._

* * *

Emma was woken up to the sound of knocking and moving of the doorknob. She rubbed eyes and got up to open the door just to see her mother with worry in the eyes.

"Hey..." Emma muttered sleepily.

"Oh, Emma, what are you doing home? I thought you would be out today. And why did you lock yourself?"

"I didn't feel well," Emma just shrugged as she just wanted to return to bed, "and Ruby drove me home." She leaned against the door frame, feeling this rough pounding in her head. Her eyes couldn't stay open due to all the bright light.

"Oh, honey, okay lay down," Mary Margaret helped her back to bed and shut the curtains even further.

It was very late when she was woken up by her father's touch. Mary told him of her migraines. But she also knew it wasn't just a random attack. She knew the mechanisms well by now and figured it was too soon after the attack to come back. It was with everything else happening at once. She wanted to escape from the people and try to recharge. David offered her an embrace and they agreed she should take time, one day more at least. In the morning Emma could dismiss the alarm. Yes.. she slept almost non stop since lunchtime. But it was just how she handled things.

* * *

Regina drove back to her place after Zelena's car. She locked the car and walked with Zelena up the stairs. She had a huge frown on her face. She waited to have at least good night text from Emma but, clearly, she wouldn't get one so she gave up waiting. She took a fast shower then crawled in bed.

"She is not going to write back, ha Zee? I just broke something there today, I can feel it," Regina hid her face in the pillows, sobbing softly.

"Shh, 'Gina… I'm sure it's not it," her sister tried to calm her down. Hands gently rubbed her back. "You know how she loves you, sisi. I'm sure there is some other reason. Try to call her later 'kay?" Zelena began to wipe away those tears.

Even though she was closely cuddled to her sister and she had warm blankets over them, she felt cold. Her heart was cold and aching so badly, keeping her awake even though she was exhausted physically and emotionally. She let Zelena cuddle her all night long, staying awake and thinking. Her brain didn't stop, just wouldn't stop. She cried until she didn't have any more tears left to shed.

She turned on her phone in the morning and there was no text back. God, what was it? Emma really didn't want to talk to her that much? Regina started crying again waking Zelena with the sobs.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, Zee…"

Regina cried since more before they got out of bed. They needed to get ready for the awaiting day. She went to the bathroom and saw that she looked like a crap as well as she felt. She had swollen eyes with deep purple rings under them. She put on some makeup to tolerate her crapness, not sure if it would be a success.

Zelena dropped her to the cafe then. Regina prepared her a cup of coffee with a bagel. She was early for her shift so she ate something that she forgot yesterday. She didn't check her phone or text Emma. She was too emotionally exhausted for that.

Around lunchtime, Zelena again showed up again, telling her Emma didn't come to school. It worried Regina as hell. Was she okay? Her hands started to tremble as tears made her vision glassy. Zelena noticed that.

"Hey..." the redhead took those hands and squeezed them tight. "If you don't wanna call her, I will. You cannot torture yourself with worry like that."

"I'm fine, Zee.." Regina pulled her hands back, wrapping them around her hot cup of tea. "I am not gonna force anything," she shook her head slowly. She was worried sick about Emma but also pissed at her. She didn't know for what but she was pissed. "I don't care, Zee, not right now. If she can really disappear on me at a time like this, she can do all she wants," she sipped slowly, sniffing.

Zelena frowned at that watching her baby sister. At times she felt as if she tried to be the glue between them both. And with both of their behavior, she was now just getting tired of it.

"Fine," Zelena said harshly. "Keep being like that. Both of you. You have for sure a bright future ahead of you." She was angry because they made themselves unhappy. "You know what's the problem, sis? That you both began to live an illusion your minds create. If you wanna keep it going then fine. I won't be standing here trying to make things right forever."

"No, you don't get to yell at me!" Regina protested. "You think I don't know that? I don't see how that bastard got in the middle of us and pull us apart second by second? She wants me to talk, Zelena. I don't know how to talk. It's been thirty years that I was burying everything inside and I can't just let it loose. She is young, she doesn't get it, but you do. I know you do. You were there when I had nightmares or broke a fever without any actual reason. You know me and you know me well enough to know I see where this relationship is heading. But excuse me, I am not going to be someone else just to save it. She would call or text me when she wants. Now just stop yelling at me or leave me alone."

Regina stood up taking their empty cups and walking behind the counter. She was feeling too many things at once and she was tired of feeling miserable most of all. Zelena moved her hand through her hair before getting up.

"I will tell you just one thing; I talked to her about it and she won't make you open up. She's just lost and doesn't know how to help. I think she just wants to be someone you can feel comfortable and vulnerable around, like with me," Zelena said and sighed deeply.

"I cannot just open up. I don't open up to you, for God's sake," Regina rolled her eyes.

"God, Regina… I'm not talking about opening up verbally. Besides, perhaps you should just _talk_ about your _expectations_ in this relationship. It's a natural thing to do and then no-one will be crossing your lines. You just have to set them," Zelena shook her head. Relationships weren't easy. "I'll come for you at the end of your shift." She just added and began to put her warm clothes on to leave, but before she could Regina grabbed her wrist.

"Call her? Make sure she is fine. I just can't... just call and not pick a fight right now," she muttered, looking down, not meeting her sister's eyes. She hated not being able to do things her way. "I miss her, Zee, I missed every piece of her. I am sorry for being grumpy. It's not about you or… just- it's been a while," she whispered so slowly.

"Fine." She was worried herself so she was about to do this either way. The woman frowned then. "What do you mean?" Did she mean what Zelena thought she did? It would be... unexpected.

"Don't look at me like that! You know what I mean. I am pathetic enough, don't make me say it out loud," Regina rolled her eyes but then she sighed deeply. "She doesn't want to and I don't need to ask why. I get her and I really wanna give her time but it's easier said than done."

"Ohhh…" Zelena bit her lip and moved arms around herself. Yes, that could be a problem… Zelena shrugged gently. It was something they had to work through themselves as well.

"Anyway, you are going to be late. We'll talk later." She gave her sister a tight-lipped smile and turned back to her work.

"Alright. I will text you if I'll know anything."

* * *

What time it was, she didn't even know. It was constantly dark in Emma's room. But she knew she had to finally get up to go to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to eat a pill and something else. She didn't check the phone as she suspected there was too many missed calls and texts. It was too bright for her in other parts of the house. The worst thing was when a sun was hitting the snow, making it so so bright. Emma just got the pills and cereals and went back to the room. She was one piece of shit now, she knew it. To, once again, run away, but mentally this time. Emma tried to look for her phone then. It appeared to fall under the bed.

"Fuckkk," Emma cursed when the bright screen hurt her eyes again. "Fuck it…" Emma muttered rubbing eyes and putting it on the nightstand.

She put the volume up, for vibrations. God, this headache shouldn't last this long… She groaned when soon hearing the buzzing. Without looking at the screen she picked up with a groan.

"Hello?"

"Emma?" Zelena asked cautiously. The voice came to her like it was coming from the space. "Swan, are you okay? Why haven't you been at school today? Regina was worried about you. I was worried about you," she sighed deeply.

"Yeah..." Emma muttered and turned the volume a bit down. It seemed so loud. "I got terrible migraines..." Emma said to calm her teacher and lover's sister down. She leaned on her back with the phone against the ear.

The redhead didn't know how much she should tell and how much she shouldn't but in either case, Emma sounded like a crushed car.

"Do you need anything? We can stop by after school with 'Gina. She would feel better if she was by your side."

Emma stayed silent for a second. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea at first. But on the other hand, just having her close was always calming.

"...yeah, I miss her."

Despite how angry she could feel before falling asleep, she always missed Regina so so much when they were away.

"Okay, we're going to be there around six then. Gina's shift ends around that time," Zelena sighed.

"'kay," Emma wasn't very talkative today as it seemed.

"Are you going to be okay, Swan? Do you really want to see Regina? I know she is my sister but I tend to care about you too, apart from her relationship with you." Zelena waited for a minute in silence she added, "I don't want to be in the middle of your relationship but I am here if you need a translator of sorts," she chuckled slowly.

"Yeah, it's fine," Emma breathed in deep and looked at the walls. She might not sound like this but she was grateful. Just that headache made her both tired and irritated so much. "That's nice. Thanks, Zelena."

"Okay. See you tonight, Emma. Take good care of yourself."

The blonde put the phone away and rubbed her eyes. She had to force herself to get the screen less bright and text her friends about school things she missed. She then saw that one text from Regina as well and felt a stone over her heart. She hurt Regina again, didn't she? Not responding at all. But she wasn't even thinking about checking the phone when waking up.

* * *

Regina focused on working all day long. In between the brewing and serving she saw very familiar blonde hair. No, she didn't need that right now. But Melanie gave her just a nod as a greeting and didn't at all try to talk to her. She was grateful.

Ingrid came to her, whispering as she saw Regina staring at the blonde. Did everybody know their history?

"She comes here every day as she used to do when you were working here back then. She orders the same thing and leaves, telling me you did the coffee better," she shrugged as Regina sighed.

"You know I'm just saving money, Ingrid. I may just steal your customers when I open up my own cafe."

Zelena came around six to the cafe, noticing Melanie staring at her working sister; they didn't need her to be involved.

"Sisi, let's go. I am stealing you a bit early tonight. We're going to go on a social visit."

Regina raised a brow then looked at her employer as she nodded towards her, "Okay, let me grab my things."

The way to Emma's house was silent. She didn't dare to ask Zelena anything at all. Emma was fine and she could live with that. When the car stopped and now they were standing in front of the door Regina chickened out.

"Maybe I should just go 'Lena. We can talk later, right? I can call her when she feels better."

She was too scared of Emma to be pissed at her. She clearly was pissed, right? She was so pissed it physically made her sick.

"By now you both start acting like children," Zelena rolled her eyes. "She said she misses you. You shouldn't have anything to worry about. So stop running away, alright? Both of you." Zelena looked into Regina's eyes again. "Be as strong as I know you can be, 'kay?" Zelena moved an arm around Regina's middle and held her gaze for a moment longer before knocking on the door.

Regina sighed nodding her sister's words. Running away would do no good to them. She closed her eyes and held her breath as Zelena knocked on the door. They were waiting and soon door opened a crack, then wider. She heard her voice. It sounded tired and sick.

"Hey… come in," Emma opened the door wider stepping away so they could enter. She leaned against the wall only when the door was closed her eyes moved up to meet Regina's. She fixed the towel she had her wet hair wrapped in.

Regina couldn't dare to look at her at first. She closed the door behind them and then her eyes got caught up by Emma's.

"Hey.." she murmured as Zelena nudged her side.

Zelena rolled her eyes at the couple.

"I know a recipe for your migraine, I can cook it as you lay down? Where is your kitchen?" Zelena turned and saw a glimpse of short dark hair, Mary. "Oh hey, Mary, it's been so long."

"Hello, Zelena," Mary said surprised to see them both. She looked at Regina and Emma again before nodding. "I'll show you around"

Emma had hands in the pockets of her yoga pants but then she slightly smiled to Regina and showed with a nod to follow her to the room. Mary had made sure to shut the windows to make it easier for Emma but the darkness of her own room was the best. She instantly sat on the bed.

"Sorry I didn't write back. I was very tired," Emma muttered when they were left all alone now. The air was heavy and in a way it hurt her.

Regina leaned against the door frame as Emma sat, her arms crossed over her chest defensively. She heard her, yes she did, but she didn't hear what she was saying at all.

"I thought you were just too pissed to talk to me," she muttered, looking down at her feet. She took a deep breathe in.

Emma shook her head, "When I'm having migraines everything can irritate me. Don't take it personally, Regina." Emma moved legs up again to wrap hands around them.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Just a bit. Pills don't really help for this kind of a headache," Emma breathed in deeply. "Come here…" Emma muttered after a second. She hated that distance she felt. She didn't want to lose Regina… She meant everything to Emma.

"I better don't," Regina whispered, closing her eyes for a second. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was worried about you when you didn't say anything. Go back to sleep. Sweet dreams," she smiled a little and came to Emma just to kiss her forehead and she left the room.

Those quiet, simple words felt like a slap in the face. She gritted her teeth when Regina came closer to not break down. But when her eyes closed upon feeling soft kiss a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her chest began to move rapidly but she didn't let any sound come out until the door closed. Then she just fell against the pillow to muffle the sobs. She couldn't control rough sobbing as her heart felt like being in half.

* * *

Regina went to the kitchen.

"'Lena, I'll wait for you in the car," she whispered and took her way out of the house.

She sat on the passenger seat and waited without expressing any real emotion. Zelena came back soon after and they drove to her apartment. Regina directly went to her bedroom and locked herself inside. She wasn't crying anymore. She passed crying. She just laid on her bed staring at the empty ceiling.

"'Lena please leave me alone. I don't want anything, okay?" Regina said. But no, leaving her was never Zelena's strong suit. "She doesn't care, Zelena, so shut up! Okay?! I get that she is sick and she was angry with me, but I have a sociopathic bastard following me, _stalking me_ and she doesn't even _care_ enough to ask if I was okay or alone! So shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

Regina broke down. Tears started moving on her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her breathing stopped for a while, gasping. She didn't know if she just passed out or fell asleep between the gasps but when she opened her eyes it was already morning.

* * *

Weeks passed and Emma had no idea how to deal with everything. She wasn't able to function. Her heart was just so broken. She wanted to reach many times but the way Regina left… It told her everything. Only at times, she would stay after classes to ask Zelena how Regina was doing. It always brought fresh tears into her eyes.

She saw Victor every single day and wanted to just…. Just… She was so angry she could _kill_... One time he said something to her and Graham and Jefferson had to grasp her and stop her from attacking the guy. She just broke so hard then on the corridor.

She has never felt anything like this. One day was filled with pain and the other she was just dried from emotions. Will it stop? Was it going to ever stop? She wanted it so much… But it was something she just couldn't deal with at all.

Her parents got terribly concerned because despite seeing Emma with a bed full of books they knew she kept failing more and more exams. Every time they wanted to talk she just broke in tears and didn't say a thing. But as she spend all the time she could inside her room, they knew what it was about. And they didn't know how to help.

* * *

Regina didn't function other than her motor functions like; work and walk. She stopped talking to Zelena and she was like a zombie. She didn't eat much and lost too much weight with her talking capacity. And the only person she talked to was Melanie when she stopped by at the cafe. They made small talk and that was it. She buried all her feelings deep in her gut she didn't know how to live like a human being.

Emma never called and she didn't call her either. She should have but she was too stubborn to make the first move. So was it over? Were they over? She didn't want to think. She heard Zelena say that Emma was asking about her, but she didn't say a word to that either.

The trail was at end of the week and she just wanted to get this over with. She talked to Melanie about the court and the blonde even offered to help and maybe stay at her place for a couple of night to give Zelena break. She didn't accept it, though. But what her friend offered next was something. She told her about the photos and since they were not clear they could easily say that it was her- Melanie.

* * *

One morning she got a notification. It was February 1st… Emma kept thinking only about it throughout the whole day at school. She ended up buying a single sunflower. She attached a little card to it with a little heart draw on it and nothing more. She paid for them to deliver it around 7 pm. This was the least she could do… Show she remembered and still cared.

She knew that today she was going to be home alone for a long time. So it was a surprise when the door wasn't locked up. She entered the house with a frown and dropped bag by the door.

"Mom? Dad?" she called weakly but the house was silent.

Emma went to the living room and then heard the steps, coming from her bedroom.

The blonde barely caught the imagine when feeling a sharp pain in her head and the rough fall. Things went just completely blank then.

* * *

It was her birthday. Her birthday and she hadn't felt this bad at her birthday for a long time. Melanie asked her to take her out and eat something but she refused. Regardless of things between them, she still loved Emma so much. She left the cafe early and she was fixing herself something to eat not to starve as the doorbell rang. She thought it was Zelena but it was a delivery guy. He gave her a single sunflower and left. He didn't tell the name of the sender, but Regina had a really good guess. She placed the card to her chest as tears rolled on her cheeks. Emma did remember after all. She put the flower in a vase and called her lover.

No answer… Okay… she didn't expect Emma to answer but she needed to talk to her. It was enough… they had enough time apart and she didn't want to waste more time. They were just too stupid to waste this much time already.

Regina called again. After two signals it was picked up.

"It's no fun when you don't come out to play, bitch, but I know how to drag you out."

Then it just hang up.

Regina knew the voice… God, she knew the voice too well. She remembered that voice right on her ear when she was pressed against the hard surface by his body. She started trembling uncontrollably as she started sobbing deeply. Zelena found her like that, she wasn't sure after how long. If it wasn't for Zelena she wasn't sure if she could get herself to call the police.

Soon after, maybe not soon enough, everyone was in Emma's house; Zelena, Regina, David, Mary, and all the cops. They searched the house but the only thing they found was little blood on the floor and a bloody vase with Emma's stuff at the doorway. Regina was a mess, she couldn't stop crying.

David tried to hold on but he really was close to screaming that he was going to kill that boy with his bare hands. Zelena was holding Regina tight as he came to her.

"We will find her, Regina. I promise you we will."

Some other officer turned to him them.

"Deputy Nolan, it's not advised for you to be part of this case."

"THIS IS MY DAUGHTER!" David instantly screamed.

"You are too emotional, sir," the man raised his hands in defense. "You will help us, but we are taking care of the boy once we find him."

Regina clinched to her sister tightly. She wasn't in place to talk then she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it and saw the text. She froze. She wanted to do anything he says until she let Emma go. She would do anything.

 _Want her back? I want you around my cock._

Regina texted him back regardless of her sister's efforts.

 _Where and when? I'll be there._

* * *

Emma's head was pounding when she began to come round. She wanted to touch the cut on the side of her forehead but something stopped her from moving her hand. Her eyes opened wider. Her heart wanted to jump out. She remembered then. Victor… She was close to panic seeing she wore nothing more than underwear and was tied to a wooden chair; both arms and legs.

"Good morning, princess," he smirked and knelt in front of her, his hand stroked her thigh slowly. "We will have so much fun. Tell me, princess, did you ever had a boy in your tight cunt or just that bitch's fingers?" With one hand he moved on her thigh other stroked himself over his jeans.

Emma pursed her lips tight and turned head away, hiding behind the long hair. She couldn't show him how terrified she was. How disgusted she was of the feeling of his touch on her bare skin. He wanted to get to her beautiful Regina… She couldn't let that happen.

"But I really really want that bitch to have a taste first you see. We have unfinished business with her," he took a photo of Emma and sent it Regina.

"Stop..." she whispered, seeing him take the picture. No, Regina couldn't see it… "Forget of her. You have me. Just get this over with. Leave her alone." Emma said grabbing the arms of the chair her hands were tied to. "Just take me."

Her head fell down as tears ran down her cheeks. She was willing to give up everything for the one she loved. She was begging in her mind for it because she couldn't stand the thought of him hurting her sweet 'Gina…

"How noble of you, princess," Victor laughed loudly, "but I think I would have you both if I have the chance." He smirked moving his hand between her thighs as the text came. Emma didn't even control it when her thighs closed trying to stop his hand. "Oh, she is so eager to meet up, princess. How can I say no?! I bet she is so good at getting a cock in both of her ends."

He stood up walking to the couch unzipping his pants as he sat and texted again.

 _Send me your picture…_

Emma's lips began to tremble then. _God, no... please, no..._ Emma tried to hold back the sob but she cried so much inside. His words were enough to feel so much physical pain. But it still was nothing comparing to the mental one. She just shortly looked at him but seeing what he was going to do she quickly looked away.

The room was so dark. Just one faint light behind her chair. She had no clue where they were. But even if… She was able to do nothing at all.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered weakly.

"I want what I have right to have. She is a slut and I want that. Have you seen her ass? God, who am I talking to, of course, you saw it. Tell me how it feels like to eat her out, ha? Does she taste good?" He pulled his jeans on his ankles then kicked them off waiting for the picture he asked for.

 _Not before I talk to Emma._

Emma didn't look at him or say anything back. She tried to free her hands and legs but he tied her so hard it hurt. Tears ran down her cheeks all the time. She felt so powerless… She couldn't do anything to stop that. The girl heard him groan then.

"Oh, how stubborn she is…" He got up and walked to he, wearing nothing but boxers. Emma looked up right away as he said that and felt so sick seeing his hardness underneath the material. He pressed the call button pressed it against Emma's ear. There was just one ring before she heard her...

* * *

Regina waited until the call came from his phone. She answered it immediately.

"Emma... Oh God, babygirl..." It had been weeks she hadn't heard her…

"'Gina…" More tears followed. "Please… _Please_ , stay away from this. I beg you."

"Shhh, I am here, okay? We will find you. David is here. I will find you. I will come and get you, I promise." Regina tried to sound brave and assuring but her voice broke in the mid-sentence.

Victor waited as they talked. He slowly moved his hard shaft to the side of Emma's face, the blonde reacted, tilting her head away, he slapped her so hard across the cheek.

"I love you, babygirl. I love yo-" she heard a crush and she heard him this time. Regina began to cry again. "Please, tell me the address. I'll come, I'll come alone. Just let her go. Forget the picture I would do anything you want, just let her go."

Victor thought for a second. "I will text the address but if anybody besides you show up, I swear I will kill her." He hung up.

Everyone tried to stop her.

"You can't-!"

"Don't be a fool-!"

"Regina-!"

"No, I will go and get her. I beat him once before, I can do it again."

She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and rushed out of the house before anyone could stop her. She was only in a thin shirt and pants. It was too cold but with the adrenaline rushing in her veins she felt nothing. She drove to the address and stopped the engine. She knew cops were on her tail and hoped he wouldn't notice them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: leave comments to let me know of your thoughts!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: First of all, I wanted to say that I just want to LAUGH every time I see a GUEST commenting, saying it's a CRAP. Hell, yes, I'm sure it's a crap for YOU! I can only kindly recommend you to stick your nose into your own business. Although, you can keep going, be my guest. I am passed being angry at haters like you. It truly amuses me to no end, but I wanted to pinpoint it; you're honestly wasting YOUR time focusing on the things you HATE. I feel sorry for you.**_

 _ **Secondly, TRIGGER!WARNING; I highly recommend you to**_ _ **skip the marked (**_ _ **_T-W_T-W_) part if you are highly sensitive to abuse of all kids. The whole chapter is really heavy. NON-CONSENSUAL SEX.**_

 _ **Last thing, BIGGGG thank you for my new Beta!**_

 _ **Okay... let's get to it. The worst things I have ever written...**_

* * *

"'Gina, don't…" Emma sobbed; she feared Regina could do as he told her, that threat...

Victor, seeing her like this, smirked even more.

"We are going to have so much fun, little one." He reached to caress her wet cheek. "You aren't a nice girl. It won't get prettier just because you keep refusing me. Actually… What if we make a deal? You refuse me and I'll be even rougher with your slut than I originally planned?" Seeing all that fear, he shook his head with a smirk. The blonde seemed to be bathing in it, drowning in a sea of it. "It's so easy to manipulate you two. Because of your stupidity I'll have both of you."

He knew that it didn't take much for Emma to tremble and being the psychopath he was, he wanted to torture her a bit. His fingers moved through her hair and neck. Little touches, but it made her so tense.

"Come out! I am here and freezing! I am alone, Victor, so come and get me!" they heard Regina shout.

"Oh! Here she is," Victor chuckled and went to open the door in what little clothing he had on. "Welcome. We've been waiting for you." He moved aside so that Regina could enter but after shutting the door he grabbed her wrists. The brunette visibly tensed. "Remember what I told you about planning things."

"I am alone you sick bastard," Regina hissed at him.

She could hear Emma in the back of the room. Yes, she was here. That was the plan all along, right?

"You are alone, good. Then she gets to live," Victor said, still holding Regina's wrists tight. He then began to tie them as he, of course, took the rope.

"Let her go. I'll let you do whatever you like, okay Victor? It's between you and me. Let her go," Regina tried to sound calm and cool.

Was he going to rape her? She wanted to get this over with, preferably as far away from Emma as possible.

"Oh no no no. I don't let go of my prey. She will watch… And then you will be the one watching. That's how it goes, sweetheart. I figured… two is great, but three is a party. I could always call a friend of mine. He didn't want to get into the mess but knowing I have you both, he'll be here in a flash," he said and guided her forward, pressing against her back; even through her jeans, she could feel his hardness right on her ass.

"No, please. I will do anything, just not in front of her. Please, don't touch her. I have experience. I know better, let her go. Please, let her go," Regina begged walking to the room he pushed her into from behind.

Emma tensed, hearing Regina begging him. She tried not to cry. Regina couldn't see her like this… Soon, they entered the room and Emma's heart just stopped. She swallowed hard before whispering, "Gina…"

Why? Why did she come here..?

"Let her go, please. Don't you even dare touch her. You will regret this. My father will find you… Whatever you do, you will end up behind bars. Do you really want to toss away your whole life for this?" Emma was trembling. So was her voice, but she tried to reach through to him. "They'll know it's you. They will find you sooner or later…" Emma's heart broke at seeing him hold Regina like that.

Victor sat on the couch taking his member out of his boxers to stroke it. "Strip down bitch and go give your little slut a lap dance." He said with his eyes fixed on the brunette woman. He then took out the gun placing it beside him. "Do as I say!"

Regina saw it and gulped. Yeah, she and Emma had once talked of a lap dance thing but she had never planned it to be like this. Emma turned completely pale, she must not have seen that gun before. He wasn't joking with the killing thing… If he wanted he could do it fast and easy.

The brunette stripped down somehow even though her hands were tied together and then walked to Emma in her panties and nothing else. Her heart was beating so wildly as Emma, unmoving, watched Regina. The smaller woman got on Emma's lap, placing her arms around Emma's neck.

"Shhh, babygirl, don't cry," she kissed Emma's forehead, much like she had done in her bedroom before she left.

"I'm sorry..."

Emma didn't realise she was crying until she heard Regina's words. They began to stream like a waterfall but she refused to allow a single sound to come out of her throat. With trembling lips, Emma softly kissed Regina's neck when she buried her face in the crook of it. She couldn't even move.

 **_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_**

"I want you moving, bitch!" Victor turned on loud music.

Regina started moving her hips on Emma's lap, closing her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her and a pair of hands grasped her hips.

"I think I'm gonna take your ass first. "

Emma was overwhelmed by fear and felt she couldn't deal with the thought of him hurting her beloved.

"Stop it, please… Don't touch her," Emma began to beg him again when he was right in front of them.

"Shut up. You're gonna be next. Now, show me your ass… Miss Mills. Move your hips up so I can pull that down," he grasped onto her panties.

"'Gina…" Emma whispered barely. If she could kick him… Do anything at all… "You need to be strong… We both need to be strong. Please, do that for me," Emma kept whispering, trying not to sob. She had nothing left but she was trying to just hold on…

Regina gulped, squeezing her eyes tighter as his hands moved her panties down. She moved slightly upwards, letting him pull it down to her mid thighs.

"Shhhhh," she muttered to Emma.

She had taken worse, Regina told herself, even though she knew this was probably the worst thing to ever happen to her. She didn't want Emma seeing her face so she buried her face right on her neck. Emma leaned her head against Regina's to have any way to "hold" her close. Then Regina felt him on her bare flesh. She gulped but it wasn't the worst. He pulled her hair, tilting her head back as he forced himself in her rear. All her expressions were on display to Emma, whose chest began to shake with muted sobs as she caught the pain on Regina's face.

It couldn't be happening… It couldn't be real…

Emma bit her lips so hard to stop the sounds of heavy sobs that some blood ran down her chin. She didn't feel any pain, though. She buried her face in Regina's neck as her small body pushed against her with Victor's movements. She begged for the police to appear and stop him. She couldn't handle that he was doing this to her Regina. Her sweet 'Gina that she loved so much… He began to whisper disgusting things and Emma tried not to listen but failed terribly.

"'Gina…" she whispered instead as he leaned forward, groaning at the disgusting pleasure he was getting out of this.

Regina closed her eyes, trying to find something to hold onto as he kept going in and out of her. It was painful, yes, but she didn't know if the pain was physical or mental. How could she be the strong, independent woman Emma had gotten to know now? When she couldn't even hide the horror, displayed on her face, with tear tracks and ruined makeup staining her cheeks, or whatever was left of the makeup she once had. She couldn't open her eyes, see the petrified woman in front of her, the love of her life. This was what she got, for falling in love. It was clearly payback from the universe for having a happy moment in Emma's arms. There had been this emptiness no one could ever have filled before, after that terrible man had molested her. But she could heal. With Emma in her life she finally believed that. Until now… She didn't believe anymore. She didn't feel anymore. Nothing mattered, absolutely nothing mattered. This emptiness, the hellhole she was drawn into… she wasn't even surviving, let alone living.

He slapped her ass cheek. She prayed for him to be quick and finish it. And then she felt him emptying himself inside her. He pulled off immediately, satisfied with himself. Regina buried herself back into Emma's neck, trying hard not to cry as tears ran down her cheeks onto Emma's skin.

"This was better than I thought it would ever be, slut," Victor slapped her ass again.

Emma buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck, feeling her heart just shatter into thousands of little pieces. No, she didn't have strength… She didn't have the strength to sob but her tears never stopped falling. She began to place gentle kisses on Regina's neck and cheek, wherever she could reach, trying to give her anything she could, although nothing would ever be enough.

Emma felt him untie her wrists from the chair, only to tie them the way Regina had hers. But Emma instantly moved them around Regina's neck, tingling fingers into her dark hair.

"I'm so sorry…" the blonde cried weakly. "I'm so sorry for everything…"

"No break, my bitches." Victor watched them and shook his head. "Stop all that pathetic crying. I want to watch you now. Like I already have. Not just once actually. You two kissing always made me so aroused… oh, you have no idea. So... now kiss. I want you to kiss and touch. I want you…" he leaned to Regina's ear, "to get her ready for me."

Not just once? How was that possible? They were so careful after that one time with the photography. Regina wasn't going to let him touch Emma. She would die trying but she wasn't going to let him take her innocent love.

"Take me again. Take my mouth or my cunt. It's me you want," Regina muttered not able to look Emma in the eyes anymore. She untangled her arms from her neck and stood up, walking to him. "She cannot please you like I can, you know that…" she moved her arms around his neck just like she held Emma. "Take me, Victor. Take me all you like and leave the baby out of it. Maybe she would learn something from how you fuck me." She licked his lips a little, smirking seductively. She was on the edge of vomiting but she would do anything to keep Emma out of this mess, her mess.

Victor licked his lips because damn… He knew it was just an act, but what a good one. His main goal was this woman, yes. He wanted her to be his hot little toy. But it was so terribly arousing. To think the blonde had never felt how good it is to be with a man. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to touch her now.

Emma's eyes were closed tight as her whole body trembled. She couldn't stand the thought of him doing anything more to her beloved. Regina had gone through too much. If she could she would take at least half of the pain of all the bad experiences she had endured.

"Gina, don't. Don't do this…" Emma pleaded, already unable to forgive herself it has come to that. They haven't been there for each other. The pain Emma had felt had to make her blind. It seemed it was all soon going to be over. Just days before the trail… how wrong they were.

"I will. I will have you like this. Just not now," Victor smiled, caressing Regina's jawline and chin. "The two of you are just so disgustingly in love. Both willing to sacrifice herself for the other. I already told your little girl that. I just waited for the right moment because it was so clear to foresee. But I figured I wanted to have fun with both of you if I could and you had better listen to me before I reach for my toy," he aimed the gun.

"Victor, please… I'll drop the charges, just don't touch her," Regina begged, staring into his sociopathic eyes. "I will drop the charges,.." Regina pressed her lips on his, pressing her breasts against him. Her hand moved down to his length. "Take me instead of her."

It was tearing Emma apart to see Regina just tossing herself on him to save her. She couldn't… She couldn't handle that kind of sacrifice.

Regina gulped, feeling him getting harder again under her touch. She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes for a second. She didn't want to just give up, but then she got hit right on the head with the gun and dropped down unconscious.

"Regina!" Emma screamed, horrified.

Her wide eyes met Victor's and the look he had made her shake. He was like a wild animal. Emma closed her eyes tight and again hid her face behind her blonde locks, knowing he was coming for her. She tried to prepare herself for it but could one ever achieve that? She could only be glad that Regina wouldn't see it...

"She was pissing me off," Victor grabbed Emma and pulled her to her feet. "Sorry she won't be watching you." He pulled her panties down. "Go to the couch and bend over it on your knees."

Emma swallowed hard, and on weak legs, she went and did as she was told. She begged in her mind for him to be fast enough for Regina to stay unconscious. He stroked himself, kneeling behind her, staring at her bare behind. Her lips were trembling and tears ran down her cheeks but her throat was tight and she wouldn't let a single sound come out. She knew that all the tension was only making it worse and more painful but she could not relax. She had to detach herself from the horrible reality, had to think it was just a nightmare that was soon going to be over.

He slapped her ass then slowly moved his hand to her core, finding it completely dry. He rubbed her fold back and forth a few times.

"Have you taken anything big, princess?" He pressed himself into her, groaning. Emma herself didn't make a single sound. "Oh god, you're so tight, princess."

He started moving in her, groaning with each push. He grabbed her hair, pulling it back. Her body just went limp then and her empty eyes just focused on the floor. Was it a good idea?… she didn't know but she tried to go back to the night Regina first tried to use a toy on her. She tried to turn pain into something less harmful.

The image of Regina touching her face so fondly before claiming her lips in a soft kiss appeared in her mind. Her hands unconsciously grasped the sofa, but in her mind it was Regina's arms she was holding on to. The closeness, the soft touches and fond kisses… it all made her feel so safe each time. She felt so loved in the hands of the one she had found herself in love with. Emma's eyes closed tight again, trying to drown in the sensation of the memory and nothing more. But the sounds he made, made it hard for her to keep hidden and curled up in the corner of her mind, far away from the present where her stomach felt so tight, where every single muscle ached from the stress, so much she found herself with no strength left.

He pulled on her hair harder as he was closing to empty himself but, no, didn't come in her. He pulled his cock out and stroked himself until he came on her ass and lower back, groaning with pleasure. It was so good, the feeling of her walls hugging his cock gave him so much pleasure.

"Good girl. You did so well, princess. Like you've had a cock before. You have, right? This bitch was not your first... you've had a huge cock in you before," he chuckled, pushing her aside. He was tired from all the stuff and clearly he hit Regina pretty hard. "Go see if she still breathes."

It was hard to come back from the safe room in her mind. If he hadn't pushed her, she probably wouldn't have moved at all. Her tears dried up as she found no more to spare. Only being allowed to go to Regina provided her with energy.

 **_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_T-W_**

On her knees, Emma moved a meter forward and reached to move Regina's head on to her lap carefully. She could see Regina's chest moving slightly. relieved, she just leaned forward and pressed her cheek against Regina's forehead, caressing her cheeks gently. Her eyes closed again. She hoped Regina wouldn't wake up too soon , because perhaps then Victor would pay no attention to her.

"It's gonna be okay, you'll see..." Emma whispered to her unconscious lover, never ceasing to stroke her cheeks and hair.

Emma wondered if the police was going to find them… It was the middle of nowhere… And if not..? What would Victor do to them..?

Victor looked at them, disgusted. Their love was sickening but it made fucking both of them so much more fun. He wanted Regina watching him take her girl, though. He shouldn't have hit her that hard. He went back to the bedroom to lie down for a while. At least until Regina woke up so he could have the strength to have a second round with them.

Emma stayed like this for a few minutes but he didn't seem to be coming back. It made her look up and around. The door he went through was half open. No sounds, no steps came out of there. Emma's adrenaline levels soared again. She quickly reached to untie her legs. Then she gently patted Regina's cheek.

"Regina…" Emma whispered. "Baby, wake up, please…" Her thumb stroked Regina's cheekbone. She leaned down to kiss Regina's forehead and then placed soft kisses upon her lips. "Please, wake up…" she begged quietly.

Regina felt a terrible headache but she heard the soft voice. It was Emma and she relaxed just for a second, feeling like it was all a bad dream, a nightmare, but soon, as she cracked open her eyes, everything came rushing back. She looked at Emma with unfocused eyes. She didn't know what to say. How long did it take her to wake up? Did Victor touch Emma? Where was he?

"Shhh, I am okay…" Regina tried to sit up but it hurt so much. Was she bleeding? Probably. "Where is he?" she muttered, scared to make too much of a noise.

"Careful…" Emma helped Regina get up, not too fast as they didn't know how hard he hit her head or how rough the fall was. They really needed to get to the hospital. Emma was on too big a rush of adrenaline to care about her own fall from before. "He went to that room and he hasn't come back for some time now," Emma whispered and quickly reached to untie Regina's hands. It was now or never… They had to escape. "We have to run away." Emma tossed the rope aside.

Without thinking Regina grabbed Emma's hands, untying them as well.

"I have a blade in my clothes and a phone. Call the cops, Emma." She crawled to the gun slowly. She was going to kill him, she really was going to kill him… "Dress and go. I'll be right behind you," Regina whispered. "Emma, move!"

Regina was now holding the gun in her hands. How stupid was he, to leave the gun behind? Emma looked at it with wide eyes. God… She hoped Regina wouldn't do anything stupid… What he did – he deserved something worse than torture, but vengeance was wrong. Emma swallowed and got up to look for her clothes. luckily, they were rolled in the corner of the room. She quickly put them on and then went to the other pile to take the phone and the knife. She picked up the clothes as well to hand them to Regina.

"I'll call my dad."

She walked to the far end of the room and pressed the phone to her ear, her eyes still on Regina who stared at her clothes with empty eyes. Then she turned to Emma.

"Emma, go outside and wait there. I'll go to you right away, okay?"

Emma looked at Regina with fear for a moment but her legs carried her outside. She heard David's voice through the phone but couldn't respond until she found herself outside. She opened the door quietly but didn't close it again to avoid making any sound.

"Dad, please… Find us… Can you track us? I don't know where we are. It's just forest all around…"

* * *

Regina started dressing slowly. She buttoned her shirt and pulled her jeans up as soon as Emma left. She didn't want Emma seeing her abused ass and his cum still sliding off her. She was about to stand up but then she did the worst thing possible; she dropped the gun with a loud thud.

She rushed to grab it but when she stood back up Victor was in front of her. He was pretty angry and sleepy. He groaned, attacking her. He pinned her down trying to get the gun back and pulled it between them, Regina's finger on the trigger. With him choking her with one hand and pressing his body on her she didn't know even if she pulled the trigger willingly.

The sound of a gunshot.

Emma froze for a second. The phone fell from her hand and she just rushed inside, calling her name. "Regina!"

She rushed back into that room and saw him on top of Regina. And there was blood… A lot of blood. Emma looked terrified just for a second before rushing to pull the man off just to make sure her beloved was alright.

"Regina—" Emma whispered, with tears running down her cheeks, pulling her close and away from him. She didn't even know if he was still alive…

Regina was shaking in fear under him. He was not moving at all. Did she just kill him?

"He… he at-attacked me. I-I didn't sh-shoot him. Oh God, I killed him." Regina pulled her legs towards herself. Her bare feet were all covered in blood, as well as her clothes. She kept repeating with new horror. "I killed him…"

Emma held Regina close to her,"Shhh… it's okay…" It wasn't okay. Emma couldn't even blink, looking at the motionless body. "Don't look… Don't look, Regina…" She turned to spare Regina the horrible view. "You were defending yourself. You hear me?" Emma couldn't believe anything that happened today. She was in such shock but tried so hard to think straight. "C'mon…"

Emma didn't even know how she managed to pick Regina up after all of this. But she was determined to get her out of there. Regina kept close to Emma as the blonde was picking her up, but then she heard Victor try to breathe as he rolled on to his front. He was bleeding out so fast but he wasn't dead.

"Emma, stop, he's alive. No no no, we can't leave him. Please, I… I don't wanna be a murderer." Regina jumped off Emma's arms, rushing to him. She put the gun to the side, just in case, then pulled her bloody shirt off, pressing right on his lower belly where the blood was gushing out. "Call an ambulance. Do something, Emma! Don't just stand there!"

"We don't know where we are, Regina!" Emma pointed out. How was she even going to tell them where to come? There was no time if they were trying to save him. He definitely didn't deserve it. But… "We need to get him to the car and drive him to the hospital," Emma said and rushed to find some blankets they could put him on and carry on to the car. "Come on, help me get him up."

"Emma, stop, let me think." Regina tried to find a way and it hit her. "Messages. He texted me the address. Fucking idiot texted me. Okay, call an ambulance first, then David." She pressed right on the injury as he groaned. "Be quick, Emma."

Regina started crying again. God… killing a guy, even though he deserved it… No, she just wouldn't be able to deal with it. She just couldn't let him die.

Emma instantly rushed to get her phone which she had dropped by the entrance. The only reason she wanted Victor alive was Regina. Was she a bad person for wishing he'd just die?

The minutes passed so fast and so slow at the same time. Emma called the ambulance, told them the address she read in the message, and then called David, saying nothing but the address, before going back to Regina.

"I'll take it, Regina…" Emma placed her hands on the bloodied shirt, pressing it against his stomach, giving Regina a moment. The blonde looked at the teenager and tried not to despise him. "They're coming. Hold on," she said weakly.

Regina hugged her knees, sobbing as they waited. The ambulance came first, then David came with the cops. David ran to Emma as soon as he got out of the car. He pulled her into a tight embrace, crying.

"I got you. I got you. Shhh, Emma, you're fine now, you're safe. I promise you're safe."

Emma wrapped her arms around David's neck tightly, unable to contain all her emotions. She tried to stay strong and failed miserably, but only now did she truly break down.

"I know…" she whispered, sobbing against his chest. She knew she was safe with him now. But… "I need to be with 'Gina… I can't leave her alone in this."

David told her that unfortunately she had to make confessions first. But they could do it on the way to the hospital. Emma knew that once they were there, they wouldn't let them out again for at least twelve to twenty-four hours to make all necessary tests. David held Emma in his arms as other officers began to ask questions. She didn't want him to hear it… But he refused to leave her, even for a moment. She felt his hold getting so tight at times.

At the hospital she just wanted to know where Regina was… She needed to see her. Although every thought caused her heart to break all over again. She tried to push those images away from her head. She felt so sick with everything that happened… and the blood over her clothes didn't make things any easier.

* * *

Regina wanted to go home but they didn't let her, instead she went to hospital and lay in bed, waiting for a CAT scan for her head injury. Zelena never left her side for a second, holding her hand. Regina didn't say a word, she just stared at the ceiling, not even able to cry anymore.

When Regina saw Emma she didn't know whether she was relieved or more tense. She just couldn't look the young girl in the eye. Emma shouldn't have seen that. She shouldn't have been there in the first place. And things happened when she was unconscious… she didn't know if imagining or knowing was worse. She closed her eyes and normally tears would run down her cheeks but she had no more tears to shed. It was her fucking birthday for God's sake!

Zelena slowly left the room, excusing herself to go and get a cup of coffee. Yes, Regina knew it; they needed to talk, but Regina didn't know how.

Emma waited for Zelena to leave the room. It was a long moment because she thought of everything and nothing at the same time. She knew what it was like not to be able to talk. It smashed her, just allowing David to hear it all… No… They didn't need to talk. Emma went to Regina to just pull her in an embrace, letting her rest head over her chest as she gently stroked Regina's dark locks, eyes closed tight. She was so fed up… so tired… But she had always done everything to be a survivor. There were going to be deep scars but they would eventually have to move on. Now… Now support and not being alone was everything.

Regina rested her head on Emma's chest, breathing deeply. A few sentences were right on the tip of her tongue but she said none of them. Instead she whispered, "Thank you for the flower." She moved her arm on her waist pulling Emma closer to her body. "I called you, twice, to say thank you. And that I am sorry." She moved a hand through her golden locks. "I shouldn't have left you. I am sorry."

"I am sorry, Regina. I shouldn't have reacted like that… I wasn't thinking… I can't imagine how hard it must've been for you. I thought you didn't want to see me again then. And I was scared to reach out again… But I couldn't forget about your birthday." Emma took a sharp breath in and gently kissed the top of Regina's head.

"I wasn't okay... I am not okay, Emma. I keep saying I am but I am just not okay." Regina moved a bit to the side to give Emma enough room to sit by her on the bed. She took a deep breath.

"I know…"

Emma wished she could have done something. She just really didn't know how to do that. God, it wasn't something they had time to mention before but Emma did notice how skinny Regina had gotten over this month. Deep inside Emma was shaking from emotions but she hid it out of view.

"For how long was I unconscious? I mean… the doctor asked me and I couldn't tell," Regina gulped looking up at Emma for the first time; she looked as if she had aged twenty years overnight.

"I'm not sure. Those few hours he kept us felt like days. But… Perhaps about thirty minutes. I really don't know..."

Emma gently rested her forehead against Regina's for a few seconds. She knew what Regina was thinking about… The brunette trailed her fingers under Emma's eyes, along the purple rings.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

"Or I slept too much," Emma shrugged gently. "And you haven't eaten a lot, have you? God, Regina… If I only knew - Why did I let this happen…" Emma cupped Regina's cheek; her skin seemed so thin and delicate.

"Emma, did he…?" Regina couldn't finish it. She decided she wanted to know if Emma wanted her to know. She moved her hand right on her cheek pulling her down. "You can tell me if you want. You can tell me anything." She closed the distance between their lips as she closed her eyes. The kiss was simple and loving, as short as it was.

Emma knew it would ruin Regina inside. But either way, if she wouldn't lie, the silence would mean yes anyway. She was grateful for the kiss that made her feel closer to Regina's heart. She could understand why Regina didn't wanna tell her so many things before. It was hard to just voice it, and to see the look in the other's eyes.

When their lips parted a doctor coughed, "We came to take you to CAT, Miss Mills."

She made a face at the name, "Just call me Regina."

The doctor nodded slowly.

"We will talk later…" Emma promised, helping Regina stand up. She looked really weak… "I should go for the tests myself. Just wanted to see you first. I'll tell Zelena where you are." She gently brushed a lock of hair behind Regina's ear before taking a step back.

Regina reached for her hand, "I love you. I always have and always will." She cracked a slight smile before the doctor would take her to CAT.

Emma felt tears welling up but she blinked them away. "And I love you. So much…" Her hand gently squeezed Regina's before letting go. She took a deep breath watching them go. David had said he would wait for her in the corridor. She suspected Zelena to be somewhere around as well. They had told her she would have to have CAT as well, even though Emma thought it wasn't anything serious. Or perhaps it was the adrenaline… And as for the abuse he did… That also called for many other tests. Of those Emma was scared to learn.

They took Emma's blood and she was also checked by ob-gyn before getting ready for the CAT. The cut she had on her temple wasn't the only thing she happened to her. There was a deeper cut hidden by her long hair that needed to be stitched. It appeared that the hit was pretty bad as well. Her forearm had to be checked too as it was still fragile and they feared it was broken again. And they were right. But Emma felt like she turned off the switch and couldn't really feel the results of anything they told her.

After putting stitches on the cut and a cast, Emma was free to go to her room. She met with her mother then, who pulled her in a big but careful hug. Emma just fell into it without any words. She was so tired and had to keep the energy over the night. Her parents refused to leave. And in a way she was grateful because perhaps they would keep her awake. Especially after the warm water during her shower that always helped her drift off.

* * *

It turned out that Regina had a concussion, two bruised ribs and an injured ankle from the fall. They said she needed to stay for the night and stay awake since they needed to see if the concussion did anything to her brain. Sleeping was not an option for her anyway.

Regina found Zelena in her room when she came back from CAT. She looked tired.

"Hey…" Regina tried to smile at her. "You look tired." The brunette woman cursed herself internally. Thank you, Regina, for stating the obvious, Zelena would say if the circumstances were different. She stood up from the wheelchair and walked back to her bed with small steps. "Is he dead?" She didn't look her sister in the eye, she couldn't.

Zelena shook her head. She was so glad to learn that. If the teenager was dead it would be a nail to a coffin for Regina, she knew.

"No, he's alive. They operated on him and said he's stable. Don't worry." Zelena gently pulled Regina into her arms. "You were protecting yourself," she whispered.

Regina looked so ashamed with her eyes down. Zelena knew why. Everything she had gone through was exposed to the world for the first time in her life.

"I want to leave town, Zee. I can't stay here any second longer than necessary. Melanie said she would be my partner in the cafe thing. I will work and she will pay until it starts making money. I wanna move out of here. I just can't breathe with all those pitying eyes on me…" Regina bit her lower lip for a second. "Did you bring me clothes? I want to burn these," she whispered, voice full of venom. She felt disgusted in her own skin. "I need a shower. I really need a shower."

Zelena could understand that it was what Regina wanted. But Regina looked like she was close to a panic attack, or paranoia.

"'Gina, calm down, honey. Take a deep breath," Zelena said gently, stroking Regina's hair. "I'll take you to the bathroom, okay? We will take the hospital gown for you, okay?" Zelena looked into Regina's eyes, cupping her cheek. "Just breathe in deep and don't let it consume you like this," she said calmly.

Regina started shaking as she couldn't breathe. She was having an asthma attack, which she hadn't had for almost five years now. She tried hard to breathe, as hard as she tried she couldn't breathe harder. Her fingers closed on the sheets, balling them in her palms.

"Please… I can't breathe…" Tears came to her eyes.

"I'll find a doctor. Hang in there!"

* * *

Emma sat on the hospital bed, drying the wet hair. There was a TV on, the volume low. She couldn't stop thinking of her… She dismissed all the memories, all the pain. Just let one thing be present, longing. She didn't say anything throughout the time and she didn't think she would be able to talk at all.

Mary slid into the room slowly, startling her daughter.

"Hey there, sweetie, how do you feel?" It was a stupid question. As David had told her what had happened, she knew Emma was not doing any better. "David and I talked and maybe talking with someone professional would do you good, if not talking to us."

Emma looked up at her mother and nodded softly. Perhaps. She didn't see a way out of it at this moment. What happened was plain and simple and she had to live with it.

"I don't want to even think about it now…" she just muttered, looking back down at her feet.

"I understand," Mary nodded slowly. She was going to stay with her for the night as David would be working with his friends at the station; working on this particular case. "Do you need anything? Maybe something to eat or drink? They said you need to stay awake all night so maybe I can bring you a book or something."

Emma shook her head gently. At times flashes of images would appear in her mind. She couldn't gather her thoughts or focus. She feared that everything would just hit her at once and she wouldn't know how to control it. She wanted to hold Regina close… Safe in her arms. But on the other hand, she realised that it could just break them both further.

"I don't know what to do," Emma admitted in a weak whisper and a tear rolled over her cheek after all this time.

"It will all be better, my dear. I promise you." Mary kissed the top of her head. "Can I sit beside you?"

Emma nodded and even gently leaned her head against Mary's shoulder. Her mother's hand tangled in her wet hair, stroking the locks.

"If something bad happened to David… What would you do?" She wanted to help Regina... so much. But she felt so helpless and hopeless… "Regina doesn't know… And I cannot tell her… I cannot -" more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I would give him time." Mary pulled her closer, never ceasing to stroke her hair gently. "And I think she needs time too, Emma. You need time. I believe you two can survive it. Your love is stronger than any of it. And I think Regina knows. She is a clever woman. Her not mentioning it doesn't mean she doesn't know, my dear."

Emma could only hope so. Dealing with all of this… it was going to take a lot of time. But Emma wanted to fight. She wanted to fight for them.

"She seems to suspect but I just cannot voice it aloud… She's physically injured but… I was happy she was unconscious," her voice was barely audible.

Thinking of her own pain was so much easier to bear. She knew if the memories of Regina appeared she would break completely again.

"If you want to help her," Mary gulped, closing her eyes as tears welled in her eyes, making her vision blurry, "help yourself first. She is a strong woman, yes, but people can only take things up to a certain point and I think Regina passed that point a while ago."

Emma nodded at the first sentence. She knew she had to do this first. It just all seemed so hard and complicated right now. Emma looked up at her mother then, straight for the first time. Her heart began to beat faster.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked quietly in fear.

"I bet she told you about Melanie. They were like… really something for her age back then. And it destroyed her when she left. We all saw that first hand. It should have been all that happened to her. Losing a loved one like that was too harsh and now this. It feels like she could never get herself away from trouble."

Emma for a moment thought her mother knew… what Zelena told her. But it seemed like she didn't. For better or worse… "Yeah, she told me about her."

"But Regina is a stubborn woman, she was even stubborn when we were little and playing in our backyard." Mary Margaret smiled sadly. "I wish they had never moved away and she had never ignored me like she did."

Emma just nodded. She didn't know how they looked together but Regina had told her enough of what her mother did. Who had to have really changed by now…

"Can you tell me more of her? From that time," Emma asked slowly, getting further on the bed. Perhaps that would be her anchor keeping her from going crazy with her own mind.

"Yes, I can, if you promise me to stay awake," Mary nodded.

Emma nodded, lying on her back. She really needed to detach from all the bad things. She wanted to think of happier things.

"Okay, we have a deal then…" Mary closed her eyes thinking about back then. "She was very… hyperactive actually. We used to climb up trees as Zelena yelled at us to come down. She was always motherly, given the motherhood Cora never had…"

It did make Emma smile gently, trying to imagine it. "Oh, was she…" Emma muttered. She tried not to think about all hard things and how they had changed her. "When she's happy she's like this, too. I mean… She's like a sun. Shining with joy, so full of energy…"

"I know what you mean. She smiled so wide when she beat me, looking down from the tree. But then she stopped coming out to play and then I don't think I ever saw her smile again until Melanie and now you. I think you repaired something broken and long forgotten in her, Emma. She looks at you like she won the most desirable award in the world." Mary touched her cheek softly.

"I believe you said once that there was nothing more wonderful than being in love," Emma said softly. She, for sure, had never been happier before, but at the same time, bad things seemed so much more painful.

"I know you love her so much. But don't let this thing get between you two. I know when we were friends something happened. I don't know what but something happened and she just hid it because she always hated people pitying her. She always worked hard and dealt with whatever it came her way. She really was a good friend."

"I know she does." Emma nodded gently. "That's why I feel lost. 'Cause when I reach out she takes a few steps back. And I feel so useless… Like I cannot — I am not enough. 'Cause I am not able to do this. I want nothing more now… than to make it easier for her. Anyhow," Emma sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I'm scared of hurting her… And losing her as well. I'd really try to give all of myself for her. If that would be enough." Emma sighed heavily again and wiped away the tears.

So many insecurities. Too many of them… Whichever way she looked. Whatever she thought of…

"Talk to her. You cannot do anything if you don't look her in the eye and just talk." Mary slipped off the bed. "If you like I can talk to Zelena…"

Emma looked up at her and nodded softly. "If you could do that…"

Emma gently squeezed her mother's hand before letting go. She slowly began to feel a headache rising. She literally felt like she wasn't aware of her own body all this time. Of the pain... but it seemed like soon it was going to wash over her completely.

Mary nodded slowly and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go check on David. Do you need anything? I can bring it if you want or need-" Emma shook her head and she gave her a tight-lipped smile, nodding. "I'll be in the corridor if you need me. I love you, Emma. We both love you so much."

"Love you too," Emma whispered before taking a deep breath.

She looked up at the white walls trying to focus on anything. Minutes passed by so slowly… It was going to be hard to stay awake. She reached for the remote to turn the volume of the TV up to watch some old movie that was playing.

* * *

"I… Zee, he raped me in front of her. Right on her lap, to be specific. I want that gone. I want her to forget it. I dealt with it before, I can do it again but her voice doesn't tend to fade away from my mind. She saw my face, Zee. She saw it all." Tears started running down again on Regina's cheeks. "I want her to forget it, can you do that? I just want that, nothing else matters."

Regina hugged herself tight enough to feel pain in her aching ribs and she whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly in agony. Zelena's heart broke into tiny pieces. She couldn't let it show at the moment, though.

"Hey hey, come here… Come to me…" Zelena pulled Regina close so she wouldn't hurt herself even more. She moved Regina's legs over her lap. She began to stroke her hair. "Don't think about it now, Gina. Please…"

Those words, all the memories… it had to be like a sharp blade against her skin. Or worse… She wished - how she wished she could do that for her little sister… She wanted to do anything for her. But this was something she couldn't.

Regina buried her face in her sister's neck, crying. She didn't know how to be the strong woman Emma had always looked up to.

"I feel so weak, 'Lena. I don't know how to look anyone in the eye. It was all because of me. If we had just reported him in the first place…" she slowly sobbed, hugging Zelena's waist.

"Don't ever blame yourself, Regina. You hear me? It's not your fault. Don't think like this." Zelena's voice was soft yet firm at the same time. "It's no-one's fault but his… He should be the one to be ashamed. Not you and not Emma. Don't do this, don't let yourself drown too deep in guilt and misery…"

It was only natural but Zelena was honestly worried about Regina and how far it could go this time…

"I need my sketchbook, Zee... if I stay here with nothing in my hand I will lose it," the brunette muttered, wiping away her tears. It was becoming too much for her. "And… don't let anyone inside but you…"

She just couldn't say her name. She needed to pull herself together before she could face anyone, even Emma. She wanted to be the strong woman Emma knew, not this piece of shit.

"I will find you some sheets of paper and pencils." Zelena nodded and slowly got up. "I'll be right back." With a soft kiss on Regina's forehead she left the room, phone already in hand; Cora should understand that Regina wouldn't see anyone, even her.

Regina nodded slowly, hugging her legs as she pulled them close to her chest. They didn't give her any strong painkillers since she needed to stay awake and conscious for the night. And the ones she was given didn't work at all. Still, she pulled her legs to her chest, daring her aching ribs to hurt. She needed to feel something after all, otherwise the emptiness would kill her.

Zelena returned five minutes later and tried not to panic, seeing what Regina was doing, but act calm and steady.

"I've got this." Zelena placed the sheets of paper aside and gently pulled Regina close so she would stop hurting herself again. She knew losing herself in drawing helped, or at least it was better than this…

"Thanks, Zee…" Regina reached for the paper and pencil as soon as her sister placed them by her. She started sketching something absentmindedly.

"Mother will bring your sketchbook. She didn't insist on coming in. But if you want, though…"

"I don't want her to see me like that. I will be fine, then she can see me," Regina insisted. She didn't trust anybody enough to see her this weak and empty. Even Emma. She saw her at her worst already and she didn't want her to see her like this, too.

"Whatever you wish, sweetheart. I can talk to her about this. Tell her you need time. She's worried about you for sure and we shouldn't leave her more confused…" Zelena said softly. Her hand began to gently move up and down Regina's back.

Regina lifted her head up to look at Zelena.

"Zee, are we talking about mom or Emma?" she whispered slowly, closing her eyes then. The horror in Emma's eyes never left her. Horror at being held captive, horror at seeing Regina there…

"I meant Emma, actually." Zelena bit her lip before shaking her head softly. She gently moved her fingers through her sister's hair, seeing so much in those dark eyes. All that pain. "If you need anything… see mother or her… Anything. Just say the word."

"He raped me, Zee. Mary's father. Mom saw blood on my panties and I was just too small to have a period, you know. Then she slapped me for that as if it was me seducing him. I was twelve and… However I got over it because nobody knew and nobody pitied me but this is different. I just don't know how to do it…"

Zelena swallowed hard. Coming out from Regina's mouth as ultimate truth… Zelena pulled her even closer against her chest. She didn't want Regina to see the tears in her eyes. She just couldn't hold them back. But there was something that was unbelievable…

"You say mother knew all along?" God… And she didn't do anything about it?! It took Zelena so long, wondering what might have happened. She began to suspect but never forced Regina to say it. "'Gina… You can always find help with this. You just need to allow it…" Zelena whispered. Regina needed professional help. "I think you both are scared of the same thing, basically. To hurt each other even more than you already have. Just try and be with her."

"Would it make sense if I told you I want sex?" Regina whispered. "With someone who has no idea what happened. Someone who would do anything I want." She buried her face close to Zelena's chest. "Even if we survive it together, nothing will be the same, Zee. Something is broken between us, I can feel it. She is sorry for me and I hate it."

Zelena didn't respond right away. How Regina was opening up to her. Probably, in a way, looking up to her as well. That was something she may fear. To be the one to lead in a certain way…

"I think I can make sense of it, 'Gina," she said softly. "But everything you say… it's a serious thing. I think you should speak with Emma about it. Because this is your subjective view. Perhaps she looks at things, at you, in a different way than you expect. Perhaps it won't ruin you two… but make you stronger. I don't really know. Nor do you. And you can only try."

Regina shook her head. "You know, those things that had happened to me could give me cold feet in bed, but it just doesn't work like that. But it does for her, I told you that, but not for me," she sighed deeply. "I'll talk to her. And I don't want any professional bullshit, Zee, do you hear me?" She looked straight into her eyes.

Zelena sighed softly at the last sentence. "Okay… But may I ask why?" Zelena asked, looking into her eyes; she wondered many times if it wouldn't be for the best.

"Because I don't trust any of them. I don't trust anybody." And how could she when her own mother betrayed her at the age of twelve, when the woman she loved betrayed her at the age of eighteen, and how could she trust anyone when her own body betrayed her at the age of twenty-eight? "I can manage myself." Her eyes turned back to the paper to keep drawing, telling her sister in a silent scream that storytime was over.

Zelena nodded slowly but the worry was really squeezing her heart. She could only hope Regina was right but she knew better… No matter how bad it was, Regina would lie that she was fine.

"Know that you can trust me. Always," she just added softly, stroking her hair and looking down at the paper.

Zelena just hoped she wouldn't ever have to drag Regina out for help like the last time.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating for so long - I wanted to do it right, with Beta, but I have been talking with so many already and kept losing them all over again. Like no one seems to have time. I guess I gave up... But if any of you would feel like it, please, PM me!**_

* * *

It took Regina almost two weeks to recover from her physical injuries. She refused to stay within the same four white walls any longer, so they took her to her mother's house to rest. A few times Melanie came to visit. These were the times she felt like nothing had really happened. She told her all about the places she was looking for the cafe in city. And once she recovered fully, they would pick one of them. It was going fast. To be specific, she was going back to normal fast as she always did. She just ignored all the things happened.

Having stayed at home more than another two weeks, after Zelena and her mother were convinced that her ribs and ankle was well enough, she returned to her job in the cafe. Ingrid welcomed her with open arms. She didn't give her any particularly hard stuff and maybe dismissed her earlier than she would like but she had a job to make money. And, most importantly, she had a job to keep her mind busy. Melanie stopped by regularly, flirting with her so lightly that Regina didn't even notice. It felt so normal and she _wanted_ to feel _normal,_ so she let her.

It was the fifth day she was back at her job and she was texting Emma when Melanie came over asking for her regular order.

 _Are you coming to the cafe after classes? Missed your pretty face xoxo_

* * *

Emma has never lived the past. Who would like to live the bad memories? Emma always tried to just deal with it and move on. Leave it in the past. She did go on a therapy twice a week. Mostly to gain help how do deal with fears she was struggling with. The doctors themselves offered this kind of help. Her friends came to visit. But they knew nothing but general things. She was kidnapped by Victor. He attempted an abuse. That's all. Emma said she won't share what happened in that cabin and they respected that. They didn't need to know.

It took over a week before she came back to school. It seemed soon either way, but Emma knew she couldn't just lock herself in the room. She had to catch up with grades, what was truly stressful. At times it was really hard to deal with everything she felt and thought.

It was a lunchtime and she was eating a salad when the text came. She smiled gently. Things seemed to go slow but they were trying. And just being with Regina made her feel something. Something good…

 _Of course. Would you go out to town or city today maybe? We could go for a dinner or to the cinema. Maybe just for a walk?_

The text came almost right away; _Not sure, babygirl, depends on the time. Will talk about it when you come? I gotta prepare things Melanie asked now._

Emma responded a little bit disappointed; _Ohh… Okay._

She understood Regina had lots of things to do but she yearned for bits of normality in their relationship. For it to be more… casual.

"You okay, Em?" Ruby asked gently, seeing her expression fall more.

Emma nodded softly. She wrote _I could always help._ but then decided against sending it. She didn't want to seem pushy…

Emma put the phone away then and continued to eat as the break was almost ending. Three more lessons and she will be free… She always counted minutes until the end. She went straight to the car and drove to the cafe. Going towards the entrance she saw big smile on Regina's face. How rarely she witnessed it lately. It was refreshing to see it...

* * *

Regina pressed the espresso to the machine as the hot water poured upon it. She held her head and saw Melanie watching her. She gave a small smile as passing by Ingrid, who coughed.

"What?" Regina raised a brow at her.

Ingrid just smiled at her and shook her head softly, as if that was something obvious. Regina then poured milk into the espresso making hearts on the cup as she poured the hot milk. She then placed blueberry pie and Melanie's freshly brewed coffee on the tray before walking to her side.

"Good news," Melanie said, "I think I got you- us- the place and we can go check it out some time soon. Whenever you're free, that is. I can text you the address."

"God, are your serious? God, Mal, thank you!" Regina threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You are one of a kind..."

Regina felt two strong arms around her waist immediately but she jumped back as she heard her girlfriend.

"Hey…" Emma said softly and blinked as Regina jumped back like that, clearly not aware of her presence before. Emma tried to act normal looking between the two women. "Some good news?" she bit her lip as she didn't feel exactly confident around the other blonde.

"Melanie found a place for the cafe," Regina smiled wide looking at Melanie still. "She's going to show it once it's all settled," her eyes turned to Emma when Melanie met her gaze; it was awkward when Melanie looked at her like she was a fallen star or something.

"Oh that's so great!" Emma smiled, sharing the excitement Regina had all over her face. It was wonderful they finally found a place and could move forward. "I'm so happy for you." It brought Regina so much joy… It was all she needed to feel, happy.

Melanie nodded towards Emma and said goodbyes to both of them before walking back to her table.

"Let me grab my things and say Ingrid goodbye, then we can go."

"I'll wait here then," Emma nodded.

Regina rushed inside before waiting for an answer. Was she really blushing? Her cheeks literally were burning.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back. I grabbed a pie from the inside. Newly baked," the brunette stuffed a piece to her mouth, offering Emma a piece as well, as they walked to the car. "So what are we doing?"

"Oh, it's yummy. I was craving something sweet the whole day," Emma said after taking a bite. She took Regina's hand. "Well… I was wondering... or more like thinking not once already- would you like go skating? It's gonna get warmer soon and they will close it," Emma proposed as she just wanted to do something refreshing with Regina.

Regina thought for a moment before muttering, "I never skated before. If you guarantee that I won't end up on my ass, I'm in."

"I'll hold you close. If we fall you will fall on me," Emma giggled and tangled their fingers together then.

Regina giggled a little. She was in such a good mood at the news, even though it was more the way Melanie talked to her. God, what was she thinking of when she had her girlfriend just by her side.

Emma led Regina then on the right. They weren't that far away so it was better to go on foot. It wasn't so cold anymore either. It was still very snowy but it was a nice weather.

"Hm, I really need to start looking for a place in the city. It will be hard to live here and work there you see."

"Boston is big so I'm sure you will find something you like. Are you gonna sell your apartment here?"

"Yes, I'm planning to. I have no intention to stay a minute more than necessary in here. Melanie said I could crush on her couch until I find a place close to my cafe but I said no. She already helped a lot."

"Hmm, thought so," Emma nodded in understanding. "It's nice you are in such good terms yet again. I still don't really talk to Lily after… the last time."

She saw her looking at her from time to time. Emma never went further than small talks.

They walked together to skating area.

"Umm, maybe after this we have a takeout and go to my place? It's still too cold to have long walks, you know?" Regina reasoned but God... she didn't know how she would say what she actually wanted. Two months… Over two freaking months if you don't count that thing in the cabin. Of course she didn't count it, for God's sake. "I would make you cocoa.." she whispered trying to seduce Emma to stay at hers. She felt like she was terribly failing, though.

Emma smiled under her nose because it came through her mind. They didn't spend that much evenings together either. She missed it… The smile turned into that smirk as Regina, yes, failed terribly with sounding so neutral. She looked at her before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"You don't have to bribe me with your delicious cocoa."

It was hard for Emma all this time but she was making progresses. And, God, she just missed having Regina close so much… On every level. It had been really long.

"I wasn't bribing you!" the shorter woman blushed so hard, making Emma grin. She smiled a little more then, staring into her eyes. "Okay, fine I was bribing you. But just… Emma, it's the moment you need to shut me up-"

Emma didn't have to be told twice, she pulled Regina against herself and kissed her lips lovingly. Her teeth ever so slightly grazed against the full lip. She missed the taste of them, but most of all… of that sweet feeling it caused in her very heart. She could feel Regina smile right before they parted. The air could be cool but Regina made her feel all warm.

"Tell David and Mary that you'll be staying with me," Regina whispered letting go of the cheek she didn't know when she started holding.

"Okay, I'll text them," she instantly reached for the phone to do just that, so they wouldn't worry. They seemed to worry of everything too much already.

"I'll get the skates… size 8, right?"

"Um, 7,5. But I think 8 would be good too. We will see," Emma said hiding phone in the pocket. Emma winked and kissed her cheek. "I'll buy the entrance. I'll join you on the bench."

Regina stuck her tongue out at her, shaking her head. She went directly to the skates taking two pairs of 8 size. She texted Zelena while she was waiting for Emma at the benches. Zelena had started going back to her life too. She had a date with Harold previous night. Even though she was going back to normal she wanted Regina to text her as much as possible, so Regina did; _Skating with Emma *added the photo of boots* She is staying at mine 2night. God, wish me luck, I need it so much._

She giggled to herself then stuffed the phone in her pocket as Emma came. "Finally, what took you so long?"

Emma's brow arched, smile on her lips. She just wanted to take Regina in the arms and hug tight, but she was controlling herself as she didn't want to hurt her beloved. Ribs were sensitive nethertheless.

"I was looking for my wallet. You know I at times throw things without looking where. Was it Zelena that amused you so much?" Emma asked sitting down on the bench to take off the boots. "Have I mentioned that cutie smile suits you so much? I feel like seeing cute pups. Everyone squirm seeing cute pups."

"Hey, stop that..." Regina blushed a little more. "Yes, it was Zee, she says hi."

Regina stole a kiss from her and Emma smirked against those lips. Even after they parted, Regina kept staring at her lips, their hot breaths melting together.

"Mmm, can we kiss a little? My lips feel cold and you have to warm them, you know..."

"Or just someone just missed me?" Emma teased with a sunny grin and just pulled Regina in for a kiss, softly humming into it.

The blonde's hand moved to cup Regina's cheek and other rested on her lower back. How long it would take before she would get used to that? Being so free in places where probably lots kids from school could see. She smiled against Regina's lips softly at the thought as their lips were melting in sweet kisses.

"No, no, it's just my lips are cold…" Regina smiled coyly at her girlfriend playing with golden hair, which were hanging freely under her beanie.

"Yeah, they feel pretty cold. And I'm always happy to help," Emma winked and just pecked them once more before rising from the bench.

"My Saviour."

"Everything for my Queen," Emma bent like a loyal knight and giggled then. Regina shook her head at that gesture. "God, I'm excited to teach you how to skate. It's such fun. Especially with teaching. One of foster moms taught me. The only one I've been really close to. I was twelve, I think."

"What was her name?" It was nice knowing at some point Emma had some good childhood memories. She slid her feet in skates carefully and tied it tightly.

"Sarah," Emma smiled gently at the name. Yes, the woman was close to her heart, although it was sad that things ended how they ended. "Ingrid reminds me of her, in a way. The blonde hair and the smile, ya know," Emma added tying the skates.

"Ingrid is like a second mother to me. If you count 'Lena as my first mother. She always took care of me, especially after Melanie left," Regina shrugged. " _Mother_ would kill me if she knew I am skating. She never let me learn it. She always said it was far too dangerous. And it was weird because I always was on top of the trees."

Emma smiled as Regina mentioned the tree thing now.

"You think she would still say that? It's just seems scary really. Besides… Your mother really changed, hasn't she?" Emma got up carefully with the skates on.

"I don't believe her to change totally. She seems different, yes, but still..." She took Emma's hand, standing up. "You will sleep on the couch if you drop me on ice."

Emma rolled her eyes at that. Regina held her hand tightly, smiling as they carefully moved inside on ice.

"I guess that would be fair enough."

"Wow, it's colder here. What a surprise," Regina mocked with herself, rolling her eyes, her fingers never let go of Emma's hand.

Emma bit her lip. It had been two years since the last time she skated.

"Alright. At first we will stay close to the rials. You can hold onto me and onto it, trying it out. When you feel confident, tell me and I'll take more to the middle. Have you ever had rollerblades?"

"Babygirl, it wasn't even a thing when I was little," Regina chuckled a bit. It was of course a thing but in a town like this, no skateboarders or roller skaters.

"Right…" Emma shook her head with a sheepish smile. At times she really forgot of the 9 years difference between them.

Emma held her beloved's hand securely all the time. "Small movements…" She moved one leg and the other, moving smoothly on the ice.

"I feel old now," the smaller woman shook her head, holding to the side with one hand other, almost breaking Emma's fingers. "Keep talking to me, I am getting more tense if you just shut up."

"Alright then…" Emma got closer behind her to peck her chilly cheek. She quickly thought of something. "You said ' _takeout'_ before, didn't you? I'd eat spaghetti today." She put hands on Regina's waist then.

"Mmm, I know one really good Italian place. Maybe we can get from there. I was craving lasagne anyway."

"Italian it is then," Emma smiled. "Try not to stop. Keep sliding to keep balance. It's quite like riding a bike. Once you start and trust yourself it's easy."

She had a thing for craving good meals when it's cold. Under condition she was feeling well. And today she did. She got to spend rest of the day with Regina after all. Things were hard, they really were...

"I think I am getting it," her grip on the side wall loosened, then she let it go totally. Her hand was placed on Emma's shoulder instead. "It's so different... much more fun than skiing."

"Skiing? You can ski? Woah. I have never done that." Yet another talent discovered about Regina. She moved in front of Regina, skating backwards. She looked at Regina's legs to see her movement and nodded with a smile. "Very good."

"I learnt it in my gap years in Europe," Regina smiled then rolled her eyes. "I think you are using this as an excuse to stare at my legs, babygirl," she giggled slightly, shaking her head.

Emma snorted. "Me staring at your legs now? Nahh…" A giggle followed as they joked like that. "But I must admit, I have a very nice view."

Regina was able to balance herself on her own now but she was still bit scared. She moved a hand to Emma's neck.

"Don't let go off me," she slid closer to her girlfriend to have more skin to skin contact.

"Never, baby," she promised and slipped an arm more around Regina's waist, her other hand moved away just to brush dark hair behind ears.

"I wish someone took a photo of us."

"Yea? I could ask someone," Emma said eagerly; it would be a cute one. For the first time she looked from Regina and looked around. "Let's go to this girl." Holding Regina close she guided her to black haired young lady. "Hey there. Can we ask you to take a photo of us?" A blush just covered her cheeks; at times she was socially awkward either way.

The girl smiled at Emma, nodding.

"Take my phone from my back pocket love," Regina whispered.

The brunette leant her forehead to Emma's as the girl took their picture. Emma smiled sweetly looking into Regina's eyes. Then Regina captured Emma's lips, ignoring the blush covering her own cheeks. They were so tangled together and Regina didn't feel the cold since Emma was so close.

"Thank you.."

"Thanks. Have a good day," Emma wished the girl and pressed temple against Regina's as they looked at he ttwo pictures. "Aww, so cute… Oh! I have my camera with me. Would you pose for a few pictures today maybe?" _Pose_ … How professional it sounds," Emma shook her head as it wasn't professional at all.

"Here? Or tangled in sheet as I promised?" Regina smirked a little watching Emma, who instantly blushed harder as she stuffed the phone it to her coat's pocket. That meant they were taking the matters back to bed? God, she hoped so. She held her hand on Emma's cheek. "Doesn't matter where, I'll pose just for you."

"I'm happy to hear that. But I think today we could take it there..."

Emma had some ideas in mind. But she also wanted to see if maybe Regina had some ideas of her own and how far she would be willing for it to do.

Regina slid off her arms moving on ice slowly but on her own.

"I think I got it..." she giggled, moving still close to the wall. She grabbed the wall as she for a second lost her balance but stayed on her feet.

"Oh careful. We could go more to the middle. You would just have to hold on my neck."

"Okay then..."

Regina got her balance back and slid into Emma's personal space again. She wrapped arms around her neck. They were so close and she just wanted to kiss her forever. Emma leaned to press their foreheads together. Her hands now rested on her hips leading her to the centre of the area. Regina's stomach decided to roar. She blushed deeply.

"I ate today. I swear. Well, I ate breakfast and few cups of coffee for all day," she hid her face to crook of Emma neck.

"Yeah? Good… Please eat regularly, 'Gina," Emma muttered pleading before pressing kiss on her hair. "You promise?" Regina had lost so much weight and it took a long time to gain it back. "I love you..." Emma whispered into her hair.

"No, I love me too, that's not the point," Regina giggled placing a wet kiss on her neck then, pulled back to give Emma a wicked grin. "It would be weird if you didn't love me. Everybody loves me," she bit her lower lip smirking still.

"Sure thing everyone loves Regina Mills, but I love her the most," she winked."Oh god, I can imagine you singing that song… _"Everybody loves me"_ was the title," she giggled

"I love you too, babygirl."

Emma felt like singing that song even now for Regina but her mouth was shut by those lips. She hummed kissing Regina back, who licked on her lips.

"Can we go soon, babygirl? I think my stomach is digesting itself."

"Yeah, of course. You came to Ingrid's by car or on foot?" She didn't check if Regina's car was there, she asked to know if they are going by two.

"Nah, 'Lena dropped me on her way to school," Regina smiled right on her lips.

"My car then, alright."

It was good to have this peaceful moment with her. They were both stressed out and busy or just trying to busy themselves.

"I missed this... you know," the brunette moved her fingertips at back of her neck, leaning their foreheads onto each other. "I am sorry about my sharp mood swings. I am really doing better now," she pecked her lips few times.

"Me too… I'm so happy we got to do this today. And it's okay. Everyone has those," Emma smiled gently.

They were going through this together. They had each other's backs. Emma moved hands from Regina's hips and reached to take her hands.

"Let's go get our dinner? Then maybe we can watch something."

"Alright. Let's go. You liked it? I mean like would you do skating again?" Emma asked, leading Regina securely toward the exit.

"Yes, I liked it. But I wouldn't do it without you holding me closely. It would be too cold," she smiled sheepishly as they headed to the exist.

"I'd be happy to accompany you every time," Emma giggled helping Regina off the ice on the regular ground.

They sat on the bench.

"Mmm, my legs hurt… I didn't notice I put too much effort in it."

Regina untied the boots and slipping back in her high heeled boots. They were again at same height.

"Oh yeah, your calves may be aching tomorrow. I'll be probably having problem with writing, on the other hand," Emma teased and giggled again slipping feet into her boots before getting up and taking the skates.

"Oh, did I really squeezed you that hard? I'm sorry, babygirl..." Regina smiled sheepishly at her.

"No problem, 'Gina. I just tease you 'bout it," Emma responded with nothing but a warm smile on her face.

"Where did you park your car, babygirl?" her eyes never leaving the younger woman.

"Near the cafe. I'll return those quick." She leaned to steal a kiss with a smile. She jumped to the point with skates and thanked the men. "Alright, let's go. Is that restaurant far away from here?" Their fingers tangled together.

"Well it is between my flat and the city, so yeah, a bit away but it is one of the best. I mean, so close to the real Italian food, you know. I'll navigate you the address in the car so we won't get lost."

"Then it's definitely worth it. Although, I never got a chance to eat anything truly Italian. Or at least I think I didn't."

Regina whined a little as her calves hurt moving too fast, "Let's walk slower, love. I think I need a hot bath..."

She looked with concern at Regina's legs. God, those hills did that too. If not all the big layers of clothes and ice on the road she would just get Regina in the arms and carry her. She slowed down and caressed her knuckles.

"Could I join..? I'd give you a nice massage," her voice was quite seductive as well.

"Mmm, it sounds just perfect..." Regina just couldn't look Emma in the eye, blushing deeply. She just stared at the iced road as they walked. It was not normal to be this needy for Emma's touch. "Maybe we can travel sometimes, you know? I really would like to take you to places I can talk forever about. Like Rome and Milan… We could eat pizza and pasta, and drink wine all the time. I mean, I promise not to have more than one glass, just I cannot say no to Tuscan wine..." she babbled, still unable to look at Emma's face because she didn't want to blush any wilder.

"To Europe?" Emma never really thought of it as it just seemed out of reach for a foster kid. Yes, she had a family now but she didn't spend more of her parents money than she needed. Perhaps she could save some money to make that dream come true. "I've always wanted to travel," Emma admitted. She moved all around the country but it had nothing to do with pleasure. The blonde kept smiling as Regina talked. She could notice the blush and she was just being so adorable. "I'd really love it… Like woah… I guess that even in a plane I would be still in denial that it's happening…"

"I felt like it until my feet touched Rome..." Regina admitted. "I was in love with the city immediately, you know." She brushed her thumb on Emma's knuckles sighing. "I always went back to Italy even though I had no money at all at that time. Probably I spent half a year travelling in Italy and other one and half in other countries of Europe," She giggled, leaning closer.

Emma listened with a smile trying to imagine that. As far as she saw the movies, Rome was a very beautiful place too. But it was a whole new story to see it for real. Also the history always intrigued her. Same with Greece.

"One day I would love to take you to those little villages I worked in to get myself a decent meal and just flirted with, God, so many handsome guys," She rested her head on Emma's shoulder as they walked.

"God, you could truly drag me anywhere you want. I'd love to see it all so much… And are you trying to make me jealous?" Emma teased with a chuckle, kissing Regina's temple. "Well, I think I can tell what you mean. I have a weak spot for Latinas too," she grinned so bright.

"You have a soft spot for me," Regina hit her shoulder playfully, "rest you are not allowed." They reached yellow bug as they both chuckled. "What? Of course I am jealous because you are so beautiful and I hate it when people look at your way. I just wanna hide you right into my rib cage where you belong."

Emma smiled fondly at the last sentence. She even reached to place hand over Regina's heart. The brunette leaned back to the bug, pulling Emma closer to herself, then she grabbed onto her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Her arms instantly moved to hook around her neck. Emma hummed, melting into the kiss, arms moved around her beloved as she deepened the kiss more. What a way to warm up... Emma smiled, gently nibbling on Regina's bottom lip. Their noses rubbed.

"Then you are lucky I have eyes only for you," Emma muttered against those lips before pecking them again. "But I don't want you to starve. Hop on."

 _I am starving for you_ , Regina thought but didn't voice it. She just nodded, smiling so wide then slid on the passenger seat. Her hands were frozen so she started rubbing them together before typing the name of restaurant on her mobile to have directions.

"What would you like as a drink, love? I don't think I have any drinks at home. Two nights ago Melanie drank them all," she chuckled lightly, leaning back into the seat.

"Um, I don't know… We could buy some root beer. But water or tea is fine," Emma shrugged gently as she really didn't think of today's preferences. "So Melanie was with you..?"

Emma didn't know if she should hate herself from being so jealous inside. It was all because Melanie was Regina's former love. Emma tried not to fear of losing her beloved. This feeling, though, just kept appearing inside of her, troubling her mind so much.

"Yes, we talked about the cafe stuff. It seems in four months or maybe a bit longer I will have my own cafe. God, I am so excited," she pulled the topic to a side professionally not letting Emma question why Melanie was in her apartment.

"I'm really so happy for you, 'Gina. It's so wonderful to see you smile like that. Have you thought of the name yet?"

"Thank you, babygirl…" Regina reached for Emma's hand on gear, "and I haven't. I mean, it still feels like a dream so until I see the place and maybe design the place's interior then I will let myself name it." Regina closed her eyes for a second then sighed.

"Like with a book… No point in starting with the title," Emma mused and looked at the GPS and then road again.

"Does Melanie make you uncomfortable?" she didn't look at Emma but stared outside of the window, still holding her hand on Emma's.

Emma didn't want to say anything because if not for Melanie things wouldn't go as easy for Regina. And Emma did appreciate the support the woman offered. Emma sighed then and tapped the steering wheel with her fingers.

"You're my girlfriend and she's your ex," Emma muttered as she preferred to avoid that conversation. "It's nothing unusual to feel bit uneasy, right?"

"Emma, it was over ten years ago..." Regina reasoned. "And she is just offering help, not like she flirts with me or something." She offered Emma a sweet smile.

"But you know… How the first flame never really dies…" Emma muttered and then blushed violently.

"You look so cute when you are jealous," Regina leaned and kissed her cheek. "I promise she is no threat to you. Actually, nobody is a threat to you because I see nobody but you. Because I love you."

Emma glanced at Regina then and smiled fondly because it was really heart touching thing to say. She really loved this woman. So much it was so crazy…

"Oh, stop, stop. We came… look right there," she pointed a small restaurant on the corner of the street.

"Oh..." Emma looked at the pointed building. "Looking at you while driving is so dangerous. Your eyes won't let go of my gaze," Emma said, turning left to get on a parking lot. "It already has the climate. I'm suddenly starving, " she chuckled and hoped out of the car.

"You go order our food, but take away. Don't forget saying that. I'll go grab us root beers and juice." Regina moved a bit close to Emma, just enough to capture her lips. "Oh, ask for those garlic breads, love..."

"When you buy it come inside to not get cold, baby," the blonde told her before jogging to the entrance. She smiled to sweet young boy that stood behind the counter. "Hi there. I'd like to order a take out. One portion of lasagna and spaghetti, please. And oh, with garlic breads."

"It should be ready in ten minutes, ma'am," the boy said after noting the order. "You may wanna take a vacant seat near."

"Thanks. I'll pay right away."

* * *

"Hey, Markus, how is your mom?" Regina said after entering the restaurant.

"Regina! How nice to see you!" the boy smiled at her. "She's very well, thank you for asking."

"Say hi to her from me. Have you seen my girlfriend?"

"That cute blonde?" he smirked softly at her.

"Oh yea, that blondie," Regina chuckled at his look.

"She took a seat there," he pointed to the right corner.

"Okay, thanks," she nodded at him before walking to the direction he pointed at. "Hey there, beautiful.." she hovered over her and kissed her cheek.

Emma cause just sigh and sigh with admiration at her girlfriend. She loved her like this even more when she was so happy and smiley.

"Hey, my sweetheart."

"How much more we have?" she sat on her lap, slightly giving her weight.

"I think around five minutes or less." Her arms wrapped around small woman's waist. She couldn't help but to lean and kiss her neck. Playfully, she nibbled her skin as well. "I could eat you instead," she joked with a giggle.

"Mm, I would like nothing more," Regina closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she leaned closer to Emma.

It felt different sitting on her lap. They never had this much contact for a month, after that kidnapping thing and it really felt different to sit right on the blonde's lap again...

When the bell rang, telling them their order was ready, Regina jumped on her feet.

"Let's go, my love," she smiled and went to take their bag. "See you later, Markus," she waved at him.

Emma joined Regina and smiled at the boy.

"Have a good night," she wished him before walking side by side to the car.

Regina sat in passenger seat then put the bag on her lap.

"Alright. Hopefully, it won't get cold. You can think of something we can watch. Maybe some tv show this time? We could make some weekend nights or something out of it," Emma said when the car was back on the road.

"Hm, I am up to anything but scary things..." she leaned her head against the window.

"Even if I'll hold you real tight?" Emma giggled and turned right from where it was easy to get to Regina's apartment.

"You pick, I am too tired to think right now. And too hungry." She smelt the bag, closing her eyes.

"Hmm… Let's see. Maybe tell me what shows you had watched already. Maybe I'll make up something."

It was getting dark again. Town was turning asleep. Rarely any cars were on the streets.

"Babygirl, I feel like I am going to fall asleep either way. So pick anything you like."

"Oh, I see," Emma nodded softly as that explained it.

"God… I am stealing the bread… do you want some, love?" She broke the bread and hopped in her mouth humming. "They really do it so good."

"No, thank you. Will wait."

"Ingrid finally started treating me as normal…" Regina stuffed the bread in her mouth. "Maybe we could watch something in a theatre after Melanie shows me the place? Whenever that will be" she smiled sweetly at Emma, then again put a piece in her mouth, humming.

"Theatre with my beloved former English teacher - always." The proposition made Emma smile. "Would you still want the bath, though? It would do you good to relax more."

"Yes, a bath still sounds tempting," Regina whispered, closing her eyes. She really needed hot water, even if Emma chose to join her or not. "And it sounds good, just let's pick something after dinner, okay?"

They soon parked in front of the apartment. Regina removed her seatbelt, then got out.

"Would you take the bags? I gotta find the keys." Emma took the bags with food and drinks as Regina started rambling in her purse, murmuring to herself, "Ah, finally here. I thought I forgot them."

The older woman sighed, shaking her head as she slid them unlocking the outer door. They together took the stairs then she unlocked her flat's door.

"Sorry if I'm a bit messy," Regina blushed a little.

"Worry not. You probably seen me in worse mess already." Emma took off the shoes and placed bags on a table before taking off the jacket and beanie. "I'll take the plates." She said before going to kitchen. Her stomach by now growled quietly in hunger.

"Let me get in something comfortable, love."

"Okay," Emma said simply and just went to the livingroom to put the food on the plates.

Regina started unbuttoning her shirt, and before she reached to her bedroom door, it was already off in the middle of the living room. When she stepped in her room she kicked of her jeans and pulled on a leggings-tank top combination. When she turned her back to see if Emma placed their meal out of bag she just saw her staring at her from the open door of her room. She blushed deeply, biting on her lower lip.

"Want anything more comfortable love?"

"Nope. For now, at least. After all, I'm gonna give you that nice massage after dinner," Emma smiled and pulled Regina for a sweet kiss. "We should eat now, though, 'cause it's getting cold. It smells so good…" She leaned to reach over Regina's thighs to pick her up. "Why do I love to carrying you around so much?" Emma said with a smile, walking towards the couch.

Regina giggled. As much as Emma liked carrying her, Regina liked being picked up like a feather. She pulled Emma's face to herself with one hand and pressed her lips tightly on Emma's.

"Forget the food… I'll put it on microwave later." She inhaled deeply before taking those lips as her own again in a harder kiss. Her feet hooked on Emma's ass as the blonde stopped moving. "Take me to bed… please..." she purred all seductively.

A sound came out of Emma's throat. _God… God…_ How could she say no to her? She couldn't. She was too weak for Regina. She knew, though, that she will have to keep control of her fear. She didn't want it to control her. She wanted Regina… She went back to her room, hands rested over her ass, holding her close as their lips melted together.

Regina rested her elbows on Emma's shoulders as the blonde walked backward into her bedroom. Her fingers were tangled in those golden locks, lips were locked over pink ones she had missed dearly. Was this really happening? God, she missed Emma… Especially like this. Was she too self-centered to desire this? Want something she knew Emma was not probably ready for? She tilted her head back, eyes closing was a moan leaving her mouth. Soon the layers of their clothes would disappear and they would be one body again.

Emma's lips instantly closed around Regina's pulse point, sucking on it. Her feet carried them towards the bed. Everything inside of her desired to feel everything Regina had used to make her feel before. Before… _him_. Her body didn't seem to listen to her, though. The blonde could feel her muscles were already tensed, but the thought of taking her time, devoting it to pleasuring Regina, made her more at ease.

The girl's calves hit the frame of the bed before she dropped on her mattress, Regina tightly pressed against her. Regina's hands moved down to cup her cheeks, but when she ended up straddling her girlfriend, her body tensed. She tried to dismiss the familiarity of a fucked up situation but how could she not remember it? The way she buried her face in Emma's neck just before _he_ tugged on her hair?

Emma gasped, feeling it right under her palms, but then Regina pushed her backwards with hands on her shoulders, moving her lips back to pink ones. Emma didn't have a chance to say or move before Regina took the matter into her own hands.

Was Regina nervous? Yes. Was she terrified? Hell yes. But she was too horny to stop. Her body was on fire, literally. Her hands started moving over Emma's ribs to pull her top off, caressing every inch of her not so slowly. She couldn't wait…

Emma was so breathless, barely keeping up with Regina's firm kisses. Emma stopped moving her lips and hands, feeling flashes of heat washing over her whole body and it had nothing to do with the arousal. Emma breathed heavily against Regina's lips and reached to take a hold on her wrists to stop the movement. She didn't wait to flip them around. Her lips began to kiss along Regina's sharp jaw, tugging on her tank top. Regina tilted her head back, moaning lowly when Emma started nibbling her skin. It felt good. God, yes it felt so good, as if taking a warm shower after a tiring day in the nature. Her hands slid into her top, traveling over her bare skin. It was when Emma began to breathe heavier and heavier again.

"Stop…" she whispered then, moving up so she was fully hovering over Regina, putting some distance between their bodie. Emma closed her eyes tight.

Everything stopped… Maybe the world stopped turning because it felt like it. The brunette dropped her hands on her flat stomach, looking up at the blonde's face for the first time and really saw it. She moved her right hand up to touch her cheek but dropped it back fast, not wanting to scare her. She wasn't ready… Maybe she'd never be ready and it sank in. He had taken something from them… She should've let him die. Her face tensed a bit.

"I think I'm hungry… Would you mind–?" she didn't finish but moved under her to let Emma know she wanted to get up.

Emma didn't move for a few second, it almost felt like minutes, but then Emma moved aside and curled up on her spot. Her arms wrapped around the bent legs before Emma rested her forehead against the knees. She held her breath, listening up to Regina's steps She choked onto a muffled sob. Two drops fell on her fair skin.

 _I'm a complete disaster_ , Emma thought and began to rock back and forth, trying to calm herself. Her skin felt so dirty. So fucking _dirty_ and Regina was touching it… Emma felt an urge to scratch it all out. Her fingers grasped onto the blond hair to keep herself from doing just that.

She was ruining it… That was the worst. Intimacy was so important for Regina and she was ruining it… Ruining them…

Regina came back with a tray, she had placed their meal and drinks on. Her heart squeezed seeing her girlfriend like this and knowing it was her fault… She placed the tray on her nightstand to pick her laptop. Emma wiped her cheeks against the leggings.

"You decided what to watch, darling?" Maybe acting as if it didn't happen would help. She wasn't sure. She took a place by her, her palm was resting lightly on her knee. "We can watch some horror movie too. If you'd like…" she whispered, smiling to encourage Emma to smile. "Gimme that bright smile, ha?" She reached to Emma's hair to take one of her hands.

Emma was scared to look up. See the disappointment in those eyes… She gave up, though, looking at Regina's small hand, holding her own.

"It's okay. It really is," she whispered smoothly, moving their fingers between each other's. "I just missed holding me."

"It's not…" Emma whispered and took a deep breath in, "...alright. I'm sorry…" her red, although now very dry eyes met Regina's. Her fingers squeezed those slender ones softly. "I can… I am _so_ okay with touching you," Emma reached to lightly caress her olive cheek. "I just can't–" she shook her head softly. "I can do this for you…"

The blonde girl moved closer, so desperate. She knew how much Regina wanted and needed this. And Emma wanted her so damn much as well, just that touch… she couldn't wash it away.

Regina shook her head slowly.

"No, darling…" She placed one hand over Emma's shoulder, other still holding her hand. "We will have time… We have all the time in the world..." she leaned and pressed a kiss to her lover's forehead.

Emma felt her tensed shoulders drop as soon as those lips touched her skin. She was so damn scared. She couldn't let Regina touch her before and it wasn't even half as bad. All the work she made in January was long gone. It was one step forward and perhaps _ten steps_ back…

"Let's eat okay? I still want that massage," she whispered, her eyes smiling. She crawled on top of the bed and pulled the tray on her lap, patting by her side. "Come here…"

Regina wore her sweetest smile trying to ease her girlfriend. She didn't want to let her tense up again. They could get over this… They were stronger than this right?

Emma looked into those eyes once more. She couldn't almost believe she deserved an angel Regina was. The purest angel out there. Emma moved to her and rested against the headboard.

"I'm working on it, I promise," she added in a whisper and softly rubbed nose against Regina's neck. She needed Regina to know she was _craving_ it as well. It wasn't her choice. Her body was betraying her…

"Kiss me?" the blonde asked so innocently, with pure love in her eyes. She didn't want to ruin the rest if their time together. She needed connection to her beloved just as much. "We could have that bath too, just-" Emma knew her beloved would understand.

Regina nodded slowly moving closer to her girlfriend, then smiled wider. She put two fingers under Emma's chin and lifted it up before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. No tongues or teeth. She didn't want to take the kiss too far. Emma's palm moved against Regina's cheek as their lips slowly melted against each other.

It took them some time to be able to pull back. Their lips were like opposite poles of a magnet… The attraction was impossible to avoid. Emma couldn't help but smile softly at last. Regina turned to her nightstand and grabbed their bottles.

"Okay, you pick something to watch and I'll feed you with this delicious meal." Tapping the caps she handed one to Emma.

"Okay," Emma nodded, trying her best not to feel guilty anymore.

Emma had touched the subject with her therapist since it wasn't a new matter and it was making things so much harder. A month or so… That was the time she was giving herself to work it though, at least mostly. Enough to feel safe and comfortable with Regina's hands moving against her body again, and allow herself to feel that pleasure.

"Cheers."

They clicked the necks of their bottles.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: From the moment we saw this video of Lana's sexy photoshoot, we laughed she had to read this chapter before we even posted it! Such a joke. I hope you'll like it! Please, leave** **feedback!**

* * *

Emma did realise that Regina said they could watch a horror movie out of kindness, but she actually needed it a lot. She begged it out and foundone of which she has been waiting for quite some time to see. She either didn't have time to watch movies or she devoted her time to something else these days. She was happy Regina agreed to see The Messengers and was really grateful for it.

The beginning was rough already and she felt good when Regina clinged onto her from the start of the movie. Regina was not sure how she even let Emma pick it. The smaller woman was closing her eyes and burying her face to Emma's chest every now and then. But at the same time it was worth it, to see Emma smile.

They managed to eat their meals at some point and empty the bottles of their root beers. Emma felt herself relax, holding Regina close the whole time. There was something adorable in Regina being such a scaredy-cat. When the movie came to an end, Regina had dropped an arm around Emma's middle and her head was resting on her chest.

"Next time remind me not to promise you to watch one of these," the brunette murmured slowly.

"Sorry…" Emma softly brushed Regina's hair from her face. They got so messy over that time, her beloved buried her head in the embrace. "But also thank you. I did need it," she smiled sheepishly, looking down into those brown eyes. She leaned to brush their noses together before she pressed her lips against Regina's, so lightly. "What do you think makes you so scared of watching those movies? Well– that's quite a silly question, horror movies are supposed to scare ya, but… I rarely get scared of what's in there. I has a completely different effect on me…"

"I can see that," Regina muttered and with a fast move she closed the laptop. "I just…" Regina shrugged. "I don't know. Paranormal stuff gives me the creeps." She gulped a bit, moving slightly away from Emma. "Why do you love those? There are tons of movies out there but why these?" She tilted her head to stare better at Emma's face waiting for an answer.

"Well… I find it interesting; paranormal, fantasy and so on," Emma shrugged and bit on her bottom lip. It wasn't the true point after all. She sighed heavily. "It's the control. Everything that's portrayed in those horror movies won't touch me personally- most likely at least, because, fuck, who knows..."

Emma's lips curled in amusement, but her eyes were focused on the hands she kept rubbing together. Regina listened carefully, watching her every move closely.

"Now I feel so ordinary… Loving a classic rom com," the older woman chuckled a bit, leaning in to press their lips in a soft but quick kiss.

"There's this tension that I keep bottled up and it's easing up in a safe situation, you know." Did it make any sense at all to Regina? It was all true. Before, Emma got so tensed and concerned… Now her muscles were much more relaxed and mind clearer. "Plus I get detached from reality for a little bit…"

"Then good thing we watched this one… But now you need to treat me with a bath. I am all tense and scared," the former teacher pouted playfully, moving her hand away from Emma's to hold her neck.

"A horror movie for a massage? That may be one of the best deals we've ever made," Emma smiled a bit wider; Regina provided her with relaxation, now she was more than happy to return the favor.

"Will you go grab us something to drink while I prepare our water?" Regina got up as well, heading to bathroom to get the bathtub filled.

"Mhm," Emma nodded softly and slowly got on her feet. "You said you didn't have any drinks, yes? Wine as well?"

One glass wouldn't hurt and it would definitely help tonight. But if there was none, it wouldn't matter since Regina had bought more than two root beers. There was never enough of those for their time together.

"I don't think so, love, but check it out."

Melanie had brought Regina two bottles of wine and they drank it all while chatting, of course Regina didn't have too much but there was no point in telling people she was having a drink. She couldn't deal with someone fussing over her, especially not now.

The brunette dropped bath salts in then started undressing to her underwear. She put on some candles and placed her speaker on the counter going through some classic music to chill with.

Emma entered the bathroom with two bottles of opened root beer. She had checked the cupboards and found nothing. Perhaps the next time she could buy a bottle of wine. Placing the beer bottles on the counter, Emma's eyes scanned over Regina's body. How she wished she was ready…

Emma's lips placed a few sweet kisses up Regina's shoulder to her neck. Feeling all that desire for her made her think she was more than ready today. Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as that. Regina closed her eyes taking in a deep breath.

"Hop in," Emma smiled against the olive neck softly.

The long olive fingers brushed over the fabric of her bra disposing it slowly, still, her eyes closed and Emma's lips travelled along on the junction between her shoulder and nape. Soon she discarded her panties and slid into the hot water humming.

The blonde girl got rid off her own top and jeans. Emma pulled her long hair on her left shoulder before reaching to unclip the bra. Chill hit her exposed skin.

"Come here, babygirl."

Emma slid the panties off fast and tossed them on the pile of clothes.

"Move forward a bit?" she asked with a soft smile.

The girl was going to give Regina a massage after all. But also… It would keep Regina from touching her body too much. It was safer. It made Emma's eyes sting that he did this to them. Emma thought that Regina's touch would be the one to wash away his, but instead, the dirt she felt didn't even give her a chance to allow her beloved to just that. For now, at least.

Regina scouted forward a bit before grabbing her bottle. Her slips curled up lightly as she felt Emma's arms and legs around her. It made her feel safe… It was stupid, they were safe nonetheless but it felt different when Emma held her close… She felt warm and cozy and safe. Her head leant back to Emma's chest.

"Is it okay?" Emma asked when her legs moved around Regina's and arms slipped around her thin waist.

"Mm, I was dreaming of this all week." Of having a nice, calming bath and this closeness.

Regina's eyes closed as she hummed. She tried not to think about all the nakedness and inappropriate ways to spend time and focused on Emma's warm breath on her ear.

"Yea?" Emma smiled and buried nose in Regina's hair to breathe in her sweet scent. "I missed having you close, too," she whispered against Regina's ear. She kissed its shell. Being like this didn't make her feel in any way uncomfortable.

Emma reached to take a sip of beer and looked around. The candles they had disposed in the room created a romantic atmosphere. The blonde grabbed a body gel then and reached to spread it along the length of Regina's arm, her fingertips pressing against the muscles as she slowly massaged it. She did the same with the right as well, going to her shoulders slowly.

"Does it feel good?" Emma asked softly, never stopping.

Regina smiled, humming lowly at the nice tightenings over her tensed but ready to relax muscles. She moved a hand to slid her fingers within Emma's hair giving out a low moan. This was turning her on so quickly. She crossed her legs and lifted her head from Emma's shoulder to have a big sip.

"This is just too good…"

The dark-haired woman could imagine- god, almost feel how good it was when Emma touched her breasts and moved those smooth limbs down to her navel. Her eyes fell closed again, taking one more big sip. Fuck… She was so wet and it was so wrong. She knew it was not the time but she couldn't stop thinking about all those intimate things they could do… In the fucking tub.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it," Emma said with a gentle smile.

Everything about Emma missed Regina's hands moving against her own body like that as well. How she wished to feel– she wasn't sure what anymore. She just wanted to, wished to be one with Regina at every possible level like they used to. Emma's hands massaged onto the back as well before her fingertips moved teasingly over Regina's ribs, in a ticklish manner; up and down, up and down. Regina bit her lower lip, holding the bottle tightly. She wanted to feel those fingers more, on every inch of her dirty and exhausted body.

"Mmm, babe, no tickling," there was a hint of giggle in the woman's soft whimper.

Regina struggled not to wiggle away from her girlfriend. Her hand in Emma's hair dropped slowly to her neck. Could Emma hear her racing heart? She hoped not. She really didn't want to give her hard time because she lacked the ability to keep it in her pants. But imagining those fingers curling inside her… She knew it would make everything okay, for her at least. She squeezed her legs together tighter.

"Mm, why? I want to hear your beautiful laughter."

Wouldn't it be wonderful to just put all bad experiences aside and pretend like they didn't happen? At times Emma almost felt jealous of Regina's way of coping. Not casual sex, perhaps but… If the intimacy could help both of them, things would be so much easier. She couldn't comprehend how Regina could say it was okay… Both of them wanted what's best for each other and in the end that was the most important thing, wasn't it? A song began to play inside her head and without realising it at first, Emma began to hum it under her nose. Bruno Mars…

"…'cause you're amazing just the way you are–" Emma sang softly against Regina's neck.

Regina's breathing were low but shallow. She couldn't open her eyes and only thing she could focus on was the throbbing between her legs. Maybe counting would help. 1, 2, 3… Nah… It was too simple maybe she could count at seven each, backwards from 1000. 1000, 993, 984, 973… She hummed smiling. Emma was singing... Her head was all a mess and her body, she had never been betrayed like this before. Her nipples were rock hard and good thing Emma wouldn't be be able to notice the drenched folds of hers.

"Keep singing, darling."

Wouldn't it be easy to move her hand where she desired attention most and touch her about-to-explode nerves? 964, 953, 944… Emma taking her with such force in her mother's house… 933, 924… Emma was singing behind her ear. She shivered with the brushing of her breath.

Emma automatically kissed the bare shoulder as goosebumps covered that olive skin. She wasn't sure what caused it, there could be many things, but one of those was water that was getting cooler and cooler.

"We should get out," Emma said softly after singing the last verses of the song. "You're getting cold so easily." The blonde's arms slipped around this small form and pulled her closer, embracing her tightly to her chest. "I wanna do that photoshoot… I need to capture that beauty. You could just just get dry and slip under the sheets," Emma propoused.

Regina nodded slowly as she was pulled backwards. All of their parts were touching, closely. Emma's legs were on outer side of hers, blonde was pressed navel and upwards on her back. Regina's hand dropped all the way from Emma's neck to her own side.

"That sounds lovely."

The brunette didn't turn around to look at her in the eye, though, when she found the strength she needed to pull herself on her feet, she was sure as hell, and her pupils were a few shades darker and wider than normal. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it over her chest down before Emma could notice her pointing nipples and she took her bottle with her as she walked to her own bedroom.

Emma took the plug off and got on her feet as well. She had to dry the ends of her blond hair before wrapping it up. The candles were blown out, the wine still practically full and speaker in hand; she could follow Regina into the warm space of the bedroom.

"Can I grab something from your wardrobe?" Emma asked, although she knew the answer would be yes.

"Of course, babygirl, whatever you want," Regina said, combing her hair by the bed, still wrapped up in a towel.

Regina tried not to stare when Emma dropped hers and opened the wardrobe to get some oversized button-up shirt and she put it on rapidly, but those legs were to be stared at.

"I'll grab my camera," Emma said instantly when walking towards her backpack. She stared at Regina and ended up almost falling as her feet hooked on the ear of the backpack, making Regina giggle. "Shit..."

"Don't dive in me, babygirl. David would kill me if her precious little girl went back home with a crack in her head," she rolled her eyes. The shirt was barely covering Emma's ass…

The blonde blushed harder and picked it up. With camera in hand she jumped on bed.

"Mm, what a beauty in my bed..." the brunette crawled by Emma's side after dropping the towel on the ground. She hovered over Emma, pecking her lips, then rolling besides her. "Emma, baby, would you turn some music on? I feel like dancing."

"Yeah?" Emma smirked and instantly grabbed her mobile to look for something.

The girl would love to see Regina dance, maybe she would even then take some photos… Emma decided to play some playlist on Spotify for some romantic evening. She had no idea what kind of songs were there, but she gave it a shot.

"You are going to take my nude pictures, aren't you?"

"That's the plan. I actually have a few ideas… Of course if you aren't tired. But well, you made me think of dancing yourself."

"I don't know... I was thinking to pull you up to dance with me but you look so comfy in here," Regina blushed a little, leaning closer to Emma.

"I will have to get out of here either way, don't I? I'd love to dance with you." Her head rested for a moment against Regina's.

"So tell me how you want me to pose..."

"I'll tell you when we get to it, baby," Emma teased. When it came to dancing she could only imagine how they can look remembering how Regina dances. She didn't want to give away everything yet.

"Would you like to take my orgasm face, too? You know I wouldn't mind," Regina winked.

Emma began to chuckle then, almost choking on the root beer.

"You are a dangerous woman. Of god, please dance for me to this song! Either way… That would be something to capture on camera, but… Well, you could just take care of it yourself…" Emma bit her lip hard.

"So you are basically asking me to masturbate so you can take my photo as I cum? And then you say I am the kinky one," Regina chuckled, rolling her eyes. She took a sip to wet her dry mouth. She then licked her lips, smirking.

"Hey!" Emma called, feeling hot all over her face, neck and even chest. "You propoused it, not me. But well- Besides… Seems like you taught me well."

Emma knew just how needy her girlfriend had to be and they were just too stubborn; Regina wouldn't really let Emma touch her when the blonde was this fridgale still. Not to mention that wouldn't be easy to manage; touch Regina and take good photos. But, most importantly, what Emma kept thinking of was that perhaps it would bring Regina this very much needed satisfaction if she touched herself in her presence. She had been so patient already and both of them knew well how Regina needed it for her inner balance and reducing stress...

"Oh God, you really want to watch me masturbating," Regina laughed carelessly, almost dropping the bottle on bed. She kissed Emma's red cheek as she stopped laughing hard. "Would you prefer me dancing naked or strpitease sounds like more fun?" the brunette winked at Emma.

"You…" Emma's hand froze halfway to her mouth, "...would you striptease me?" Emma asked with parted lips. "Please, do then…"

Regina grinned from ear to ear and got up to walk to the wardrobe, staring at her clothes before picking up a black laced bra and a thong. She found one semi-transparent crimson red top and a mini skirt that barely covered her ass.

"Stop staring at me like that..." Regina muttered, clipping her bra up, then put her thong on. Regina zipped the skirt up then pulled the top over her head.

"You are too stunning. I would if I only could," Emma said with a smirk.

"Okay, then. While you aren't stopping staring, tell me how do I look?" Regina put on a pair of black opaque heels.

Emma felt her mouth go dry just at the very underwear Regina was wearing. And that skirt… Her mouth hang open as, God, she didn't think Regina possessed anything like that! Dear god.. She looked so stunning… She looked stunning in everything and anything. But this was just something spicy.

"Close your mouth, love, you'll catch a fly," the older woman giggled, spinning around.

"You. Are. A. Goddess…" Emma whispered before her mouth did "woah" motion. "Like that I may do a whole photoshoot of you. I need to catch it all."

"Yeah?"

Regina smirked, closing her eyes as a second later Emma came to her just to capture her lips in a soft kiss. She smiled a bit and slid her arms on Emma's until her hands caught the girl's, guiding them to her hips as she slowly swayed. She then wrapped arms around her neck. Emma smiled.

This woman could do both, Emma thought. It was crazy as Emma never looked at girls who wore short skirts and showed off a lot. Regina was just showing so many layers and sides of her. This was clearly a naughty one. She loved all of them. But exposed one…was the best. Not just physically.

"First I want at least two pictures of you dressed. I'm really so weak for your sweet hair..."

Emma moved hand through those dark locks. They got messy and they made Regina look absolutely adorable. Regina rolled her eyes at the comment but nodded with a smile.

"Do it but be fast… I am dying to see you all blushed when I touch myself…"

The brown-eyed woman captured the girl's lips in a kiss, playing with her hair then she stepped back. She was really in a naughty mood. She walked to bed clicking her heels on the wooden ground then she sat on the bed crossing her legs. She moved her arms back and leant her open palms onto the bed, she tilted her head back.

Emma smiled and went to grab the camera once more. It seemed to turn into a real passion for her; the photography. But who was she fooling? It has always been her passion or at least a hobby. The girl walked around trying to find out which angle would be the best. How Regina positioned herself told Emma she was just perfect for being taken photos of. She hummed then and knelt putting camera to the eye and finally snapped the first picture: messy hair, mostly profile of the face and the full length of the body. The messy white sheets and walls; colour added an extra effect..

Regina lied on her front after she heard the cick of the camera, then bent her knees so her heeled feet were up on the air. She rested her chin on heel of her palm giving Emma a side gaze.

"Okay, confession time… I had been photoshot before." Regina pressed her lips together waiting for the next photo to be taken.

"Yeah?" Emma asked surprised but also added "I should have known."

Emma took a pause to capture Regina on the second photo. She then sat beside Regina to listen to the story. Regina moved fingers in her messy hair and rolled on her back.

"There was a guy in France, obsessed with photography. I eventually learnt he was an awarded photographer and he actually used some of me pictured in his gallery. Nude pictures to be exact, without my face, though."

"Woah," the pink lips parted once more "Huge thing… But well, of course he did because you are overly gorgeous. A photographer just has to capture all that beauty in a right way. That's why you asked if I'd take such pictures of you?" Emma snorted.

"Nah… not at all..."

Regina slid her hands on her chest along with the rhythm of music. Uncontrollably, she squeezed her breasts hard before dragging herself back into sitting position. Emma watched the movement of Regina's hands. Tongue licked pink, dry lips. It was hard not to reach or lean to start a deep kiss...

"Change music to something sexy?" Regina asked, getting up.

"Hmmm…" Emma hummed and leaned for the phone. "So I wanted you to dance to 'Dangerous Woman'. It has a good beat."

Emma played just that and grabbed onto the camera again. Regina started pulling the hem of her top up as her hips swayed so slowly.

"If I were some ordinary person, not your girlfriend, I'd get over the hills obsessed by you," Emma admitted taking the next picture at the point some of Regina's stomach was exposed.

"You, baby, are already obsessed with me, we both know that."

"Well, yeah, that's true," Emma giggled and licked her lips again.

Regina pressed her back against the wardrobe, then slid down it, pulling the top almost off her bra and when she got back up the top was already thrown on the floor. She moved her hands on her hips and up to her waist, still swaying left to right. She held her arms together up on her head. She pressed her ass to the wardrobe and arched her back singing along the song at the same time.

That slow taking off the clothes were like soft kisses down one's body. You enjoy it so much but at the same time you just want it to come to the final. Emma's hold on camera was so tight. Watching enchanted, Emma kept taking the pictures, catching every pose Regina offered. To it her sweet voice filled her ears. Emma took a sip of root beer, all to keep herself focused on the task.

Regina moved her hands down on her body slowly. She pulled the zip down and the skirt immediately dropped to her feet. She stepped out of it, spinning around. She was still signing. She touched her body, gliding her hand on her hot skin. She cupped her breasts, moaning so slightly. Straps of her bra dropped from her shoulder so she pulled it all the way down gazing in Emma's direction. Both straps were off her arms soon after and she unclipped the bra. It instantly dropped from her perky breasts.

"Ah..." Regina gasped as the cool air touched her breasts, her nipples hardened for the second time this evening, but this time she wouldn't try to hide it.

The more clothes were on the floor the more wetness Emma could feel between her legs despite everything that was happening inside her conscious and subconscious mind. She wasn't saying anything as she was so captivated in walking around and taking pictures of different positions in different angles. She swallowed as Regina's face itself was just pure sex. Parted full lips and closed eyes. When looking into the camera it was so seductive. With Regina wearing nothing but that sexy thong on, Emma was more hesitant in how to take the pictures, how much to show… She would meet Regina's eyes, always making sure Regina wasn't against the way Emma captured her.

"Admit it… There was something between you two," Emma said then. She didn't know how the guy looked but well… She was practically sure of it they had at least that one time.

"I was with Robin back then but if you are asking me if we had a threesome, I am not sure what you are going to do with this kind of information," Regina smirked, storking her hips. Her fingertips slid under the edge of her thong before she spined on her heels. "But to be honest he was better than Robin ever was."

"Oh god…" Emma whispered and tried her best not to imagine it but failed. Yeah, it was still a lot for her, as it appeared, still innocent mind. She even forgot to take pictures.

"May I use toys?" Regina tilted her head back to look at Emma.

Emma bit her bottom lip hard and nodded, watching as Regina went to the drawer. She breathed in deep and reached to drink on her beer, sitting on the edge of the bed. She then moved, though, to put the pillows in a different way. She was going to focus just of Regina's expression now as doing something more seemed off.

"Heels on or heels off?"

"Um... you can keep them on." They would look good too later on.

Regina took a vibrating dildo from her drawer and walked to bed, sitting besides Emma, maybe closer than necessary. The girl swallowed hard, trying to keep it steady and not to touch her. How she wanted a hot make-out session right now, though. She couldn't look away.

Regina threw herself back on bed lying. She dropped the toy beside and slowly pulled the thong down on her thighs. She pulled her knees up to her stomach then slid the thong off her heels. It ended somewhere on the floor.

"Babygirl... photography..." she chuckled, sliding her hands over her naked form until one hand moved between her tanned legs.

"Uh, right..." Emma blinked and brought the camera back to her face.

It went so much further than anything she thought of this afternoon. In her mind it looked like they would have some time for some cute pictures. Emma took one now, of Regina's slim neck and chest as her hands were over her breasts.

"Um... do you have maybe any requests?" Emma asked softly, wondering if Regina wanted something more than she had on her mind.

Regina licked her lips as her own fingertips brushed on her clit, parting her soaking folds. Her lips half closed as she arched her back. The brunette couldn't tell say if she was acting or was just too aroused. Nobody could tell. She slowly so slowly rubbed on her sensitive spot biting her lower lips. Little moans escaped the parted mouth.

Emma quickly captured from waist up how Regina's back were arched and lips parted in a moan. God forbid her parents ever take the folder she will keep those pictures in…

"Naah..." Regina moaned again, teasing herself. Her forefinger downed on her slit, then back up to her clit. "Take the remote, love..." her eyes turned to the dildo.

"'key…"

Emma reached to take the dildo and hand it to Regina. The older woman took it with her free hand. She moved it's tip right on her slit, closing her eyes tightly.

"Oh…" Regina groaned. She slowly moved it inside of her. Her back left the matters. She slowly started moving it deep inside. "Oh, Emma..." she hips moved slowly trying to get used to the toy moving in her.

Emma could notice how wet Regina was right now. Her own inner thighs would soon be covered in wetness. That was going to be a torture. Emma wasn't sure if she would even stand her own touch… She wasn't sure how she would get rid of that tension.

God, how Regina's hips began to move and how she moaned Emma's name. The blonde went to kneel on the floor by the bed. She reached to gently move Regina's knee more inside, so her leg just rested steadily. She wanted to catch the slim thigh, arched back. Thigh was cutting the view of the hand between those legs. Those will look so good in black and white… She then moved back up to catch the profile of Regina's face.

"God, you are so sexy, Regina…"

"Mm," the toy started to vibrate and Regina pushed it deeper. "I'll come so hard," the brunette moaned, speeding up.

The inner walls were hugging the toy so tightly and if she just hit her g-spot, she would come instantly, Regina knew it. So she moved the full length of it inside. Yes, it hit there, right there making her squeak. Then she pushed once more.

Emma could literally feel her own clit throb as she watched Regina masturbate. Her sounds were the only music she heard. How she wished to be the one to give her that climax - soon, she told herself. She had to now be ready to catch what she desired to remain on photos so much.

"God, yes..." her hips rocked nonestop as she fucked herself deeper and harder with fastening pace. "I'm so close…" but as soon as she finished her sentences, orgasm hit her so hard that her hand stilled. Her half closed eyes shut down and her back arched to the point she was on her head and ass.

Emma was quick to take a photo of arched body and then close up on the beautiful, pleasure-filled face. Dark locks on white sheets, like a sea. She took a few more of Regina going down from her high. Then put the camera away and leaned to capture those lips with her own, cupping soft cheek. Soft moan sounded in the kiss.

Regina's closed eyes opened with the soft lips on hers, surprised. She closed her eyes again, though, kissing her back. One hand moved to Emma's ass slowly as the shirt ran up, her lips caught Emma's between hers. She slowly removed the toy from herself groaning at the emptiness. Emma licked her lips, looking into Regina's eyes.

"I love you..."

Emma was already flushed but blushed even harder at Regina's words. She brushed their noses together.

"I love you too, baby." Emma moved a hand into Regina's hair, softly peppering her with lots of kisses.

Regina smiled, staring into her eyes. She loved her. She really did love her so much. She moved her free hand in her hair tangling her fingers with blonde locks.

"Are you okay with sleeping naked?"

Emma moved from top of Regina and put the camera away. She then pulled sheets over their legs and hips.

"Yea..." she nodded softly, taking that button-up shirt off as well.

Emma buried face in Regina's neck. Her lips brushed against Regina's neck. Hand caressed side of her waist while being cuddled close to her.

"We should do it again soon, love. I know your parents wouldn't like you staying here much but still... I miss this, having you in my arms."

"I miss it too…" Emma muttered. "Every night. It always seems so cold without you."

Emma knew her parents did everything to support her and she did realize they were often worried when she wasn't staying at home. But they were safe after everything.

"Mm, let me text Zelena not to burst into bedroom if she gets worried again," Regina kissed top of her head, slowly sitting up. "No no no, lie in my lap."

The older woman texted her sister that she was with Emma so she shouldn't be rushing into her apartment as she had done couple of times before. She put the phone back on nightstand and wrapped her arms around Emma. She yawned a little. Emma moved one leg over hers.

"Are you tired? Would it be bad if I fell asleep? I am kinda got myself so tired…"

"Yeah… Actually, I am. It took lots of energy out of me, too," Emma giggled softly and touched Regina's jaw softly. "Good night then, my beautiful. I love you so much.."

Emma leaned for a soft goodnight kiss. Her eyelids were heavy and her eyes just closed. Being cuddled up she felt so warm.

"Good night, my love," Regina muttered onto the kiss smiling. Her eyes were half closed even before her head hit the pillows. She held Emma close to her chest moving her fingertips on her bare back until sleep claimed her consciousness.

* * *

It was two weeks later that Emma had went to Regina after school, when both of them finally got time to meet again. Regina was occupied by work and plans for her future business and Emma tried her best to keep up with exams at school. They had a nice dinner out and then crashed in her apartment. It seemed to be their new usual. Movie, snacks, cuddling… and then sleeping, tangled in their arms.

"Babygirl… I need to go," Regina murmured moving her fingers in her hair slowly. She needed shower and maybe needed to eat something before she needed to meet with Melanie. She rubbed her eyes with her fist slowly. "Emma, you can sleep... let me go take a shower.

"Nah-ah," Emma shook her head. She didn't want to sleep alone. "Just a second longer, baby," Emma muttered, trying to fight the sleepiness so they could go shower together. "I didn't book the tickets…" she muttered suddenly. "I'll do it at home then..." her hand brushed over Regina's chest and stomach.

"You can stay here, love," Regina chuckled. "I made a copy of my key for you anyway," she muttered, blushing slightly before managing to wiggle from the embrace. "I mean if you would want that. I thought you wouldn't need to-" she blushed even deeper, not meeting her eyes.

"You did?"

Although so sleepy Emma felt and sounded surprised. It was such a big show of trust from Regina's side. It made her smile then. Especially when Regina blushed so hard. Her eyes moved over Regina's form. She began to gently place kisses on her lower back.

"You're so beautiful…" As if night made her forget of Regina's beauty. "I could stay…if you want me to. When you would be back, though?" Her hand began to softly caress Regina's thigh.

"I want to stay in your arms, tangled tightly..."

Regina pulled her in a sweet kiss, closing her eyes. Her hands moved on her silky skin of Emma's back, touching every inch of it carefully. Neither of them wanted to part but Regina's phone started ringing. Both women groaned, but Regina reached to take the device. It was Melanie.

"Baby, I need to take this."

Regina moved off the bed and grabbed her robe to slip it on. Emma stretched out in bed, listening halfway to Regina's voice as she took the phone. Lily's name caught more of her attention. Emma got up the and sat in the edge of the bed. Her brow arched softly.

"Yes? Oh, I see. Okay, I'll meet you there in one and half. With Lily? Melanie you know how I feel- okay, fine. I get it you promised her from prom shopping. Fine, but I don't want her near my cafe. I don't care if she is your daughter. Fine fine fine. Okay, I'll see you. Bye," Regina sighed hanging up.

"That seemed… pretty rough," Emma muttered. "You met Lily and you didn't like her, I guess?" Emma asked, not getting why Regina would be so harsh about keeping the girl away from her cafe.

"I know it would sound selfish but I can't get to see her. I don't want her taking one more thing away from me," Regina shook her, sighing again. "Let's not talk about it, okay? Are you coming?" she pointed bathroom, walking to Emma.

Emma was a bit confused by that. She meant Melanie for sure…but it wasn't exactly her fault. She was a kid then. But she nodded softly as Regina didn't want to talk about it. Emma nodded. Her head tilted to capture Regina lips, moving hands over her back as she got up.

"We can have breakfast at Ingrid's, what do you say?" Regina proposed.

"Yeah, sounds wonderful. And then theatre, right? I will buy us those tickets. I hope they will be still good ones available," Emma smiled and rubbed their noses together.

Regina nodded and pecked her nose teasingly before dragging the blonde back into bathroom. They had this bath yesterday, but a nice morning shower wouldn't hurt. Soon they stepped into the shower cabin, under a warm stream of water.

Regina loved being close to this girl and looking those two years back she could only hope for this closeness but now she was actually in a shower with her dream woman. It was an impossible feeling to describe. She grabbed shampoo and poured to her hand just to rub it on Emma's long blonde locks.

"Turn back, love."

Regina pressed her front right on Emma's back, rubbing her fingers down on her scalp. The blonde hummed at the nice feeling. She loved having her hair touched. And Regina's touch was the best of all.

"I'll go to a dark room today. Would you like any copies?" Emma smirked.

"You will keep them away from prying eyes right?"

Regina kissed behind her ear, then pulled her under water to wash the shampoo off. Her hands moved carefully on Emma's stomach as her lips never left her neck.

"Yes, I trust my parents don't look through my private things. I bet they wouldn't wouldn't make an eye contact if they saw what we did," Emma giggled, tilting head on the side; a soft moan followed as she was just so sensitive neck kisses. "Now I'll soap you." She began at collarbones and chest.

"You don't need an excuse to touch me, babygirl," Regina shook her head with a melodic laughter leaving her lips. Her lips closed on Emma's shortly. "You should go home and say hi to your parents too, love. And probably stay the night there with them."

Regina moved her lips to Emma's neck, sucking on it without control. The blonde gasped first but then pouted, washing Regina's stomach and back.

"It was the first night in a month I was away, baby. Didn't you want us to have tonight as well? If I need to buy you in then..." her lips brushed against Regina's shoulder as she would give all the sweet kisses in the world.

"Mm," Regina hummed quietly before nodding. "Can I have a drink with you sometime? Just a glass." Her hands slid on her hips as she let Emma's neck go. "I would love to have a drink with you. I am good with alcohol now."

"But just a glass..." Emma said leaning to press their foreheads together. Perhaps if not for patties with her friends she wouldn't be drinking a lot at all. "I'll for once sound like an adult - problems or not, too much alcohol isn's okay. I try to cut mine now to birthday and summer parties." Emma smiled and her hands rubbed the olive skin "I am so proud of you, ya know? I can't even imagine how hard it was to struggle with it."

"Well it was. I was lonely and craving and Zelena pulled me from the bottom line," Regina said slowly, light smile on her lips and eyes down. "I am all okay now, though. I am all okay with you."

Emma smiled gently. It was everything to know that Regina was happy with her. The blonde could only hope that their test was over and there was nothing else lurking to make them part.

"I loved you for so long." Regina closed her eyes." I loved you when you were still my student and, God, it was so hard, you know? When we started knowing each other and then that second summer I knew I was in love with you; not just a simple crush or sexual attraction anymore. And staying out was harder than quitting drinking," she brushed her lips on Emma's nose, finishing the sentence.

"Yea?" Emma was breathless with that confession. Ruby told her Regina was looking at her often but… "I didn't think that… I was carried away when I tried to kiss you. 'Cause I was so deeply in love with you too. Your eyes dis it to me, ya know… They are like a sea I can drown in." Her eyes closed as well and arms wrapped around the woman in an embrace

"Babygirl, my eyes are brown," Regina giggled, leaning in.

The brunette felt at home in those arms, like she was a lost girl and it was her first home in years of agony. She leant her head on her shoulder, sighing in relief.

"Whatever, they are as deep as a sea, or an ocean.," Emma just said cheerfully, holding her beloved close.

"We should get out if we want to have breakfast. I don't want Lily talking doesn't go to her prom shopping as soon as she wanted. Oh wait, you are going to prom, love?" The brown-eyes woman lifted her head gazing in Emma's orbs. "Who is your date?" she smirked a little.

Emma gasped then, "Oh God… the prom." She looked at Regina with parted lips. "God, I completely forgot.. Well, I didn't plan on it to look like that but I wanted to ask if I could be honored with your presence," Emma muttered with a blush and moved hand to cup Regina's cheek.

Even the principal knew. And others? Probably one could notice them in town and spilled to everyone anyway. They were free to do whatever they wanted.

"I am not sure if it is a good idea, darling... I need to talk to Zelena first," Regina muttered, thinking about the advise. She wanted nothing more than to hold Emma's hand and dance with her in her prom but after all she was a teacher once there and there were her students. "Just in case, ask someone you know as well, love. I mean, yes, we are free but I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Emma shrugged. "It's a small town, informations travel so fast. I bet everyone knows by now one way or another." She didn't want to bring it up but town's newspaper had to write of what happened last month. Despite the protection of the identity, people talked. "I know Graham with go with Ruby and Jefferson with Belle. Think about it. I'll understand, but I'd love to be there with my wonderful girlfriend."

Emma often wondered if to go at all. It wasn't really her thing. But with Regina it would for sure be a wonderful experience.

"Let's get out."

Regina turned the taps off then took Emma's hands, guiding her out of the shower. She kissed her forehead, then wrapped her in towels before drying off herself.

Emma hoped that next week they would come back to the subject. She was sure Ruby and Belle would beg her to come either way. But if Regina wouldn't be there, she wasn't going to ask anyone. Emma began to dry herself fast.

"Do you have fresh clothes with you, love?"

Regina dropped towel in laundry bin, walking to her bedroom still drying her hair with a smaller towel.

"Actually, I don't since it wasn't really planned. But that's okay. As you said I should return home by the time we will meet again. Can I borrow panties, though?"

"Mhm, you for sure can." Regina opened her drawer and pulled herself a pair, throwing Emma one too.

"Thanks." Emma said as she grabbed the material and then put it on right away.

There were their clothes on one pile and she went to find her bra, shirt and jeans. Once found, she quickly put it on. The brunette took a mid-thigh length dress for herself with closed neck. She slowly put her panties on, then a bra. She slid in her dress.

"Zip me up, love?"

The older woman turned around, waiting for zip of black tight dress to slid up on her spine.

"Comin'," Emma said and just did the belt before approaching Regina. "I don't think I saw that dress before." Emma noticed, pulling the zip up. "It almost makes me jealous 'cause it hugs you like a second skin," Emma teased kissing Regina's neck lightly before stepping away to pack her other things.

"That will all be yours soon I am done with cafe stuff, babygirl," Regina winked at her and Emma rolled her eyes. They both knew better...

Regina put on her red lipstick and a thin eyeliner with mascara. She was almost ready with her makeup. She fixed her hair and put on her perfume. Emma didn't have anything with her so as Regina did her makeup, she made the bed and put rest of the clothes she found on the floor in the laundry bin. She checked phone for any texts and only then went to put jacket and boots.

"Babygirl, are you ready?"

"Jup."

Regina went to her closet to take her black knee-length heeled boots. She took her purse at the door watching Emma tie her boots.

"Would you drop me to town center? We would part there. Of course after breakfast, I mean."

"Sure thing," Emma nodded, putting her hat on.

* * *

It didn't take them too much to be in their usual place at Ingrid's cafe. Regina was quick to prepare them coffee and bagels, even though it was her free day. Waiting for her to return to their table with their breakfast, Emma thought that there was no point in going three times to Boston. She will go to the dark room after dropping Regina off. How she wanted to see those pictures in a big format already… The scent of coffee got stronger.

"Ahh… here goes the best coffee in the world," Emma complemented with a loving smile.

"I hate you when you make me blush, Emma," Regina rolled her eyes, hiding her smile behind the mug. She slowly siped and immediately felt more awake. "I think you will be my regular at cafe, right? Even with university friends?" She asked with a raised brow. They never talked about collage things. "What are you thinking about college, love? Any specific one in mind?"

"Oh you bet! I wouldn't miss your coffee before classes in the world," Emma smiled bright before taking a careful sip herself. "The closer to making a decision the more confused I am about what I should pick. Should I go after the need of my heart or my passions... Should I try to do both?" Passion not always guaranteed money. "Perhaps that would be the best idea…"

"I would say passion, as well as I did. You have an angelic voice and you are a talented photographer as far as I can tell but also you are the strongest woman I know, you can do anything you make up your mind at." Regina started eating slowly. "Look at me; even I make enough money for myself even though I was once a disappointment to my family. You will manage to make money but important thing is to have joy in life when you actually live it. "

Emma smiled but also blushed violently. Singing was her childhood dream. It wasn't something she now considered, though. She still wasn't quite used to hearing such complements. But Regina made them more believable than ever before.

"Thanks, 'Gina," Emma smiled lovingly at the woman and reached to gently take her hand. "I think I'd try to handle both then. The social work and art. These are the main one on my mind at least.

"I am sure you will be so successful, babygirl," Regina smiled wide at her, then brought Emma's knuckles to her lips to kiss them. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Regina thanked Ingrid and promised her to keep her updated about her cafe. They went to Emma's bug and drove to city center. She texted Melanie that she would be there in fifteen minutes.

Emma turned on the radio and hummed under her nose. Yes, she was clearly in a bright mood. When they got there Emma said, "Text me a "come for me in thirty"?"

"I will."

Emma smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear before pulling her for a deep goodbye kiss, "Good luck today. I hope the place will be perfect for you."

Regina rested her forehead on Emma's then pressed one more kiss to her lips, unaware of Melanie noticing them. Emma smiled more against Regina's lips.

"I love you so much. Thank you, my darling."

"I love you, too baby," the blonde said and watched Regina get out of her bug.

Regina smiled and slid off the car. She blushed as she came face to face with her former love, first thing getting out.

"Hey there..." she tried to smile a little, what turned into an awkward grin. "So where are we going?"

Emma realised who stood by the car seconds later. The younger blonde gave the other a soft nod before driving away and waving back at Regina. She checked the hour and then began to drive directly to the photograph studio where was a darkroom. Once they will return to Regina's place, she was going to show her all the photos.


End file.
